A change of plans
by ncis-csiNY
Summary: This is my alternative ending for season 8 finale episode, in which Lexie lives, because I found it completely unnecessary for her to die. My first GA story, please read and review, Thanks! I totally suck in summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I don't own Grey's Anatomy, obviously if I did, Izzie and George would have worked out, Lexie and Mark would have gotten married and Meredith and Derek would have given Zola a little brother or a little sister.**

**A/N: OK this is my first Grey's Anatomy fan fiction, I'm still in denial for Lexie's death, she shouldn't have died. This is why I am re-writing the finale. **

**WARNING ! It's completely AU. **

**Pairings: **Lexie & Mark, Derek & Meredith, Cristina & Owen, Callie & Arizona, April & Jackson (mentioned) Alex & Lucy (mentioned)

**Rating **: T

**I hope you enjoy it!**

_The years you spend as surgical residents will be the best and worst of your lives. You will be pushed to your breaking point. This is the starting line. This is your arena. How well you play, that's up to you._

Richard Webber's words were echoing in Meredith's head, she could hear him saying those words to them all those years back. Her eyes were trying to focus on something _'What happened?'_ she was wondering, she needed to focus on something and ignore Richard's voice in her head. Her eyes finally focused on a familiar dark haired woman, '_Cristina?'_ she thought

"Meredith, come on!" _'Yup, defiantly Cristina' _Meredith thinks. She slowly gave her hand to Cristina and she pulled her up in sitting position.

"Ahhh!" Christina screamed holding her shoulder.

"Cristina?" Meredith asked her throat felt sore, and the words was coming out of her mouth difficult. Cristina didn't respond, she keep her eyes close tightly. Meredith felt a stabbing pain at her left thigh so she turned her head to see a metal coming out of her flesh. She slowly looked around her trying to find some kind of piece of cloth to tie it above the wound, she finally saw a blue towel, she took it carefully and tie it above the wound tight before she pulled the metal out, she could hear screams, seemed like Arizona's voice and Mark was trying to stand upright with a little success. _'Where is Derek?'_ she thought only to realize a minute later that not only her husband was missing but so was her sister, Lexie...

Lexie opened her eyes and saw the metal shell of the airplane it's weight was pinning her to the ground she could feel her right leg being trapped under the heavy metal but not her left leg _'Oh, well one leg is better than nothing'_ she thought and left a small bitter laugh slip from her lips. She momentary closed her eyes her mind was working she was trying to think a way to let the others know that she was under that damn piece of metal. She moved her right hand as slowly was she could trying not to move any other part of her body since she didn't knew in what contusion she was and she brought it to her neck trying to find a pulse. _'OK nice go girl' _she thought _'strong and steady, a little to fast but strong and steady.'_as she was trying to place her hand back to were it's been she noticed the buckle of her seat belt hanging loose close by. Lexie reach it and brought it to her eye level. _'Yes' _she thought_ 'that's my way out' _and she started hitting the metal with the buckle.

"How long was I out" Meredith asked Cristina.

"I...I don't know." Cristina looked at her feet and raised her head "I... I lost my shoe" she said. Meredith slowly pulled her self up and tried to stay up without putting pressure on her injured leg "Where is Derek and Lexie?" Meredith asked voicing her biggest concern.

"I don't know I lost a shoe" Cristina repeated like a broken record. Meredith was looking around her lost

"What happened?" Meredith asked knowing already the answer

"We were in a plane and it crashed! Plane Crash! That's what happened!" Cristina said to Meredith's back.

"Where is Derek!" Meredith screamed once again but the only one who answered was the echo. She turned around and for the first time she saw the landscape around them. It could be a nice place for a walk with friends, to go camping, or fishing, Derek would love it for sure, whatever was so wild and natural Derek loved it. Even though right now she couldn't see the beauty of this place, she could only see the destroyed pieces of the airplane. Right now she couldn't hear the calm sound of the water running a few feet away, the only thing she could hear was Arizona Robbins' screams.

"Cristina, where is Derek?" Meredith repeated hopping for a better answer from Cristina than the last one.

"He was sucked outside when we hit the trees and then the back of the plane came off, It... it came OFF!" Cristina looked shocked and she couldn't stop moving her hand. Meredith noticed that there was a little blood on her forehead and she was ready to ask her how she was when it hit her

"Lexie was at the back of the plane!"

Lexie felt tired a bit but she didn't stopped hitting the metal shell with the buckle. She could hear screams, female, by the sound of it she was thinking it is Arizona. And then she heard her sister's voice screaming. "_Cristina where is she?" _Meredith screamed _'she?' 'Oh God she is talking about me?' _Lexie thought hopefully_ 'Please make, she is talking about me, I don't know how longer I will be able to hit the metal with buckle.'_

"_I don't know I ..._ _I looked back and all I could see was freaking' sky!" _Cristina said again.

Lexie got frustrated and hit the plane with the buckle more forcefully trying to make bigger sound

"W_here is this noise coming from?" _Meredith's voice was heard again.

"_There, it's coming from over there." _Arizona said, her voice was filled with tears and barely recognizable from the time she spent screaming.

She heard Meredith screaming Derek's name and a painful image of his broken body came to her mind. She remember seeing him being sucked outside before the plane hit the trees, it was actually the last image she saw before the back of the plane came off and she woke up under it. After a while she heard her sister's voice again only this time was calling her name. Lexie raised her hand once again and knocked the metal on top of her with the buckle again.

"_Derek! Lexie!" _ her screams were filling Lexie's ears "I'm here" she whispered, but she knew she couldn't be heard so she keep knocking the metal

Mark looked stunned the small delicate hand which was clutching the buckle and he immediately knew " Lexie." he said and his voice was heard some how relieved that he found her …

Arizona moved her body slowly trying to swallow her screams of pain as best she could but with each move that seemed more difficult for her. As she let a small cry of pain slip through her lips she settled her self the best she could with the pain she was in. She felt the unbearable pain on her thigh and she ripped her scrub pants where the bone was felt like had pierced her skin and flesh. "Oh." she says trying to fight the urge to laugh at the irony of the situation she was in, but she didn't quite manage it since only a minute later she burst into laughs.

"He...hello!" a shaky voice was heard from the pilot's cabin "Is... is anybody out there?" he asked again, the voice was becoming more and more scared each time which was heard.

"I'm here!" Arizona said "I am Arizona, Are you OK?" Arizona asked the man who probably was the pilot.

"I... I am, I am trapped!" he said still trying to move out of his seat.

"Ok,ok relax … hm what's your name?" Arizona asked realizing that she didn't knew the man's name

"Jerry, my name is Jerry" the man said. Arizona could hear him trying to get out of his seat, she knew that he wouldn't probably succeed it but still the doctor in her kicked in

"Ok Jerry please I want you to stay still cuz there is a huge possibility that by moving you might injure yourself more. OK? Have you heard me?" Arizona said

"OK. I'll try." Jerry said and silence was spread between the two of them until Arizona burst into hysterical laugh once again.

"What's... what's so funny?" Jerry asked confused

"Oh, nothing, nothing is funny is just that... I... I am married to an orthopedic surgeon, and now I am sitting here staring at my bone sticking out of it's normal place and piercing my skin... oh, nothing is funny I am just through a bit of a shock but I 'll be fine, if I force my self to stop laughing" Arizona said trying to calm down

"Hm, Arizona?" Jerry said trying to get her attention

"Yeah?" Arizona answered out of breath

"I.. I can't feel my legs!" Jerry said and the laughter Arizona was having stopped immediately leaving her staring blank at the space in frond of her.

"Yeah, I guessed this can't be good"...

************************************************************************************************************************ **Mark rushed to Lexie's side and laid on his frond in order to be as close as he could to her

"Hey!" she said with a small smile crossing her beautiful features "I knew you would show up!" she said to him smiling as widely as her pain was leaving her. "Of course I would show up, just like I did now!" Mark said smiling back at her "OK beautiful, tell me how are you? What are you feeling?" He asked her reaching for her hand which was still extended next to the buckle which she had thrown down after they found her.

"Little Grey, Mark, that's my name." she said to him smiling when she saw his beautiful baby blue eyes "Yeah, right OK little Grey tell me." he said squeezing her warm but bloody hand tightly

"My... my pelvis is broken, shattered I could say, I can feel the weight of the plane on my right leg thought it's broken, but I can't feel my left leg. Oh and I think that my left hand might have a small fracture. My pulse is good, a bit fast, but steady and strong" Lexie said as she squeezed Mark's hand. He smiled warmly and he turned his face to Meredith and Cristina who were sitting there waiting. "She is good" Mark said. Meredith let the breath she didn't knew she was holding and thanked the God that hadn't taken her sister away from her. "I... I need to find Derek, we need to find him." Meredith said looking around her for any kind of sign that her husband was some where around. "OK hear me," Mark said "Cristina you go and brink fluids, we are going to need them once we will move this damn thing. I think I might be able to move it a bit it's not quite heavy, so Yang run, run and go brink the fluids and something to help me stop the bleeders once this stupid plane is lifted. Meredith you go find Derek OK? We got Lexie." he said trying to reassurance her.

"Mer..." Lexie's voice was heard making Meredith turn around and sit on the ground so she could face her little sister

"Tell me Lex." she said

"Look over that way." Lexie said turning her head to the left side. "Look by the small river" she said smiling at her sister. Meredith gave her sister a huge smile and touched her cheek

"Thank you little sis. I'll be right back." she said to Lexie and Mark before she stood up and went to the side Lexie had told her screaming Derek's name on top of her lungs.

************************************************************************************************************************ **Derek opened his eyes and saw the blue sky on top of him. He heard Meredith screaming his name and tried to stand up in order to find her but he realized he couldn't move his left hand. He turned to see what was stopping him from moving and saw his left hand being stuck in a metal door of the plane. Derek looked at his bearably recognizable hand in terror '_what am I going to do? This metal is really tight around my wrist if I don't release my hand the circulation is going to stop and then I have the amputation for sure' _ the fear was taking over his mind as he saw hisbadly hurt hand. The top of his hand seemed to be swollen and he knew that there was no way to manage to move his hand from the small hole around his wrist. Panic was the first feeling that took over his mind after the fear faded. He was never going to operate on anyone again, he wouldn't be able to hold Zola tightly in his arms, of any other baby he and Meredith might have in the future. He could of course still teach, many universities would kill to have him in their staff but he couldn't do it. He was an actions man, so when he saw the rock close to his right hand he didn't thought, he just grab it and smash it against his already broken hand. The pain thought was so intense that Derek let out a scream of pain. He was sure that anyone in radius 100 feet away had heard him. The pain was making him dizzy and he wanted to vomit and pass out. Even though he slowly pulled his shattered hand out of it's bond. Derek took a few deep breaths trying to calm down his heart rate in order not to pass out, Meredith's voice was heard once again. At first he thought he was hallucinating because of the pain but her cries were so desperate for his answer that made him open his eyes and stand up. He was holding his left hand tight trying to calm a bit the pain but he didn't make it. The pain was still killing him. He took a few unsteady steps and moved closer to the place were her voice was heard.

"Derek!" she screamed again. "Mer." he said relieved that he finally saw her beautiful face "Oh thank God it's you." he said raising his head to the sky "I heard your voice. I thought I was dreaming." he said with a smile forming on his lips, before everything around him went black and he fainted...

Cristina run as fast as she could with one shoe back where Arizona were and he found her sitting with her back on the plane. Her eyes were closed but she open them as soon as she head someone coming closer.

"Hey Robbins I need a first aid kit, did you had anything to help in you suitcases?"

"I think I have, why have you found Lexie or Derek?" Arizona asked concerned

"We found Lexie, she is seriously injured but she will pull through." Cristina said as she went through all the suitcases

"Oh I found it!" she said happily

"The first aid kid?" Arizona asked.

"No! My shoe!" Cristina said and let a laugh come out of her lips.

"Is she going to be alright?" Jerry asked Arizona

"Well, at least she is not going to be barefoot" Arizona said smiling a bit.

"OK I have to go back to Mark and Lexie but as soon as we got her out I'll come to check on you" Cristina said to the pilot, "OK Arizona take this and try to set your leg. If you don't make it wait and Mark will do it when we are back." Cristina put her hand on Arizona's shoulder "Are you going to be alright?" she asked her

"Yes, Cristina don't worry, go help Lexie, we will be fine" Arizona answered putting her bloody hand on top of Cristina's.

"OK I'm leaving."

Mark was laying on his frond looking at Lexie.

"Talk to me." she said to him

"Tell you what? He asked

"I don't know Mark, anything, I am trapped under that damn plane!" she said

"I love you!" Mark blurred out before he had a chance to think about it. Lexie's eyes widen and she told him "No, don't say that only because I am trapped under here and I might die" Lexie would have been delightful to hear those words from him a week ago, but right now she wasn't because even if he meant them he probably was telling her that our of fear that she might die and she didn't want him to say something so big ans important like 'I love you' because of fear.

"No!" Mark protest "I am not saying it because you are trapped there, I am saying it because it's true, because I do love Lex. I've always been in love with you. I'll always be in love with you. Which is why you have to stay alive. We're going to get married. You'll be an amazing surgeon. We'll have kids, two or three, as many as you want. We're going to have the best life, you and me. You can't die because we're supposed to end up together. We're meant to be. You hear me! You and me. I am not saying that because you might die, simply because you will NOT die!" Lexie's eyes filled with tears when he heard him saying those words to her

"Meant to be huh? I like the sound of it" She said with a small smile spreading on her face.

When Meredith saw her husband faint she felt the world stop. She forgot immediately the dull pain on her thigh and run to his side

"Derek." she cried as she was trying to wake him up, Meredith saw his left hand and realize why he was holding it so tightly. It seemed to be severally broken, his hand, his soft, strong, surgeon hang was unrecognizable from the swelling she pressed down a sob trying hard to keep it together and she removed his right hand from his left wrist, a new flow of tears were created in her eyes when she saw the deep cut there. The blood was coming out of his veins and she was unable to stop it. "Oh my... Derek." she said letting the tear flow down her cheeks. She didn't bother to whip them, there was no use to try to hide from his unconscious form. After a minute though she forced her self into a full doctor mode. She carefully searched around her and found a small piece of wood, then she looked into her pockets to find Zola's ribbon , the one she was using to make signs in the air when she was not sleeping, the colorful ribbons always seemed to calm the baby down and Meredith was caring always one with her from the moment she found out about it. When she found it she tied it with the wood above his wound in order to stop the bleeding.

She looked at her work satisfied and tried to wake him up again, she needed to go back to Lexie but there was not way in hell she was going to leave Derek here alone.

"Derek, please I know you are in pain but please wake up." she pleaded him. "Please Derek, please wake up, I love you, please don't do this again. You.. you promised after the shooting... you promised you will never do this again, please wake up." Meredith was sobbing hard right now _'so much in keeping it together' _she thought through the tears. She was sitting there on the cold ground with her legs stretched in frond of her, and she was clutching Derek's body tightly. She rested his head on her legs and stroked his hair for a while. Her hands were holding him tightly there with her and she pretended that he was asleep, they were in an on call room and he had fallen asleep on her after a very long surgery he had, they were not lost in a forest, her sister was not pinned under that damn piece of metal, Arizona's leg was not broken, Cristina's shoulder was not dislocated, everything was fine. "Derek." she whispered "I love you, you know I do, I... I had a feeling when I was taking my boards, a strange tug in my gut, a feeling I was never expecting to feel again, I felt it again two years ago, when... when the shooting happened. Seems crazy but I think what I had was not a stomach virus, but I was afraid to check, I was afraid that I might be pregnant and I might lose that baby too, so I refused to take a pregnancy test, even though deep down I knew I was. When I was determinate not to go to Boston I lied, it's not because of Cristina or Lexie, well it is but it's not entirely because of them. It's because we built a life here Derek, we built a family, in Boston? I have nothing but bad memories there, and I know what you will say, you had nothing but bad memories here as well, and the answer is that yes, I had nothing but bad memories here as well, but you came into my life and you helped me built good memories, and George and Izzie and Cristina, Callie, Alex, Lexie, Mark, even Arizona and Bailey and Richard, even Addison did, they all helped me and turned me into the person I am today. I am finally bright and shinny, I don't want to go back into dark and twisty Meredith, not now that we have a daughter. I want to be happy without all this drama around me. So when I told you that I wanted to stay here was because I wanted for once to make my dream come true. From the moment I've laid eyes on the blueprints you showed me, I had that dream, even if I never admit it. I was always dreaming that big house overlooking the ocean, I could feel the sun on my skin, as I was waking up, I could hear laughs coming from downstairs, small feet running around, the door of out bedroom opens you are coming in and you tell me "good morning sleepyhead", you had a little boy and a little girl after you, you jump onto the bed and the kids followed you, the boy looked exactly like you, he had dark wavy hair, a spiting image of his father, it's like, I don't know, he was a mini you. A Derek Shepard in training or whatever. The girl looked a bit more than me, her eyes were blue like yours, she had fair skin, honey colored hair, slightly wavy and the most beautiful smile in the world. After a while, when we met Zola she started entering the picture, she was always coming after a while to our room, her eyes were cloudy from the sleep, complaining because we were too lout and she needed to sleep after the terrible homework she had to finish last night. You, then, were leaving the bed and walked to her place, you were giving her a hug and then you were lifting to your arms and you brought her to our bed too. Zola started giggling so were our other kids. We were happy Derek, and I want to have that, even if it is for a while I need to have that." Meredith stopped feeling the tears running down her cheeks. She left a sob from her lips and looked at the sky, a desperate feeling overwhelmed her _'we are going to die out here' _

"You did it?" she heard a tired voice

"Derek?" she said looking down to her husband and finding his blue eyes filled with tears.

"Did you do the test?" he said again, his breath was even, but he was tired and in pain.

"I did." Meredith said feeling the tears roll down her cheeks.

"And?" he asked. "Are you?" Meredith could see the hope in his eyes, ans she heard his voice becoming stronger in anticipation, but she couldn't answer she just nod her head.

"Mer, Meredith, look at me" he said and raised his right hand to her face, " hey, shhh, we are fine, OK no matter what we are fine." Derek let a small smile on his lips but when he saw that her face didn't change and the painful expression was still there his face fell. "Oh... the baby didn't make it... right?" he asked

…_.In the meantime in Seattle ..._

April Kepner was not a happy woman, at least not now, not when she realized why it hurt her so much that she slept with Jackson, it was not because she broke her promise to God, or because she wasn't going to be a virgin for her husband, it was because she loved Jackson with all her hart, she loved him so much that she wished he was her husband. She never planed falling in love with him, he was her friend, her best friend, but she did, just like she didn't plan to fail her boards, but she still did. Her life was such a mess!

As she was sitting alone in Meredith and Derek's house seeing Zola playing she heard the frond door and saw Alex coming in.

"Hey" he said to her

"Hey." she repeated without taking her eyes of the baby in frond of her.

"Avery is a mess. He loves you, you know. Not as a friend, as a woman, he likes you" April raised her eyes and looked Alex in the eyes, she could see the truth in his words

"How do you know that?" she asked.

"Well he told me that he loves you, not that it's difficult to see that, Everyone can tell that he loves you, heck the two of you are probably going to be the nest Shepards. Ask whoever you want, nurse, attending, resident , intern, they all can see that he loves you. So why don't you stop being so blind and stupid and admit that you love him too? Because as much as you don't believe me, he is my friend and he is hurting, and I do not like it when one of my friends are hurting!" Alex stood up and started walking to the kitchen leaving April alone in the leaving room, she was staring blankly in frond of her not really knowing what to do or how to react to what Alex had just told her, Jackson Avery loved her! She was ready to burst out of happiness. Alex came to the leaving room again "OK, now I have to go ad get ready for Webber's diner, you put on a nice dress make your hair do your best to look your best and go find him tell him. You still have a chance, I don't, I was too late." Alex felt tears filling his eyes just like every time he was talking about Lucy, because no matter what the others were thinking Lucy was not just a fling, she was not just an other number in his growing list of women he slept with, she was important, like Izzie was if not more. Some days from time to time he was almost sure that she was the one... but anyway, he probably will never see her again...

Alex brushed the tear from his eye and turned to open the door to leave when April's voice stopped him.

"I love him too, you know, I just... I was not sure if he loved me, that's way I didn't say a thing, I love him so much that it almost hurts, physically hurts..." April's eyes were full with tears again and Alex couldn't see her like that. He might not like her as much as he likes Avery or Lexie not even close to as much as he likes Meredith and Cristina but he likes her. He goes to her side and wraps his arms around her tightly trying to help her heal. Yeah right now April Kepner was breaking but not long after that she will be born from her ashes...

Cristina run as fast as her legs were letting her. She run just like if her own life was in danger. When she saw Mark sitting there she stopped and went to his side, she carefully let everything down "OK do you want me to help in something?" she asked. "Yeah I want you to help me push the metal to the other side can you do that?" he asks her mentioning her dislocated shoulder. Cristina took a deep breath and told him "Pop it back in" Mark looked at her and put his hands in place to pop the shoulder back to it's place. "Wait, wait , wait." Cristina said as she took a deep breath, she inhaled and exhaled slowly before she told him "OK do it" Mark pop her shoulder back in quickly and then he gave her a t-shirt which was coming out of a suitcase and helped her to tie it around her neck in order to keep her hand in place.

Cristina moved to Lexie's side and told her "Hey Little Grey, how are you holding up?" Cristina asked "Good" Lexie answered, "Now please, pretty please take the plane of off me" Lexie said with pleading eyes that make Mark laugh because they might be in a very terrified situation but they are together, and together they could move mountains.

"OK Mark in the count of three." Cristina instructed Mark gave Lexie's hand one last squeeze and then he took place next to Cristina to help her move the piece of metal of off Lexie Cristina looked into his eyes and said "OK Mark, One" he placed his hands tightly onto the metal "Two" he and Cristina stabilized their legs on the ground "Three!" Cristina said and they both give all of their power to lift the metal. True it was way more heavy that Mark had calculated to be but they still lifted up.

Lexie left a deep breath actually enjoying the fact that she wasn't trapped under a heavy piece of metal. Mark and Cristina started working on closing as many wounds as they could as fast as they could and they didn't stopped until Lexie was so wrapped that she looked almost like a mummy, well at least from the waist and down, but who cares? She was alive and that was all that mattered to Mark and Cristina in the end.

"We have to move her back to the plain, we need to check on Arizona and the pilot, he seems to have a paralysis from they waist and down and Arizona has and open wound at her left thigh, from what I saw it seemed like the bone was sticking out of her skin." Cristina informed Mark being fully back into her Dr. Yang mode.

"Ok Cristina, help me move Lexie." he said.

After a little while he and Cristina had risen Lexie from the ground and moved her to the lace where Arizona was sitting waiting for news, news about them, her friends, her co-workers, her family...

Derek was looking intensely his wife waiting for her answer "Mer, did the baby make it?" he asked once again. Meredith only managed to take a deep breath before she answered "Yes. I'm still pregnant" she said letting a small tear fall from her eye. Derek raised his right hand to her face once again "Hey why are you crying then? There is no reason to. He have each other, we have Zola and soon we will have our home and another baby to spoil. Why the tears?" he asked giving her a small smile that melted her heart "Derek don't became to attached to the... to the baby, there is the chance that it wont make it" Meredith said when she saw him rubbing his cheek to her belly right there where their baby was growing. "Meredith! Stop, we are fine the three of us are fine and Zola is home and she is fine and our home is pretty much ready which means that we can move as soon as we go back. Don't think negative because then that's the only think we will get please, OK Mer?" Derek said smiling weakly to her .

"OK Derek, OK." Meredith said and smiled a bit back at him.

Derek was sitting there silent, his eyes were closed and his cheek was touching Meredith's belly he knew that their baby was way too small to fell it moving but he couldn't help it, Meredith on the other side was sitting there with her left hand running through his hair trying to smooth down the pain as much as she could and with her right hand resting around his shoulders. He could tell that she was trying to make him comfortable a for the first time he wasn't going to complain about that , the pain he was feeling was so intense that he thought was tearing him apart. He stayed there with his eyes closed and now he could understand what was that Meredith was dreaming, he could understand because he could almost see it,

_Derek's dream_

_I woke up early, even if it's my day off my body is used to walking up in 5:00 in the morning, I tried to sleep a bit more but it was useless so I gave up two hours later. Around 8 pm I went to the kitchen downstairs to make breakfast, after all those years Meredith still wasn't the cooking style wife, not that I don't like that, she was so cute when she was trying to cook. I looked outside our window and saw the sun rising and I realize that not long after that the quite house will be quite no more... I saw a little boy coming down the stairs "Daddy, what's for breakfast?" he asked sleepy. I looked at him smiling "I'm making toast if you are willing to wait." I told him and I ruffled his hair. Not long after a little girl a little younger that the boy came down to the kitchen. "Morning baby girl, did you sleep well" I say to the child which was not that much of a morning type '_she defiantly took that from Meredith' _I thought and as I was watching her honey colored hair I knew that this was not the only thing she took from Meredith "It could be better if Mr. Christopher over there hadn't wake me up coming down the stairs" she said. _

"_It's OK, baby girl now you can join us to go and wake mommy up." I said and started going to the stairs "If you catch me first!" I said and started running. The kids behind me were trying to catch me but I was winning, barely though. When I saw the door to the master bedroom and opened it and jumped onto the bed waking Meredith up for good "Morning sleepyhead" he said and kissed her cheek "mm, Derek" she said "Derek"_

Derek opened his eyes and saw that he wasn't in his house with his kids and his wife, he was still in that damn forest."It's a little boy" he said snuggling closer to her lower abdominal. "What?" Meredith asked,

"We are going to have a little boy, I know it, you'll see" he said smiling to her. Meredith smiled at his comment as much as she was trying not to attach herself to the baby she couldn't, because deep down she knew that this baby will survive, this baby survived a plane crash! This baby is mend to be born!

"Derek, do you think you can walk?" she asked him

"I think, yeah but not too fast" he said

"Ok, that's good cuz we need to go back to the others." Meredith said and helped him to stand up.

"How are the others?" he asked as they started walking towards the place where Lexie was trapped

"Lexie was trapped under a metal piece of the plane, but Mark said it was not that heavy and he could lift it off of her, her pelvis is broken so is her right leg, she couldn't feel her left one and her left hand had a fracture. Mark seemed to be OK, his only visible wound was on his arm where he had a small cut, Cristina has a dislocated shoulder and a lost shoe, Arizona has a broken leg and some cuts on her face that's all I could see, and the pilot, well I don't know about him." Meredith said to Derek. They were walking slowly and Meredith could barely see now the field were they had found Lexie. "See over there was Lexie, which means we are getting close" Meredith said smiling to her husband.

"Yeah we do" Derek said he was a bit out of his breath from the pain he was feeling, it was intense his whole body felt like it was tearing in two "Mer." he said, Meredith turned to her husband and looked into his eyes, "I... I think something is wrong... wrong with me." he said, his breaths were coming out of his mouth with difficulty Meredith panicked and helped him to sit down. He looked pale and sweat was running down his forehead. Meredith checked for any other wounds she might not have seen but she couldn't find anything. "Derek there is nothing wrong with you a far as I can see" she said to him "Do you have any symptoms of internal bleeding?" she said praying his answer to be no "I... no I can't feel feel pain when I move so if I have internal bleeding the blood is not spilled into the peritoneum which is good" Derek said trying to remember all the symptoms and rule them out. "I... I haven't vomited so I don't know If there is blood"

"OK" Meredith said "so you have dizziness, you are lightheaded, you have sort breath and you are sweating, it can be hypoglycemia, or maybe heat exhaustion." Derek looked at her and he knew she was hiding something "It can be a heart attack." he said "No! It can't be, it's not Derek, you are healthy and you don't have chest pain, you have no reason this to be a heart attack. After all this can just be a shock."

"Meredith, I am not having seizures, I don't have anxiety or agitation, I am not confused and I am responding, my pulse is fine and my skin isn't cold, this is not a shock." he said.

"It is NOT a heart attack!" Meredith said

"I didn't said that it is, I just mention that is a possibility." Derek said, he saw the tears running down his wife's eyes and he realized maybe for the first time how broken she was. "Mer, I think I was wrong, I don't have nausea or abdominal pain." Derek said and raised his good hand to hold hers he was trying to reassure her. "OK let's just wait here so you can rest a bit and then we go back OK?" she asked closing her eyes causing more tears to flow down her cheeks "I can't loose you Derek, I love you" she said

Derek smiled and squeezed her hand "I love you too Mer. You are not going to loose me." he said closing his eyes.

Arizona was sitting by the plane, she had finally managed to put her bone back to it's place, tears were running down her cheeks from the pain, she was tired and she really wanted to go home and cuddle with her wife not really thinking about anything. Mark and Cristina came soon closer she could hear them even if she couldn't see them. "We brought Lexie with us" Cristina screamed "Is she OK?" Arizona asked concerned. "She'll be fine" Mark said. "Wait I'll come to carry you here." he said after a while.

Mark came into Arizona's view "Hey, how's the leg?" he asked

"It's good, well I'm not starring at my bone anymore" she said letting a small laugh come out of her lips

"Good, OK take a deep breath cuz I'm going to raise you now, hold onto me tight." he said as he put his right hand under her knees and his left hand behind her waist trying to keep her steady. "One, two, three!" he said and he raised her to his arms. Arizona let a small cry of pain as he did that, but the pain stopped after a little while "Are you OK?" he asked her. Arizona moved her head 'Yes' and Mark started walking slowly. When they reached the other side of the plain where Lexie was lying Arizona looked at the younger woman in shock "Oh my..." she said quietly. Lexie's eyes were opened and she turned to their side when she heard Mark's steps coming closer. "Hey, I 'm glad you are OK Arizona." she said smiling a bit. Mark moved closer to Lexie "Cristina do you see that armchair over there" he said showing a leather armchair lying a few feet away "Aha" Cristina said "OK bring it here so I can let Arizona down." he said. Cristina went quickly to the place were the armchair were and pick it up. She brought it back there and set it under the plane. "Ok" mark said and lowered Arizona to the chair. "Comfortable?" he asked "Much more than before." she answered smiling "Mark, bring Lexie here, she can lie down and use my uninjured leg as a pillow. She'll be more comfortable as well" she said smiling. Mark turned to Lexie and asked her "Hey Lex, what do you think?" Lexie looked into Mark's eyes and answered. "If Arizona is OK with that, yeah, after all you and Cristina need to go and find Derek and Meredith" Mark looked into her eyes she was pleading him to go and find her sister and her brother in law, his brother but he felt like he couldn't move away from her. "Cristina can go if she want, I'll stay."

"Mark don't be unreasonable, Cristina has a dislocated shoulder you are far more healthy than her, what if Derek is stuck under something, how exactly Cristina is going to help with only one hand?" Lexie said

"You know Sloan, little Grey is right, if Shepard is stuck under something then I won't be able to help, and goodbye McDreamy." Cristina said. Lexie smiled and Arizona let another small laugh out of her lips at Mark's shocked face "McDreamy?" he asked "does he know that you call him McDreamy?" Cristina stared at him a bit before she said "Of course! His own wife called him McDreamy, many times on his face!" Cristina said

"I called him McDreamy" Arizona said

"What?" Lexie asked "When?" she said laughing at the fact that she didn't knew about that

"Well it was after he got married with Meredith, we were working on a case together and I told him that I couldn't get the whole McDreamy thing before but that day I got it, he seemed happy and his smile was glorious if you can say that, not that I was interested in finding out the other reasons they called him that, I guess is the smile" Arizona said

"I found that nickname, so be sure it's the smile, and the leaning against the nurses station. Oh! And the eyes, I mean come on! How many men have that kind of – please love me - baby blue eyes?" Cristina said remembering the conversation she had with Meredith all those years back in the library. Cristina turned to Mark and told him "I got YOU a MC-nickname as well" she said smiling, "Really?" Mark asked "McSteamy" Lexie laugh at Cristina's comment and added "Oh well, I guess we are the McFamily."

Meredith saw her husband's eyes closing and she called his name shacking him "Derek?" she said "Oh come on don't do this! Derek!" said said again and shacked him with more force. Derek's eyes opened and he looked right into her eyes. "I'm tired, can we sleep here a bit?" he asked her, "Derek come on we are close to the others come on let's walk just a bit and then you can sleep. OK?" Derek looked at her with his eyes pleading her to let him sleep a bit, the pain was too intense to let him keep moving "Do not make baby eyes on me Derek Christopher Shepard this is not working!" she said to him, her voice was bossy and she heard like a mother which was scolding her son. "Did you just used my full name?" he asked smiling a bit at the fact that she did use his full name "I am you wife so what if I did?" she said "Shut up" she added smiling when she saw him ready to burst into laughing. As they were sitting there they heard laughing coming from not far away "Where is that coming from?" Derek asked, "From over there Meredith said "there were Arizona and Cristina and Mark and apparently Lexie are, care to move now?" she asked him.

"OK , I'll do it, but I need help" he said. Meredith stood in frond of him and helped him to his feet. She used her left hand to circle his waist and her right hand to hold his right hand which was around her shoulders. "OK," she said "let's move"

Mark couldn't believe what he was hearing, he, of course knew what his nickname was but he had no idea who had made it up. He was staring shocked at Cristina and told her "You didn't let me even touch you and you were calling me McSteamy? Are you kidding me?" he asked Cristina. "Well what can I say, this whole 'I stitch my own face' turn me on, can you blame me? What other man is stitching his own face?" Cristina said. Lexie was starring at them confused along with Arizona and she asked "Why your face needed stitches in the first plane?"

"I punched him" Derek's voice was heard not long away from where they were. He looked pale, he was sweating, and he looked tiered as hell, his hand was bloody and swollen, most defiantly broken, if not shattered, and he had a big cut a little bit higher than the wrist. "Hey mate, you OK?" Mark asked "Did you know that Yang made the McDreamy and the McSteamy nicknames?" he asked, Derek laughed at the shock on his friend's face "Well you work at Seattle Grace for four and a half years and you didn't knew?"

"So you knew?" Mark asked once again. "I did" Derek answered, "Meredith told me when I asked her how this whole McDreamy thing started." he answered smiling at the memory, because it was a very good memory indeed...

_**flashback**_

_Derek was holding Meredith close, they were at the trailer, they both were spend from the hours they had spend making love. It was good that they were together finally together. Derek had his face in her hair and he was breathing into her lavender smelling curls, he was so glad that it was finally over with Rose. She might was perfect but Derek didn't want perfect he wanted Meredith, her and only her. "Derek?" she asked quietly not knowing if he was awake or not. "Yeah?" he said without raising his head from her hair not wanting to stop breathing her scent "I love you, you know that right?" she asked, he could hear the insecurity in her voice, she was still hurt, even if she was 'whole and healed' there were still some scars which needed to be mend. "Of course I know" he said and kissed her neck through her hair "and I love you too" he said. Derek turned her around so he could see her eyes "I love how your eyes are changing colors, when you are in different mood, for example when you are mad they turn into crystal green and when you are nearly awake, like right now, they become light blue, I love them" he said kissing her lips softly. "Well I love your eyes as well." she said smiling "really?" he asked _

"_Yeah, and the hair, and the smile, you know the McDreamy smile?" she said not quite realizing what she said and to whom she said that._

"_The McDreamy smile?" he said amused. Meredith's cheeks were turning red from the embarrassment "well what? That's your nickname, haven't you heard?" she said trying to hide her face into Derek's chest, "Oh I have heard, I just don't know who came up with it. I've heard nurses using it, I've heard Izzie, Alex, George, Cristina even Bailey used it, I just wanna know who came up with it." he said tugging Meredith closer to him "And why should I know who did it?" _

"_You tell me, I heard Mark has one as well, his is McSteamy, right?" Derek said, he knew that with every word he was telling her her cheeks were turning redder and redder, but he continued. "He got his own when he first came to Seattle, back when I was still with Addison, when I punched him and back then the only ones working with him were you, Izzie, George, Alex and Cristina. I don't think that Alex or George made up the nickname cuz they have their own, Alex is evil spawn and George is either Bambi or 007, right? So that leaves Izzie, Cristina and you. I would rule out Izzie as well she had her nicknames as well, barbie and Dr. Model, so I say that she is not that high on my list, that of course leaves you and Cristina, he said, his hand was in the meantime sneaking under the covers and was going straight to her thigh, Meredith let a sharp breath out when she felt his hand traveling higher and higher to her thigh "What's wrong, he said, stopping only a few inched lower than where she wanted him to be. "You know!" she said angrily "Well I will stop torturing you if you tell me" he said. Derek had moved on top of her and he moved her chin so she was looking to his face "Tell me" he said seductively to her ear. "It's Cristina, she made up the nicknames" she said a little out of breath. "Thank you" he said smiling to her before he lowered his face to hers and kissed her lips._

_**End of flashback**_

"Hey, Derek out of dreamland! Back to the land of leaving!" Cristina said snapping her fingers in frond of his face "What?" he asked looking around to the amused faces. "You were caught daydreaming" Meredith said quietly to his ear "Well I was remembering the day I found out that Cristina made up mine and Mark's nicknames, do you want me to share that memory?" he ask her, his voice had the same seductive tone it had back then, when he found out who made the Mc-nicknames up.

"You better don't!" she warned him.

"Ok" he said smiling "I won't" Derek smiled and kissed his wife's cheek, it was a sweet small gesture but for the two of them was enough.

"OK now, if this whole nasty thing is over care to join us?" she asked. Derek and Meredith looked at each other and smiled. The pain and the tiredness was long forgotten when they saw their friends, their family well. As well as they could be , under those circumstances of course...

**A/N: OK here is a small preview, I am planing on making in multiple chapter story {not to long around 6-10 chapters} if you like it and maybe I will somehow bring Lucy back, I don't know. As you realized there are many things, as dialogues, injuries etc. but I changed some things, like the wing which trapped Lexie became just a piece of metal in order to make it easier for them to survive. **

**Another thing English is not my native language and I have no beta so any mistakes are mine and I am not a doctor I just researched for the symptoms, I found a great site and I can sent you the link if you want.**

**Anyway tell me if you like it and you want it to be continued, **

**Thanks for reading :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : I don't own Grey's Anatomy, obviously if I did, Izzie and George would have worked out, Lexie and Mark would have gotten married and Meredith and Derek would have given Zola a little brother or a little sister.**

**A/N: OK this is my first Grey's Anatomy fan fiction, I'm still in denial for Lexie's death, she shouldn't have died. This is why I am re-writing the finale. **

**WARNING ! It's completely AU. **

**Pairings: **Lexie & Mark, Derek & Meredith, Cristina & Owen, Callie & Arizona, April & Jackson (mentioned) Alex & Lucy (mentioned)

**Rating **: T

**I hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter ****2**

_**Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital**_

Owen was sitting in his office, he hated it, he truly hatted it. For a short period he thought this was the best thing that could happen to his carrier and he couldn't understand why Derek had given the job back to Richard but right he could see the reason behind it. It was the responsibility. This weight on your shoulders, he was in an army, he saw his men dying in battlefields and when he left the army to join the staff of Seattle Grace Hospital he believed that he was done with this whole coworkers dying on you, but still he was working there for three years and he had already dealt way too many times with exactly the same thing which made him leave the army ,the death of a coworker from unnatural cause.

And today from all the other days he couldn't get a specific dream out of his head, it was stupid really, just as stupid as was his idea to take a nap right after Cristina left for the airport, but still...

* * *

"it's getting darker" Arizona stated "we need to find a way to stay awake, otherwise we might end up with hypothermical shock" she said as she was shaking Lexie lightly "Hey Lexie stay awake" she said running her hand through her hair.

"We could share stories, funny ones" Cristina said. "what do you think?" she asked the others.

"OK" Mark said "who starts?" he asked

"OK, I'll go first," Lexie said

"My favorite funny memory is... back when Mark and Derek weren't talking and I was walking around the hospital eating, remember? Well the night they stopped fighting Meredith and I were sitting in the kitchen and we were talking about things and I was eating a chocolate cupcake when Mark and Derek came into the room like nothing happened and they were, you know, laughing and talking all happily like nothing was going on . And from the other side Meredith and I were sitting at the table looking at them acting like perfect buddies when few hours ago they weren't even looking at each other." Lexie stopped and took a deep breath before she continued, "well the best part is when they leave the kitchen Meredith put her hand on mine lowering the cupcake and she told me quietly that I could stop eating, oh God it was the most relieving think I could hear, I had already put three pound on, it took me like what? A week? To staff all the food out of my locker, my bags my lab coat pockets, even my scrub pants pockets" she said smiling at the memory. Arizona was laughing remembering that time back when Mark and Derek weren't talking to each other, their fight in the middle of the catwalk was on hot news for weeks!

"I'll go next!" Arizona said. "OK my favorite funny moment was a year ago when I came back from Africa the day when the kids from the school shooting came and there was a kid, Stark was in charge, and he wanted to amputate the leg when Alex protest that it was a perfectly viable leg and well he was there standing between Stark and the operation table being this whole -Don't mess with me- style, when Callie walked in she said that she could save the leg and gave Stark this talk about how seriously we take shootings and staff so Stark walked out frustrated and Alex literally jumped from happiness when he left the OR, he didn't even complained when Callie sent him in the ER." Arizona said smiling at the memory, she liked Alex, she even started to love him after all those cases they worked together, that's why it hurt her so much that he wanted to leave. Lexie laughed remembering that scene being told from Alex on many occasions, especially when Stark was around. "You know he likes to brag about that?" Cristina asked Arizona, "Yeah I do, I've heard him." she said shrugging. Lexie looked at Arizona as politely as she could and saw the real reason she didn't want Alex to come to Boise with, it wasn't a punishment, or revenge for not choosing Seattle, it was pain, she did it because she knew that the more responsibilities she gave him the more attached she'll be in the end to him.

"OK My turn." Meredith said, but before she was ready to talk Cristina speak "please do not give us any nasty details!" she begged, causing everyone to burst into laughter. "OK Cristina I'll keep that in mind, well let's see... favorite funny moment... hm, well it's back from our intern year when Cristina and Burke had a fight and Derek wasn't home, I think you had the night shift" she said turning to her husband " anyway the thing is that Cristina came, really angry at Burke saying that she wanted to kill him and staff and run into Izzie, who was baking, well spare the details when I came back downstairs the next morning I saw them both covered in flour from head to toes. Izzie had melted chocolate running down her hand and face and Cristina was soaked with tequila, I couldn't help myself and I took a picture, you've seen it" she said to Derek, "Oh yes I did" he said remembering the day he found the picture in Meredith's nightstand.

_Flashback_

_Derek walked into the bedroom after a long shift, his hands were numb and his legs were barely holding him upright. He looked around him trying to see if Meredith was there but he couldn't find her anywhere. "Meredith?" he called her, but she didn't answer "Meredith!" he called again. Izzie Stevens came out of her bedroom and came into the room "Oh, Dr Shepard, Meredith isn't here something happened with her mom and she went to see her. She said that when you are back you absolutely HAVE to go to find her" Izzie said but before she turned to leave she added "She said that she left you a note at the first drawer in the nightstand" she said and she left the room with a small smile._

_Derek went to her side of the bed and looked into the first drawer in order to find the note when he saw a picture, it was Cristina and Izzie, they were sitting at the kitchen's table covered in food, his jaw dropped open at the sight in frond of him _

"_Hey Derek, I'm home it wasn't something important" Meredith said as she walked into the room seeing Derek looking at the picture in his hands_

"_What is that?" he asked showing the picture. Meredith looked the photo and burst into laughs, _

"_OK, I'll tell you but you can't tell anyone, deal?" _

_End of flashback_

"Hey! Are you even going to pay attention here?" Cristina asked Derek, "what is wrong with you, it's the second time you are caught daydreaming, maybe you should be the next to tell" she said smiling at him. Cristina never was a fan of him but she learn how to like him, after all he was Meredith's husband and she spent hours with her hands inside his chest. Especially the last was not something that you let pass by.

"OK, well my favorite funny moment... it's a little bit after the shooting, strange right?" he asked, but he continued without waiting for response. " I was just home from the hospital so was Alex and Lexie was a bit shaken up still, so the three of us were kind of like the spoiled children. Well our third night at home Lexie had fallen asleep early but Alex and I were feeling better so we stayed a bit more awake and we were sitting in leaving room absolutely quite out of terror that either Meredith or April or Jackson or Lexie or Mark would wake up and realize that we were awake. Everything was good for about an hour but then Alex was hungry so he went to take something out of the fridge but he was still clumsy from the surgery and the little sleep so when he took a bottle thinking that it had orange juice that left his hand and fell on the floor, immediately then Meredith April and Jackson came down the stairs followed by Mark and they come into the kitchen they open the door turn on the lights and they see Alex standing in frond of the fridge and on the floor spilled was my 12 year old scotch" Derek said smiling at the memory and especially at Alex' face when he realize what he had spilled on the floor.

"That was to teach you not to sneak out in the middle of the night." Meredith said to him kissing his lips lightly. "Are you feeling better?" she asked concerned, he wasn't sweating anymore which was a good sign, but he was still pale, and from time to time his body was shaking from the cold. "I am better, I'm not lightheaded anymore." he said smiling to her, "You, how are you?" he asked touching slightly her belly with his right hand which was around her waist. Meredith smiled and looked at her husband, sometimes she couldn't believe that he was hers. He is like a dream way too good to be real, but still here he was holding her tight with his fingers touching slightly the place were their baby was growing. Right now he acted so protectively and still he looked so weak. "We are ok" she said quietly to him. His face light up when he heard her say 'we' . Smiling satisfied from his wife's answer he turned to the rest, "OK, who is going to tell next?" he asks.

* * *

_**Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital, residents locker **_

April looked her reflection at the mirror in frond of her she looked good, Lexie was right after all the red dress really suited her well. She was standing there in frond of a mirror thinking how her life had turned out to be. She was a virgin for twenty eight years and she slept with her best friend. Her amazing, supportive, extremely good looking best friend and then she failed her boards and she ended up with no job offers, no idea what to do next year, she had lost her best friend, she was babysitting another residents baby and she had cried on Alex Karev's shoulder for an hour! A whole freaking hour !.

Jackson walked into the locker room and saw April standing in frond of the mirror. The red dress she was wearing was hugging her body nicely showing off all the good parts of her body. . The bright color brought out her curves, curves that Jackson knew by now by heart. He had memorized her body, it felt... he didn't knew why, but it felt the right thing to do.

"You look amazing" he said smiling to her. He was hoping, no he was praying that she will see through him, like she was always doing in the past.

"Thank you, so do you" April was smiling and after a long time she felt good

"it wasn't out of pity" Jackson said looking at the floor.

"What?" April asked shocked. She turned slowly letting the mirror to face her back and took few steps closer to Jackson. "then what was it?" she asked quietly,

"I... I love you." he said. April looked at him shocked. Her eyes has were wandering at his face. She couldn't believe what he had just told her Jackson Avery Loved her!

* * *

Cristina looked around her but she saw that Mark had no intention to be the next "Ok I'll say." she said "well my favorite funny memory is... well it's few months after the shooting, after the whole bartender phase of my life. Well I was in surgery for like, I don't know seven hours, Teddy and I had back to back surgeries and I hadn't eat anything at all, so when the last surgery was over I walk by a nurses station and I see Shepard over there sitting on the only chair, so I walk to him and I tell him to move...

(MEMORY – Cristina's POV)

I am exhausted seven hours in and out of surgery without a break for food, I can't even remember the last time I sat down. I walk by the nurses station hoping that there I'll find an empty chair, but when I actually got there I saw Shepard siting on the only one.

"Move" I tell him, but he doesn't seem to care, he just sits there eating those God damned cookies of his.

"I said move!" I repeat raising my voice a little bit more

"Why should I do that?" Shepard answered shrugging, that man is really frustrating!

"Because you own me your life, now move!" I almost ordered him this time. Shepard looks at me raising him eyebrow "Do you realize that I am an attending and you are a fourth year resident?" he asks, his voice is saying that he is almost amused by this.

"And do you realize that you wife is my best friend" I said and I moved closer to him "and I could easily force her to withhold sex from you?" I said to his ear smiling dangerously I really hoped that this will erase that smile from his face , but when I looked back at his face he was still smiling, damn him!

"Why would you do that? And in any case why do you want this chair so badly?" he said leaning back stretching his legs in frond of him.

"Because I was in surgery for seven hours and I took only a small bathroom break four hours ago, and I really need to sit down before I go back there in half an hour or so." I told him the truth hoping that he has a bit compassion in that thick head of his, but he hadn't.

"Well I was in surgery too for the last four hours and I had a heart surgery only six months ago, so I think I need that chair more than you" he said eating another cookie.

"oh really?" I asked. I moved in frond of him and I pushed the chair a bit back before I made myself comfortable on his legs. Shepard tried to push me off of him but without success since I was holding the table in frond of me and he could only reach my back. Smiling at my victory I took the box with the cookies from in frond of him and took one they didn't taste normal but Shepard is a health nut, so I guess they are sugar free, not that I mind after being without food for seven long hours. "Hey those are mine" he protested again but I ignored him...

(Back to the present. )

… that moment as I was eating his cookies Meredith and Owen were coming out of the surgery and saw as like that. So you see them standing there frozen at their spots for about a minute or so, when suddenly I hear Meredith saying 'should l be worried about that ?'. Oh my God their faces when they saw us like that were hilarious!" Cristina stopped talking trying to compose herself and looked around her. Shepard was hiding his face with his right hand, clearly laughing at the memory even if he seemed to be a little bit red from the embarrassment, Sloan was half lying next to Robbins holding Lexie's hand laughing at the mental image Cristina had put in his mind. Lexie was smiling since even the smallest movements like laughing were painful from time to time. Robbins was laughing too, not so hard as Meredith who now was holding her stomach from the laughs, but still she laughed a bit.

"OK, Sloan you are next" Cristina said looking at Mark.

"OK, I'll go. My favorite funny memory. I think is, it's from back when Lexie and I started dating, and Derek had told me to keep little Sloan away from Lexie's little Grey , even if it was a bit too late, because just for the record she came onto me. OK?" he said looking at Derek. " I don't want another stitch on my face I had enough from you." Derek who finally had removed his hand from his face looked at his friend. "I am sorry about that." he said, Mark could see in his eyes the regret he felt for all those things he had done to him in the past . "Well for you good luck I don't mind, as sadistic as that might be heard I deserved them." Mark said smiling.

"Are you done with the reconciliation thing?" Cristina asked looking at the two men. " because I really want to hear the story."

"Yeah. Well Derek's mom was coming to town and Meredith has freaked out COMPLETELY! And I was waiting so they could go to sleep and I would be able to leave but they didn't seem to be willing to go to sleep. So I tried to sneak out of the house and everything went smoothly until I was out the door and I saw Derek there looking a bit... let's say confused over the fact that I was coming out of his house. So I was standing there looking at him for about a second feeling like when I was seven years old and I was trying to tell him that I put his frog in the microwave. So I tried to act like everything is normal and I said to him that I went there to find him and have a drink, and he said to me ' but I was at the hospital and it's three in the morning ' and I was standing there not knowing what else to do and I just said yeah I know that, I'm leaving, I heard your mom is in town, will be good to see her, and run, nor actually run, but you know." Lexie laughed a bit remembering that night. "You said you felt dirty that night." she said smiling at him "Dirty?" Cristina asked, "I've learned she was twenty four, she skipped third grade"

* * *

SEATTLE

Richard Webber was sitting at the restaurant with April Kepner, Jackson Avery and Alex Karev. April and Jackson were sitting next to each other, their hands were linked under the table and big smiles were on their faces.

"Well, where are Meredith and Cristina?" Richard asked concerned, "their plane should have landed an hour or so ago right?"

"I don't know sir, they hadn't contact me yet and Zola is at the hospital with doctor Hunt and Sofia." April answered

"Have they contact anyone else?" Jackson asked looking at Alex "Alex, have they contact you?"

"No." Alex said looking at his phone. "Maybe we should tell Hunt." he said looking at the three people who were with him. "Something is wrong!" he said.

"Alex I think you overreacting" Jackson said, "maybe their flight delayed. Relax they will be here soon" he said trying to comfort his fiend's fears as much as he was trying to comfort his own fears.

"Well this is Seattle Grace Mercy Death hospital we are working, this is not just a delayed flight. Meredith had her hand on a bomb which was into a body cavity and then a toxic patient came and almost half of the staff got sick. then Meredith was knocked into the water and almost drawn at the ferryboat crash, and Izzie's fiance died after a heart transplant, and Burke got shot and afterward left Cristina in the alter at their wedding day. And Cristina got stabbed by an icicle outside the hospital and she met Hunt and. And that nurse Rose stabbed Derek's hand with a scalpel and after that Derek runs into the woods after he plays a boxing match with Sloan and Izzie got cancer and O'Malley walked in frond of a bus and died and Izzie almost died she should be dead, she would be dead if Webber hadn't ignored her DNR, we had just gotten married, Meredith and Derek gave us their wedding then the major happened and Izzie got fired, we got divorced, and then the shooting, Reed and Charles died, Shepard, Hunt, me and God knows how many others were shot. After that Callie got pregnant and the next moment she was thrown outside the windshield! And Lucy left, she went to Africa and Derek left Meredith and for a month they weren't even talking to each other! It took them three months to be back to normal! Because of me! Because I was the idiot that opened his big mouth! And Tommy died! And now their plane is late? Well I think that I have every right in the world to overreact Jackson! You should overreact too!" Alex said standing up from his chair. "I'm sorry Dr. Webber but I'm going at the hospital to see what's going on." Alex said and run out of the restaurant

* * *

"I am bored!" Cristina said, "we have to find something to do!" Cristina looked around her and saw everyone, her friends, one by one.

Meredith was still her person, even if she said she wasn't.

Derek, the man she was hating so much at the beginning of her residency had now grown into a brother figure for her even though she never told him and probably never will.

Sloan was sitting there holding Lexie's right hand. He looked relaxed almost happy, you could say.

Lexie, she started out as an intern she was hating but slowly she grown to like her and in the end she grown to love her.

Robbins. Well she never really liked her, but she was good. And right about now she was running her hand into Lexie's hair trying to relax her.

"I don't feel good" Derek said to Meredith.

Meredith raised her head from his shoulder and looked at his face, he was pale, and his lips were turning blue. She put her hand on his forehead. "I think you have hypothermia." she said when he saw him that he started shivering. "Are you feeling sleepy?" she asked him

"A bit, yeah." Derek said fighting to keep his eyes open. Meredith snuggled closer to her husband and she started rubbing her hand down his back, she was trying desperately to transfer some of her body heat to him. Cristina noticed the scene in frond of her and stood up. "OK everyone listen to me, we are six people here and we need to preserve our warmth if we want to survive this night. So since Arizona and Lexie can't be moved and Derek is not much of a help with one hand, I, Meredith and Mark will go to the other side where Jerry, the pilot is and we will clean that place so we can spent the night all together and as much protected as we can. Derek I want you to come here and sit by Arizona and Lexie, the most people close together the most heat will be preserved." Cristina nodded to Meredith and Mark to follow her. Meredith helped Derek to his feet and put her hand around his waist helping his to walk where Lexie and Arizona were sitting. "Take care of them, OK brother?" Mark asked him as he helped him to settle next to Arizona. Derek looked up to him "I will, and you take care of them OK?" he told him nodding towards Meredith and Cristina. "Of course" Mark said and knelt next to Lexie's head. "I'll be back the soonest." he said putting his hand on her cheek. "Go Mark, Derek, Arizona and I will be fine, after all you will only be a few feet away" she said smiling at him. Lexie rose her right hand to his face and stocked his cheek, Mark felt relaxed from her touch and leaned to her hand. "I love you Lex."

"Love you too Mark, now go" she said one last time trying to make her voice sound bossy. Mark stood up and gave a stock on Arizona's head smiling at her before he left. Meredith followed him after a while, but before she left she stopped and gave Lexie and Arizona a kiss on their cheeks an Derek a small peak on his lips. "Go" he said to her slowly... "We'll wait."

* * *

Alex walked into Seattle Grace Mercy West hospital and run straight to the chief's office, he couldn't remember how he got there so fast, in less than five minutes from the moment he parked his car at his parking space. He barked in the office without bothering knocking the door.

"Hunt!" he said seeing the chief laying on the couch in frond of him holding two sleeping girls, Zola and Sofia. "Shh, Karev, you are going to wake them up!" he said to him without leaving the toddlers from his arms. Sofia stirred in her sleep but Zola didn't get distracted at all, not by the movement next to her not even by Alex' voice.

"Sir" Alex repeated quieter this time "Have you heard from the doctors who were going to Boise? We were supposed to have dinner all together, you know the residents with doctor Webber but Meredith and Cristina didn't show up and as far as I see Derek or Lexie didn't pick Zola up either Mark pick Sofia up."

Owen looked at Alex worried "you mean that they haven't contacted with any of you at all?" he asked. His blue eyes were wide open and full with concern about them, not only because he was the chief of surgery and they were his surgeons but mainly because on that plane were his wife,and their friends, their closest friends.

"No s... Owen can I call you that?" Alex asked him

"Of course Alex." Owen said and slowly he removed himself from behind the two toddlers.

"I'll call the airport." Owen said but then his phone started ringing.

"chief Hunt" he said putting the phone on speaker so Alex could hear too.

"I am calling from Boise memorial, and I want to tell you that I am a bit concerned here because the surgeons you said that were sent have not arrived yet." the woman on the other side of the phone said.

"Dr. Morrison I'll try to see what happened but I am afraid that my staff might not be in place to perform this surgery for a while" Owen said searching already for the airport's number.

"Dr. Hunt, did something happened?" the woman asked

"I don't know Dr Morrison, I will contact with you as soon as I know something, good night." Owen said terminating the call.

"Alex keep Zola and Sofia until I call Callie, Miranda, Richard, Jackson and April. OK?" he stated more than asked

"OK" Alex said and walked by the couch were the two toddlers were sitting starring quite Owen and Alex in frond of them.

"Hey Zola, hey Sofia, I'm uncle Alex remember me?" he asked sitting between the toddlers letting them cuddle onto his sides. "OK sweet girls, get back to sleep and when you wake up, your mommies and you daddies will be here" ha said 'hopefully' a little voice in his head added.

* * *

"Derek is getting hypothermical" Meredith said when they reached the pilots cabin.

"We all are going to be unless we find a way to make something warm here... and quickly." Cristina snapped, but she regret it immediately "look, we'll find a way OK? We will empty every kind of backpack suitcase, drawer exists here and we will make a good shelter to spend the night." she said hugging Meredith with one hand.

"OK, let's start then." Meredith said taking a deep breath.

Mark was clearing the space from suitcases, broken drawers and he was trying to make it possible for them to carry Arizona and Lexie here without disturbing them much. Cristina was going through the suitcases along with Meredith and by now she had found three blankets five sheets and ten towels, along with many clothes.

Mark removed the last pieces of the broken drawer outside when he turned to Meredith and Cristina and told them "I think we should start putting something on the ground, maybe the sheets before we move Arizona and Lexie, it needs to be as clean as possible in order to avoid the infections."

"OK, we will put down the sheets and we will use the blankets to keep ourselves warm." Meredith said looking Mark and Cristina asking for their approval.

"OK, let's do it" Cristina said...

* * *

"I think I don't want to go to Harvard." Derek said looking straight in frond of him.

"Are you and Meredith leaving to Boston?" Arizona asked.

"We were going to, but I don't think is a good idea now." Derek answered.

"It's not!" Lexie said " Derek it's not a good idea. It's not because as soon as we are back I am leaving you! I mean not you, you but neuro, I am leaving neuro I want to be a general surgeon, or maybe a pediatric surgeon, but not a neurosurgeon because between me and you, as a brother in law you might be one of the best but as a boss... well you are one of the worst!"

Derek was staring at Lexie shocked that was the last thing he expected to hear from her. Lexie had never before talked like that, she was always the calm resident...

"and what that has to do with me and Meredith moving to Boston ?" he asked.

" well in Boston Meredith will not have the chance to be what she really wanted to be, a neurosurgeon, she never liked general, don't you see ? We are in the wrong specialties. She wanted to be a neurosurgeon and I wanted to be a general surgeon, but she is going to be a general surgeon and I was going to be a neurosurgeon. It just took me a plane crash to realize it"

" But if she wanted to be a neurosurgeon then why she didn't tell me? Why she went to general surgery?' Derek asked confused.

"Come on Shepard!" Arizona said "for a brain surgeon you are very much brainless! The whole hospital heard the two of you fighting! Everyone was waiting to see if the two of you will make it through the crisis or one of you will crack and leave the states! You kidding me! You two were leaving apart and then you stopped talking, you were leaving in the same place like strangers and yes before you say a thing I know Alex told me, you know that he was sleeping at the hospital so he could get away from your screams and fights? Or do you know how many times he left the house ready to come to you trailer ready to rip your head from your shoulders? Because he couldn't take Meredith's tears from across the hall? Well I do! That woman over the last five years went through hell and back multiple times more than any person should but she is still standing, she is still breathing and on top of all she is still helping others. She didn't told you her dream because simply she didn't want to loose you over that ." Arizona said, now Derek was completely stunned he was just being scold by the two people he never guessed he'll ever be

"What can I do now?" he asked them, they seemed to be more in control of his life than him right now

"You tell her that you want her to work with you, tell her that you think that she is wasting her talent in general I don't care just don't you dare make my sister cry again!" Lexie said starring at him angrily

Meredith Cristina and Mark finished at the frond of the plane and Meredith went to check on the pilot

"Hey Jerry I am Meredith, I want to check on you a bit OK?" she said at the man sitting on the chair,

"OK, Meredith, I... I can't feel my legs, I can't feel them at all. It's because I am trapped right? I can't be paralyzed can I ?" he asked her, he was clearly in shock and he was scarred Meredith could tell that much, she mentally kicked them all for letting him here alone for so long, they didn't know him , truth, but he didn't deserve to be alone for so long.

"I can't tell you for sure Jerry, not until we are in a hospital, OK? For now I want you to stay still, I am going to stabilize your head to the back of the chair so we will avoid any kind of spinal injury you might have to get worse OK?" she asked putting her hand on his shoulder trying to calm him.

"Are you a neurosurgeon?" he asked her

"I wish..." she whispered, but thankfully he didn't heard her "no I am not, my husband is though. So don't worry I know what I am doing OK?" she asked him again. She felt like an idiot asking all those questions. Meredith turned to Mark and Cristina and told them "Go bring Lexie, Arizona and Derek I'll stay and help Jerry, go! It's getting darker and colder."

Owen was sitting

* * *

at his chair waiting the call from the airport telling him that they had finally contact with them, telling him that they landed safely . He raised his head and looked at the picture in frond of him: Alex was sitting in the middle of his couch with Zola from the left side and Sofia to his right side, both girls were sleeping quietly clutching onto Alex' light blue shirt. Avery and April were sitting on the floor in front of the couch. Jackson had his hand around April's back and she was resting her head on his shoulder, her eyes were closed but for the first time since they came back from L.A. Were they had taken their boards she looked relaxed and Owen was happy for her, he liked her, he liked her a lot, she helped him after all with Meredith help when he got shot. Next to Sofia was sitting Callie, she had taken out her shoes and she had brought her legs to her chest keeping them there tightly. Miranda and Ben were sitting on his other couch right across his desk holding hands. Last Richard was sitting on a chair in frond of his desk starring at the silent phone

"Why nobody contact us yet?" he wondered, Owen realized this was not a question, this was just one of his thoughts that he sheared

"I wish I knew" Owen answered to the former chief whispering. "I ...I think I'll quit." Owen said, " I think I'll quit and I'll go with Cristina. Bailey you should be chief." Owen said leaving everyone stunned in the room "I mean if you want that, I'll go to the board first thing tomorrow morning." Bailey looked at him trying to see if he was saying the truth or not. "are you kidding me?" she asked him

"No I... I am sick and tired of this job, I can't do this, but you! You can." Owen said looking into her eyes

"I am getting married. We" she said showing herself and Ben " are getting married. I can't tell you right now that I'll step on as chief of surgery, not before I talk about that with Ben. OK? Can you wait?" she asked Owen.

"I will."

* * *

Mark and Cristina went back were Lexie, Arizona and Derek were waiting for them

"Where is Meredith?" Derek asked when he saw that his wife wasn't there with them.

"She stayed back to help Jerry, the pilot, he couldn't move his legs." Cristina said to him " and we" she continued showing herself and Mark "we came to move you into our new home!" she said sarcastically.

"We'll first move Arizona, that's why I want you Derek to go from the other side carefully and hold Lexie's head steady as I am lifting Arizona of the ground. Then go and sit on the chair holding Lexie steady until we come back with Meredith to move her OK?" Mark asked him. Derek looked Mark in the eyes and nodded his head positive. "OK, on the count of three. One" he said when Derek was knelt next to Arizona "two" Derek had his right hand under Lexie's neck and Mark had his hands around Arizona the same way he did a few hours ago when he brought her here. "Three" Mark said and at the same time Derek lifted Lexie slightly and Mark lift Arizona of the chair. Arizona let a small cry of pain from her lips, the pain was still there, she had almost forgot how painful it was to move the last hours. She had spent them staying as still as possible in order not to cause pain to Lexie that she forgot. " are you alright Arizona?" Lexie asked concerned "I'm fine Lex. We'll see each other soon ." she said smiling at the young woman even though she knew that she couldn't see her smile...

* * *

Meredith was sitting to the chair next to Jerry holding his hand. She was waiting for Mark and Cristina to come and brink Arizona over here so she could switch places with Cristina and go to help Mark bring Lexie.

"Are you feeling a bit better?" she asked Jerry

"My legs are still not there." he said sadly.

"Don't worry everything will get better in time" she told him, she really hopped that everything will get better in time. She hoped for all of their sakes.

"Is you husband OK? I heard you screaming his name, Derek right?" he asked trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, I found him, he... he is let's say good, but he has been better." she said, Meredith felt a tear running down her cheek but she whipped it quickly

"We are here!" she heard Mark's voice. Meredith jumped out of her seat and she said to Jerry " I'll be right back." Meredith went to Mark and helped him to settle Arizona down on an other chair they moved there.

"Here you are" Meredith said to Arizona smiling . " are you comfortable enough?" Meredith asked settling a jacket around her shoulders and a scarf around her neck. "Good, I am good." Arizona said to the younger woman in frond of her. "OK" Meredith said and wrapped Arizona's lower body with a warm woolen blanket before she left with Mark to go back to her husband. "Keep and eye on Jerry, along with Cristina OK?" Meredith asked her "OK, I will" Arizona promised "oh and Meredith" Arizona called after her when she turned to leave "what?" Meredith asked confused "thank you" Arizona said smiling at her...

* * *

Derek was sitting at the chair Arizona was sitting a while ago and he was petting Lexie's hair. "did you mean it? That I am a horrible boss and that Meredith wants to be a neurosurgeon and she didn't because of me?" he asked her, he really needed to know that, he needed to know why no other resident other than Meredith hadn't stayed at his service for long. And right now Alex words were ringing in his head. _" __You need to get over this thing where you're just thinking of her as your wife, because your wife is the only person twisted enough to handle this crap." _

" Well you are peaky and Meredith is the only one who can handle all those peaks and well I really begged her to go have sex with you so you'll be a little nicer. So yeah I have to say that you are a horrible boss" Lexie said smiling at him. " but don't worry because no one else than Meredith is interested in neuro, so you are gold because the only person who wants to work with you is the only person who can handle you moods!" Lexie said smiling . It was clear that she was trying to light the situation a bit. "OK I'll ask her but if she turn me down as soon as you are back I'll kick your ass." Derek said and both of them laugh at his comment.

"Derek, Lexie?" Meredith said " Are the two of you awake?" she asked again praying that they will answer to her.

"We are fine!" Derek said "both awake!"

Mark and Meredith let a relieved breath and walked closer to her husband and to her sister.

"OK, Lex, Mark and I will move you now slowly" she said as she went and held her legs steady. Mark came and put his left hand behind her shoulders and his right hand around her knees. Meredith was still holding her legs level when Mark raised her off the ground. Lexie let a small cry from her lips when her body left the ground she was sure that it didn't hurt that much the first time

"Hey Lex you OK?" Mark asked when he saw her eyes tightly closed

"Hurts" Lexie whispered, the pain was too much for her to let her form a descent sentence.

"Don't worry baby, as soon as we go back we will look for any painkillers, OK?" Mark told her trying to make her feel a better, even though he knew it was a lame try

Meredith turned to Derek who was sitting silent on the chair he hadn't move a muscle from the moment they lift Lexie from his legs.

"Derek?" Meredith asked nodding to Mark to stop moving. " Derek answer me!" she asked again but she saw that he wasn't responding. Mark let's move Lexie quickly to Cristina and Arizona because Derek isn't responding right now. Mark move!"

* * *

Seattle

"chief Hunt!" Marissa came in, she was not older that thirty and she was Owen's new secretary since Patricia, the one who was working with Richard retired. Marissa's eyes wandered to the room starring some of the greatest surgeons this hospital has sleeping all together cuddled together. She saw Dr. Karev or Dr. Evil Spawn as it is his nickname, he was sitting in the middle of the three seats couch, his head was slightly leaned back touching the glass wall behind him on his right side was sleeping Sofia Robbin Sloan Torres Robbins, Dr. Sloan and Dr. Torres biological daughter, because she was adoptive daughter of Dr. Robbins as well. On his left side was sleeping Zola Grey Shepard, Dr. Shepard and Dr. Grey's adoptive daughter, everyone in the hospital could see how much Dr. Grey and Dr. Shepard adored her. Next to Sofia was sleeping her mother Dr. Callie Torres she had her head hiding on the top of her knees which she was hugging tightly on her chest. On the floor in frond of Zola were sleeping April Kepner, the chief resident, who failed her board, she hadn't many friends here,not as many as Jackson Avery had but for a strange reason no one is making her life hell. She manages to get along just fine, many were thinking and many were gossiping too, that this is because she sleeps her way through situations, they all had seen her moping around Dr Shepard when he was chief but then she became friend with his wife, and then they thought about how close she was with chief Hunt, even before he became chief. But right now April Kepner looked defeated, no one will never believe that she earned every single surgery award etc fighting, with her medical skills, no one will believe her because she failed the freaking boards. Right now she was sleeping her head was on Jackson's shoulder, her right hand was touching his abdomen and her left hand was on his chest, under her chin. Jackson Avery on the other hand had his head on top of April's, his right hand was around her shoulders holding her tightly to him and his left hand was on her waist completing the hug. On the other couch were sleeping Dr Bailey and Dr Warren they both were leaning against each other sleeping in a tight hug. She walked quietly to Dr Hunt who was now sleeping with his hands on the desk as a pillow.

"Dr. Hunt" she said again shaking him a bit. Owen waked up immediately and saw the young woman sitting in frond of him

"Marissa, what's wrong" he said sleepy. His voice was groggy from sleep but his eyes were still cloudy and not even close to the sparkly blue they were few months ago.

"Dr. Hunt they called from the airport and they left a message for you. They said is important you need to call them immediately sir." she said.

Owen's eyes opened widely at the news he had just received "thank you Marissa I'll call them, thank you" he said and nodded to her that she is free to go. "And Marissa, it's late go home" he said as he picked the phone up.

"Thank you sir, good night to you too." she said and left the room with a small smile as she looked one last time the scene in frond of her. It looked so... family...

Owen dialed the number of the airport and waited

"_Hello" _ the voiced from the other side was heard, it was a young man on the other side of the line.

"Hello, my name is Owen Hunt, I am the chief of surgery in Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital, my Secretary told me you called" he said. He was feeling his heart skipping a beat or two as he was waiting for the young man to answer.

"Oh, yes sir I remember, well the officer you talked before is not here, I am in charge now please tell me around what time the plane should land in Seattle?" the man asked

"I don't know it's a two hours trip, the think Is that the plane never landed in Boise." Owen said.

"Oh, OK then sir, we will sent an helicopter to search for them tomorrow morning, but for now sir, they are on their own." the man said and terminated the call , before Owen had a chance to argue over that.

* * *

Cristina and Arizona were sitting at the frond of the plane with Jerry, they were silent, tired to do anything at all.

"Do you think they will find us?" Arizona asked breaking the silence. All this silent treatment was the worst thing and she couldn't take it anymore.

"Owen will find us" Cristina said, " I know he will, he always does." she whispered "he always saves me" she added so quietly that no one heard her.

"Cristina!" Mark's voice was heard "Come over here we need help." Cristina run Mark and Meredith.

"What's wrong?" she asked seeing that everything looked normal.

"Cristina come keep Lexie's legs in level, as much as you can , Derek lost conscious I need to got there see if he is alright" Meredith said, tears were running down her cheeks, she looked tired, almost defeated from all the crap that life had thrown to her Cristina walked next to her person and hold Lexie's legs steady with her good hand. "Go, see if he is alright, wake him up and bring him over here, Mark and I have Lexie, go, go help your husband, he needs you now" Cristina said and nodded her head.

"That was touching" Mark said, " I never realized you like Derek, I always thought you hated him."

"This has nothing to do if I like or not Shepard this is about Meredith and Meredith needs him, as much as this annoys me she does, she loves him and I love her and therefore I care if he lives or dies. After all I spent hours with my hands inside his chest and gun pointed on my head!"

* * *

Meredith run to the the back of the plane were Derek was sitting. Her heart was beating fast and she barely could keep her emotions in touch. The tears were running hot from her eyes, they were burning her cheeks, her lips her chin, they were burning her wherever they touched her.

"Derek!" she called her husband's name, "please answer me" she said taking swallow rapid breaths.

She walked to the place were she left him sitting and saw him there, his skin was pale and his lips were turning blue. He looked sick and that made her sick as well. She run to his side and kneed next to the chair he was sitting. Her hand went to his neck checking for his pulse and it was there, not as strong as normal but she couldn't be more thankful for that. Here other hand went to her lower abdominal were their baby was growing and she couldn't help but think how much this looked like the last time she was pregnant. She pushed the dark thoughts from her mind remembering Derek's words from before _ '__Don't think negative because then that's the only think we will get please, OK Mer'?_His words were repeating on her head like a broken record again and again.

She touched his cheek, he was cold, " Derek, come one don't do this, you have to wake up." she said and put her head on his chest. She buried her head at the crock of his neck. Right now she wasn't a doctor, right now she was a mother who was far away from her first child, and her second child might be in danger. Right now she is a wife, whose husband has hypothermia ans a shattered left wrist, and a deep cut on his hand. Right now she wasn't a surgeon, right now Meredith Grey was just a defeated person... and she really needed to sleep...

**A/N: Thank you for reading again, I hope you liked this chapter as well, it's smaller I think from the last one but I hope that will keep you satisfied for the next two weeks that I wont be able to update, cuz you see this is my final year at school and I am about to give my final exams so for the next two weeks there will be really little time to update.**

**I really want to know what your thoughts are for this chapter like I always do! **

**until next time bye!**


	3. Long Night

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Grey's Anatomy, obviously if I did, Izzie and George would have worked out, Lexie and Mark would have gotten married and Meredith and Derek would have given Zola a little brother or a little sister.  
**A/N**: OK this is my first Grey's Anatomy fan fiction, I'm still in denial for Lexie's death, she shouldn't have died. This is why I am re-writing the finale. I know I updated yesterday but there was a part which was not uploaded so I updated again.  
**WARNING !** It's completely AU.  
**Pairings:** Lexie & Mark, Derek & Meredith, Cristina & Owen, Callie & Arizona, April & Jackson (mentioned) Alex & Lucy (mentioned)  
**Rating :** T  
I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Mark settled Lexie down, he placed her head on Arizona's uninjured thigh

"Hey Cristina, have you found any painkillers?" he asked her hoping and praying that she'll say yes.

"I think I have some in my backpack... if I'll found it." she asked and looked around her. "How it looks like?" he asked " I'll help you" Mark went to Cristina

"It's brown and has a name tag with my initials on it" she said to Mark and turned back to the small pile of suitcases she and Meredith had thrown before.

Mark got out of the shelter and looked behind him. They had used the broken shelves to close the hole which was created from the crash, they even used some of the towels, hanging them from the inside so the could keep as much as of the cold they could out. Now the only way to get in the plane was from the frond door behind the pilot's cabin through the stairs. It was nice enough and would help to keep them warm through the night. He looked around him for Cristina's backpack hoping to find it quickly but then it hit him.

Even if he will find the backpack and there were painkillers inside it they had no food and no water to take them with, and then after a long time Mark Sloan felt really hopeless...

* * *

Derek opened his eyes slowly trying to get used to the dark around him. He tried to move but he felt something- someone on his chest. He looked at his chest and saw Meredith there. He smiled a bit when he saw how beautiful she was when she was asleep, but then something triggered his interest, she wasn't snoring not a bit. She was laying perfectly still and quite.

"Meredith" he said shaking her a bit, but she didn't response. 'oh my God make her to be alright' he prayed "Meredith!" he said again ans shake her more forcefully "wake up!" he said. Derek tried to take a deep breath but he couldn't a sob was stuck on his throat, making his breaths more and more difficult.

Why she wasn't responding? She couldn't leave him like that. How could he move on without her there? He knew he couldn't, he would never be able to move on with out her. When she wasn't with him even breathing was difficult just like it was now.

"Meredith please wake up." he pleaded her this time and Derek Shepard never pleads, EVER!

Derek raised his head and let the tears flow to his face freely. He let them flow to his face and neck. His right hand was holding her slightly cold body tightly against his own and his left hand was laying on his side like a useless piece of his body. He hided his face in her hair and saw for the first time that they weren't the normal light color, they were darker. He instantly brought his good hand to her head and realized she had dried blood on her hair. " oh my... Meredith why you didn't told me?" he asked her sleeping form and more tears flowed down his face.

"MARK!" he screamed hoping that his friend wasn't far away and he could hear him.

"MARK!"

* * *

Alex woke up in the middle of the night. He felt the cold sweat rolling down his neck, he had seen a dream or more likely a nightmare but right now he couldn't remember what happened it was like it was so bad that his mind was shutting it out...

Not being able to remember he closed his eyes and tried to fall back asleep...

…

**{Alex' nightmare... Alex' POV.}**

_I walked towards peds, today is my first day as the head of the department. I pushed the double doors open and walked into the clinic. I was walking once again at the same corridors, the same floors like her. Only difference she wasn't there. He was walking there without her, alone. We were too late to save her, save them..._

_I went to the nurses station and I looked at the board with the staff's names and pictures. I saw my name next to my photo under the title Head of the Department. I have to admit I am feeling bad. She wasn't anywhere like her existence had disappeared from this hospital like every other who was on that plane..._

_It was funny, the way we found them all those years back. Cristina had fallen into coma from the hypothermia and she died at the hospital after two days. Lexie died of internal bleeding before they even got there. Mark had a heart attach a little after that, not being able to live without her. Meredith had brain bleeding and she died, I found her laying in Derek's arms, he was clutching her lifeless body tightly, the tears were dried on his face, he didn't make it for long either, he died on Callie's table when she was repairing his wrist. And Arizona, she died of internal bleeding. It was awful, Owen joined the army again and we never hear of him again, Callie got depressed and turned all her affection and love to Sofia. Zola's custody was transferred to Derek's mother who took her to New York and I never saw her from then. Jackson became the head of plastics after he finished his fellowship and April the head of trauma after passing her boards the next year. Derek's sister Amelia came to Seattle and took over her brother's job as the head of neuro and last Bailey became the new chief of surgery. The house in the woods stayed locked waiting for Derek, Meredith and Zola to move into it. _

_I felt the tears building once again, threatening to fall from his eyes but he refused to let them, at least not at work... _

_There were all dead and he couldn't do a thing about it..._

**{End of Alex' dream.}**

Callie was restless in her sleep. Her eyes were moving under her closed eyelids, it was clear that she was dreaming...

**{Callie's nightmare... Callie's POV.}**

_I woke up from Sofia's cries. " Arizona could you-" I started but soon I realized that she Arizona wasn't there and she'll never be there, ever again... tears filled my eyes again and I thought how unfair life was. Arizona and Mark died. Lexie lived but she was paralyzed from waist and down. Derek lost his hand, I amputated it! I ended a fellows carrier for good!, but still he didn't blame me, not once... Meredith was in coma from the head injury and Cristina, well Cristina was still in psychiatric clinic from the shock she went through. _

_As I walked into Sofia's room I saw her sleeping clutching the giraffe Arizona bought her tightly. That was the picture that broke me. Me daughter lost a mother and a father that day. Of course Lexie acted already like Sofia was her daughter as well. It was remarkable, she had even fixed her relationship with Sloan, Mark's first daughter she was acting like a mom to her too. Since she and mark will never have kids on their own she was building her relationships with the two kids he already had. _

_I whipped the tears and I blinked once, twice... a breeze caressed my face 'Arizona' I thought. I could smell her hair in the warm breeze coming from the open window. I went there to close it but when I turned she was there..._

"_Calliope" she told me, her voice was sweat and caring. The tears were build once again no one had called me Calliope from the day she died. "Arizona?" I held a sob with difficulty before I continued " this is a dream isn't it?" I asked her . " Yes, yes it is Calliope, this is ALL a dream. Wake up from it and come to the woods. It's nice you know, apart from the plane wreckage. Maybe we could even go camping there. It's a pretty huge piece of land..." _

**{End of Callie's nightmare}**

Callie woke up in cold sweat. She looked next to her, Sofia was still sleeping there, she was clutching Alex' shirt and then it hit her.

No matter what Sofia needed her mothers and her father...

* * *

"_MARK!"_ Mark heard his name from the back of the plane were his friend was. He moved quickly afraid of what he might see there. Once he got there he saw Derek holding Meredth's sleeping form tightly. Tears were running down his eyes, his cheeks, neck...

" Derek hey! What's going on with Meredith?" Mark asked him. He was concerned about his friend as well but right now he was awake and responding while his wife wasn't "Meredith... she has a head injury. And..." Derek bite the inside of his cheek slightly not being sure if he should tell him or not. " she has a head injury?" Mark asked stunned. He was so shocked that he hadn't even noticed that his friend was hiding something from him. "yeah, I've noticed it when I woke up. I wish I had stayed awake, I just felt so tired and I though 'what the hell' I should get some sleep. Idiot!" Derek was speaking to himself more than to Mark. That much could easily Mark understand. "Hey relax, she might be in deep sleep." he said knowing that this was just a lame excuse to try and calm his friend.

"she snores Mark! When Meredith sleeps she snores!" he said in despair. He was a doctor, a neurosurgeon never the less, he knew what "deep sleep" meant, it meant coma...

Mark Sloan stayed frozen at his spot, his eyes wandering from Derek to Meredith and back.

Derek was his best friend, his brother, and he was half laying on a dirty from Arizona's blood chair. His eyes were red and puffy from the tears that still were lingering on his face, his hair were out of place sticking to many directions. His left hand was tightly wrapped tightly into an hand made cast Meredith had made. She used a safety clip to stitch the cut and she sterilized one of Mark's white shirts to wrap the wood and keep it steady. He looked pale and had dried blood on his forehead

Meredith on the other hand, she was the other member of the dirty mistresses club almost a lifetime ago. She is Lexie's sister, Derek's wife, Zola's mom a general surgeon with a great gift in neurology. She had so many faces that made him forget her real face. That face she had right now. Calm, she was calmer than Mark ever remembered her be. Her features were softer, she was again that intern she used to be before the whole Addison fiasco. He could see the face from the picture Alex had shown him few months ago when they were both working on a kid.

"She's going to be fine Derek. Look I'll carry her to the others, can you walk?" he asked him but truthfully we didn't mind whatever answer he might take back. He would gladly carry his friend back to the shelter if he didn't trust his legs to carry him there.

"I can walk." Derek said.

"OK, then I'll lift her and move her back to the others. We will find a light pen and examine her head wound. She'll be fine Derek, she is way to stubborn not to be" Mark looked into his friend's eyes they were wet. This was the second time he saw his friend cry after his father's death and it was about Meredith Grey again...

* * *

Back to Seattle the night was slow and almost aggressive. Callie stayed awake for the rest of the night progressing what Arizona had told her in her dream. She had told her to to go to the woods but were was this place?

Her thoughts were interrupted by Owen's rumble "Cristina, oh no, please not her. Please!"

_**{Owen's nightmare … Owen's POV.}**_

_I woke up in my office, it was exactly the same way I remembered it being when I fall asleep. Alex was sleeping with Zola and Sofia, Callie was sleeping next to them and Richard was still asleep on a chair in frond of my desk. April and Jackson were still on the floor and Bailey with Ben were still hugged on the couch. It was a moment of peace, a quiet moment in which I forgot that my wife was missing. My wife, Cristina, as soon as her face floated into my mind I felt the guilt choking me. I betray her, I cheated on her, I did not deserve her. But still, she forgave me, before she left for Boise she did, she forgave me. Maybe things will get better for us after I quit and move with her. Mayo clinic is a great opportunity for her carrier and I will most defiantly, not going to be a burden to that. Her carrier comes first I get that now, actually I knew it for the very beginning and it was unfair to try and change her. It was unfair that I wanted her to change who she is. _

_My pager was heard getting me out of my daydreaming and waking everyone in the room up. I took the small annoying piece of plastic in my hands and saw the message on it's screen "911/ plane crash / trauma/ 20min. Away".  I immediately stood up kicking my chair in the progress _

"_what is going on?" Richard asked me concerned _

"_the plane crash" I said over my shoulder as I was running outside my office going as fast as my feet were allowing me down to the pit. Today to be true, I made it to the ER faster then any other time, ever! I saw the ambulances parking outside the ER's door and the first gurney came out of it. On it was Meredith Grey she was barely conscious " Owen" she said, her voice was sound harsh to my ears even if it wasn't much more louder than a whisper. "help Derek please! Take care of him" she pleaded me and I knew immediately that her husband must be in much worse shape than her. Derek and I hadn't started out as friends quite the opposite you could tell, but day after day, month after month, year after year we came to an understanding at first and we had established a friendship. _

" _OK, people listen up! There were seven people on that plane. The two of them are in gravel danger and will need out immediate attention. The other two are critical, the two are seriously injured but the are stable, conscious and responding and one who only has bumps and bruises. I want everyone here to do your best these are our own people and right now they are our first priority." I said and at the same time I was hoping that Cristina was the one with the bumps and bruises because seriously anything else will merely kill me. _

_A paramedic came in he was caring Lexie Grey who was unconscious. She looked bad, really bad. _

" _twenty even years old female, both broken legs and a fractured pelvis, she seems to have internal bleeding" the paramedic said and moved aside to let the team of the doctors work. _

"_Torres I want you here!" I called Callie knowing that she is the best, even if she was attached to little Grey I would never let anyone other than her touch my wife's best friend little sister. As I turned to look for her I saw her. Cristina, her body was laying on a stretcher, cold, broken, bloody... dead. _

"_thirty three years old female found unconscious at the place of the accident she died on our way here." the young man said._

_Now I realized why Meredith didn't mention her at all, it wasn't because she was alright, it was because she was dead..._

**{End of Owen's nightmare}**

* * *

Mark carried Meredith to the shelter, Derek was following them close by, walking next to him all the time. He looked broken, defeated. After a while he started coughing and by each passing minute it was getting worse.

"hey Derek is you cough clear?" Mark asked hoping it was,because honestly he couldn't take it if another person he loved had internal bleeding in that damn field!

"yeah Mark, don't worry, no blood" he said reassuring his friend's fears just a bit. Derek was somehow glad he had no further sighns of internal bleeding than some of those he had from the moment he woke up, that made him really believe that he might got lucky and didn't had an internal bleeding. At least he was going to be there alive, with Meredith no matter what might happen . They slowly reached the frond of the plane and got inside. Cristina was sitting at the opposite side of the entrance going through some suitcases hopping to find anything that might be eatable, she looked at them shocked "what's going on with Meredith?" she asked clearly concerned. She expected Meredith to open her eyes and laugh at her, because she manage to trick her but she didn't, Meredith, her person, her better half was unconscious in Mark's arms.

"Meredith?" Lexie asked as she saw mark caring her inside. Derek looked like a mess, he was standing next to them and he looked completely broken "Derek?" Lexie called his name slowly, hopping that he will turn to look at her, but when he did, she almost wished he hadn't, his face was blank, no emotions were displaced there

" Derek, come and sit with me and Arizona. Mark, bring Meredith here" Lexie said showing the space between her and the metal shell of the plane with her right hand.

Arizona was sitting at the corner with her legs stretched out in frond of her, her left injured, leg was resting against the metal shell of the plane and on her right thigh Lexie's head was resting. She was using her left or right hand to soothe the pain from Lexie by petting her hair. Lexie was laying on a white sheet with her legs warped protectively together in a hand made cast, just like the one her left hand was. Her left hand which was laying next to her torso like a useless piece of meat. She was resting her right hand on her stomach and from time to time she was linking it with Arizona's giving her as much prof she needed that she was alive. Cristina was sitting facing Arizona, her legs were pressed to her chest and she was keeping them there with her hands which were hugging her knees. She was sitting on a destroyed chair . Mark looked around him and spotted a few pillows at the other side of the plane " hey Derek go grab a pillow so I can let Meredith down." Mark said to his friend. Derek walked like hypnotized to the other side and gripped three pillows with his good hand. He walked behind where Mark was standing mechanically. He carefully placed the two of them down so Mark would easily place Meredith down without causing her any pain.

Mark let Meredith down carefully he was feeling his friend's eyes on his back and Lexie's stare on his cheek. Derek was standing in frond of her frozen, he was starring her unconscious form.

Mark went and sat down next to Lexie, he put his hand on her cheek and lowered his lips to her face " I love you" he said to her in a quite tone only for her to hear. " I love you too Mark, you are the one for me" Lexie said smiling a tiny bit of a second before she turned her head to her right to see her sister. She stretched her right hand to touch her left hand. A relieving feeling rushed through her when she realized it was warm. " she is a bit warm, she might have a fever." Lexie was looking at Derek as she was speaking. His face was at least showing emotion now. Pain... his eyes were filled with tears again. He bite his lower lip thinking if he should tell them or not, he was trying to swallow the sobs that were threatening to come out of his mouth. This was defiantly not the way he wanted them to know. He heated it that he had to make an announcement like that, this way...

"what's wrong with her Derek ?" Cristina asked. Everyone looked surprised that she was calling Derek Shepard by his first name. Mark could still remember the first time he heard her to call him by his first name, actually it was the first and the last time she had ever heard her calling Derek by his name...

_**Flashback. {Mark's POV}**_

_I was sitting in Derek's room by his bed. Meredith was sleeping at the couch by the door she looked exhausted and sick, but not as close as sick Derek looked. His skin was pale and he was hooked up in every kind of machine I could think of... Between them and the ventilator since his lungs were too weak to do the job on their own. His hair were oily and sticking to every possible direction. That man in frond of me was a Derek Shepard I've never met before and hopefully I hope I won't have to see again. The room was quite for a little longer but then I heard Meredith sighing. " I can't sleep alone" she said and I sensed that she wasn't really talking to me, it was more like she was talking to herself. I guessed that when she continued without really waiting for me to respond. " I don't know what he has done to me, but I can't sleep without his scent around me. His skin, his hair, have a specific scent, it's unique, it screams Derek. All of his clothes smell that way, his scrub cups, even my skin after he touches it. It's crazy." she said moving from the couch she was sitting coming to Derek's bed. " I've never had problems sleeping alone before I met him, on the contrary I liked it. I've never had let a man spent the night after sex, not that it was ever just that with Derek. It was always something more. He is the first man who ever made love to me. he is the only one who made me feel something more spiritual during sex. And then when Addison came and I was unable to kick the guys I was piking up from Joe's out after sex. Just like I never turned on the lights. Just like I was trying to be dark inside and outside the room. That way I could dream about him every single night. Since I couldn't have him there for real I was creating him in my fantasy. And it worked for the night it did, it was like he was there, that's why I was letting them to spend the night. I was letting them thinking it was him" Meredith was starring Derek's face, she was lost and she was caressing his hair calmly. I was sitting in my chair speechless I never expected that I'll learn so much about Meredth's past. I knew that the only reason she was saying all those things a lout was probably because she was hoping Derek to hear how important he was to her, maybe to make him that way to open his eyes. " Meredith " I said her name lout enough for her to hear it. I saw her turning her head slowly, her eyes were filled with tears " he'll be fine, right Mark? He will get through this...just please tell me that he will" she asked me desperately. Meredith Grey was desperate... Meredith Grey was a step before she fell from the cliff. " He is strong Mer. He will get through." I said and walked to the other side of Derek's bed. I carefully wrapped my arms around her and I let her sob and cry on my scrub top. _

_Few minutes later when her sobs calmed a bit and she had almost no tears left, I saw her raising her head from my chest. She looked into my eyes, straightly and when she spoke her voice was shaky. " thank you for being here Mark. For Derek and … for me." she said. " I am glad I could help." I said to her giving her another hug. _

"_Mer." Cristina's voice was heard from the door. " Lexie needs you. Go I'll stay with Derek." she said and I remembered Lexie's shaky breaths when we left Alex' room at Seattle Presbyterian Hospital. Meredith slowly wiped the tears from her eyes and lowered her lips to Derek's forehead " I love you" she told him before she turned and left the room._

_As soon as the door of Derek's ICU room closed Cristina came closer to Derek's bed. I moved aside to let her sit at the chair next to his bed. I thought that she will lean back and stretch her legs to relax but she didn't. Instead she took Derek's right hand in both her own. She moved the chair closer to the middle of his bed and squeezed his hand again. _

"_Thank you for saving him." I said to her. I knew it was lame, really. The truth was that I 'll never be able to thank her enough for saving my brother._

"_It's our job to lives. After all he would do the same for me." she said. The whole time Cristina hadn't taken her eyes off of Derek. Like she promised to Meredith she was monitoring him. His every single breath. _

" _Still" I said seeing her eyes leaving Derek's face for a moment. "He is my brother Dr. Yang." I said_

" _Cristina" she said returning her eyes to Derek _

"_What?" I asked her confused._

"_I am Cristina and you are Mark. We are not on call now. I am Cristina and my sister's husband was shot and you are Mark and your brother got shot. So we are not Dr Yang and Dr Sloan, I am not a resident and you are not an attending. I am Cristina and you are Mark and our brother, Derek, got shot and almost died" she said looking into my eyes again. I was shocked by her words but that moment I knew._

_The moment I looked into Cristina Yang's teary eyes I knew that a whole new level of respect had grown into me for that woman..._

_**End of Flashback.**_

" I've got no idea" he said. Derek was still pale and he was looking sick, he was sweating again and he looked like he was about to pass out. " I'm going to be sick." he said and Cristina left quickly her seat and went to the drawer on the other side to take one of the bags that they had in the planes if someone got airsick. She gave it to Derek just in time. Mark got up and went to Derek, he put his hand on his back. " Come" he said " sit by me" Mark tried to get his friend move but his feet weren't moving a bit.

" Why don't you sit here?" Arizona said showing the small place next to Meredith. " You'll be close enough to her and you can keep Meredith warm much better than me and Lexie together." Derek looked Arizona thankfully and slowly moved at the spot next to Meredith. He sat down resting his back at the side of the chair Arizona was sitting and he stretched his legs in frond of him. Mark helped him to settle Meredith between Derek's legs without disturbing his left hand. " Are the two of you alright?" Mark asked when Meredith was settled.

" Yeah, thanks" Derek said.

"You are hiding something." Lexie said. Derek looked at her shocked 'how can she know? How is that possible?' he wondered.

"We all are trying to help her and if you don't tell us we can't!" she said again, her eyed pleading him to trust them.

"She is pregnant." he blurred out before he realized it.

* * *

**SEATTLE GRACE MERCY WEST HOSPITAL THE CHIEF'S OFFICE...**

Callie saw Owen struggling into his sleep. The tears were flowing down his cheeks. She slowly wend and knelt next to his chair. " Owen wake up" she said shaking his arm a bit. "Wake up Owen!" she said again and shock his arm again. Owen woke up and blinked once, twice trying to get used to his surroundings. He turned around and saw Callie next to him. Her back was resting on his desk's drawers and she was sitting on her legs. She seem like she hadn't any sleep at all.

" Callie, hey. What's going on? Are you OK?" he asked her. His eyes were puffy and slightly red from the tears he could feel it but he hoped that no one else will.

"Care to walk?" she asked.

" Yeah sure" he answered and followed her outside the office, Leaving April, Jackson, Richard, Bailey and Ben to their own dreamland...

* * *

_**April's dream. {April's POV}**_

_I am walking into a forest I don't really remember how I got here. This whole thing, it looks like a freaking fairytale! I look down on me and I realize that I am wearing a long white dress and honestly it looks like a wedding dress. It has very short lacy sleeves and a little bit deep V neck line. I could feel the lace and the silk of the dress hugging my body, it was tight from my waist to my hips. So I guess it's a mermaid style dress, I never was really good at it. I walk slowly to a small lake that was visible a few steps from where I was standing. On the other side there was standing a man, a man who was more and more familiar as I was getting closer to him. _

_I was close to the edge of the lake when I felt a soft breeze on my face, for a moment I closed my eyes and let the feeling of the air through my hair to take over my mind for a second before I opened my eyes again. I starred at my reflection on the water and for the first time I was stunned, I was stunned because I looked good, and I mean really good! My hair were being held tightly into a bun on top of my head neatly, two soft curls were falling on each side of my face. I had a small diamond pin on the right side of my hair, it was a small fairy. I remembered it this is Lexie's so if I am really getting married this is probably my something borrowed._

"_You look great you know" I heard Lexie saying to me. I turned my head and I saw her sitting on a rock behind me. _

"_You think?" I asked her. I saw a smile forming on her face softening her features. Her soft brown hair were falling softly on her face as she laughed a bit. _

" _I know you do" she said. I saw her getting up slowly and she came next to me. The light blue dress she was wearing was hugging her new found curves and was really showing off her baby bum. She had her left hand resting on her belly where hers and Mark's child was growing by every single day a bit more. Her engagement ring was shining under the soft light that was coming through the trees, it was a silver simple ring with a diamond in the middle and two small diamond one on each side. When she was standing right behind me she put her right hand on my arm " You and Jackson are made for each other" she smiled sweetly at me and her smile I could tell was relaxing. Suddenly I could remember everything, Jackson's proposal on the ferry boat on our way to Meredith's and Derek's new house, the party, Lexie's wedding, everything... "Lex!" I called out but she wasn't at her spot next to me, instead I could see her light blue dress across the lake. 'how did she make it there so fast?" I wondered. _

"_never underestimate a pregnant hormonal woman." Mark Sloan said. I turned around and I saw him standing next to the rock his wife was sitting a few minutes earlier._

"_Did Jackson sent you here to make sure I won't run?" I joked at him remembering how Jackson was worried that after I'll meet the whole Avery family I'll run away for my life._

"_No, not really, I just came to tell you something" I turned around and moved away from the lake walking closer to him, I was curious to see, or most likely to hear what Mark Sloan had to say to me, what kind of advice he had to give me." I am listening." I said._

"_When I tried to set him up on a date with you, remember? On valentines day? It wasn't because I had run out of options or because I wanted him to move on from Lexie so I could have her all to myself, it was because that's what he wanted but her was to weak to do it. He was afraid that you won't accept. It's funny how much him and I look like, in some matters we are just the same. I couldn't tell Lexie how I felt and it took us years to get together again and get married and Jackson couldn't tell you how he felt and it took you years to get together and get married. You know I really felt sorry for Derek when you and Jackson were not together, because then I realize how it was for him when Lexie and I weren't together and for every little thing we were talking about, Lexie was always coming into our conversation. It's really awful." Mark turned around ready to leave when I realized that he hadn't give me any advice at all. "Hey Mark, what's that what you wanted to tell me? Was that you felt sorry for Derek?" I asked confused. Even if now lately because of Jackson and Lexie Mark and I came a bit closer to each other and got into an understatement it didn't meant that I could understand every single thing that was coming into that twisted mind of his._

"_My advice? Well don't leave him." Mark paused for a second before he added " don't let him go and slip through your fingers." he said and blinked once before he followed his wife on the other side of the lake._

"_Mark! Wait what do you mean?" I asked him and I tried to follow him. The dress and the heels I was wearing were not making it any easier for me, I run as fast as I could without ripping my dress or falling and braking my bones, but still it wasn't enough because in a matter of seconds I could see Mark Sloan putting his hand around Lexie's shoulder and giving her a small kiss on the top of her head. _

"_Sweet picture right?" Arizona Robbins said, " I never thought Mark Sloan, the biggest man whore in the whole Seattle could settle down, get married and expecting a child, his third for the matter, if you count Sloan and Sofia. It's crazy, but you know what they say, people change. Just like you did" she said and came closer to me. She put her slender hand on my cheek and she slightly rubbed it there, her motherly instincts probably were kicking right now. " I am proud of you,proud of what you have accomplished. When you first came over to Seattle Grace I never thought that this happy, babbling girl could take so much crap and still stand afterward. But you did! And I am proud of you for that. You'll be an amazing trauma surgeon. Even better than Owen, and Owen is really good one. Anyway, this is your something old" she said as she took my right wrist into her hands. She carefully clipped a diamond bracelet around my wrist. I found it in a vintage shop, the girl who was working there told me that it's oven that forty years old, so I guessed it counts as old." she said. And the Arizona did something I never guessed she'll do. She slowly leaned and placed a soft kiss on my cheek " take care of Alex please, tell Jackson that too," and with that she disappeared, into thin air... I looked hocked around me feeling really worried about the strange things that were happening into that forest. It was crazy really, people were coming to her telling her different riddles and then they were leaving into matter of seconds. What the hell was going on? _

" _It the forest really, it's his fault." Cristina said._

"_Cristina!" I said and my voice was heard relieved. Cristina looked into my eyes and nodded her head to me, " I am sorry Kepner I can't tell you what's wrong, you will see when you reach to the other side of the lake, care to walk?" she asked me extending her hand for me to catch it. Hesitantly I took her hand and walked by her. She was silent and that was really getting on my nerves. _

" _Cristina? What's going on?" I asked her, this whole thing was creepy and it was sending chills down my waist. " Is there something really wrong? Because this! This is not the wedding I was imaging" I said, stopping like frozen to my spot. _

" _Well, nothing is wrong, everything is and will go as you plan it. For the rest you just need to make it to the finish line. Just remember, that no matter what you will learn there we will be with you, everyone you love will be with you" she said "in here" she said putting her hand lightly on my heard. I smiled at the movement. _

"_Well who would have guessed that Cristina Yang could be sentimental" I said with a bit sarcastic tone but when I raised my head to her level again she wasn't there. I looked lost around me but she wasn't anywhere to be found. Instead I saw Meredith leaning on a tree about six feet away from me. _

" _well here Is no Cristina, it's only me! So you are stuck!" she said with a big smile one her face _

" _where is Zola?" I asked her confused that the young girl wasn't with her. Meredith smiled bitterly before she answered to me_

" _Derek's mom is in town and she offered to keep her, after all she was sick a week before I don't want her to risk catch a cold again." Meredith said looking at her feet. " but Derek and I brought Chris with us, since he wasn't sick" Christopher Shepard was the most beautiful little boy I've ever seen. His black hair were sitting perfectly onto his head just a bit curly like his father's, with big baby blue eyes, again taken by his father. General if someone was seeing the father and the son together there was a big difficulty to tell the difference between them, except the age difference of course. _

"_Good," I said smiling " at least my favorite little Shepard is here" because Chris really was my favorite Shepard, and not only mine as a matter of fact, that little boy had everyone wrapped around his fingers, Meredith was crazy about him, I still remember when he was first born, I can't remember it clearly it a little bit hazy but I defiantly remember her hovering over the baby crib._

"_Oh, Chris is your favorite Shepard? I feel bad, April, I am hurt I always though I was everyone's favorite Shepard." Derek said. He was standing next to his wife with his hand wrapped around her waist. He gave her a small sweet kiss on her temple. _

"_It's time. Mer, why don't you go there with Cristina and I come with April." he said, his wife smiled sweetly to him and came closer to me. " You are going to make it April, I am sure you will, walk down the pavement, reach to the other side and get your happy ending OK?" she said. Meredith gave me a big hug before she left, I could see the tears in her eyes and the smile on her face when she reached the other side with the rest of the guests. _

"_Shall we?" Derek asked me and he gave me his left arm. I looked at him stunned _

"_Are you going to walk me... you are going to give me to Jackson?" I asked him. He was the last person on the whole world I would expecting to give me away on my wedding day. _

"_I could if you don't mind." he said smiling at me. _

"_I don't mind" I said putting my right hand on his arm. _

_We walked for a little while in a complete silence and I have to admit it was the most awkward thing I have ever experienced. As we were reaching the place where everyone was waiting I stopped._

"_Hey, are you OK?" he asked me concerned. " Do you need anything? Some water maybe?" he asked _

"_no I... I am fine … I think..." I took an deep breath and turned to look Derek's face. " tell me I am going to be alright. Please!" I begged him. I needed to hear that I am going to get through this, that I am going to be alright. _

"_You will be." he said smiling. " Now get it together and go to Jackson." He said and let his hand down. My hand slowly slipped from his arm and fall into my side Derek got his hand into his pocket and got a blue rose out of it. He carefully tied the rose around my other wrist with the blue silken ribbon " Here you are! Now you are ready you have your something blue as well._

_A confident smile appeared on my lips and I turned my body towards the spot where Jackson was standing. I could feel the tears forming to my eyes but I refused to let them fall. I was not going to be one of those emotional brides. I walked a bit faster and I reached the place were Jackson was standing. He took a few steps closer to me and he extended his hand to take mine. _

"_You look stunning" he said to my ear. I felt a blush creek onto my cheeks as I smiled at his comments. _

"_You are blushing. I totally adore you when you blush." he said and him smile got bigger._

"_Thanks" I said smiling back at him._

_Jackson looked straightly into my eyes and told me quietly "Thanks, for agreeing to make the wedding here in the same forest they died. But I... I wanted them here and somehow I think they never left this forest so , thank you." he said. _

_I looked into his eyes and then everything was clear. No hazy moments, the crib Meredith was hoverign over was Zola's, I never saw Christopher Shepard because he never had been born. There was no wedding between Lexie and Mark, my so called memories of it were what Lexie had told me that was HER dream, and the house in the woods were not open for a part but for a funeral, well more likely for two..._

_I felt the grieve overwhelming me, it was like Jackson's word had opened a huge hole into the place were my heart was supposed to be. I let my eyes wander for an other second and I realize where I was, I was at the same forest where we found "them" after the crash. The same forest "they" lost their lives. We were at the same place..._

"_they are here Jackson, they never left" …_

_**End Of April's Dream...**_

* * *

"_She is pregnant" _

"She is what?" Cristina asked shocked. Of all the thing she was expecting to hear that her friend had this was the last. "Are you sure?" she asked him again. Derek didn't respond immediately he first rested his right hand on her lower abdominal.

"She told me today, I don't know for sure. She said that she had the feeling when she was taking her boards but she didn't check it because she though she had the stomach virus Zola had. But then she came back and the sickness wasn't getting better so I guessed she took a test. That's all I know. That's all she told me." Derek said desperately. He wished he knew something that could help his wife, because right now he felt like the most useless person in the whole world.

"You said she is pregnant? " Arizona asked Derek wondering.

"Yeah, why? Did you remembered something relative with that?" he asked showing her unconscious form.

"I don't know if that's entirely true but I remember reading in a study that I had Alex to research when Callie was pregnant. sometimes during the pregnancy, the new mom experiences different kind of changes and some times the hormones she is producing they tend to change her habits. And I am not talking only about food habits, I am talking about things like, snoring. Or staff. Well whatever I remember once , when Callie was like four or five months along, she is usually a very light sleeper, she is walking up pretty easily but I remember once when she had fallen asleep on the couch at the leaving room and well she slept all night despite Mark barking in, or my awful tries to cook. She was so tired that she fall asleep and it was like she was in coma" Arizona said remembering the study Alex was reading

" So she might just be exhausted and sleeping?" Derek asked desperately, the tears he was trying so hart not to let them fall, were now rolling down his cheeks. He turned his head from the other side he tried to swallow his sobs but he couldn't do it. He felt choking, and he started coughing violently. Cristina and Mark got out of their spots immediately

"Derek?" they both asked

" Derek?" a small voice was heard from his lap, and made him to jerk his head violently at the spot where the voice was heard, seeing his wife's big green eyes full of worry.

"Mer!" he said feeling a great weight being lift from his shoulders. He lowered his face to her head and he held her tightly with his right hand

"Are you alright?" he asked seeing how pale he was. He seemed like he was getting sicker by every hour that was passing by and she couldn't do a thing. Derek smiled and looked at her " Only you could have been unconscious for almost two hours and the first thing you would ask when you wake up to be if I am alright." Derek said moving his head in disbelieve, because honestly no one else can done that. "Well I know I and alright, but when I found you you were unconscious, you weren't responding, you are ice cold and above all your lips were turning blue, guess what Derek you are a doctor you know what this means!" she said being fully back into her normal self.

Cristina was watching them from few feet away, this was the most amusing thing she'll had ever experienced, Derek Shepard being scolded by his wife! It was so unfair that her cell phone was destroyed and she couldn't video tape it, or at least record it. Her mind wandered to her own husband, how was he? Had he contacted the airport? Did he knew they were missing? Had he sent for help? How long was going to take before she could see him again? She missed him, even if he hurt her, even if he had broken their vows and practically almost destroyed their marriage she still loved him. He had broken her heart into a million pieces but every single one loved him a thousand times more each passing day...

* * *

**...Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital... {the basement}**

Owen and Callie were sitting on a gurney at the dark basement. They hadn't talked to each other they were just sitting there seeking comfort from each other. They both were facing the possibility to lose their loved ones.

"She is the light" Callie said without taking her eyes from the wall in ford of her "Arizona is the light. I am the dark and she is the light. Sofia needs light into her life and therefore she needs Arizona." Owen wasn't talking, it was helping him though to hear Callie talking. It was like therapy. His mind was wandering to Cristina, if only he had checked his voice mails earlier he would have noticed that their place hadn't land at Boise's airport in time, but now he was to damn wrapped into his own "problems" that he couldn't even do his job properly.

"I know that you'll think that I'm crazy but I think they crashed into a forest. My guesses are for Whitman National Forest which is close to Boise." she said looking Owen intensively. He slowly turned his head to her and looked into her worried brown eyes.

"How can you know?" he asked her. He had his guesses as well but there were many forests on their way to Boise and he couldn't be sure.

"I don't know, it's just a feeling." she said turning her eyes back to where they were staring the wall ahead of her. It was nothing more than a simple brick wall but it was her nirvana. She found peace to the patterns the wall was making.

"When we found them, they will probably need surgery, I know that all will want to scrub in and help but I feel like on that matter I shouldn't be braking the rules." Owen said, he knew that it was hospital's policy not to operate on family members and friends and one little voice in his head was telling him to go by the rules, but there was the other voice which was arguing from the other side of his mind which was saying that in his staff he had some of the best surgeons in the country, there was no one better, or even if there was it was difficult as hell to get them stat, in Seattle. They wouldn't do it, they have their own cases, their own surgeries, their research teams, etc. No one would ever just drop everything to come to Seattle.

"Do you really think, that Miranda Bailey will let anyone other than herself and Richard Webber to operate on Meredith Grey, Lexie Grey, Derek Shepard, Cristina Yang, Mark Sloan or Arizona Robbins? Well if you do then you are mistaken. And the same goes for the rest of the surgeons who are sleeping in your office, including Teddy, and me. These people are our family Owen, we can't leave their fates to somebodies else hands. They deserve the best! And our surgical wing is the best in the West coast. Don't you do that, because..." Callie hesitated for a moment before she reached her hand to take Owen's hand "... because if they are so bad that they need surgery, then you know as well as I do that if something goes wrong and somebody won't make it of the table then you are going to wonder for the rest of your life if it was your call that killed them." Owen turned his head and looked into Callie's eyes again, "thank you" he whispered, she really had knocked some senses to him.

"You are welcomed" she said letting his hand go...

* * *

**In the meanwhile in Owen's office**

Jackson was not able to sleep for the last twenty minutes. He got up and started pacing around the office back and forth trying to calm him self. He was never the one to believe in dreams so he didn't know why this one had bothered him so much. It was silly, had no sense at all, but still it scared the living lights out of him. His legs were barely keeping him standing, cold sweat was running down his back, tracing his spine sending chills through his whole body, but not the good kind of chills, the pleasures ones, those were bad kind of chills, they were the sane like those he got when the shooting take place and his friend Percy died, and Reed, he wasn't that close with her, not even as close as he was with Charles, or as close as she and April were but still, they were together in the same hospital, from internship. He, April, Charles and Reed had the same resident and later on they were the most talented residents in Mercy West hospital. Every attending was hoping that they will chose his/hers specialty so they'll have the chance to work with them more often. That was why they survived through the major. That's why they make it in Seattle Grace. They did because they were the best residents Mercy West had.

The same stupid feeling he had that day was forming again, it was that kind of feeling that you think that everything inside you it's being ripped apart, was badly stitched up and was put right back into your body in the wrong places. He felt like he was failing the friends he had left, by not doing anything to find them. As he was sitting on Owen's chair he saw a young couple standing at the other side of the catwalk. Their faces were hidden in the shadows but there was something very familiar about them, the way they were talking, the way the petite woman was leaning into the largest man's arms. They were familiar. Jackson stood up from the chair and decided to go and see who they were. He looked behind him before he closed the door seeing everyone sleeping and he could easily guess that no one had sweet dreams...

* * *

The forest was silent, you could tell that it was one of the most beautiful places as it was lit only by the moonlight. The silver light was falling softly on the trees making them look clearer than before. The same was happening and when the silver moonlight was falling softly onto the waters of the small river which water was making a sweet, nice, relaxing sound as it was running down the small hill. But all those things were happening outside the metal shell of what was used to be a plane. On the inside the seven passengers were seeking closure from each other. They were asking for a soft touch, a warm hug, something to make them feel warm... alive...

Cristina was sitting with her legs pressed to her chest, she was looking the metallic wall in frond of her he mind was wandering, who the heck they got there? And not necessary in the forest, but there in general. When they started six years ago in Seattle Grace Hospital they were completely different people. She, for example, never expected to fall in love with two attendings, or get engaged with both of them. She never expected to get pregnant twice. She never wanted or planed to get close with the other interns, but she did. She did and now Meredith and Alex were like her siblings. And as much as she is not admitting it, when George died so did a small part of her. She mourned for him, the way she knew of course, the way she was going to mourn for her brother, if she ever had one. The same happened with Izzie. She fought so hard to keep her to life because she was Barbie, yeah but she was her sister as well, she was more like the little sister which the most of the times she is getting on your nerves but you can't leave without her. But then she left, she left Seattle, she left them... and she took another piece of Cristina's heart with her. She slowly started to open up to Lexie and the void Izzie left was somehow, day by day Lexie took the place of the little sister, and then the Mercy Westerns came and in a matter of time like three months they weren't the others... they were friends... or at least they were on their way to became friends...

Cristina never planed to like Derek Shepard but she did, she never planed letting Mark Sloan touch her, even for medical reasons, but today she let him pop her shoulder back in, she never planed on liking Arizona Robbins but she did... Oh well life is a bitch... you never really know where might get you.

Cristina leaned her head back and let it touch the back of the chair. She felt a bit more relaxed after long time, well the last time she felt relaxed was before she got on that plane, she felt relaxed when she was back to the hospital wrapped into Owen's arms. Then was the last time she felt relaxed. The world around her was spinning out of control. She tried to ignore the throbbing pain on her shoulder the best she could but whatever relaxing though she was trying to create was failing miserably, so she tried to review everyone's wounds... one by one.

Lexie was trapped under a metal piece of the plane which crashed her pelvic bone and both of her legs. Her left leg was severely broken on the femur and the patella, no one was sure who able she'll be to walk on that leg. Probably she'll need one hell of a time in PE just to be able to stand on that leg. Of course all knew that that was applying only under the presupposition that Callie would perform the surgery on her. Her right leg seem to be less damaged she had only broke her her fibula and tibia which were not dislocated. That leg would heal easily. Just like her left hand which had just a small fracture at her ulna. Luckily she didn't seem to have very severe internal bleeding, well it wasn't something very life threatening since she wasn't coughing blood. She just had some pain which was expected.

Mark wasn't trapped or anything, he had a small cut across his left cheek and some blood was there, dried, on his neck from the wound he had there. It was superficial and right now was wrapped safely with some bandages she had into her backpack. Other than that he seemed fine, even though Cristina was suspecting that he had some serious internal bleeding by the way he was moving around. That or he had broke a rib which was punching his lung, which was probably going to collapse if they don't get him into a hospital soon.

Arizona had broken her femur but she had set it back. Cristina was guessing that if she will make it all night and the wound won't get infected then she has a good shot keeping that leg. Other than that she seem to have broke a few ribs and her face was covered in cuts. The dried blood had stuck to her face where it was rolling few hours before. It was nothing that won't heal after a month or two...

Meredith had a head wound which was not that life threatening, even though she has a slight concussion according to Derek. Her leg was tightly wrapped with bandages and a towel they was used to keep the bandages in place. She was good even though she was exhausted and probably she is going to be dehydrated since the pregnancy is making her to be in greater need for fluids than usually. According to her the baby was OK, saying that if she was going through a miscarriage she would have known since she got through this before. At the sound of it Derek flinched, he still wasn't completely over the fact that because of Gary Clark they lost their first child, so Cristina was pretty sure that the McBaby was fine. And she meant really fine, not Meredith-fine.

For last she left Derek whose situation was the most critical after maybe Lexie's. His left radius was fractured and he was a huge cut a little nit higher than his wrist. As for his hand from wrist and down it was just a mess. He had broken the most of the bones there were she couldn't be sure how many, not without an X-ray, but from the swelling and the color which by each moment was turning into a deeper shade of purple she could guess that the case was bad... really bad. There was a huge possibility that he wouldn't operate again. Well he will defiantly out of business for a really long time. Honestly she didn't knew what would be like for him if he won't be able to return to surgery. For a man with ego as big as Derek's this might be his mental undoing... He had a cut on his forehead as well but it wasn't bleeding. He seemed like he had hypothermia back when they were outside but now her money were on pneumonia. He was coughing, he had shaking chills. He had shortness of breath and it could explain the blue lips and right hand fingers. Not that pneumonia was any better, but still...

* * *

**Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital...outside the chief's office...**

Jackson walked down the catwalk and got close to the young couple.

"Can I help you?" he asked them. The young woman turned around and starred him in the eyes. Her skin was pale and was glistering from the moonlight. Her short brown hair were hugging her head. "No Jackson we are here to help you." she said smiling widely to him. The man next to her turned his head towards Jackson " Hey mate! I knew you and April will end up together, I told you so! Remember?" he told Jackson.

Jackson was starring at them in disbelieve, he was a doctor and he knew better than believe in ghosts and spirits, but this was not a normal hospital and the last two years he spent here taught him that in SGMC everything was possible... even to see dead people right in frond of you.

"Reed, Charles, what the... how? You are dead! I saw your bodies, you are both dead! I went to your funerals damn it!" Jackson was loosing it. He had seen his friends cold dead bodies, lifeless, covered in their own blood...

"Relax Avery!" Charles said "we are dead, we just came to tell you something, for the plane crash." he said lowering his voice. Jackson looked into his friends eyes and saw that he really had something to tell.

"Their plane crashed in Whitman National Forest they are there still. Their locations is close to the river which is there close by. They are all alive but they won't make it if you guys don't get them in surgery in the next ten hours." Reed said. She looked Charles into the eyes. "Charles?" she asked him

"In ten hours from now the first one will die." Charles said and took a deep breath because the news he was going to deliver weren't the best.

" every half hour some one will be dieing." he said to his friend.

"You mean that if we don't find them in about thirteen hour they will be dead?" Jackson asked trying to stop the tears which were threatening to fall from his eyes.

"I am so sorry" Charles said, before turning to Reed "It's time sweetheart, let's go" the couple turned to leave when Jackson's voice stopped them

"Hey Guys, I miss you, and April she misses you as well. I'm so sorry you had to die." he said hugging his friends for the last time tightly.

"Hey, hey Jackson, there was nothing you could do" Reed said. She put her hand on his right cheek and gave him a kiss on his left. " take care of April OK? Just that, Charles and I will be fine." she said smiling.

"OK" Jackson promised through the tears which were now falling freely form his eyes.

"We are always here with you guys." Charles said. "We will never leave you alone" Charles gave Jackson a bear hug and told him at his ear " The thing between April and you was mend to be, and tell her or more likely show her that she didn't broke her promise to Jesus. She'll say yes." Charles released Jackson from the hug and linked his hand with Reed's extended one.

"Good bye, for now" she said smiling.

"See you" Jackson said.

* * *

Arizona was sitting silent, she wasn't moving because she didn't want to disturb Lexie who's head was resting on her uninjured thigh. The pain of her leg was there never quite leaving her. She heard Derek from next to her coughing

"Are you OK?"she asked him worried

"No, I... I thing I caught pneumonia from the... the cold." he stopped from another cough that came out of his mouth.

"Is there any blood?" she asked

"No, there is no blood, don't worry Arizona, how's your leg?" he asked. He liked her even if they hadn't worked together much, after the time they spent together with Zola he had grown to like her, and of course respect her, after all she did save his baby girl's life.

"My leg is... is bad, I am not going to lie, it's bad and it's going to need surgery." she said, her eyes were teary from the pain she was feeling and the thoughts that she night not make it back home. "I have a confession to make" she said through the tears. Derek looked into her blue eyes and told her "tell me" his voice was calming and sure. Even now, when he was burning in fever and sweating. With his hand wrapped in a "cast" he could still be calm and calm others "I am afraid that I won't make it and I'll never see Sofia and Callie again. I... I can't stand the though, they are my life... my... everything I can't and I am not ready to let them..." she said and whipped the tears from her eyes.

Derek looked into her eyes and felt her fear, he was feeling it as well but at least he had Meredith here, of he really was going to die he could spent his last moments with her, Arizona was alone. At least she didn't had Callie with her. "I understand your fear, I am afraid that I will not see Zola again as well." he said trying to relax her.

Arizona looked around her and saw that everyone was almost asleep. "Should we wake them?" she asked Derek

"Hey, Mark, Lexie, Cristina. Wake up!" he said " Meredith, hey wake up" he said with a softer tone to his wife.

"What?" she asked with her voice groggy from the little sleep she had.

"We must stay awake." Derek said. "all of us" he said seeing Mark trying to get back to sleep.

"Then I guess it's story time again!" Cristina said smiling mischievous.

"Oh, not again!" Mark protested.

"Well in that case, you should tell us your most embarrassing moment" Cristina said looking at him amused...

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone! I am back earlier than I guessed I was. My final exams ended last Friday and from now and on I am free! yeah finally summer is here. Well I hope you enjoyed the third chapter, I tried to write it as soon as I could because I hated it that I had to leave you hanging for a week... Anyway please let me know what you are thinking. Your reviews are always welcomed and I really appreciate when you are giving to my story five more minutes to review! Thank you all so, so, so, much!**

**I hope you enjoyed it, until next time bye!**


	4. 8 long hours

**Disclaimer : I don't own Grey's Anatomy, obviously if I did, Izzie and George would have worked out, Lexie and Mark would have gotten married and Meredith and Derek would have given Zola a little brother or a little sister.**

**A/N: OK this is my first Grey's Anatomy fan fiction, I'm still in denial for Lexie's death, she shouldn't have died. This is why I am re-writing the finale.**

**WARNING ! It's completely AU.**

**Pairings: **Lexie & Mark, Derek & Meredith, Cristina & Owen, Callie & Arizona, April & Jackson (mentioned) Alex & Lucy (mentioned)

**Rating **: T

**I hope you enjoy it!**

**Special thanks to: ****Isabel164**** , ****BekaRoo**** for reviewing every chapter so far! And actually to every single person which reviewer, or liked or put the story to his/hers alert list or even readied the story. It means really a lot to me to know that this story is so loved. Thank you!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_**Hour 1**_

"Come on Mark, tell!" Arizona said knowing fully well which was his most embarrassing moment.

"OK, well it was back when Lexie was an intern and she and I were trying to keep our relationship a secret when... well. We were sharing a... Personal moment in an on call room when-" Mark was cut by Derek's laugh, who was trying hard not to laugh from the moment Mark opened his mouth. "Sorry, I am sorry, I'll stop" he said hiding his face into Meredith's hair. "Thanks mate." Mark said sarcastically. "Well where was I... oh yeah, well in a moment we got carried away and... I broke. A... a bone... yeah you could say I broke a bone." he said. Mark's cheeks and neck were turning into a deep shade of red when he thought what was coming after. "Well, Lexie got worried and she went to get Callie, who came in the room and laugh at me, before she called Shepard over there who came in and I couldn't tell him who did it, because I had promised that I won't got near Lexie, and from the moment he saw... you know, he started laughing like an idiot, pretty much like he does now. And he refused to help and then Callie went and got Owen. Who fixed... the... bone..." Mark said. His face was red from embarrassment and he was trying to hide his face into his hands.

Cristina had tears in her eyes from the laughs she was trying to hold back but in the end she couldn't stop it and joined Arizona, Derek and Meredith. Lexie raised her right hand and put it on Mark's cheek smiling sweetly to him. Mark took her hand and kissed her fingers sweetly.

"OK, then Yang, you tell us next." he said to Cristina making her laugh to stop automatically...

* * *

**Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital. 00:00**

April woke up and looked around her. Jackson was nowhere to be seen. Her eyes were immediately open and she got up from her spot on the floor. She stretched her arms when she got up trying to defuse the tension, sleeping on the floor was by far one of her worst ideas. She walked to the window which was seeing the catwalk and memories of what happened there a few years back flowed into her mind. Two years back when she run through that catwalk covered in Reed's blood to find Dr. Shepard and tell him that her best friend was dead. Or a few hours later when she saw him coming into view and she went to find him relieved... getting him shot. She had never quite forgave herself for that. For a moment he seemed to have calm Mr. Clark, but then she came out and she got him shot. Even if he didn't blame her she couldn't get the idea out of her mind that if she had stayed in the office he might not had ended up shot and his and Meredith's child might be born. She felt the tears clouding her eyesight when she finally spotted Jackson standing at the other side of the catwalk. His body was leaned on the trail and his eyes were looking into the moon which was standing outside the window in it's full glory. It was nice, you could say romantic eyesight but not tonight and not for him, or her. It wasn't going to be until their friends where found and safely home. April took a deep breath and got to the door. She slowly opened it trying to make the minimal amount of noise not wanting to wake up the rest of the people who were sleeping into the room. It was a difficult day, followed by a difficult night. And to be true tomorrow was not expected to be any better. She looked her clock and saw that it was midnight. 'finally the hellish day was over,' now they had to wait five to six hours before the helicopters could take off and tried to find them. She walked slowly to Jackson's place and put her hand on his shoulder. His muscles were tense.

"Jackson?" she asked shyly. "Are you OK?" her eyes weren't leaving his own not even for a second.

"Now that you are here yes" he said and leaned into her soft and caring touch...

* * *

_**hour 2 **_

Cristina was sitting into her chair trying to find her most embarrassing moment. At first she didn't seem to find one but then she remembered the time when she had the miscarriage and she was hospitalized

"OK well, my moment is set back to my internship when I was pregnant with Burke's baby. Well after I lost the baby my hormones levels weren't pretty much back to normal and my mother was in town and one moment after I had spend the WHOLE day with her, and she had embarrass me in front of pretty much EVERYONE. Well my hormones took over and I started crying really hard, and I remember Izzie, George and Meredith coming into my room staring at me for a moment like frozen and I couldn't stop crying, so I started screaming at the three of them to sedate me. It was pathetic. My mother she had painted my toes pink! For God's sake pink!" Cristina finished her story and saw Meredith's genius smile "Truth to be told she was pretty much scarring, poor George, he got one hell of a scare when she started screaming to sedate her. " Meredith said. "remember?" she asked Cristina.

"Yeah, he never let me forget it actually." she said remembering their late friend. "OK who is going to go next?" she asked…

* * *

_**01:00 Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital.**_

Owen and Callie were still sitting to the basement on the same gurney they were few hours back. Callie looked her watch and saw that it was an hour after midnight. Her wife was supposed to be back hours before, instead she was lost somewhere out there, probably hurt, and she could do nothing to help her. Nothing to bring her back home. She knew her wife was tough when she needed to be but still, she hated camping, she absolutely hated it and now? Now she had to wait four more hours before she can come back home…

"Still four to five hours before we can go search for them" she said to Owen. Her heart was breaking every moment she was away from Arizona not knowing if she was alright or not. She hated, the feeling she had now, she hated it. She was feeling useless and weak and she hated. She wished she could make the feeling go away.

"I am going to call to the airport to know what time exactly they will take off, and to let them know to bring them straightly here." he said. Owen stood up from the gurney and stood there with his back turned to Callie for a second hesitating.

"Are you going to be alright?" he asked Callie

She looked into his worried eyes and smiled " I'll be fine, go!" she said. Owen nodded and left the basement quickly to somewhere where his phone had signal...

* * *

Owen got to the main lobby and got his cell out. He quickly dialed the number the airport had given him and waited.

"_Hello__"_a voice was heard from the other side. It was the same young man who had called before.

"Hello I am Chief Hunt, from Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital. We talked before remember?" he asked the young man. His breaths were swallow and coming out of his mouth with difficulty he really needed to get close to his wife and make sure she was alright.

"_Oh yeah I remember you Dr Hunt, I was planning on calling you first thing in the morning because we have a lead to where their plane was crashed.__"_he said. Owen's heart skipped a bit or two when he heard those words from the young man on the other side of the line_._

"Where are they?" he asked

"_We are not sure but we will start looking from Whitman National Forest that's where we lost contact with them.__"_

"OK, when the helicopters are going to take off?" Owen asked him feeling the blood bumping into his veins

"_The first helicopters will take off around five o' clock. And sir we will probably need medical staff. I understand that you and your staff will want them to be transferred there, so if you want you can be here half hour before we take off.__"_the man said, leaving Owen stunned. Of course he wanted to be there.

"OK, Mr... what's your name?" he asked embarrassed because he realized that he didn't know his name, or didn't remember it.

"I am Jake Winston." he said,

"OK then Mr. Winston, we'll be there." he said and hanged up the phone

* * *

Callie was sitting on the gurney silent. She was starring the wall in front of her, it was giving her peace. She was creating patterns on the wall. Her mind was wandering to her friends, Mark, the father of her child. His humor, the craziness he had In him those were things that she wasn't ready to give up. She needed those things in her life, so was Sofia. She needed her father. The tears were threatening to fall from her eyes again.

Callie got up from the gurney and made her way to the church... she needed to pray to God to keep her family alright until they found them. She didn't care how they will find them as long as they were alive. Every physical injury could be healed if they were alive.

She reached the quite chapel and slide I. She sat down on a bench and closed her eyes. She prayed to God to spare her family, because those people had become family...

"I beg you please let them live, don't take them away from me, don't take them away from Sofia. She needs them as much as I need them. She is just a baby, she needs her moms, her father her aunts and uncles she needs them, so does Zola, those two have gone through hell and they don't deserve it. They are innocent babies. And got through a lot. Please I know that everything happens for a reason but please spare them" …

* * *

_**Hour 3**_

"My turn!" Lexie said. "ok well my most embarrassing moment was a little before the major, around the time where all of us, the residents were a bit crazy not leaving the hospital and fighting over cases and staff, well there was a case where a car accident happened and in the car were the mother and her son who was schizophrenic and they needed blood so I volunteered to go and get the blood. Well I went to the blood bank running really fast but on my way back, my hands were full with blood bags I slipped and fall on my face in front of the nurses' station. Of course the blood bags were ripped and all the blood ended up on me." Mark and Derek looked each other. A knowing smile covered their faces. The memory of Lexie running down the corridors and slipping while her hands were full with blood bags was not an easy one to forget. "I remember I was talking with Derek about the major…

_Flashback__…__Mark's POV__…_

"_Take a walk" I said to Derek, he was upset and angry and determinate to speak to the chief. We both stopped in frond of the elevators _

"_Grab Meredith and take a walk" Derek took a deep breath and told me "Meredith won't leave the hospital. None of them will! Don't tell me Lexie isn't worried." He said and showed Lexie coming running to us. Her hands were full with blood supplies. She said something worried but I wasn't sure what this was because a second later, even before she finishes her sentence she slipped and fall to the ground, face down and all of the blood she was carrying fell from her hands. Derek and I were looking at her. "No Lexie is worried" I said when I saw her standing on her knees letting a deep breath…_

_End of Flashback…_

The memory brought a smile on Derek's face. He remembered those days before the major and they weren't his best memories. Almost half of the nights he could remember were including him sleeping alone in an on call room and occasionally Meredith sleeping with him for a few hours. Meredith reached his left hand and brought it carefully to rest in her lap. "How is your hand?" She asked him. She was worried because the circulations seemed to be bad but she couldn't rub his fingers to or do anything for the matter because every small movement on that hand was causing Derek to yell in pain and she hated to see him in pain. "I… I don't know mer. I … I think I might lose it…" he said. It was the first time probably during this accident that he shared his fear with her. Meredith looked into his blue eyes those eyes she fell in love with, they were sad and afraid and in pain. They had feelings that Meredith hated to see in them, she absolutely hated it. "Derek please don't say that" she was pleading him, "Remember what you told me before when I told you about the baby? You told me not to think negative because if I do that's the only thing that I'll ever get. Well now I am repeating those words to you, don't think negative because that's all you'll ever get." Derek looked his wife's eyes, he felt so lucky that he found her. It was a matter of luck that happened to be in the same bar he went, or that she worked at the same hospital he was working. He never really thought how lucky he was. Maybe he didn't had time to think about his luck, or maybe because with his luck he should remember and his mistakes, his failures, he should remember and all the times he failed her, he disappoint her, he hurt her, all those moments he was trying hard to forget, but he couldn't forget. Meredith's right hand went to his thigh, Derek turned his head to his face "You ok?" she asked him Derek stayed silent for a moment trying to hide his face from her. "Derek don't try to hide for me" she said to him. She touched her left hand on his chest. Derek smiled at her sweetly "I can't hide from you, can I?" he asked kissing her head. "No Dr Sheppard you can't hide from me, so tell me what's going on?" Derek looked into her eyes and smiled but his eyes were clouded like something was bothering him. "Are we going to make it out of here alive?" he asked her. Meredith's smile dropped from her lips "I honestly don't know Derek, I hope so…"

* * *

_**02:00**__**…**__**SEATTLE GRACE MERCY WEST HOSPITAL**_

April and Jackson were sitting together side by side at the catwalk. Their hands were linked and their heads were touching.

"Do you think that they will be alright?" April asked him

"I… I hope they will April, I really do." Jackson wrapped his hands tightly around her body, it was the first time after that night they spend together that he had the chance to hold her, hug her, fell her warm body close to his. He was glad for the silence, it was calming. Then he remembered Charles' words to him. "April." He said hesitantly. "Hm?" she asked him without raising her head from the crock of his neck where she rested it. "You know that I love you right?" he asked her "I know…" April hesitate for a second before she continued "and… I love you too." She told him. She had raised her head from the crock of his neck and looked into his eyes. "I am sorry that I was pushing you away all those weeks. It's not your fault what happened. And… I wanted what happened too. It's just…if I didn't love you it might be easier to hate you, or avoid you, or whatever, but I do… I do love you and I can't stay away from you. I can't and I don't want to… that's how I feel; now from now and on it's up to you. It's all up to you…" she said. April hided her face to the crock of Jackson's neck again and breathed into his skin's scent.

"I don't want you to be just a one night stand, I… I want us to be more." He said

"Jackson. I want that too, but… but how? You are going to move away" she said, she could feel the tears forming into her eyes but she tried hard not to let them fall. Her heart was feeling like it was ripped out of her chest. She hoped she had something to keep him here, something other than just an 'I love you' which seemed so void right about now, now that he was ready to leave. Now that he was almost out the door.

"I… I won't, Seattle has a great plastic clinic. Hell there is no one better than Mark Sloan! So I'll tell Hunt that I'll stay here. And you can work at the clinic if he can't hire you back next year and then you'll pass your boards and you'll be fine, we will be fine. Because, because you know what? I really think that the universe owns us that. After all the death and all the pain and the drama, I think we deserve to be amazing shinny people with amazing shinny lives." He said smiling to her.

"You think so?" she asked him unsure

"I know so" he told her and placed a soft sweet kiss on her lips…

* * *

_**HOUR 4 **_

The six people were all cuddled close together, if they weren't hiding into a crashed plane and didn't have blood and dirt on them you could tell that they were here camping…

Lexie was smiling remembering her embarrassment when she fell with the blood supplies in her hands she could swear that her face was turned into a deep shade of pink by now. The pain she was feeling wasn't getting any better; on the contrary it was getting worse.

"Mark!" she said in pain. Mark turned his head to her worried "what's wrong Lex? Are you feeling ok? Any pain?" he asked her worried as hell for her. Then he noticed something strange, her eyes were shinning, like she was happy for something.

"Lex?" he asked her seeing her smile through the pain. "I can feel pain on both my legs Mark. I can feel both my legs." She said and her smile got bigger than before. She could feel her legs which meant that she will be able to walk again… one day she'll walk again.

"Who is going to tell next?" Lexie asked.

Meredith smiled and said "I'll go next! Well my most embarrassing moment was two years ago, Derek and I were at the trailer and back then the chief was living there as well, he had his own trailer few feet away, and well some nights Derek and the chief had diner and they were watching a movie. So that night I sneaked into the trailer, sort of, and well you know, Derek and I…" Meredith remembered the scene and blushed at the memory. Cristina saw her friend blushing and made a face "oh please Mer! Spare us the details we got it you and McDreamy over there were dancing the horizontal salsa" she said and everyone except Meredith and Derek to laugh. "It's not funny!" Meredith protested "yeah Mark! Did I laugh with your broken 'bone'?" Derek asked Mark who had tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Yeah! You did!" he said and kept laughing. "Oh well, if you keep acting like that I'll stop." Meredith said and crossed her hands on her chest.

"Oh come on Meredith please!" Lexie pleaded her sister. She knew that she wasn't going to say no to her. And even if she did she was going to play the 'seriously injured' card to her.

"Ok I'll go on. Well when we finished we were lying on the bed and I was lying on my frond and Derek was on his side and I asked him if he had planed something. So Derek said under his breath 'oh no dinner and a movie' but before I could ask him what this meant the chief walked in and saw us naked, on the bed, I could look at him in the eyes for the next month."

"Oh well Owen and I got caught by Richard Webber, many times, once on the floor in a conference room and once in an on call room." Cristina said trying to make it sound small and not worth it.

"What!" Meredith asked "did he caught you… you know in act?" she asked laughing at the mental image her friend had just putted in her mind.

"The first time yeah, the second we hadn't reached that part yet." She said.

"Ok then." Meredith said. "Who will tell next?" she asked smiling, the embarrassment was long forgotten.

"Ok I'll go next." Derek said. "Ok my most embarrassing moment was a little after my divorce with Addison. Well I was taking a shower and when I got out I had a towel trying to dry my hair. So when I lowered the towel from my face I saw my sister, Nancy, sitting on my bed like nothing happened, I barely managed to cover myself. And when I said that it can't be worse, I hear a knock on the door and Meredith walked in." Meredith remembered that night it was really awkward and embarrassing

"Wow, well got caught naked by sister and girlfriend nice go!" Cristina said smiling at him mischievously…

* * *

_**03:00 Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital. **_

Owen was sitting on a plastic chair in the main lobby. The hospital was quite as it was expected to be at 3 in the morning. He always praised the quite, the silence, he always liked it because he never had it. From the moment he joined the army he barely had any silent moment. That's what brought him in Seattle. The silence he could find. The peace which was hiding in the rain, the constant rain which was purring right about now down the big patio doors of the hospital. He got up from the chair and walked to the glass wall in front of him. He could see his reflection on the glass. The face he was seeing was familiar, it is his face, but the eyes, if someone who knew him well, like Teddy, was seeing into his eyes then he or she would defiantly realize that something changed within him…

He got his phone out and dialed Teddy's number. He knew it was late and she probably was sleeping, or 'packing' a voice in his mind told him.

"_Hey.__"_ He heard her voice from the other side of the line. She was sleeping; her voice was groggy from sleep

"_Owen what__'s__wrong?__" _she asked him. For a strange reason he couldn't bring himself to tell her.

"Do you want me to come there?" She asked him softly. Probably she had already realized that something was really wrong.

"Yeah, I do." he told her those were the only words that could come out of his mouth…

"I'll be there as soon as I can." She told him calmly…

* * *

Callie left the chapel slowly, her feet were unable to hold her upright she was feeling dizzy and sick and lonely. She needed her wife and her best friend. In moments like this she needed them the most. The tears were clouding her vision and she sat down on a gurney. She let them fall freely wetting her cheeks, her chin, her neck, she shirt. She didn't really care. She cried for all those things she was afraid to lose, like Arizona and Mark and Meredith because as much as she was not going to admit it she liked the young woman. She was strong and she got there were she is with her own talent not because of her mother and not because of her husband. She cried for Derek whose daughter was so attached to him, that little girl will be broken if she loses her dad, and Lexie, Mark loves her so much! He changed for her. He decided to grow up for her, heck he was planning on getting married with her! He would still do that if only she say yes, and last there was Cristina if she died Meredith will be a mess and with Meredith so will Derek be a mess, and Owen will be a mess, because even if their relationship is not at its best they love each other.

She wished she could turn back time, she wished she had the power to foreseen the future and prevent them from getting on that plane. She wished… she wished for so much that couldn't happen.

After a few moments when her tears had dried she looked the place where she was. "Oh the irony" she said to herself. At the very same spot only a few hours ago she caught the residents eating before Richard Webber's dinner. She remember scolding them for whining for their lives, she remembered braking about her life and how perfect it was and she remembers her last words to them which were now repeating in her mind over and over again. "Life changes in an instant"

Sure as hell it does… she thought

* * *

April and Jackson were still sitting on the catwalk they were hugged tightly together trying to protect themselves from the world.

"April?" Jackson asked hesitating, hoping that she wasn't asleep, even if it was going to be easier to tell that to her sleeping form

"What's wrong Jackson?" she asked him quietly. She was barely awake but she heard his voice telling her name sweetly. She thought she could easily get used to that. Falling asleep into his arms, waking up seeing his face, having him saying her name like that. She defiantly could get used to that.

"I want you to know, that… that I love you. No matter what, and I'll be here for you." He said. He stropped though trying to find the better way to tell her what he wanted to tell her. Jackson took a deep breath and continued. "Give me a year; give me a year to prove you that I love you and that I want to be with you, give me that, please, let me show you what you mean for me. If I fail then I will leave you alone, you won't have to deal with me again." He said turning her face to his. April's eyes were widen by surprise and told him "and if you don't fail? Then what?" She asked. Her hands were touching softly his chest.

"If I don't fail then… then you will marry me" he said smiling broadly to her…

* * *

_**Hour 5 **_

Arizona was sitting at her chair trying to find her most embarrassing moment knowing that now was her turn. Her mind wandered to all of the moments she spent in Seattle Grace. And then she found it.

"Ok my most embarrassing moment was last year a little before I left for Africa. Well Callie was on call and she stayed at the hospital and I was looking for her. So I opened the first door and I walked in on Owen and Cristina, so I quickly closed the door and left the room before I'll see something that I won't like. I went to the next on call room, I opened the door and I walked in on Derek and Meredith. So I closed the door again pretty fast so I won't see anything that I didn't need to see and I didn't want to see, and I said that this is it I am not going to walk into another on call room ever again! I went to the attendings launch and Callie was there, I didn't even dare to tell her what I saw. She told me she had a surgery and she told me to wait in an on call room, but I had sworn that I am not going to go into an on call room again at least not alone. So I found one which sounded quite and I waited outside the door for Callie to finish her surgery. Well when she was done she came and found me sitting outside the door and she asked me why I didn't go in. I told her that my luck with on call rooms wasn't the best and that I'll explain to her everything when we go inside. So she opens the door and we saw Bailey and Eli on the bed together." She said taking a deep breath. "And just for the record that morning before work I walked in on Mark and Lexie, you didn't saw me guys and I promise I didn't see anything too intimacy but it was scary and embarrassing in one day I've seen naked almost all of my coworkers!" she said.

Meredith was smiling, she remembered that day but she hadn't seen who was the one who walked in on them since Derek was blocking her view, and she had hid her head into the crock of his neck.

"So she walked in on us that day" she said seductive to his ear…

* * *

_**04:00 Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital.**_

Teddy parked her car in her usual spot she took her bag and made her way to the building in front of her which had become her home. Her friend Owen called her an hour ago. He seemed to be bad and she couldn't refuse to come and help him if she could. She wanted to help him because no matter what he was her friend and honestly he never stopped being her friend. She might blamed him at first for not telling her about Henry, she might even blamed him at first but he was her friend and she couldn't stay mad at him for long. When the doors of Seattle Grace Mercy West hospital opened letting her in she saw her friend sitting broken on a chair next the wall. She walked to him and sat down to the next chair, her hand touched his softly "Owen?" she said to him. Owen turned his head to her; his eyes were filled with tears. He seemed hopeless and desperate "what's going on?" she asked him trying at the same time to read his facial expressions.

"Cristina" he said and sob broke free from his lips.

"What? Oh, she wants a divorce?" she asked. But she saw her friend to nod his head negative

"Now I wish she had asked for a divorce" he said letting another sob come out from his mouth. Teddy looked at him; she couldn't understand what her friend meant with what he said.

"What do you mean Owen?" she asked him, something inside her was telling her that there was something bad, really bad…

"She forgave me before she left for Boise." He said and another set of tears left his eyes. Teddy was confused, if she forgave him then why is he here crying his face off and not with her at their house?

"And then why are you here?" she asked him. Her left hand was on his back rubbing slow circles there letting him know that she is here with him no matter what, her right hand was holding tightly his trying to give him the strength Owen Hunt never needed before.

"The plane she, Meredith, Derek, Lexie, Mark and Arizona were in crashed and we don't know where they are, or how they are. I… I wanted you here because in… in a few hours… in about half hour we have to be in Sea-Tac Airport to join a helicopter which will search for them. They have some clues according to where they might be… but they are… they are not sure how they'll be." He said. When he finished the sobs were coming out of his mouth were wrenching Teddy's heart she never had seen her friend so broken before. He was always the strong one. He never showed his emotions, at least not in front of others. For that reason she treasured that moment where he opened his heart to her like the most valuable thing in the world.

"Owen" she said raising her head from the top of his head. "We have to inform the others".

Owen walked into his office and saw that April and Jackson weren't there so was Callie who hadn't came back. He picked his phone and called the nurses' station.

"Hello." An overly happy nurse said.

"Hey, I am Owen Hunt I want you to page, Dr Kepner, Dr Avery and Dr Torres in my office immediately." He said and hanged up the phone rudely. In the meanwhile Teddy woke up Alex, Bailey and Ben.

"What's going on?" Richard asked. He was awake from the moment he heard the door opening but neither Owen nor Teddy paid attention to that.

"We have to chose who's going to go with Owen to Sea-Tac Airport in half hour to join the helicopter which is going to look for the plane." Teddy said when she saw that Owen wasn't in position to say a thing.

April and Jackson came in the office holding hands

"What's going on?" April asked.

"They found them?" Jackson asked when no one answered April's question.

"Why don't we wait for Callie first? Shall we?" Teddy asked. She really didn't enjoy the fact that Owen had to repeat what he told her twice…

* * *

Callie was starring at the vending machine in front of her; it's been hours since she and Owen left the office. She looked at her wristwatch and realized that it's been three hours since they hide in the basement. Her pager went off and she took the annoying piece of plastic in her hands. The message was saying "Dr. Torres, emergency, chief's office." Callie's eyes opened wider and she got out of the gurney. Her feet were shaking 'did they found them?' 'Where they alright?' were questions that torture her. But she didn't stop not even for a minute she kept running to Owen's office. She just kept running.

Callie got to Owen's office in time record, in less than fifteen minutes and without taking the elevator but going through stairs. She throw the door open and got inside the room

"What's going on? Have they found them?" she asked.

"No" Teddy said "but sit down Owen has something to say"

Callie sat down and looked around her. Sofia and Zola were sitting at the corner and were playing with some stuffed animals. She let a deep breath out of her mouth relieved that they were alright

"Ok people, I called to the airport an hour ago and they told me that around five to six am they will start sending helicopters to find the plane. The man in charge asked me to join the rescue with some doctors and I want to decide who is going to follow and who is going to wait here. First Kepner you'll come with me you went very well in the trauma seminar we had last year. And we defiantly need a cardiothoracic surgeon and an orthopedic surgeon. So I guess Callie and Teddy are in." he said looking to Callie and Teddy. "I'll stay here, with Zola and Sofia if you want" Ben said "after all there are not many things I could do in the field."

"OK Owen said. So Ben stays here. Bailey you'll come to help. Ok?" he asked her and she nodded her head positive, there was no chance she was going to leave two of the three interns she had left out there.

"Alright so now left are Alex and Richard and Jackson, one can come if you want" he said. Richard turned his head to the younger man in front of him and told him. "Those doctors along with you, are my family… so no, I'd rather stay with my grandchildren and wait for them." His words left everyone speechless, they all knew that Richard Webber was close to those particular surgeons but no one guessed that he thought of them that much as a family...

"OK Richard, you'll stay here, but it's possible we need you to operate when we'll be back" Owen said.

"And I'll do my job if I am needed." He assured Owen.

"Great, then Alex get ready." Owen said.

"No, Owen I… I'd rather stay here, take care of peds and help Richard with Zola and Sofia." He said

The young man got closer to Owen and put a hand on his shoulder. "Bring them back safe and don't worry we will take care everything here."…

* * *

_**In Sea-Tac Airport half and hour later.**_

Owen knocked the door to Mr. Winston's office. A young man around his thirties answered the door. He seemed tired but not half as tired the doctors in front of him seem to be.

"Hello Mr. Winston, I am doctor Hunt, we talked before." Owen said to the man extending his hand. The other man shake his hand and leaded him inside. "Is this your team doctor?" he asked Owen "Yes, they are Dr. April Kepner, Dr. Jackson Avery, Dr. Callie Torres, Dr. Miranda Bailey, and Dr. Teddy Altman. Dr. Kepner is a trauma resident, Dr Avery is a plastic surgeon fellow, Dr. Torres is our head of orthopedic surgery, Dr Bailey is the head of General surgery and Dr. Altman is our head of cardiothoracic surgery.

"Grate, nice to meet you all." The man said shaking his head. "Well I am Jake Winston; I'm in charge of the rescue mission. We will go into three helicopters which means that you have to part into groups of two. I'll leave you do it; we are taking off in ten minutes. He said. "Follow me please" he said and led them to the helicopters.

"Ok, Owen and I will got together." Teddy said. Her friend wasn't at his best and she wasn't going to leave him alone.

"Ok then, I'll go with Bailey" Callie said and she turned to Jackson and April "the two of you will go together. Ok?"

Jake came again "are you ready to leave?" He asked them.

"yes." Owen answered.

"OK, then let's go!" he said…

* * *

_**HOUR 6**_

Everyone was silent like they were afraid that if they talk, they might destroy the beauty of the place around them. They survived the night! They all survived the night…

Cristina got out of the plane and looked around her. The sun was rising and she smiled. This was a new day and hopefully this day will be better than the last. She slowly moved back inside "hey guys it's wonderful outside. You have to see it!" she said. But then her eyes fell onto Arizona and Lexie who were unable to walk. "You know what? Let's open this" she said showing the hole in front of her which was closed by the drawers and the towels they hanged. Mark got up and went to her when he saw her removing the towels from where he put them last night.

"What are you doing here?" he hissed

"Depression. Does that ring any bells to you? Because that's what Derek and Arizona and Lexie and probably Mer are going through. They need a little light. They need to see that there is a new day out there and a new hope. They need that, so will you help me?" she asked him. Mark seemed hesitate for a moment but then he helped her with the towels. When they removed them all he and Cristina started shoving the broken drawer out of their way, "Hey! What are you doing there?" Meredith asked them. Cristina turned around when the hole was open again and told them "well you all seemed a bit pale, I think you needed the sunlight." She said smiling. Meredith smiled back to her friend and muttered "thank you" to her.

Meredith turned her head to her husband who had his eyes closed. He was tired and hurt and he really wanted to do home.

"Derek?" she whispered to him "Cristina and Mark brought the view in" she said running her fingers through his hair. During the night she had moved her torso and now she was sitting next to Derek with her back touching the metal wall behind her and her legs on his lap. Derek opened his eyes slowly and tried to get used to his surroundings. "Mer?" he asked her "what's going on?"

"Nothing Derek, it's just that Cristina and Mark" she said showing the two of them standing next to the hole with proud smiles "brought the view inside." She said. And she was true. The hole was giving them the fullest view they could get from the sunrise…

"Mark!" Lexie said "come over here" she was smiling. The pain was getting better, or she got used to it,

"Ok little Grey, I am coming" he said.

Cristina smiled at the picture in front of them and she knew that for now they won the depression… now the rescuers just need to hurry…

* * *

_**05:00 Helicopter 1**_

Owen and Teddy were sitting in their seats their hands were linked trying to take power from each other.

"So both of you were in the army, right?" Jake asked who was with their helicopter. He seemed like an ok guy but he was chatty, and right now none of the doctors appreciate that.

"Yes we were." She answered

"And may I ask why you left?"

"No" Owen answered.

Owen turned his head from the other side starring at the ground. Everything seemed to be so small and insignificant up here. Everything but Cristina and his friends, everything but them.

* * *

_**05:00 Helicopter 2**_

Callie and Bailey were sitting there they were quite and they were looking outside the window, the sun was coming up. It was such a great time of the day. That time was always giving Callie hope. The new day which was starting was always giving her the hope that it's going to be better than the last one. Right about now she needed that hope as never before. She needed to know that this day will be better, because honestly she couldn't take another day like yesterday. Tell her weak, or whatever, but she couldn't live another day without her wife…

Bailey next to her seemed lost. She never expected to feel that way for her interns just like her resident never felt that way for her, but there was the deal she wasn't like her resident. She was better, or so she was told…. She was close with her interns even if they didn't know that. She was and now she was determinate to finally let them know that…

Once they are all back she is going to let all of them know how she really feels about all of them. Life is too short to take chances…

* * *

_**05:00 Helicopter 3**_

April and Jackson were sitting holding hands close together when April suddenly started laughing.

"What's wrong April?" Jackson asked. Her reaction was strange and he was worried.

"do you know what name Alex got for the hospital?" she said between laughs.

"no" he answered curiously "what name?"

"Seattle Grace Mercy Death hospital! Oh, he was right, soo right." She said and her eyes filled with tears.

"April…" he started but he didn't know how to continue… what to tell next… so he just held her close. He held her andlet her cry on his shoulder.

* * *

_**05:00 Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital**_

Richard and Alex were sitting outside the day care waiting for it to open in half hour. They were hoping that they will have news soon but they were also prepared not to have news.

"Look at them" Richard said "they both are way too young to be parentless. And so are their parents. Meredith barely lived at all. She finally managed to be happy and… she can't die, just like Derek. He is finally happy. Happiest than I've ever seen him and I know him since he was with Addie during their residency, not even back then he was so happy. And Lexie she is not even out of her residency, she has so much to live for the same for Mark and Arizona. They are all of them way too young to die. Why is it always them?" he said looking at Alex. Alex saw the older man's eyes were filled with tears "I… I don't know. I am wondering the same thing… why is it always one of us…" he hadn't found the answer yet…

* * *

_**Hour 7**_

Meredith and Derek were sitting together. Their heads were touching as they were watching the sight in front of them

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Meredith asked him. Here and an hour he had barely talked to her. "Yeah" he answered but his voice was not like his own. It was like a stranger was walking to Meredith and not her husband. "Derek" she said. "Care to walk?" she asked him smiling.

"I am not… I don't want to." He said. He was shutting her out. Meredith was stunned Derek wasn't like that since the shooting. Derek was the chatty one. He was the one who was talking about his feelings; he was the one who thought that the better way to heal ids to talk about it.

"Yes but Derek please, trust me you will feel better." She said to him. Her eyes were pleading him, begging him to come with her. "The most you sit down like that the weaker you'll feel." She said again. Derek looked into her eyes and she saw the pain in them, the fear, the despair…

"OK, let's go." He said and earned a big smile from his wife.

…

Arizona was sitting at her chair with her eyes closed. She heard Derek from next to her giving up hope. His every cough was saying so, he was in pain probably that hand of his wasn't looking very well after all. Callie will probably have many hours of surgery to fix it. But the thing was that Derek Sheppard was not known for pessimistic, he was always optimistic, even after he got shot. He was coming to work smiling to the doctors, the nurses, the patients, being all supportive; smiling offering a nice word of sympathy… this was out of character. Completely! Her eyes turned to Lexie; the young woman was lying next to her using her right leg as a pillow not really moving at all since every kind of movement was causing her pain. She was so young and beautiful; Mark had every right to be smitten with her. She had his heart wrapped around her little finger. Mark on the other side… well Arizona hadn't seen him like that before with no other woman than Lexie. She was the only one who was bringing this smile on his face. That honest, sweet, caring and loving smile which was transforming his face.

"Hey Cristina will you check on Jerry? The pilot." I told her. Cristina got out of the chair she was sitting in front of me "sure" she said and walked to the pilot's cabin…

* * *

_**06:00 Helicopter 1**_

"We are going to land in Boise sir." The pilot said.

"What?" Owen asked "why?"

"Because we need fuels sir. Don't worry we will be back on the air in few minutes." The pilot said to him trying to calm him down. Teddy touched his hand and said his name softly. "Don't worry we will talk with the others too. We need to come up with a plan. It's going to be alright." She said. This wasn't her best shot, but she managed to calm Owen down a bit. Jake wasn't talking but he could realize that those doctors were very close to each other. They were like a family… he turned to the pilot and told him quietly only for him to hear "make the loading fast." …

* * *

_**06:00 Helicopter 2**_

"Ladies we will need to land in Boise for fifteen minutes, we need to load fuels." The pilot informed Bailey and Callie.

"OK…" Bailey stopped realizing that she didn't know the pilot's name "what's your name?" she asked him politely. "Patrick" he said smiling "oh, I'm Miranda and she is Callie. Nice to meet you." She said a little bit embarrassed.

"It's ok I understand, you are worried about your friends, it's pretty acceptable." He said.

"We do" Callie said looking at the sky… 'Where are you Arizona?' she was wondering… 'Where can you be?'…

* * *

_**06:00 Helicopter 3**_

Jackson was sitting at his seat thinking over and over again what Reed and Charles told him. It was crazy they were dead, how could they came and warn him? This wasn't possible. But still he couldn't get it out of his mind.

"Excuse me?" he asked the pilot

"Yes?" he answered the pilot was a nice man around his forties.

"Have we past the Whitman National Forest?" Jackson asked.

"No, we will cover that after we land to Boise for fuels." He answered. Jackson saw the airport closing by and realized that they were almost landing.

"Thank you" he said to the pilot and wrapped his right arm around April again.

"What's going on?" she asked him.

"We need fuels. After that we'll go to the Whitman National Forest" he said and kissed the top of her head…

* * *

Meredith took Derek's right hand and held it tightly. She wasn't talking but she had a thousand questions in her mind.

"Let it out before it chokes you."Derek said to her.

"Are you alright?" she asked him. Derek lowered his eyes to the ground. Lexie's and Arizona's words were echoing into his mind.

"Are you happy?" he asked her. Meredith was shocked by his question, what he meant with that?

"You mean now? If I am happy now, or in general?" she asked him confessed, what kind of games were those he was playing again?

"I mean with me, with your job, with everything, are YOU happy?" he asked locking his eyes with hers. Meredith walked by the rock he was resting and sat down.

"Of course I am happy Derek. You and Zola are the greatest things ever happened in my whole life. And the baby we are expecting… it's the most amazing thing you ever gave me and it made me the happiest woman in the whole country. Why are you questioning that?" she asked him. Her hand was on his cheek and she felt a tear coming out of his eyes.

"I… I've hurt you too many times to… to keep loving me… I left… I run… I broke our vows…" he said. He was trying hard not to let the tears fall from his eyes but he didn't make it. With every word a tear was leaving his eyes and was rolling down his cheeks. Meredith felt helpless; she couldn't remember when and if she had last seen Derek cry, and now that the tears were rolling down his face, she couldn't do a thing to stop them. She wanted so much to kiss them away and just hold him so tightly that she was almost choking him in her arms she knew that her Derek would like that… only that her Derek wasn't crying. This Derek though was a complete different Derek and she had no idea what to do…

"Are you happy with your specialty?" he asked her reaching to the point which bothered him the most. Meredith bite her lower lip unsure of what to answer, sure she liked spending time with Richard and Bailey and everyone was saying that she was natural in general. Everyone expect her to do so, but she never felt the same rush, the same high she felt the first time she scrubbed in. it was an aneurism with Derek. The same feeling she had with every neurosurgeon she scrubbed, see Nelson. Every time she was standing in front of an open brain or spinal cord it was the same.

"I… I am good" she said

"Good, but not perfect." He said closing his eyes and causing another tear to fall. "Your mother was right I happened to you… I... broke you… I made you settle… what's you dream Meredith. When you started out you residency what was your dream?" he asked her his right hand held hers lightly. Meredith refuse to look into his eyes when she answered "does it matter now?"

"It does to me!" he said moving his hand to her chin and looking into her eyes. "Tell me." He asked again

"I… I think I wanted to be a neurosurgeon… it was the high I felt every time, it didn't go away like it did with cardio or ortho, or peds or general. Anything for the matter. But it doesn't matter." She said turning her eyes away from his.

"Why you didn't tell me?" he asked "If you wanted to be a neurosurgeon why not telling me?"

"Because Derek I didn't want to lose you over a dream! It wasn't worth it!" she said turning on the other side. She let the tears flow from her eyes for a minute or two before she whipped them.

"There is an open spot in Seattle Grace Mercy West's neurosurgery clinic if you want." He said moving to her place. He touched gently her shoulder Meredith turned and faced him her green eyes were wide open from shock "but you said you didn't trust me… how can we work together if you don't trust me?" she asked him.

"I trust you more than my life Mer. I am so sorry that I told you that… so sorry." He said, his right hand went to her cheek and caressed it. Meredith smiled shyly to her husband and said. "So no Boston for us?" Derek let a laugh from his lips. It was amazing how a light joke from his wife could make it all better.

"I don't think they will want me with that" he said showing his broken left hand

"I love you either way" she said and kissed him, really hoping that this will settle his fears about her happiness…

* * *

_**06:30 Boise airport**_

Owen and Teddy were sitting at the cafeteria of the airport waiting for the rest of them April was in the ladies room she seemed to be shaken up by the whole situation and Owen felt now a bit guilty that he made her to come with them it was clear that the memories from the shooting were fresh to her mind, she had lost her best friend and it was clear that she was afraid the she might lose another. Jackson followed her and right now was staying outside the door waiting to hear if she needed him. His eyes weren't showing any emotions at all he seemed like he had built a wall between his mind, heart and the world. The only one who seemed to be able to see through the wall was April. Callie was sitting next to Teddy and she was silently sipping her coffee, she wasn't in mood to talk not for the plane, not for anything, she just didn't want to talk. Bailey on the other side was staring at the empty cup in front of her. She drank her coffee really quickly and now she was starring at the cup.

Jackson and April came back into view and sat down next to Bailey

"Well, I… I know that you will think that I am loosing it but I think that we should tell that pilots to head for the river that crosses the forest. They should land on an open field and we should go look for them walking. Once we found them we will send them the location and the helicopters can come." Jackson said without taking a breath. Everyone looked at each other. "How can you be sure that they are by the river?" Owen asked him

"I've… I've been told so" he answered

"By who?" Callie asked she really needed to know who had told him that.

"I… I saw Reed and Charles at the catwalk they told me." He said starring at the floor. April took his hand into hers and gave it a squeeze

"But… Reed and Charles are dead!" Bailey said "how can they have told you where to look for the plain?"

"I don't know!" Jackson snapped "all I know is that I saw my dead friends warning me that if we don't find them by midday today one by one will start dying. And all they told me about the location it that they are in Whitman National Forest and to look by the river. That's all I know. And in the end what's going to happen if we give it a try anyway. We have no other plan!" he said.

Owen looked into the young men's eyes and told him "ok I'll go tell the pilots and the rescuers."…

* * *

_**Hour 8 **_

Meredith and Derek walked slowly back to where the others were. They were walking slowly because Derek couldn't run at all. His breath was coming out of his mouth in short gasps. Meredith looked into his eyes "Derek? What's going on?" she asked him worried. "I… I think we should rest" he told her out of breath.

"Yeah, right… ok." She said she slowly leaded Derek to a rock which was in front of a tree. "Here sit down." She said and touched his forehead, he was a bit warm. "I think you have fever." She told him. "Oh well I totally agree with you Dr. Grey." He said trying to lighten the mood. "Don't do that to me!" she said seeing him flashing his McDreamy smile to her "do what?" he asked her innocently "do not try and charm me with this whole McDreamy, because honestly? It's not working." She said, but she saw that he didn't stopped smiling, "and it's Dr. Grey- Shepard to you" she said seeing his smile at first freezing but then widen even more…

* * *

Mark was sitting there where Derek and Meredith were lying before watching the two women which meant so much to him, each one with a different way . Arizona was the mother of his daughter, Sofia was calling her mama, she was Callie's wife, the woman who had so many faults but still… she was smart, funny, kind. She was all those things he needed and wanted a child from its mother. Like Callie. And then there was Lexie, she was the love of his life; there was no question about it. No question at all… he was ready to risk everything for her. Even his own life.

"Hey stranger where does your mind travels?" she asked him smiling. That was what amazed him in her… she was pinned under a metal piece of the plane which broke both of her legs and her pelvic bone and her left hand and still she was making jokes. She was still smiling at him

"Nowhere, I am just thinking that once this whole thing is over I am taking you to vacations wherever you want." He said and pressed a light kiss on her lips.

"I thought you say you'll marry me first." She said smiling back. Her face had dried blood on it but still she looked more beautiful than ever.

"Well, in that case it's going to be our honeymoon." He said petting her hair. He saw her eyes widening at his words "so you mean it?" she asked him

"Mean what?" he asked confused

"That you want to marry me." She said. It was a shock she knew that Mark loved her. She realized that but she never guessed that he meant that he was going to marry her when this all thing was over.

"Of course I want to marry you Lex. What did you thought?" he said smiling at her.

"Nothing." She said smiling, "I was just teasing you" she said and touched his cheek with her good hand…

"You better did that. Mrs. Sloan" he said to hear ear. Lexie closed her eyes and smiled. 'Mrs. Sloan, Dr. Lexie Sloan' well she defiantly liked it…

* * *

_**07:00 Boise airport**_

Owen finally found the pilots; Jake came to him fast "I am sorry Dr. Hunt we need to stay here for an hour there is a storm and the helicopters can't fly with that weather." He said Owen felt the blood in his veins at first freezing and then boiling. "What?" he said angry "Are you kidding me?" he asked. Now he really was desperate. "Dr. Hunt this is not my fault!" Jake protested. "I know it's not, it's just that…" Owen stopped trying to take a deep breath. "They are my friends, my closest friends, my family you could say, and there is my wife, we are married for only a year! I am not ready to lose her!" he said and broke down in tears in front of Jake. The young man was stunned; Dr. Hunt seemed to be so in order for so long. He wasn't expecting this reaction from him. From Dr. Torres or Dr. Kepner maybe but not him. "Sir," he said hesitantly "I think there is another way." Owen raised his head from his hands and looked into the man's black eyes. "What way?" he asked…

* * *

_**07:00 Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital**_

Ben was sitting in the attending launch. He felt lost really. A moment ago he was preparing a marriage with Miranda and they were discussing about the fact that he had applied for internship in California and now their friend were missing and they didn't know if they were dead or alive and for a strange reason Ben didn't want that internship anymore. He didn't want to be a surgeon at all… being surgeon is tough and he wasn't sure if he could do it. He was seeing the interns every year and truthfully he wasn't strong enough to be at their place. After the shooting and all those in between he just needed a few quite moments… that was the moment Ben realized that he really needed to decline the offer…

Richard took Alex' hand and leaded him to the chapel

"Where are we going?" Alex asked he never felt the need to pray, he was a doctor after all. He believed in medicine and not miracles. "Sometimes son we all need a miracle" he told him. Alex looked at him shocked. He never expected anyone to call him son like that. His father was calling him son but it was never with pride or love or care it was with sarcasm. He hoped? Prayed? For a better son than Alex. Probably… his mother was calling him son as well but she was calling the same way every boy he was seeing so it meant nothing to Alex… but that man he just called him son and meant it. He truly meant it. Alex got into the chapel after Richard and sat down next to him. "I… I never had a family and… now I have. I have a family and I love it. You took my best friend, George O'Malley? He was always the good guy and then you took Rebecca, you took Izzie, Lucy… you took everything away from me. Everything I ever loved… why you keep doing this? What I have done which is so bad that you keep punishing me like that? Is that a game of yours? To mess up with my life? With our lives? Why do you keep throwing crap in our way? We… made mistakes yeah I get that! But they were that unforgivable? Please don't take my family away! Let them leave please… I can't make it without them… please." Alex said and a sob came out of his mouth. Richard who was sitting next to him wrapped his hands around him and let him cry. The young man needed it as never before. He needed to get it all out. "Get it all out" he whispered to him. Richard closed his eyes and left a tear fall from his eyes. The same time he was praying. He was praying to God to spare their lives … spare them and if he needed to take someone then… then that someone let it be him…

* * *

_**07:30 in a van on their way to **__**Whitman National Forest**_

Owen, Teddy, Callie, April, Jackson, Miranda and Jake were sitting in a van they rented from the airport. "I am sorry Dr. Hunt but my man will follow us as soon as the helicopters can take off." He said. They left the rest of the six men of the rescue team behind because they didn't had enough space in the van, Jake was driving as fast as he could and took every short way he knew to the Whitman National Forest "Have you been here before Jake?" Owen asked. He had slowly started to trust the young man. After all he was risking his job to help them. "Yeah my parents used to bring me here for hiking, there is an amazing lake, and it's almost in the middle of the forest. And the river, it's awesome. It's small actually but it's so quiet and calming. It's such a pity that you will visit the forest under those circumstances." He said. They could see the trees few feet away. "We will take that turn and we will get inside from where the river starts. You told me to follow the river right?" he asked them. "Yeah, that's right!"Jackson said. Follow the river…

* * *

Cristina was sitting next to Jerry and she was keeping him company. "Are you alright?" she asked him, from what she had seen so far he was a good guy and she felt a bit bad that they didn't paid attention to him so long. "I am… I am good." He said "I actually slept the night. It was good, but I still can't feel my legs." He said sadly. "Don't worry Jerry, they'll find us" 'hopefully' a small voice in her head told her.

"How can you be so sure?" he asked her.

"Because I know my husband and he will find us. He would do everything for his family… and we are his family, so… he'll find us. She said looking in front of her. Between the trees she could see a lake. "Nice lake over there. Such a pity that we found her that way… "She said and closed her eyes…

* * *

_**Hour 9**_

"How long it's the river?" Jackson asked. "Is it going to take us many hours to explore it all?" he asked worried, the forest seem to be really big and he was worried that they might be running out of time.

"Well if we won't get caught by the rain I say about two hour. Maybe less. In about an hour we will be at the lake for sure" he said. Jackson was counting the hours in his mind; they really needed to find them in less than an hour if they wanted to find them alive.

"Ok then what are we waiting for?" Callie asked.

"Nothing" Jake said "Are you all ready?" he asked looking each doctor.

"Yes, Jake lets' go." Teddy said.

* * *

_**08:00 Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital.**_

Alex was sitting at the cafeteria with Richard; the older man had ordered a generous breakfast and forced Alex to eat, "you need strength for when they will be here. You can't help them if you are lying on a hospital bed with malnutrition!" he scolded him. Alex looked the older man in the eyes and asked him "Why are you acting like our father? We are not your children? Why do you care so much?"

"Because…" Richard hesitated for a moment but then he pushed his tray from in front of him. "Care to hear a story Alex?" he asked the young man.

"Tell" Alex said. He really needed answers why the chief was acting like their father.

"Adele and I never had kids, I guess it's my fault I never was available. There was always going to be the next year. That's what I was telling myself. Until a day came that there was no more time. We had run out of time just like that. And then came you guys and… well you know that Meredith's mom and I had an affair right?" Richard asked. He saw the young man nodding his head; of course he knew… all of Meredith's friends knew. "Well because of that I always felt really protective towards Meredith she always was like a daughter to me. With each passing day though I met the rest of you and I grow to like you at first and then I grow to love you. Cristina with her ambitions, her thirst to became grate, Izzie with her compassion and kindness and you with your talent, you loyalty, George with his sweet almost too innocent personality, you all made me love you… day by day. That's why I act like your father, because I feel like you all are my children even if we don't have my half DNA." He said. Alex had tears in his eyes, he never expected to hear those words from the former chief. He opened and closed his mouth like a goldfish but he couldn't find anything to tell, so he turned to the tray in front of him and started eating. This was the first breakfast he was eating with his father…

* * *

Meredith and Derek reached the plane and sat down on the stairs. Derek's cough was becoming worse by every minute and got Meredith really worried. His face was pale and he was burning in fever. As another cough came out of his mouth she putted her hand in front of him to give him something to hold onto. Derek coughed again on the inside of her elbow and leaned back. Meredith felt something wet on her elbow and turned her head to see. Blood. Red blood mixed with saliva. Terrified she turned her head to Derek and then to her elbow, a little blood was rolling through his chin. She slowly reached her hand and whipped it. Derek had his eyes closed and laughed at Meredith's movement

"Why are you laughing?" she asked him not quite recovered from the shock.

"The drooling part on our vows? It came a bit early…" he said opening his eyes. He saw the clouds in Meredith's eyes despite the smile on her lips.

"This was not just saliva was it?" he asked her. Meredith panicked thinking about saying a lie to him that everything was ok and that he was just drooling on her but she couldn't she was a terrible liar and he could easily tell when she was telling lies, he could read her that good.

"No." she said nodding her head negative.

"Blood?" he asked. Meredith's eyes were filled with tears and wrapped her hands around his neck tightly. "Yes." She said sniffing. She was trying hard to keep it together, for Derek and the baby she was caring but she wasn't doing such a good job until now. Derek used his right hand to bring her closer and whispered to her ear "Shhh, don't worry, don't worry Mer, we will be fine, coughing blood it's normal in pneumonia." He said partly hiding the truth from her because yeah coughing blood was common in pneumonia cases but only in the final stages…

* * *

_**08:10**_

Jackson and April were walking behind Owen and Teddy; behind them were Bailey and Callie. They were all following Jake into the forest always following the small river. Jake's phone ringed then and they stopped, "Winston" he answered. There was a pause before Jake talked again "Oh hi Mike, yeah tell me." He said. The six doctors were watching Jake pacing in front of them listening to this Mike on the other side. Most of the time he was silent but occasionally a "aha" was leaving his lips. "Ok thanks Mike. Keep looking!" he said.

Jake turned to the doctors and said. "Ok I have good and bad news which do you want first?"

* * *

Arizona Lexie and Mark were sitting silently in the plane; the night that passed they learned things about each other that honestly they weren't that interested in learning. Arizona was sure that she will never face Derek, Meredith and Cristina the same way again. Trying to take her mind off the disturbing mental images she turned her head to Lexie and smiled

"Well you know Sofia will be really excited to be the flower girl" Lexie looked at her smiling and then she turned her head to Mark.

"Hm. To have my kid in my wedding as a flower girl? Of course yeah. She'll enjoy it, nice dresses and sparkly jewels and staff. "He said. He could already face Sofia dresses in her little blue dress. "Well I have only one condition!" he said. The two women looked at him wondering at what kind of condition he had. "the dress will be blue!" Arizona and Lexie burst into laughs "ok mister condition accepted" Lexie said.

"Well imagine Sofia and Zola in their little blue dresses throwing flowers on the aisle. It's going to be perfect!" Arizona said.

"Yeah… it will be…" Lexie said being lost into the mental image of her niece and her stepdaughter dressed in their formal blue little dresses with their small baskets filled with beautiful flowers in blue and red color. Blue satin ribbons here tied around the handles of the baskets. She was seeing April, Cristina and Meredith dressed also in blue dresses; Meredith's dress was a little bit differed due to the rounded belly in which was growing her nephew, her first one. They were waiting for her to get dress on. Her hair were held in the lower part of her head in neat curls forming a nice bun. Her dress was… a noise stopped her daydreaming… were those voices?

* * *

_**08:15**_

_"Ok I have good and bad news which do you want first?"_

"The bad first." Callie said.

"Ok the bad news are that the helicopters won't be able to take off for the next hour or so. Which means that we are on our own for now." A laud groan left Bailey's mouth "this is so not happening to me!" she screamed. Her voice echoed to the forest and made some birds to fly away.

"And the goo… the good news?" April asked. The tears which were rolling down her cheeks were glistering to the light sunlight which was coming through the trees. Jake smiled a bit and continued.

"the good news were that yesterday around four hour after the plane was supposed to land, two helicopters flew by the forest and took pictures locating a few broken trees in about twenty feet from here. Which is less that fifteen minutes by feet from here." He said. The six doctors looked at each other and started calling out their friends names as laud as they could…

Finally their bad luck was broken… they thought…

**A/N: This is the first part of the rescue part, where we see a light in the tunnel. To the next chapter we will see the last three hours and forty five minutes and we will find out if the helicopters finally took off and found them… **

**Please let me know if you liked the chapter I would LOVE! To hear your thoughts [even anonymously, I'll just won't be able to answer to any questions] anyway thank you so much for reading! **

**Until next time bye! **


	5. Finally together

**Disclaimer : I don't own Grey's Anatomy, obviously if I did, Izzie and George would have worked out, Lexie and Mark would have gotten married and Meredith and Derek would have given Zola a little brother or a little sister.**

**A/N: We have many sweet moments for Callie and Arizona, Cristina and Owen, Derek and Meredith {as always}, Lexie and Mark, as well as a huge surprise for Alex...**

**WARNING ! It's completely AU.**

**Pairings: **Lexie & Mark, Derek & Meredith, Cristina & Owen, Callie & Arizona, April & Jackson (mentioned) Alex & Lucy (mentioned)

**Rating **: T

**I hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

_**8:20**_

Cristina was sitting with Jerry silently. They didn't have a lot to say. Actually they had nothing to say, that's why they were sitting in silence looking in front of them. In the complete silence Cristina heard voices.

"Do you hear that?" she asked Jerry.

"Hear what?" he answered puzzled he hadn't heard anything at all.

"Voices, there were heard voices. Familiar ones!" Cristina said. Immediately she rose from the chair she was sitting on and flew out of the pilot's cabin. As she was getting out she almost fell onto Mark.

"Hey, Lexie heard some noises and sent me to check." He said Cristina's eyes widen and said "So she heard them too? I am not crazy after all." She muttered to herself.

"We should check." Mark said. He was worried but in a good way. Whoever was the owner of the voice couldn't hurt them more than that plane crash hurt them. They got out and saw Meredith and Derek sitting on the stairs.

"Are you crazy?" Cristina hissed to Derek. "You have pneumonia for God's sake! Go inside now and wrap yourself in a blanket!"She throws from her shoulder. "Wait!" he said "where are the two of you going?" he asked. Mark and Cristina shared a look and said "I and Lexie heard some voices we are going to see who they are." She said. Mark was taken aback by the truth in her words, he never expected to tell Meredith and Derek the truth. He was sure she'll lie…

"Rescue?" Meredith asked. Her green eyes were side open. She finally had hope in them again. Hope that they will go hope, hope that they will be ok, hope that they will at least be those amazing people with the amazing lives…

* * *

"Arizona!" Callie screamed. Her worried screams were echoing in the big forest. Bailey was following her as best she could do; because Callie Torres was not walking anymore she was running "Meredith! Cristina!" Bailey screamed. She slowed her pace finally accepting that there was no way she was going to reach to Callie who already had climbed a few feet away from her. "Miranda come over here!" Callie said moving her hand. Bailey saw her questioning 'had she found something? Maybe them?' she wondered.

"What is it?" she asked her. Bailey fasted her step as much as her trembling legs allowed her to. Bailey went next to Callie and saw the place she was showing. There was a big metal part probably it used to be the door of the plane, and there was blood on it… a lot of blood.

"Do you think there is someone trapped under there?" Bailey asked Callie. She turned her head to the woman next to her and saw her that she was turning paler by each second.

"Ok listen I am going to call Owen tell them to come over here. Ok?" Bailey asked. Callie swallowed a sob and whipped a tear that was just beginning to roll down her cheek. ..

"Hey! Hey" Bailey said and touched Callie's cheek "look at me, hey look at me! They are not dead, Callie you can't break down now. They are not dead. You found something. Some was here. Someone was injured and you found it. Don't break down now ok? They need us, and I need you to keep it together." Bailey said. Callie raised her head slowly and looked the other woman. She let few tears more to roll down her face and she took a deep breath. The blood on the broken metal made her cringe.

"We… we have to see if there is anyone trapped under there." She said. Callie was swallowing a sob with difficulty. The fears of loosing Arizona came to her mind again she was able to think her life without her wife in it. Arizona was her rock, she was her other half and the mother of her child the woman who was supposed to spend the rest of her life with. To see Sofia growing going to university, taking her degree. Having her own family. She was supposed to be there for all those things. She should not and she could not be dead.

Bailey saw Callie's face and realized that she wasn't in place to act calm, not until they found Arizona. "Come on let's go" she said and took Callie's hand in hers. The two women walked slowly to the broken piece of metal and checked the place around it. "There is no one here" Callie said "we have to move the metal away" Bailey and Callie went to the right side of the metal where was located all the blood and put their hands on the metal.

"We should call the others" Bailey said.

"No. not until we found someone." Callie said with tears forming into her eyes again. "Ok" Bailey said. She closed her eyes for a moment. Her life was like a cliffhanger for the last six years. When those interns first began she was married happily with her husband, she was the best resident in the hospital, and she had offers from hospitals all around the country, before she even had taken her boards. Then she got pregnant she had Tucker, the same day her husband got into a car accident, her interns got involved into a case where one of them Izzie cut the LVAD wires for a patient, her fiancé in order to get him a heart for transplant, but he dies, Izzie quits, and then she isn't selected for chief resident and her marriage starts to fall apart she get's the chief resident potion and she has the free clinic she wanted she is still the best surgeon but she seems like she can't save her marriage so she gets a divorce, and then her favorite intern get hit by a bus and dies her other intern gets cancer and after a while she gets fired and leaves… she survived a shooting while another doctor she liked died in her arms only to see Mary, the patient who was with her during all the time to fall into coma and not waking up after a simple procedure. Friends and family left or died and she couldn't do anything to stop it and on top of all Hunt offered her the chief of surgery position…

The two women took a deep breath, Bailey counted to three and they both raised the metal high enough to see under it.

"No one is here" Bailey said gasping "I can't hold it for long Callie, I am letting it fall." She said and left the metal from her hands. Callie let the metal fall down with a loud bang…

* * *

_**8:30**_

Meredith and Derek were sitting on the stairs of the plane, Meredith had her head on his left shoulder and he was resting his broken hand on her lap. She was caressing his injured hand slowly and carefully not to cause him any pain or discomfort. Derek was resting his head on the metal behind him, he had his eyes closed dreaming about the life he, Meredith, Zola and the baby were going to have. The house in the woods, big enough for the four of them to live comfortable, the view from their bedroom, the soft wind which was coming from the open French doors, the hardwood floors… all of them were welcomed pictures in his tiered mind… As he was dreaming about the future hopefully a better one than the past they had he heard a loud bang from the field on their left. Derek's eyes opened immediately and looked around him.

"Meredith" he said to his wife "have you heard that?" he asked her. Meredith blinked and looked at him "what happened? What was to hear?" she asked. She was trying to get some sleep and he felt guilty that he disturb her from that, he was after all married for twelve years with an OB/GYN, neonatal surgeon. He knew that women during pregnancy needed double the sleep they needed normally. What an idiot! He scolded himself.

Derek stayed silent hoping that she'll forget his stupid question and fall back to sleep, but he wasn't lucky today, not lucky at all. "Derek tell me!" she said. Her voice was bossy again. Derek laughed at the tone of her voice "you are bossy you know that?" he asked her. He wanted so much to lean into her face and kiss her but he didn't, he could fell that a cough was forming into his throat. He turned on the other side and coughed in his hand. Over the last half hour he was monitoring the coughs he had, he wanted to see if there was any change in the blood, he was hoping that there will be none because honestly he wasn't sure what he got, it was like back in med school, the teacher was giving you the symptoms a patient had and you had to find the disease without any lab work, or scan or anything. He had ruled out hypothermia and shock. He refused to think about internal bleeding, so the only thing that he was letting himself think he might had was pneumonia. Meredith touched his cheek slightly and she kissed his cheek, "I know you love it when I am bossy. So now tell me what was that I should hear?"…

* * *

Lexie took a deep breath, slowly in and out; she tried to calm her mind, her soul… Mark and Cristina left to see what those voices that were heard were, it's been almost ten? Twenty minutes, Lexie didn't know, since they crashed to that forest she lost the sense of time. Was it a day? Two? Or maybe a week? She couldn't tell for sure…

"Are they gonna find us?" she asked Arizona who was sitting seeing the view in front of her. Arizona took a deep breath and closed her eyes momentary. She wanted so much to say 'yeah for sure' to the young woman she grow to like so much over the last day but she couldn't. The words weren't coming out of her mouth. "I hope Lexie, I really hope so…" she said, that was the best she could do. Those were the most relieving words she could tell her now. Lexie closed her eyes and let her mind get her to the future, the one where she was with Mark, after their wedding, on their way to their hotel where they would spend the night before they would leave for their honeymoon. She could smell the white roses, she was feeling the lace on her arms, the weight of the ring on her finger, the sound of her skirt as she was moving through the room, everything was so alive around her and she wanted to live them so much, she was too young to die in this God damned plane crash! She wanted to get married, have kids, a nice home to get back after work, she wanted to became a great general surgeon, known all over the country, to see Zola growing, to see Derek and Meredith's first child being born, to see their house finished, to help them move out of their old house, to see Meredith being the great neurosurgeon she knew she could be, she had seen it after all back then after the shooting when the fourth year residents were acting attendings her sister had it in her and she fixed a freaking bleeding by herself! She was going to be great, no she was going to be more than great, she was going to be amazing! She was going to be extraordinary…

"I can't… we can't die, not yet, not here! We are… I am too young to die here… I have a whole lot of things I want to see before I even thing of dying." Lexie said…

* * *

_**8:30**_

Owen was walking with Teddy next to him, she was holding his hand tightly, 'I am here', she was telling him,

"Are we far away from the place?" he asked Jake. Jake turned around and looked Owen in the eyes, "relax Owen we are close, you don't mind if I call you Owen right?" He asked. Owen took a deep breath and looked at the man in front of him "no it's ok, call me Owen, after all you've done for us" he said. Jake nodded his head and turned around again facing the road ahead of them.

"Where are Callie and Bailey?" Teddy asked him. She had turned her head around to see but the two women weren't following them and she found it strange.

"They went to check over there" he said showing a small mountain on their left. "I told them it was better if we spilt, Jackson and April went over there" he said showing a small path on their right "it leads to a lake according to Jake. They will all call us if they find something." He said and he continued walking behind Jake as fast as he could, he didn't want to waste not even a minute, a minute could be critical for his friends… his family… a minute might was enough to be decided who was going to live and who was going to die… a minute… just a small stupid minute…

After all life changes in an instant… a minute was more than enough to bring everything upside down…

* * *

Jackson and April were walking the small path they found which was leading to the lake. They were worried tiered and they both missed the life they had two days before…

"Do you think Jake was right? Is this the path to the lake?" April asked. Her eyes were red and puffy she hadn't stopped crying from the moment she heard about the storm. Jackson saw the tears which were ready to roll down her cheeks again and took her into his arms.

"I've got no idea April but we have to trust him. He is our only chance… we have to trust him." Jackson said. Personally he wasn't sure he trusted Jake, after all he knew nothing of him, he could easily be a mass murder… he pushed those thoughts out of his mind not wanting to think of such things. If they didn't trust each other then they would never find them, and he couldn't lose another friend he lost two already. Jackson and April linked their hands and took a deep breath, their eyes connected for a moment, just one…

"Shall we?" Jackson said showing the path which was spreading in front of them. It was long and scary but if at the end of it were their friends it's worth it.

"As I'll ever be" April answered and squeezed his hand. The truth was that she wasn't ready, not ready at all but Jackson was already moving so she forced her legs to move as well. "Jackson" she whispered but in this empty forest was heard twice louder than she planed "what?" he asked. Jackson stopped and saw that April was standing few steps behind him. He turned and went to her side; he put his hand on her shoulders and asked her "what is wrong? Are you ok?" he was worried she seemed to be sick and tired but still her eyes were seemed to be… happy…

"I'll marry you..." she said and leaned to kiss him "I will, because I am sure you won't fail me" she breathed into his mouth. Jackson put his hands around her waist and held her tighter. Who would have ever guessed that between all that pain, bad luck and sadness something so good could come out? Defiantly not Jackson Avery…

* * *

_**HOUR 10**_

Cristina and Mark were walking for half and hour already but they hadn't found the source of the sound. "Maybe we should get back before we lose our way and get lost in here." Mark said. Cristina seemed desperate she sat down on the cold ground and hided her face in her hands. Mark thought at first that she wanted to shout out the world and think but then he heard her sobbing. At first he was shocked he didn't know what to do. Cristina Yang was not a normal person and he never had seen her in that mood before. He moved closer to her slowly and sat down next to her he slowly and somehow shyly he putted his hands around her shoulders and she leaned into him. He stayed silent and let her cry, he let her get it all out of her, and he let her for a moment not to keep it together…

"Thanks" she said out of breath when she finally managed to stop her sobs. "I… I can't go back there… Derek has pneumonia which is developing fast, if he hasn't already then trust me soon enough he will start coughing blood and then in four or three hours his lung will probably collapse. And we have no oxygen to provide him and last night he had cyanosis which was caused by the pneumonia. It wasn't hypothermia, at least not as mild as we thought it was… and his hand? It's… have you seen it? It's shattered, there is a huge possibility that he might never operate again. Knowing Derek he won't make it outside the surgery… his ego is so big that he won't make it outside the OR. And then there is Meredith who is pregnant and has a head injury and a leg injury and… and she already had a miscarriage during the shooting she is not going to come back if she losses another baby… but… but if we don't get them into a hospital soon and have them checked then I am not so sure that the baby is going to make it… it's… it's sick… and… oh my God… Lexie will not survive another night in the field, she need to get into surgery not just to save her legs or her hand but to save her life…and Arizona too! Oh my God… what a mess…" she said and closed her eyes again. The tears feel down her cheeks again. And this time they weren't stopping. Mark was processing all the facts Cristina had told him, he hadn't realize how bad the situation by now was. Maybe was childish but he really believed that things were good. That things were and will be fine… how wrong he was…

Cristina was crying she felt so lost and broken… all of her life, all the achievements she had by now seemed so empty and void… she longed for something more, for something bigger… maybe… maybe Owen was right… maybe she wanted a baby… maybe… she wasn't sure yet. First of all she wanted to get out of this forest alive with all of her friends alive as well…

* * *

_**9:00**_

Callie and Bailey walked a few feet and found an open field. "The helicopters could land here easily." Bailey stated showing the space around them. It was big enough to fit three helicopters. Callie nodded her head and moved closer to a bid piece of metal it seemed to be turned upside down and there was a small pool of blood "Miranda!" Callie said when she realized that someone was stuck under that metal, and someone got him out…

"What?" Bailey asked her and turned around fast. She reached by Callie and saw the small pool of blood which was lying there, "Someone was stuck here, but they got him or her out." She stated

"Yeah, at least we know that two to three people are alive… it's something right?" she asked her eyes were slightly more hopeful now, she was more hopeful that she will find Arizona alive…

"Arizona!" she screamed and her voice was echoing in the whole forest…

* * *

Arizona and Lexie were sitting in the plane they spent so many hours in here that the metal shell of the plane had grown to be their home. Meredith got in helping a visible tiered and sick Derek to walk. She helped him to sit down and went to the open suitcase Cristina had left there and took a blanket. She went slowly back and covered Derek with it. Cristina was going to kill them if she found him without a blanket when she comes back…

"_Arizona!" _a voice was heard.

"Callie!" Arizona said and opened her eyes widely. She was here! "Callie!" she screamed lauder "she is not going to hear us" Lexie said, "Meredith go and bring her here! Please now!" Lexie pleaded. Meredith looked at her sister 'are you going to be alright?' she asked her through her eyes 'I'll be ok, go!' she reassured her. It was amazing how the two sisters were communicating, if you see them you would guess that they were doing that their whole life, you would imagine a blonde haired girl and a brown haired girl playing in the back yard. No one could tell that they met each other when they were adults, or that at first Meredith wanted to do nothing with Lexie...

Meredith gave a light kiss on her sister's cheek and smiled to Arizona, she put her hand on her right leg "don't worry I'll bring Callie here. Or anyone who is there for the matter."

"Take care of them ok?" she said to Derek she kissed him lightly on the lips and left.

'We are going home finally" Lexie thought relieved…

* * *

Owen and Teddy were moving behind Jake when they saw him stopping "Did you hear that?" he asked them looking around him questioning

"Hear what?" Owen asked but Teddy stopped him before he had the chance to speak any more "Someone is sobbing!" and its close by!" Owen's eyes opened widely he stayed silent for a moment and heard the sob coming from his right side. He run there as fast as he could if someone was sobbing someone was alive! There was a person there and was alive. He was moving closer to the sound of the noises and now he could see the shape of a woman with dark black hair pulled into a messy ponytail. She was sobbing into the arms of a man with light brown hair, he seemed lost his body language was screaming that he had no idea what to do with the woman in his arms

"_I want Owen__"__: _the woman said and Owen opened his eyes widely "Cristina?" he said. The woman raised her head from the man's arms and turned her head to his side. "Owen?" Cristina said, she wasn't sure if he was really here or if she was hallucinating from the exhaustion. She rose from her spot on the ground and walked to Owen's side. Owen walked faster to her and wrapped his arms around her. Cristina held him tightly afraid that if she looses her grip on him he will disappear.

"I am here Cristina, don't worry I am here and I am not letting you go ever again." He said. Owen felt the tears he was holding all day finally falling from his eyes.

Cristina swallowed a sob and breathed into the crock of his neck. His smell was calming and was making her feel like home, she raised her head from his shoulder and looked into his blue eyes. She loved his eyes; they were always mirroring his emotions. If he was happy they were shinning like now, if he was sad they were darkening, if he was angry they were cloudy and they were becoming icy cold…

"We have to go to the others" she said loudly. "I knew you would find me" she said to his ear kissing him lightly to the spot next to his ear. Owen smiled broadly and turned to the others with Cristina still in his arms "Let's go find the rest of them."

* * *

Jackson saw a lake in front of him and smiled broadly "Hey April look! Here is the lake!" he said to April who was walking next to him. He turned his head to her and saw her smiling

"We found the lake!" she said

"We did!" Jackson said smiling as well, he felt that they were close to their friends he could feel their presence there close by. When they went to the field were the lake was they looked around them it really was a wonderful field like Jake said. April felt like she knew the place she was sure she had been here before, somehow… she looked around her again and realized that this was the forest from her dream.

"Jackson that way" she said showing a small path with was getting lost into some trees.

"Are you sure?" he asked her but she was already walking towards it. _"It seems you are"_ he said to himself and walked behind her…

* * *

Meredith went to the place where the scream was heard 'please say something again' she prayed 'just to be sure that you are still there please' she prayed, when she reached to the field she saw two women there sitting on top of the metal piece under which Lexie was trapped

"Callie? Bailey?" Meredith said shyly as she was walking to them. Bailey turned her head to her "Meredith? Oh my…" she gasped when she saw her. Her left leg had a big red stain from blood and a blue towel was tied over the wound to stop the bleeding. Her hair seemed to be bloody but for a strange reason she was glowing.

Meredith run to them and hugged Bailey tightly. "We heard Callie screaming Arizona's name and I came to see what's going on and who was here" she said and let Bailey from her arms. Meredith had tears in her eyes, tears which were running slowly down her cheeks. She went to Callie and gave her a small and quick hug.

"Lexie, Arizona and Derek are over there, Mark and Cristina heard some noises over there" Meredith said and showed to the right and went to check if there was anything." She said.

"Over there is Owen and Teddy with the head of the rescue mission Jake" Bailey said. Meredith signed relieved "Good because Lexie will need immediately surgery so will Arizona and Derek." She said her eyes were still teary but most of the tears had already dried.

"Where are they?" Callie said. Her voice was coming out of her throat with difficulty and her breaths were short gasps. Meredith saw the woman in front of her and took her hand in hers and gave it a squeeze. Callie looked into her eyes thankfully for that move she made. Meredith smiled to Callie and turned to Bailey who was seeing the scene in front of her in amazement. Meredith Grey had really grown into a whole new person…

* * *

Cristina and Owen were walking in front of Jake, Mark and Teddy. They were holding each other's hand a try to feel stronger than they were right now. Because if they wanted to be honest with themselves they weren't strong at all. Their feet were trembling and barely keeping them upright.

"Are they far from here?" Jake asked.

"You asked the same thing two minutes ago and I told you that they are not far from here, it's around ten minutes walking from here" Cristina answered to him annoyed, the guy was perky and wanted to be always in control, because there was no other explanation why he was keep asking questions to Cristina and Mark.

"Is your shoulder ok?" Owen asked her seeing the handmade sling she had.

"Yeah, Mark pop it back to its place don't worry." She said trying to make him relax even if she knew that he wasn't going to relax… not until all the seven of them were transferred safely in the hospital.

Teddy and Mark were walking a little behind from Jake "tell me how the situation is. What are the injuries?" Teddy asked him.

"Well Lexie has broken her pelvic bone; she regained feeling on both of her legs. She broke both of them. Her left hand has a fracture. We stabilize all of them the best we could. She probably has internal bleeding as well but it's not very serious. Arizona broke her femur but she set it back, she probably broke a rib or two because she has a small difficulty in breathing. Derek broke his hand, it's very severally broken he will defiantly spent a lot of time before he can operate again and he had pneumonia which sadly is developing fast. Meredith has a leg and a head injury, but she is pregnant so the situation is a bit more serious than normally, Cristina dislocated her shoulder but I pop it back in and Jerry, our pilot is paralyzed from the waist and down." Mark said. Teddy processed the information she got from Mark. They all needed to get to the hospital right away. If they wanted to have a chance to get back to their normal lives they had to get quickly to the hospital.

"You? How are you Mark?" she asked him noticing that he had informed her for everyone but him.

"I… I have a superficial cut on my neck and on my cheek, here" he said showing his right cheek "and I might broke a rib or two, cuz I have a bit of a difficulty walking and sometimes breathing." He said. Teddy nodded her head and walked by him silent for the rest of the way...

* * *

Meredith was leading Callie and Bailey back to where the others were, her steps were lighter now, more free, she wasn't feeling the weight of the world on her shoulders anymore. "When we pass those trees we will be there." She said to the two women who were following her "We used the front part of the plane as a shelter to get through the night" she continued. She felt good, walking by Bailey and Callie she felt really good. "oh and Dr Bailey.. I… I'll go to neuro." She said fearing for Bailey's reaction.

"I knew it." She said a genius smile was formed on her lips. Deep down she always knew that Meredith Grey was meant to work in neuro, that's why she was shocked when she choose to take general as her specialty. Not that she wasn't talented because she was but mainly because it wasn't made for her… at all…

"You… you knew it? How?" she asked her shocked. Had she made it so visible that she hated it? That she hated the specialty she had chosen?

"Oh well you never showed the same passion for my surgeries or Dr. Webber's as you showed for Sheppard's and Nelson's surgeries" she answered.

"Oh…" Meredith said. She never realized that she made it that obvious that she hated general surgery…

The three women walked through the trees and saw the shell of the plane. "They are there" Meredith said and showed the front of the plane. Callie run to the plane shell and got in from the front "Arizona?" she said looking around

"In here!" Arizona said when she heard her voice. Relieve washed through her whole body. Her wife was here, her wife found her… everything will go fine now, she knew it…

Meredith and Bailey walked behind Callie and got to the plane a little afterwards

"I am back and Bailey is with me!" Meredith said and went to sit down by Derek. Callie was working on Lexie checking the bones they had set in place alone and wrapping them with clean bandages temporally until they get to the hospital "Where are Mark and Cristina?" Lexie asked. "Why aren't they back yet?" she was worried because Mark and Cristina were gone for almost an hour now but still they hadn't come back. Bailey was checking Arizona's vitals when she turned her head to Lexie and told her "there were Owen and Teddy. I am sure they are on their way here."Bailey smiled to the young woman trying to calm down her fears.

"_Meredith! Lexie!"_

* * *

Jackson and April were waling together in the trees the path wasn't clear, but Jackson was still following her. After many minutes walking they reached to an empty field. The frond piece of a plane was there.

"Meredith! Lexie!" April screamed and run to the plane. She got in fast and saw Dr. Bailey taking Arizona's vitals and Dr. Torres working on Lexie's injuries "Oh my God! Lexie!" she said and more tears escaped her eyes. April kneeled next to her friend and took her right hand in hers "I was so scared…" she said the tears were falling freely now from her eyes. Meredith got up from Derek's arms and went to the younger woman "come on April let Callie work. I… I need you to help me wrap Derek's hand better." She said. Callie gave her the equipment she needed to wrap Derek's hand but there was a lot of time past from the last time she spend paying attention to an ortho case. April whipped her eyes and walked with Meredith to Derek. The head of the neurosurgery department of Seattle Grace Mercy West hospital looked defeated tiered and like he gave up hope…

April helped Meredith to wrap Derek's hand steady and she couldn't deny it, it looked like hell. April got up and asked Meredith "where is the pilot? Does he needs medical assistant?" she asked not being able to stay there any longer. Not when all the people she cared about were injured and in danger. She needed to get away…

"He is over there in the cabin." Meredith said seeing the woman's eyes glistering from the tears. Meredith turned her attention to Derek. His hand was wrapped tightly and safely in bandages. Meredith changed her gloves and took the antiseptic solution Callie gave her. She carefully but some on the gauze and cleaned Derek's head wound it was superficial but still she couldn't help but worry as hell about him. "How is your leg?" he asked her. "Your head?" Meredith looked into his eyes, blue as the sky but filled with worry, "Both are fine! And don't worry my head is way too hard to have a problem." She said smiling at him. Derek smiled back at his wife and winced when she pressed the gauze back to his forehead. "does this hurts much?" she asked him worried.

"I'll live" he said trying to light the mood. He was still worried; he still feared that he won't make it out of this forest alive but he wasn't going to share those fears with Meredith. She wasn't in contusion to handle those fears. She was scared enough already and she was pregnant as well. She needed to be calm and as optimistic as she could… he wasn't going to destroy that for her. That baby was going to be born… even if the dad wasn't going to make it… the baby will be born…

* * *

Owen and Cristina were walking in front of the rest of the group. Cristina moved few branches from the path they were walking and the plane was visible. "There is the plane. We spent the night there" she said to the rest of the people behind her. Cristina led them to the inside of the plane. There was Callie and Bailey already working on Arizona and Lexie

"Finally help!" Bailey said relieved "well Hunt come over here I need help with Arizona and Teddy, Shepard is an idiot and got pneumonia. And Jake where the heck are the helicopters?" she asked the young man who was starring at her shocked.

"They didn't call me back yet which means that the weather in Boise is not the right one to take off." He said. The young man looked sympathetic the doctor in front of him. She care a lot for her coworkers even if she called Shepard an idiot she cared…

"I have and oxygen mask with me but it won't last for long. Jake can you please call them for an update? If they won't be here soon we might need to transfer then to Boise with the van and then we will see what we'll do." Teddy said. She turned to her backpack where she had packed supplies. She found the portable oxygen mask and went to Derek.

"Hey! Ok Shepard tell me the situation." She told him. Derek opened his mouth to speak but a cough stopped him, he placed his hand in front of his mouth and felt the blood there.

"Is that explaining the situation?" he asked her showing his right palm to her. Teddy turned her head to him and saw the red blood on his palm it wasn't as bad as she expected. She really believed that he was in worse shape. "For how long are you coughing blood?" she asked him silently. She knew that Meredith even if she was with her sister on the other side of the plane had her ears pinned on them. "it's been and hour… almost… well the blood is not increased from then." He said. Teddy moved her head to the side trying to understand if he was lying or not, she couldn't decide.

"Ok Shepard. I'll put the mask in 30 percent just to support you lungs for now. But I am warning you if you are lying be damn sure that you'll spent as much of the recovery that is in my hands in bed rest" she said and gave him a 'don't mess with me' look.

"I am not lying." He said smiling to her. He extended his hand to take the oxygen mask from her hand. Teddy gave him the mask and Meredith came fast at his side. She helped him put the mask over his mouth and nose carefully

"Thanks." He said to her smiling. He wished he didn't need the mask but he knew… he knew that without it his lungs are not going to last for long. After all he had a heart surgery after a gunshot to the chest. He wasn't getting any younger… but still he needed to live and get through this. That's why he let his wife put the mask on and he said nothing, that's why he took the mask on his own…

* * *

Jake was sitting there waiting for a phone call. He was sitting there watching the doctors helping each other. He closed his eyes and turned back to the plane

"Look Owen I don't think we have time, I am going to go and get the van we can transfer that way…" Jake stooped when he heard his phone "excuse me." He said and went a few feet away.

"Hey Peter, please tell me that you are ready to take off." He said.

"We will be in about five minutes where are you?" Jake's smile got wider when she heard the good news.

"Well do you know the Black lake?" he asked.

"Yeah, I do."

"OK ten feet away there is an open field the helicopters can land there easily." Jake said.

"Ok Jake, I'll see you in ten." The man on the other line said.

* * *

April was working on Jerry checking for any kind of injuries when Jackson came in. he didn't say anything he just went and tried to remove Jerry's legs from there where he was stuck.

"How are you Jerry?" April said trying to keep him as longer she could awake. He was drifting in and out of conscious in the last minutes April was working on him.

"I am tiered I… I want to fall asleep." He said his eyes were closing slowly and it was clear that he was falling into unconsciousness. April's eyes were widen

"Jerry! No! Don't do that!" she was panicking because no matter what she tried jerry wasn't responding "help! Guys the pilot is not responding!" she screamed to the rest of the doctors in the other cabin. Cristina got up fast and run to the cabin.

"What is going on?" she asked April who moved out of her way.

"I was working on him trying to check if he had any other bleeders and he told me that he was tiered and he wanted to sleep. I tried to talk to him and draw his attention but he had already closed his eyes and I couldn't wake him up." April said letting a tear slip down her cheek. Cristina could see that the young woman was worried not just about the pilot, no she wasn't crying over him, but she was worried for them. She was worried for Lexie, Arizona, Mark, Meredith, Derek and… and her. Cristina felt an overwhelming need to hug and comfort the woman in front of her. She looked so fragile right about now, but she didn't, not because she didn't want to, or because she wasn't the hugging type, but because she had no time, especially if she wanted to save Jerry. She squeezed her shoulder and went to Jerry "You are not allowed to die on me you hear me!" she scolded him. She wasn't going to let anyone die on that damn forest. Not today, not ever!

* * *

Jake got back to the plane and saw the doctors trying to comfort their friends. A guy who was sitting with a blonde lady in the right corner of the plane with dark hair draw his attention. He seemed kind of familiar face even though he didn't know from when.

"Jake, did we had any news?" Owen asked him. He was worried and anxious by each passing hour Lexie's and Arizona's chances of survival were slimmer and slimmer.

"Good news Owen in ten the helicopters will be here." Jake said smiling. His eyes fell on the man again, why he was so familiar? He was sure he knew him and not just in papers… Jake walked close to the man and sat down.

"I am sorry to bother but… I think I know you from somewhere. I can't quite put it but I think I know you." Derek looked at him in the eyes questioning the man looked familiar as well but he wasn't sure.

"Maybe you were a patient of mine." Derek said trying to remember where he had seen those eyes before. They were very much familiar.

"No, I… I never needed a neurosurgeon. I don't think. If you don't mind… where you were living before you came here?" he asked him. Jake had the feeling that Derek had something to do with his old life, the life that ended in New York… the life he ended when his wife died there in a car accident.

"I used to live in New York." Derek said not really understanding. He remembered the face of the man. He looked like the husband of a young woman who came into the ER after a car accident at the beginning of his internship. She was seriously injured but he tried anyway. The only problem no other doctor helped him. The husband sued the hospital and the doctors who were working on his wife's case except him… and that was only because when he came Derek was still trying to revive her. Derek never quite stopped believing that if Dr. Milson and Dr. Todd had given a shot and operate on her heart and liver or at least giving him the ok to get the woman in an OR and let even e resident operate on her she might still was alive now. This was something that he will never miss from New York. There the patient was nothing but a number, in Seattle the patient was a person…

Jake looked Derek shocked "You are the intern who fought for Megan. Aren't you?" he said. The intern grow up as it seems.

"Mr. Winston. I…" Derek opened his mouth but close it right away, he didn't know what to say to the man. "I am sorry for your lose." He finally said under his breath.

Jake smiled and put his hand on Derek's shoulder. "Thank you for trying to save her. Even if no one else tried with you. You didn't gave up in her. At least I can tell Ellen that someone fought for her mommy… that someone was there for her." Jake said and his eyes filled with tears. Derek felt a sob forming in his throat. She was a mom, Megan Winston was a mom and she died… "I tried, no one listened to me" Derek let out a small sad laugh. "I tried to make our cardiothoracic surgeon and our trauma surgeon to take a look but they refused saying that she was in too bad shape to even try, but she wasn't I know she wasn't because I saved people with much worse contusions and in much worse conditions … our neurosurgeon had found brain activity. She was… I am so sorry…" the face of the young woman was hunting Derek for many years after her death.

"I... thank you. When they call me to come to the hospital they told me to find the doctors Dr. Milson and Dr. Todd but they haven't even read her chart. After minutes of answering my questions with 'I Don't know' or 'I am not sure' they told me that they didn't really worked on her. They told me that she was dead when they got there, that the intern who was supposed to be there wasn't. I was frustrated. At first I was. And I asked for the name, they gave me yours so I went to find you, ask you why you didn't try harder. A nurse told me where you were… I came and saw you holding Megan's hand. I… I felt furious, how dare you? That was the only thought I had. The nurse didn't realize who I was, she didn't knew or didn't care I never found out she just told me that whoever I was to… to go easy on you because you had a bad day… my mind clouded then, how could you have a bad day when I had just lost my wife? I asked the nurse why and she told me that 'do you see the lady he is sitting with? Well he tried to revive her for the whole time since she was brought in and convince Dr. Milson and Dr. Todd to operate on her. He was trying to save her alone for over six hours.' For a strange reason I believed her right away. She seem honest." Jake seem lost in the memory, so was Derek. He remembered that day. Derek whipped a tear which was almost starting to fall from his eyes.

"It's good to see you again Dr. Shepard, I just hope that next time will be under better circumstances." Jake said smiling…

* * *

Meredith was sitting next to her husband. The story she just learned was probably the most tearful she had ever heard. She didn't know about that patient, Derek had told her all the patients who left their sign on him but not her. Not that she was blaming him, it was a very painful memory to share it. Her heart was clenching at the sound of what happened that day. She knew that it was difficult on Derek, to remember all those painful memories. Even if Jake didn't blame him he was always going to blame himself. Even if he knew that this was not in his hands. His attending have done a mistake and they both paid for it. She remembered her mother talking for them with a coworker of hers on the phone. If only she knew back then how big influence those name would have in her life. Those two men were Derek's first attendings, they were his bosses when he was still young and fresh and undamaged… back then when he was just beginning. They played a huge part to who he is now, they helped the surgeon he was to be built. Their mistakes he was trying hard to avoid. That's why he was so hurt and broken after what happened with Mr. and Mrs. Clark. He was trying to avoid to take fast decisions and he wanted to apologize, maybe that would show that he wasn't heartless, maybe… that was a part of Derek Shepard she will never quite understand fully. She reached for his uninjured right hand and took it into both hers. Derek raised his head from his broken left arm and looked into his wife's eyes. They were teary. She was obviously crying with the story she heard.

"I am sorry I didn't told you before." He said to her ear. He hoped she will understand. It was not that he didn't trust her with his secrets, the contrary, he did trust her most all the other people in his life. He just wasn't felling very at ease sharing this story with anyone. The only other person who knew was Mark. Not even Addison knew and they were together back then.

"It's ok Derek I understand, it's not an easy story to share with anyone at all, not even yourself." She said smiling sadly. She leaned into him and kissed his temple sweetly. "I don't mind at all for not telling me" she said to his ear.

Derek closed his eyes and thought what had he done to deserve her. Probably she was a serial killer in her former life to have stuck with him in this life. He felt another cough coming from his mouth and reached for the oxygen mask. He had close it and took it out few minutes before by Teddy's order because she didn't want to risk his lungs to "get lazy" too much and let the mask do the work for them. Meredith helped him to place it carefully there and she leaned back at the metal shell…

That man who was currently lying in her arms was almost just as broken as she was, how could she be so blind not to have noticed that before?

* * *

Lexie was hearing in amazement the story about Derek's intern year. She never had imagined her brother in law as an intern. Of course she knew that he got through those stages : internship, residency, fellowship, but it was difficult for her to imagine him in her position for example. The same for Mark. He was way too much… attending… in her mind that she couldn't picture him as an intern.

"Did you knew Jake's wife?" she asked Mark, who hadn't left her side since he came back with Owen, Teddy and Jake.

"No, but Derek told me, I was working on the driver who hit her. He was a drunk scoundrel. I have to admit he was the only patient I didn't felt bad at all losing. He killed ten people that morning. He was drinking all night and at 5 am when the bar close and they kick him out he got in his car and by 6 he had killed ten people. Three women, three men and four children. The one child was just a baby. Her parents were just taking her home from the hospital they all died." Mark said and looked on the other side. He whipped the tear which rolled down his eye with the back of his right hand because his left was holding Lexie's right hand tightly. Lexie felt like she wanted to cry when she heard how many people were killed by that careless driver and then she remembered that there was a time when her father was the same careless driver… that her father was the drunk guy who was spending his whole night on some bar. Bitter and alone. That moment she gave an oath to herself, that she will never- ever let him anywhere near alcohol. Ever! She squeezed Mark's hand waiting for the time to pass by as fast as it could, she hoped that tonight she will be home, or at least at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital which was the closest thing she could get to home…

* * *

Callie felt the tears forming in her eyes. From the moment she had Sofia she was seeing the world differently, she was more compassionate and careering. She wanted to get to know the patient she was going to cut open and if the patient was a mom or a child or a dad she was being extra careful not to make any mistakes that could cost their lives. She didn't want any kid to be parentless. Just like she didn't want this for her own child. Arizona let a swallow breath out that made Callie to turn her head. She saw her wife whipping few tears that escaped her eyelids with the back of her left hand when her right squeezed Callie's hand tightly.

"Callie." She said quietly only for her wife to hear.

"Tell me." Callie said. She had a feeling that Arizona was going to tell her something huge, but she really hoped that it was going to be something good.

"Two things. One don't you ever leave me alone, and two: I want another child. We could adopt a child, cuz honestly you are not having sex with Mark or any other guy for the matter, because Mark isn't interested anymore." She said showing Mark caressing Lexie's dark brown hair.

Callie's smile was board and reached her ears. "Of course I want another child with you." She said kissing her wife's temple.

"Let's just get you out of here first and then we can talk about it." She said smiling…

Oh well life seemed so dark just few hours ago but now, now that she was with her wife, knowing that she was alive, and with her friends, alive as well, everything seemed better…

* * *

Cristina was cuddled with Owen next to Derek and Meredith. She was thinking all those things she had revalued as long as she was in this forest in her mind trying to find a way to get her feelings known to Owen. He would probably be happy that she was thinking about having a baby with him but she didn't know just yet. She loved him of course but was their relationship strong enough to work out with a kid in the middle? And what if they didn't work out what would happen to the kid? She didn't want to be a bad mother. She didn't want her own child to hate her like Meredith did to her mom for example.. She wanted her kid to love her and like her. She wanted her kid to brag about his or hers superwoman mom… not the workaholic mom who was never there…

She bite her tongue for a moment and saw Owen's eyes. He was looking at her with such affection in them, so much love… how could he pretend that? There was no way…

"I love you" she told him quietly. Hiding her face in the crock of his neck.

"I love you too" he said and held her close to him…

* * *

_**9:30 Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital**__**…**__** Richard **__**Webber**__**'**__**s office**_

Richard was looking though his contacts. He had to find a number. He had to find her. Only she could help him and he needed help. His son needed help…

She finally found her number and dialed it fast. Richard checked again making sure that the right number was being dialed and pressed the call button.

"Hello" he said as soon as the person on the other side answered. The voice he was hearing was tiered and so much different from the last time he heard it. Seemed tiered… sad… lonely…

"I… Alex … he needs you." He said to the person on the other side. He heard her breath hitch in her throat and she swallowed a sob.

"Was he hurt?" she asked. The tears which were falling from her eyes were heard by Richard .

"No he wasn't hurt but there was a plane crash and Arizona, Meredith, Derek, Cristina, Lexie and Mark were in the plane, we don't know in what condition they are. Please… he needs you." Richard said hoping that she will understand.

"Ok, I am on the first flight home." She said and hanged up the phone.

* * *

The twelve doctors were sitting in the plane waiting Jake had gone to the field he was going to use his phone as a GPS sign for the helicopters. Lexie was closing her eyes imagining what her life will be like when the nightmare will be over. She was going to be a mom one day she could feel it in her bones that she will and Meredith will give her another niece or a nephew in the mean time. Her life was going to be perfect. She wasn't going to accept anything less than perfect. She was deeply into her thoughts when she heard Cristina screaming "Are those helicopters? Oh my God they are! They are coming closer!"

* * *

**A/N: Here is another chapter for all of you who waited for it! Thank you so much you have no idea how much I appreciate that you reviewed. You all are so supportive and that****'****s why I changed my mind. Well at first the story intended to have only six chapters and an epilogue but now I am going to turn it into a multiple chapter story {if you want} or I could finish the story in six chapters and then write a sequel honestly it****'****s up to you guys! Please let me know what you want****…**** another thing now. Who do you want Richard to have called Lucy or Izzie because honestly I can write them both back into the story. So whoever lady you want I can easily bring her back {even if I vote for Lucy, but anyway, I love them both.} I****'****ll try to update as soon as I can because whatever the next chapter is going to be the last or not it****'****s not going to change what will happen. **

**Thank you so much for reading the story, please remember to let me know your thoughts, they really help me a lot, even if it is anonymous I don't mind****… **

**Until next time bye! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy, obviously if I did, Izzie and George would have worked out, Lexie and Mark would have gotten married and Meredith and Derek would have given Zola a little brother or a little sister.**

**A/N: OK this is my first Grey's Anatomy fan fiction, I'm still in denial for Lexie's death, she shouldn't have died. This is why I am re-writing the finale.**

**WARNING! It's completely AU.**

**Pairings: **Lexie & Mark, Derek & Meredith, Cristina & Owen, Callie & Arizona, April & Jackson, Alex & Lucy (mentioned), Alex & Izzie (mentioned)

**Rating:** T

**I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

_**Chapter 6**_

_The twelve doctors were sitting in the plane waiting Jake had gone to the field he was going to use his phone as a GPS sign for the helicopters. Lexie was closing her eyes imagining what her life will be like when the nightmare will be over. She was going to be a mom one day she could feel it in her bones that she will and Meredith will give her another niece or a nephew in the mean time. Her life was going to be perfect. She wasn__'t going to accept anything less than perfect. She was deeply into her thoughts when she heard Cristina screaming "Are those helicopters? Oh my God they are! They are coming closer!"_

"What?" Meredith screamed she stood carefully up and helped Derek on his feet.

"We are going home" he said smiling. Meredith lowered the oxygen mask from his face and gave him a sweet kiss "We are" she confirmed smiling broadly as well. Derek tried to take a deep breath but another cough came out of his mouth. Meredith whipped the blood from his chin and put the mask on again.

Owen run to the field close by where the helicopters landed, Mike, Patrick and Danny the three pilots were waiting on their seats ready to take off. Three men came out of a fourth helicopter which landed a little later than the three firsts.

"Hey, my name is Sam, I am a paramedic this is Peter and he is John which is the situation?" the tall guy said. He was around forty and Owen could swear that he was from Seattle. He had seen him before in the ambulances from time to time. The man who was called Peter was a young guy no more than thirty years old, he seemed to be stressed and nervous probably his first big case and last the man called John was the tallest of them all. His dark black eyes were calm; this is probably not his first plane crash…

"All the patients will be moved to Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital. This is the first thing" Owen said. His voice was steady or like Cristina was teasing him was his 'Don't mess with a bad-ass army trauma surgeon' voice. "Ok sir." Sam said "shall we move them?" he asked.

Owen nodded his head positive and led the four men, with Jake, back to the plane. Cristina was waiting him there

"Lexie needs to go first, she is getting worse. Then needs to go Arizona and then Derek and Meredith." She said and looked around her, she lowered her voice and whispered to his ear "she is pregnant" Owen nodded his head positive. "Sam, follow me." He said to Sam who made a sign to the two other men who were caring the stretcher to follow him. Owen got in the plane "here the two women, Dr. Robbins and Dr. Grey are leaving with the first helicopter" he said to Sam and turned to Bailey and Callie. "Callie I want you and Miranda on the helicopter with them. Go." He said.

"Ok Peter, John bring the stretchers here." Sam said. The two other men brought the stretchers close to the two injured women. Mark helped Peter to raise Lexie on the stretcher carefully. Lexie took a deep breath in which she left as soon as her broken body touched the stretcher.

"I'll see you at the hospital." Mark said and kissed her forehead sweetly. He looked Peter and John who were holding the stretchers, his eyesight was blurring from the tears, he hated that he had to leave Lexie alone, and he nodded to them giving them the ok to start moving. Bailey took her backpack and started moving when she turned to the people left behind "Don't do anything funny, yeah I am talking to you Shepard!" she said and left. Derek smiled at her comment. She was always acting motherly, somehow, to him but he suspected that it was because Meredith. For a brief moment his mind wandered to his own mother, did she knew about the crash? He hoped not. No matter what he HAD to call her as soon as he could…

Mark sat down next to Arizona with Callie there they were both keeping her company until Peter and John come back and lay her on a stretcher as well…

* * *

Caroline had a bad feeling, the same she had the day her husband died, the same she had the day her son got shot and his first child died. She could still remember Meredith's broken voice when she called her…

_**FLASHBACK**__**…**__** Caroline**__**'**__**s POV**_

_I am sitting in my leaving room. Today for a strange reason I wanted to be close to my children. I called Nancy and I insisted that she and all of my grandchildren to be in my home soon no matter what, then I called Kathleen and I forced her to come here with her children, after that I called Emily and I told her to do the same. My only children who were not with me were Amy, who was in LA with Addison, but I called her and told her to be really careful today and Derek who wasn__'__t answering his phone. Amy realized that I wasn__'__t very well because she forced me to tell her what was wrong. I couldn__'__t say not to my baby because I told her my feeling. She laughed and told me that probably I was the best mom in the world because she was sick with the flu so probably she triggered the feeling. Maybe she was true but I would feel so much better if Derek was answering his phone. I tried again this time Meredith__'__s but the voice mail answered. _

"_Meredith, hey I am Caroline. Derek__'__s mom, you know, I tried to call Derek but he is not picking it up, could you please tell him to call me in the first chance he will get? Please?__"__ I said to the voice mail and hanged up the phone. I was sitting on the couch and I was feeling so worried that it physically hurt me to sit there. I was ready to call Derek again but my phone ringed before I could dial the number. I saw on the screen and Meredith__'__s number was written there. I took a deep breath trying to keep the bad thoughts out o my head and I answered the call. _

"_Hello__"__ I said shyly. I just hoped that Derek__'__s voice was going to answer telling me that he forgot his phone at home and he was calling from Meredith__'__s or at least something like that._

"_Hello Mrs. Shepard. I__…__ I am Meredith.__"__ I heard the young woman from the other line taking a deep breath. Her voice was heard to be tired and sad. Something happened._

"_I remember you Meredith. I__…__ I called Derek and__…__ he was__n__'t picking it up. I hope I didn__'__t interrupt anything?__"__ I asked even if I knew deep down that nothing was interrupted. I heard Meredith swallowing a sob before she could continue. _

"_Derek__…"__ she said but she couldn__'__t__ continue her voice broke and I heard her sobbing on the phone. I was ready to ask her what happened with Derek when I heard Emily's voice coming from the stairs. _

"_Mom, there was a shooting in the hospital Derek works. They said the chief was shot and it__'__s in critical condition__"__ I turned my head and I looked my daughter__'__s red eyes. The tears were running down her cheeks. My eyes widen and I turned to the phone._

"_Meredith dear, is it true? Derek got__…__ got shot?__"__I asked. Derek was forty years old but he still was my baby boy, for me he will never grow up. _

"_Meredith took another deep breath and answered me __"__he was and__…"__ I heard her crying on the phone and I knew, Derek was not the only one shot. My mind went to Mark immediately and then her sister. _

"_Is Mark and your sister alright dear?__"__ I asked her._

"_They__…__ they are as fine as it goes__…"__ she said. __"__It__'__s not them__"__ she said. Her voice was heard broken. My mind was working like crazy __"__I am coming to Seattle; probably Derek__'__s sisters will come as well.__"__ I said to Meredith and I covered the microphone and I turned to Emily. __"__Emily, dear please book tickets for the soonest to Seattle.__"__ I said and she left. Her long brown hair moving behind her_

"_Meredith dear, please tell me what happened to you? Derek will get through right?__"__ I asked her hoping that she was sobbing that hard for anything else other than my son__'__s potential death._

"_Yes, he... he will live Mrs. Shepard__"__ she said. Another sob left her lips. _

"_Dear, you can call me Caroline, or mom, if you like and you tell me whatever you want.__"__ I said to the young woman. Derek had told me that day I visited them all about Meredith__'__s mom and her tries to get to know her dad. She knew that they didn__'__t have the normal father- daughter relationship but they were on much better terms than before. Their relationship was almost friendly._

"_Ok__…__ Caroline. I was pregnant today, that morning I was pregnant__…"__ my mouth opened ready to congratulate her when the past tense hit me like a million tons of bricks. I took a deep breath and talked to her again. __"__Dear__…__ don__'__t worry, I know it doesn__'__t sound good, but you and Derek are young, and healthy you will have another baby...__"__ deep down I knew it. My tries to calm her fears down were useless and lame__…_

_**End of FLASHBACK.**_

This memory was not one of Caroline's favorites on the contrary it was the worse. What worse could a mother hear other than that her child was shot and her grandchild died before it could be born? There was nothing worse than that… she turned on the TV and got on the news.

"A private jet which was caring six doctors from Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital to Boise memorial hospital was declared missing yesterday around six o' clock today was found in Whitman National Forest so were the doctors who are going to be transferred back to Seattle Grace Mercy West hospital within the hour. For as much as we learned from the assistant chief Dr. Richard Webber no doctor was killed" Caroline let a deep breath no one was dead. Even if Derek or Meredith were on that plane they were alive… the broadcaster speaks again. "We want to remember to our viewers that the same hospital was the scene of a great tragedy two years ago when patients and staff were being held hostages during a shooting situation in which twelve people were killed and many others were injured, between them and their chief at the time Dr. Shepard" Caroline turned off the TV. Only to hear about that period of her life was making her sick. The fear of losing her only son so soon and so unfair was killing her. "Like father, like son" they were telling… but she couldn't live… not if she lost her baby boy the same way, not if she loses her baby boy any way…

* * *

Peter and John were walking carefully not to hit any rocks or anything to disturb the woman on the stretcher. She seemed to be so fragile and the truth was that she was in the worse situation from them all. Two broken legs, broken hand and pelvic bone, along with at least one internal bleeding, well it was bad… too bad…

"Are you ok… hm what's your first name Dr. Grey?" Peter asked her.

"I am Lexie, you're Peter right?" she asked smiling at the man who was holding the stretcher on her legs.

"Yeah, I am Peter." He answered smiling. Bailey was walking behind them and she was smiling, Lexie Grey was chatty. She always was. The chatty Grey. Even now, when she was in so much pain she was still the chatty Grey, the optimistic Grey.

The paramedics got Lexie in the helicopter and made way for Dr. Bailey to walk in. Bailey slowly got closer and nodded to the man called Peter a silent thank you. She climbed onto the helicopter and sat down on the seat and not behind with Lexie because they were going to need the space for Arizona.

"Dr. Bailey?" Lexie said question a bit her decision to speak.

"Tell me Lexie." Bailey told her. He voice was sweat and kind, not the kind of voice she is using at work; it was more like the voice she was using when she was talking with her son.

"I am going to chose General next year." Lexie said. The tone in Bailey's voice surprised her it wasn't a tone she was hearing usually from her.

"I guessed…" Bailey said smiling. "Two sisters in the wrong specialties. It sounds like our hospital" she said. Lexie smiled at Dr. Bailey's words. This really sounded too much like a story from S.G.M.W. staff's crazy life story…

"We could write a book, or film a movie about our lives or make a TV show out of us. We will earn millions…" Lexie said laughing at the idea… so did Bailey, even if their pilot, Mike was looking at her strangely…

* * *

Peter and John get back to the plane to take the next doctor Dr. Robbins. They reached there and lowered the stretcher next to her. Mark got up again and helped the two men to move her without causing her pain. Arizona was lying safely on the stretcher when she closed her eyes for a moment to Mark thanking him for everything. Peter nodded to the man in front of him and he slowly started moving Arizona to the helicopter. Callie started moving towards her wife but felt Mark's hand being wrapped around her arm

"Take care of Lexie until I come to the hospital please" he said to her. His eyes were pleading her because it hurt him both physically and mentally to leave Lexie even for a moment.

"I will, I'll take care of her like you took care of Arizona." She said. Callie smiled at him and touched his hand on her arm "It'll be like you were there." She told him. Mark's hand left her arm and wrapped around her shoulders "Thank you" he said to her ear . Callie smiled and moved behind her wife. Mark sat there watching them walk away. This was just as glorious as it was sad…

"Mark? Come over here!" Meredith told him. Mark's head jerked and turned to her side. Derek seemed pale, he was pale, not unexpected… he saw spitting blood and said nothing, he was his brother! Why would he keep that a secret? He walked slowly there and sat down next to them he was saying nothing letting the silence to fill the void. He felt a little hurt; he really thought that Derek trusted him enough to tell him if something was wrong with his health. A little voice in his head was telling him that this is Derek we are talking about the man has an ego in the size of Manhattan! There was no way he was going to admit that there was something wrong with him and accept help. The silence between them grow to be really uncomfortable until Jake came and broke the silence.

"Owen, the first helicopter left, who are you going to send with the second one?" he asked Peter, John and Sam were sitting behind him waiting.  
"Well, Dr. Shepard and Dr. Grey will be next with Dr. Sloan here" He said showing to the three men who was going to follow. He turned his head to Teddy and told her "follow them to the hospital, I'll come with Cristina as soon as we free Jerry from his seat." He said. Teddy nodded her head giving him an ok sign and turned her head to Derek. "Ok Shepard take your mask and climb on the stretcher." She said smiling; she knew that there was going to be protest from him… a lot of it! But he didn't protest at all, he just did it…

Meredith helped Derek on his feet and held his right hand to help him with his horrible balance. The blood loss he had was causing him low blood pressure and he wasn't steady because of that. Mark quickly went to his side and nodded to Meredith, she moved to his left side and put her hand around his waist while Mark held his right hand with his right hand and wrapped his left one around his shoulders. It was difficult for him to walk when he was wrapped to Derek like that but he honestly didn't mind at all. They carefully lead Derek to the stretcher and helped him lay down. Peter and Sam started moving John went close to Mark and Meredith who were standing there like frozen "Are you alright?" he asked them. Meredith turned her head to him and smiled a small sad smile "Fine" she said, but Mark knew… she just saw her husband being carried away on a stretcher, she saw her sister in a very bad situation not being able to breath without being in pain and at the same time she had to worry for her baby too, Meredith Grey was not fine… she was as far from fine as it goes. Thank God that John guy doesn't know her… but Mark? Mark does, so he puts his hand around her waist leading her to the helicopter…

* * *

Lexie was waiting for Arizona so they would be able to leave. Bailey turned and looked at her "are you in more pain than normally?" she asked her. Lexie nodded her head negative, the truth was that she wasn't, she was just feeling the normal pain, the usual pain she was feeling from the moment she woke up under the plane.

"We are here" Arizona said happily. Lexie smiled at her, over the last day she had grown to love the head of the pediatric surgical clinic.

"Hey!" Lexie said. Callie smiled at them and got into her seat next to Bailey as the paramedics settled Arizona next to Lexie.

"How long is the flight?" Bailey asked Mike, their pilot.

"About forty minutes if we are lucky and there is no storm." He said looking at the sky which was cloudy "When we were coming we were going slower in order to be able to find the plane but now nothing stop us from going in full speed." He added. Bailey and Callie nodded their heads positive.

Forty minutes and then they will be to their hospital, then they will calm… then their family will be safe…

* * *

April was sitting next to Jerry waiting for the paramedics to come and help her move him. Sam came as fast as he could and started moving Jerry slowly, it didn't took them long, especially after Owen, John and Peter joined them. Cristina pulled April away from the pilot cabin and went through the suitcase.

"Come to help me find what we need and load it to the fourth helicopter." She said. April was suspecting that Cristina was in shock; her reactions were completely out of character. She turned her head and saw Jackson to nod her to follow Cristina. He was there helping as much as he could even if there were very little things he could do…

"Ok Cristina, tell me where are the suitcases?" she asked her and followed her to the other side of the plain where she and Meredith had left their suitcases and backpacks before. April was seeing Cristina in amassment she was going through all of them picking things from inside and placing them carefully to back inside closing each suitcase carefully

"April, get them to the helicopter." She told her giving her the first suitcase. It was Lexie's.

"Ok Cristina, I'm going, prepare the rest and I'll move them." She said and walked to the helicopters…

* * *

Meredith Derek and Mark reached the helicopter; their pilot was called Patrick and was already sitting in his seat ready to take off. Sam eased the stretcher Derek was in carefully at the back of the helicopter leaving enough plane for the two other doctors to slip in. as soon as Meredith sad down next to her husband Mark got in and sat down next to her. They waited for Teddy to come; she wasn't too late because in less than two minutes she was there.

"Ok, I'm here." She said to Patrick who nodded to Sam and he closed the door behind Teddy. She sat down to her seat and turned her head to Meredith

"Meredith there is a mask turn it to seventy percent and give it to Derek" she saw Derek ready to protest and turned her head to him. Her eyes were closing dangerously and told him "don't even think about protesting!" Derek closed his mouth immediately realizing that there was no place for argument there. Meredith reached for the oxygen mask attached on the metal shell of the helicopter and turned the oxygen flow at seventy percent. She carefully placed it on top of his mouth and nose giving him her best 'don't mess with me' stare. Derek stayed silent and closed his eyes this was a fight he had lost… he finally have to accept it…

* * *

_**Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital …**_

Richard was sitting in the pediatric clinic with Alex. He was helping the young man with his charts. He still hadn't told him that he called her. There was no need to do so. She'll be there soon after all. He hoped so at least. They were sitting in silence when their pagers went off. They both took them in their hands and saw the message on the small led screen 'Plane crash- helicopters coming in 15- 911' their eyes widened and they run to the roof where the helicopters would land. They didn't know who were on that helicopter or how seriously was injured but that didn't stop them from barking to Debby to clear the surgeries from all the scheduled surgeries. They got to the roof and their hands were shaking, their hearts were beating fast and they both here on the edge of a heart attack. They were waiting for about ten minutes when they saw the first helicopter appearing on the sky.

"They are coming!" Alex screamed showing the small helicopter on the sky getting bigger as it was coming closer. Richard left a small relieved smile to appear on his lips. The smile stayed there until he saw Callie coming out of the plane followed by Bailey. He stayed there questioning what his eyes were seeing, after a while two men got the stretcher with Arizona on out of the helicopter and then they got Lexie.

Callie got close to Richard and told him "I and Bailey will work on Arizona you can start working on Lexie and as soon as I am finished from Arizona I'll run there. Get Lexie to O.R. 3 and I'll get Arizona to O.R. 1 so we will be side by side ok?" she said to Richard , Alex saw Arizona and stayed there frozen, tears were threatening to fall from his eyes but he was brought back to earth by Richard 's voice

"Alex come I'll need help with Lexie!"

* * *

They finally managed to free Jerry from his seat after twenty minutes of trying. Owen and Jackson were immediately on his side trying to help him. He was unconscious and probably he had fallen to coma, which was bad… really bad…

April on the meantime was caring the suitcases Cristina was preparing to the helicopter. When she turned back after the last one she saw Cristina sitting down on a broken wing of a tree laughing hard.

"Cristina?" she asked her.

"You… you carried all of the suitcases to the helicopter… why? Because you thought that I was in shock!" she said and another laugh came from her mouth. April was standing there shocked, she was being fooled by Cristina but strangely she didn't felt angry at all.

"Why were you acting like you were in shock then?" April asked Cristina getting close to her and sitting next to her on the log.

"Because I wanted to talk" she said stopping laughing right away. Her face got serious and she looked into April's red eyes.

"I can guess that you and Jackson did something… I can see it and feel it. Just like I know that you love him and he loves you, so please tell me, what is going on between the two of you, because honestly this situation between the two of you was kind of going through between Derek and Meredith for about two years and I DO NOT want to get through this again! You hear me!" she said and took April's chin in her hands raising her eyes to her eye level.

April looked into Cristina's eyes and told her "He asked a year to prove me that he can be the guy I want, I he fails he will leave me alone and I won't have to deal with him again, if he doesn't fail then we… we'll get married." April said smiling. "He also decided to stay in Seattle and do his fellowship with Mark as his mentor." She finished.

"Owen will hire you back. I know he will." Cristina said to her. "And if he doesn't I'll force him!" she said smiling to her.

* * *

_**Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital OR 3.**_

Richard was in OR 3 and Lexie Grey was open on the table, she didn't have many internal bleeders but her pelvic bone and her legs needed immediate attention. For a strange reason she seemed to have none other injury, at least not life threatening. The only thing that needed to be fixed was her spleen. He was thanking God that the bleeder there was just a small one, if she was lucky it could heal on its own but he operated anyway she was going to get through so many surgeries in the next months and he didn't want her to be in pain for something that he could fix easily. Alex was holding the suction tube, he was silent.

"Alex, go and tell them that we need someone from OB/GYN here to check on Lexie. I am not the socialist here to know about that. Oh and call Nelson as well, she will need a neurosurgeon and Derek won't be able to operate" Alex moved his head positive and left the room. Relieve washed through him, he was glad to leave the OR, for the first time its lights were blinding him, the small of it was making him sick even through his mask, the sight of blood was killing him like it was flowing from his body. Lexie Grey was lying on the table, broken, limp, and almost dead. She was laying on the table another one of them was in the OR again as a patient, another one of them was in danger. He went to the nurses' station but there was no one he looked around him and saw a nurse sitting few feet away she was on the phone. Alex went to tell her to call someone from OB but she made him a sign to stop

"Yup, ok thanks I let the doctors know." She said and hanged up.

"Can you please call someone from OB/ GYN in OR 3 for Dr. Lexie Grey's case and dr. Nelson? Dr. Webber said stat" Alex said to the nurse, she looked nervous...

"OK," she answered "there is another helicopter coming in ten, in that there are dr. Sloan, dr. Shepard, dr. Grey and dr. Altman... they need an OR and dr. Nelson there immediately. " the nurse said to the phone. Alex had turned to leave when he heard her saying that so he turned around and walked back to her.

"Who is hurt?" he asked her. "From the tree of them who is it?" he felt the adrenaline running into his veins; he felt his blood pressure to raise him felt sick... the nurse looked up from her desk to Alex who was hovering over her. He seemed to be dangerous; his eyes were glistering thought from the unshed tears. He was on the edge and only a little push could send him down hill.

"They said Dr. Shepard has a severally broken wrist and he has pneumonia his lungs seemed to be barely holding on. He is critical." She said looking sympathetically over Alex. She knew that he and Dr. Shepard were not friends but they used to live in the same house and Dr. Karev was almost like a brother to Dr. Shepard's wife.

"Ok. OR 2 is free but dr. Torres needs to go first to dr. Grey and she needs to finish with Dr. Robbins as well." Alex headed to the roof without waiting for the answer from the nurse… he just run to the roof…

* * *

Meredith was sitting next to Derek and was holding his hand tightly he was almost asleep, his eyes were closing slowly. Meredith thought was petting his hair slowly, she knew he was in pain and she was hoping he would simply just pass out. Maybe then he wouldn't feel the pain, and they were close to the hospital so even if he would pass out he would be fine, no not fine he would be ok, well, healthy in the end, everything but fine… fine was not what it meant fine was bad…

Mark was deep in thoughts he was thinking about Lexie, was she alright? Did Callie start operation on her? How was she? He needed to know he had to know…

"Derek!" Meredith screamed. Mark turned his head immediately and saw Meredith holding Derek's head in her hands. His eyes were closed and he had a bad feeling that he wasn't just resting them… He moved quickly next to her and checked for a pulse it was there but it was not strong. Why was he doing this to his wife? Why would he give up on fighting now? Why was he doing that to him? Teddy turned to them and sat on her knees on top of the seat

"Meredith listen to me, it's probably because his lung collapsed increase the oxygen flow and he will need a chest tube as soon as we go back to the hospital." She said, her green eyes were turned to Mark and gave him a knowing eye sign 'Calm her down!' that was all it was saying.

She turned to the pilot "Patrick how far away we are from the hospital?" she asked him. Patrick showed her the building which was coming closer and told her "In ten we will be there. I let them know we are coming and that you need an OR." He said and Teddy finally calmed down… a bit…

* * *

Callie was working on Arizona's leg when her pager was heard in the OR.

"Who is it?" she asked without taking her eyes from the bone she was working in front of her.

"It's doctor Webber, he says that he needs you soon over there with Lexie Grey, And there is another doctor who needs an orthopedic surgeon and needs you." Under other circumstances Callie would have felt proud that there were three patients and the only surgeon from ortho who was paged was her, but not today. Today she hoped that she wasn't paged, she hoped she just could cuddle with her wife, the woman who was now lying on the operation table cut open. She could see her spleen it had taken the biggest hit along with her liver and the one kidney from what Bailey said. She was kind enough to inform her for what she was finding and Callie felt deeply touched by that.

"Ok, Peggy, well come over here and close her up I am finished and as soon as it's done here page me. No matter what." She said and moved away. Callie stopped thought by the door, she ripped her bloody gloves from her hands and reached next to Arizona. She stopped there and lowered her lips to her bandaged head "Don't leave me, Sofia wants her mama and… and there is another child out there waiting for its mamas as well, don't leave me alone please." She begged and gave a kiss on her forehead avoiding all the bandages there. She turned around and this time she left the room without looking back. Bailey blinked few times letting the tears she was holding so difficult roll down her cheeks shinning like liquefied diamonds under the operating room's lights…

"Don't mess with me Robbins" she said to the woman who was lying on the table in front of her. She had already repaired the damage to her liver which was not very severe and she was working on her kidneys leaving the spleen for last since the rupture there was only Level 2 and therefore not life threatening, not as the kidney which was possible not to be able to be saved…

* * *

Cristina and April walked to the last two helicopters in the one to the left was Jerry and Jackson, and to the other one was Sam, John, Peter and Jake, April and Cristina followed Jackson and Jerry inside the helicopter leaving Owen to deal with the typical things like the 'thank you' he was owing to the four men who despite the fact that they might lose their jobs they came to help.

"What happened?" Jackson asked April when he saw her sitting next to Cristina chatting.

"We talk" she answered smiling "we came to an understanding." She said and gave Jackson a small kiss on his right cheek

"I am good with that" he said and his face lighted up when her soft lips touched his cheek.

Owen got in the helicopter and Cristina turned her head to him "Hey, is everything alright?" she asked him touching his cheek with her good hand.

"Yeah, we'll be in the hospital in about fifteen minutes. And I spoke with Alex and he told me that Derek Meredith and Mark just landed and Arizona's leg was fixed and Lexie is in surgery right now, Callie is fixing her pelvis and legs." He said putting his hand around her slender shoulders carefully to avoid the injured one.

"You need to see someone from ortho for that shoulder." Owen said and kissed her soft black curly hair.

"I will." She said and closed her eyes for a second, everything was going back to its place… they'll be good in the end she knew they would…

* * *

_**OR 3**_

"It's a mess! Her pelvis is a freaking mess!" Callie was saying again and again under her breath, for the last ten minutes she was seeing that fracture that was all she could think. "Damn!" she cursed "she will need a full reconstruction, and her patella as well she is lucky that her arteries the central ones are untouched because then she would have an amputation." She said under her breath.

"You can do it thought. Right Callie? You can save her" Richard said leaving Callie stunned, she was so occupied that she forgot he was there and that the woman on the table was a brilliant young woman whom he loved very dearly. She looked up from her pelvic bone and told Richard "Don't worry, she will be alright. It might take her long to be back to normal but she will make it." She said flashing a smile underneath her mask. She knew that he couldn't see it but she didn't care because it made her feel better. She was going to fix Lexie Grey's bones and she was going to have the greatest life with Mark. She owns this to her friend she owns him that, after all he gave her the greatest gift he could… Sofia now she was going to give him another gift… the love of his life…

* * *

Mark got out of the helicopter first before Meredith and helped her and Teddy to get Derek out. Alex was standing there waiting for them he was prepared for what he was going to see but still it hurt him to see Derek so pale… so lifeless.

"Alex which OR is free?" Teddy barked to Alex.

"OR 2 is waiting" he said. He walked by her pushing gently Meredith and Mark aside and helping Teddy to transfer Derek inside. They were walking quickly

"He was pneumonia, it's really bad, on our way here his lung collapsed I need an x-ray right NOW! Can you tell a nurse to brink the portable x-ray machine up here? Quickly! Oh and take care of Meredith and Mark they both have open wounds. Please do it as a favor to me, don't let her close to the or until after I have finished. It's not going to be nice to see your husband getting a chest tube she's been there once and she lost a child I am not going to be responsible for her losing another." Teddy whispered to Alex who was walking next to her, Meredith and Mark couldn't listen to them. Alex was stunned, what was Teddy saying Meredith was pregnant? How? And why she hadn't told anyone? They were her family unless… unless she found out recently and she didn't had the time to tell them. He was deep into his thoughts and Alex didn't realize who they got to the OR floor.

"Alex can you go?" Teddy said. She was probably speaking to him the whole time but he didn't notice that. He left the gurney and took a step back. Mark stood there frozen he wasn't going to walk into the OR, even if he wanted to, Meredith on the other hand had a different thing on her mind

"I am coming with you!" she said to Teddy who looked helpless at the crying woman in front of her. Meredith Grey was known to be able to keep it together even in the biggest crisis, she was known to be able to hold her emotions intact, to keep a right face, that woman was not Meredith Grey! She was broken and she was a crying mess. Alex walked there and put his arms around her shoulders in a brother beard type of hug she was fighting him "Alex… let me go! I want to be with Derek." She said between her sobs as Teddy and Bucky, Derek's favorite nurse, were pushing the gurney across the hall

"Derek!" she screamed and the tears were running hot down her eyes. "Derek!" she said again quieter this time, her sobs were chocking her and she couldn't scream his name anymore… she was just sobing into Alex's arms…

In the meantime Mark found the perfect chance to sneak into the OR section and walk into the scrub room of the OR 1, he didn't know who was there but either it was Lexie or Arizona they needed his help. They both will probably need a skin graft. He was scrubbing in automatically not seeing who was there. Whoever it was he wasn't going o back down. He was the best and he didn't trust anyone else, except maybe Jackson, to take care of his family…

* * *

The third helicopter landed on Seattle Grace Mercy West's roof about ten minutes after the second one which was caring Mark, Meredith, Derek and Teddy there. Cristina was sitting resting her head on Owen's chest.

"I'll watch the surgeries from the gallery, I am not going to sit in the waiting room like the poor little wife or whatever" she said. Those words brought a smile on Owen's face this was so much like her. She seemed to be good, other than that stupid shoulder and the little dried blood on her forehead.

"First you need to go to the ER and get checked then you can come to the gallery and watch the surgeries from there" he said kissing the top of her head.

Cristina raised her head form there and flashed him a great smile, she really was good, she was not faking it, "It's a deal Mr. Hunt." She said.

As soon as the helicopter touched the roof of the hospital April and Jackson got out quickly helping Cristina to get out. Owen got out after her…

"Ok, Jackson you will go and find Sloan, if he is in place to operate then help him, if not tie him on a bed and take on his surgeries. Whatever needs his attention it's yours. Go!" he told him, Jackson gave a kiss to April's cheek and run down the stairs to find Mark, who her knew deep down was already operating on somebody...

"April you, I want you to get Cristina to ER and find Meredith and get her checked as well. If she can operate and doesn't have any signs of PTSD then get her and come to OR 2, I was paged there so was a neuro consult. If not, then do what Jackson will do to Mark, tie her to a bed or sedate her and come to OR 2 to help me. Ok? Go! Take Cristina and go now!" Owen said and April nodded to him positive. She gripped Cristina's good hand and led her to the stairs; she was hearing Owen's steps behind them he was walking just as fast. Both women didn't turn around though, they kept walking to the ER and after a while the steps stopped, he took the turn to the OR…

* * *

_**OR 1 **__**…**__** PATIENT: Lexie Grey**_

Richard was frantic; he was seeing Callie repairing the damage to Lexie's bones. She was doing a very methodically job on her. One of the bests he had even seen from an orthopedic surgeon in his whole carrier and Richard Webber had seen a lot of them.

"Where the hell is Nelson?" Callie hissed to Debby, the head nurse in the OR. "Wasn't he paged?" she asked again, her voice was dangerously low. Debby looked at the young woman and told her "Nurse Betty paged him but he wasn't on call today so he might be late and Doctor Henderson, the other neurosurgeon is on sick leave he is recovering from a very bad case of allergic pneumonia, he won't be back for another month." Debby said. . Callie was ready to scream, she had a patient on the table needing immediate attention and Arizona was next door and she needed neurosurgeon as well and from what she heard Derek needed a neurosurgeon as well and soon because he was already in OR 2 with Teddy who was putting a chest tube. "Stupid idiot" Callie cursed under her breath…

* * *

_**OR 2 Patient Derek Shepard**_.

Teddy was in the scrub room getting ready. She had paged Callie and somebody from the neuro department for Derek's hand. The x-ray she did showed that his left lung had collapsed but honestly she expected that. He had a bullet on the left side of his chest two years ago. She raised her head from her hands and looked the inside of the OR; Ben had put Derek under anesthesia and made her a sign that now they are waiting for her. She placed her mask over her mouth and nose carefully and walked into the room. It made her nauseous, being in that room ready to operate on a coworker. She was thankful to God that the only thing that showed to the x-ray was the collapsed lung, not that it was good, she was just relived that he had no signs of internal bleeding.

Teddy walked into the room and looked around her it was ironic, in the same room Derek Shepard came close to lose his life two years back… and now here he was again fighting to stay alive once again…

She walked to the table and swallowed, Teddy closed her eyes trying to calm her wildly beating heart.

"Scalpel please."

* * *

_**OR 3 Patient : Arizona Robbins.**_

Arizona's leg was fixed and now Bailey was fixing the internal bleeding she had.

Bailey brushed the tears away as she took out the kidney, it was destroyed… Mark Sloan burst into the OR.

"Arizona?" he said, his eyes opened widely when he saw Bailey holding the kidney. "What's… what's wrong?" he asked. Bailey's eyes opened widely "what the… Mark Sloan do not tell me that you are doing what I thing you are doing!" she said scolding him. She could see that the burn he had on his neck was untreated.

"I am fine Miranda no need to mother me. I am here to help Arizona. Now tell me what's going on with her?" he said not backing up.

"If you don't leave my OR in ten seconds I swear to God Sloan that Sofia will never get a younger sibling from you! EVER!" she said. Mark froze there looking at her with fear forming in his eyes.

"You should already be in ER getting checked" she said. Her voice had the same bossy tone as before and Mark realized that he was so screwed, he pissed of Miranda Bailey, she was called 'the Nazi' what the hell he was thinking?

* * *

_**ER**_

Meredith was laying on a bed in the ER and she was crying. Her tears were rolling down her cheeks nonstop. Alex was sitting next to her holding her tightly close to his chest trying to make her feel better but he knew that she wasn't going to be better until she sees that Derek was fine.

"Meredith" Alex said "please let me check your leg and your head and then we can go to see what's going on with Derek ok?" he said to her ear. He was begging her. She so was but her sobs weren't stopping. Even thought she wasn't showing any signs of PTSD she was not good.

"Meredith, please calm down, do it for Derek and the baby." He said, Meredith's eyes widened and she raised her head from his chest

"How do you know of the baby?" she asked him. She was quite sure that she hadn't told anyone about it.

"Teddy told me, she thought I knew. But that's not the point Mer, the point is that you are pregnant and you have Zola waiting for you in the daycare, you can't break down on them, please. Let me check over your head and your leg… I'll do an MRI for the head wound and an ultrasound to see the baby ok?" he asked her. Meredith nodded positive her head and whipped the tears from her eyes. "Can I go see Zola afterwards?" she asked him.

"Of course I will get you Zola right after you finish the MRI and she can be there for the ultrasound." Alex said smiling to her. He knew how much she wanted Derek to be with her for the first ultrasound but he couldn't be there so he would give her the second best he could, her daughter…

* * *

Thatcher Grey was not in good mood, he was waiting in the waiting room of the Seattle Grace Mercy West hospital hoping to get some news about the plane crash. He was calling Lexie all day long and she wasn't answering, he tried Meredith but she wasn't answering as well. Something was wrong with his daughters he could tell... a woman with bright blue eyes and short Grey hair came and sat down few seats away from him. She looked nervous as well

"Morning" he said. He knew how difficult was to be the relative waiting in this room

"Good morning." She said, she stayed for a little while silent and then she opened her mouth again "Have you heard about the plain crash?" he asked him. Thatcher smiled sadly. "My daughters and my son in law work here and I can't contact with them, I came here to ask but no one tells me anything." He said. His eyes were filling with tears. He regretted so much not staying and fighting for Meredith when he had the chance, when she was a kid, he promised her that he would come back a day before he left but he didn't. He would never be able to thank her enough for letting him back into her life. Even if she didn't thought of him as her father, she let him back.

"My son, his best friend who is like a son to me as well, my daughter in law and her sister work here, I can't contact either of them as well." She said. The woman chuckled and said to him "How stupid of me I am Caroline Shepard, nice to meet you." She said and extended her hand. Thatcher stayed there shocked. "Well I am Thatcher… Thatcher Grey" he said to the woman. Her eyes opened and she laughed "Oh well. Nice to meet you. It's a pleasure to meet Meredith and Lexie's father." She said and shacked his hand.

"Mrs. Shepard?" Meredith's voice heard, it was unsteady and unsure if the scene in front of her was true or not.

"Meredith" Thatcher and Caroline said together.

* * *

_**ER**_

April helped Cristina to get on a bed in the exam room. She was barking orders to the nurses who were seeing her in shock because April Kepner was not that type of person. As soon as the last nurse left the room April flashed a smile to Cristina who said to her "I love mean Kepner. It's so much better!" she said. April smiled to her and keep on checking on her. She took blood to run some tests and waited for someone from ortho to come. After a little while the door opened and Dr. Priston came. She was new; it wasn't long since she finished her residency.

"Hello Dr. Yang, Dr. Kepner. I heard about the crash. Can I check the shoulder?" she asked smiling…

After she finished her exam she turned to April and told her "Look I want an x-ray and a head CT just to be sure, if those are clear she can go." She said silently to her.

As soon as Dr. Priston left the room April helped Cristina into the wheel chair and led her to radiology.

* * *

_**OR 1**_

Nelson came into the OR he seemed to be calm and he hadn't realize what happened yesterday.

"Where the hell have you been?" Callie screamed at him. She was furious! It took him so long to come that she had already fixed Lexie's pelvic bone! And this was not a minute's job.

"Hey, hey calm down Torres. I was home sleeping. Eighty hours limit." He said to her smiling under his mask. He was lucky thought that she wasn't able to see him smile because if she could she would probably castrate him or worse… kill him…

"Lexie Grey, Meredith Grey, Cristina yang, Arizona Robbins, Mark Sloan and Derek Shepard were in a plane crash, they need immediate help are you in place to offer them that or not?" Richard asked him. From time to time he was regretting his choice to hire him.

"OK." He said and walked over Lexie's legs. "The left one will need one hell of a surgery but it can't be done now she is too weak. It's better if we first reconstruct the right one and in a day or two when she is more stable we can fix the other too." He said. Callie looked at him, he was right. They couldn't and they shouldn't push Lexie's body to its limits.

"Ok, Nelson, I'll stabilize the left leg, you can work on her pelvis now." Callie said and switched places with him.

She started working on Lexie's right leg fixing the damage which was not too extensive and she thought that this girl was very damn lucky…

* * *

_**OR 2**_

Derek was lying on the table, his stats were steady and Teddy was working. She had placed the chest tube and now she waited for few minutes to see if everything would be ok. Owen walked into the OR ready to operate. He saw Derek on the table and his face lost its color.

"Oh God." He whispered and left the room right away.

He run to the ER, just like his dream, and got there in time a little before Cristina and April leave the room

"April if you find Meredith sent her to OR 1 not to OR 2, because there is where Derek is you hear me?" he said to her.

"Ok, as soon as I find her I will tell her." April said. Cristina was shocked her mind was wandering into a bad, bad place in which Owen didn't got in time and Meredith didn't knew the identity of the patient in OR 2 and she walked in… and this could have ended up in tragedy…

* * *

_**OR 3**_

Arizona was going well Bailey left a relieved sign and she turned to the nurse there

"Please send a message to Dr. Torres that we are finished here and that I am going to move Dr. Robbins to recovery. Oh and we need to page someone from neuro as soon as she wakes up. Ok?" She said and pushed the bed with Arizona out the door she didn't wait for the answer cause she knew that Peggy will do it…

"You did well Robbins." She said… "Thank you for not giving up."

* * *

"I heard for the plane crash and neither you nor Lexie were answering, I got worried and came to see how you are." Thatcher said. Meredith was speechless, she never expected her father to admit that he cared about her well being, for Lexie maybe, but not her.

"I am good just few cuts and bruises, Lexie's in surgery…" Meredith swallowed a sob and continued "So is… so is Derek, I know nothing yet." She said. Caroline put her hand on her mouth and left a small sob, Thatcher fell on the chair he was sitting before and covered his head with his hands. He stayed there taking a few deep breaths trying to put everything in order in his mind.

"Are you ok?" he asked her after taking a deep breath.

"I…" Meredith was taken aback from his question, he really asked about her. He cared; he acted like her father… that was new.

"I am good, I had an MRI and it came clear I am now going to take Zola from the daycare and head for an ultrasound." She said.

Thatcher looked at her shocked "Why an ultrasound?" he knew about Zola, Lexie told him and Meredith told him few months back over the phone. Meredith lowered her head and looked at her hands which were resting in her lap, should she tell them? They were family and they needed to know, she couldn't have Derek with her in this moment maybe she could have them… it was something… right?

"I… I am pregnant and…" Meredith wasn't able to continue because Caroline flew to her and gave her a big hug

"Congratulations, darling!" she said, she petted Meredith's hair and gave her a kiss on her cheek. Meredith smiled and told her to her ear. "Thank you mom." It was the first time after a long time that she had a mom in her life. She wasn't going to fix the damage Ellis have done or replace her in her heart, Ellis or Suzan but she was mom… and Meredith loved that…

Thatcher stayed there frozen, he was going to have a grandchild, the third if you count Zola and Laura. When the first shock left he rose from his chair and walked slowly to Meredith, he kneeled in front of her and touched her hand.

"I am going to have another grandchild?" he asked her quietly hoping… hoping that maybe there was still room for the two of them to be a family because no matter what happened in the past between them he missed his daughter… he missed her… even if he didn't show it…

"Yes." Meredith said quietly as well. Thatcher smiled at her and gave her a small hug. It wasn't anything important but he never was a man of many actions apparently it was enough for Meredith as well…

"Do you want to come with us to get Zola and then go to the ultrasound?" Meredith asked Caroline and Thatcher "If something happens with Lexie or Derek they will page us" she said…

* * *

_**OR 1**_

Callie was almost finished with Lexie's leg and she was waiting for Nelson to finish as well. Her pager biped then and the world stopped moving for a second.

"What happened? She asked Debby.

"It's Dr. Bailey she says that Dr. Robbins is good they are transferring to recovery right now." Callie left the breath she hadn't realized she was holding come out from her mouth. "Thank God" she said under her breath.

"Dr. Nelson I will head to OR 2 they need me there I hope you won't be late here." She said to the man in front of her.

"I'll be finished here soon." He said. If anyone who didn't knew his was watching him work right now probably was going to be impressed with his devotion to his job and his loyalty to his coworkers but Callie knew better… he wasn't loyal he just wanted to have his ass saved because he knew just as well as everyone in the room that the moment that this incident was reaching Derek's or Owen's ears he was soo fired…

* * *

_**OR 2**_

"Teddy I am here" Callie said to the blonde woman standing there monitoring Derek's vitals.

"Awesome, well I put a chest tube and I repaired the damage to his lung, now we have to wait and see if he can come out the ventilator in the next forty eight hours. The room is yours." She said to Callie and went to scrub out.

Callie went to the table and stood over Derek's hand. The memory of her dream in which she wasn't able to save his hand flew to her mind. 'No this is not what is going to happened. Derek Shepard will keep his hand!' she will make sure of that

"Scalpel" she said strongly and started working… there was a lot of work to do…

* * *

Cristina and April were sitting in the waiting room in the orthopedic clinic. Her x-ray showed that her shoulder was back to its place and her CT showed no signs of concussion which was perfect… she could go home tonight… whatever, she knew she wasn't going to there was no chance in hell to leave Meredith here… Dr. Priston came out of the patients room she was in and saw April and Cristina sitting there waiting for her.

"Are the scans ok?" she asked and extended her arm to take them in her hands.

"The shoulder is back to its place and there is no sign of concussion." April said and gave the scans to her "I also got her blood work and everything came out clear." She said and gave to her the blood work as well. The woman in front of them checked the scans for a little while and then she checked the lab results.

"Seems that you are fine Dr. Yang, you need to take it easy for a few days and keep the sling for a week, and I'll give you some painkillers and some muscle relaxing and come for a check over in two weeks. Until then I am sorry no surgery…" she said to Cristina who nodded her head… she didn't like it… at all… but she would do it… whatever…

"Can we go now?" she asked.

"Yes." The doctor said questioning… what happened to her?

* * *

Mark got to the ER and barked to a nurse, Tailer; he thinks it's his name to page Jackson there immediately. He walked to an exam room and smashed the door behind him. Bailey kicked him out the surgery and he really wished he could tell her to stop interfering into his own business but he couldn't 'Maybe because she was right.' A little voice in his mind told him "Shut up" he said to the voice

"I said nothing." Jackson said from the door. He just walked in the room and heard Mark saying to someone to shut up. It scared him; Mark never was speaking to himself…

"Jackson, I need you to check me and declare me that I am free to get to surgery again." He said. Jackson was staring at him questioning, "Who kicked you out of the surgery?" he asked him knowingly. Mark Sloan wasn't going to ask for permission otherwise.

"Bailey." He said and Jackson chuckled. "You don't get it I have to get back there, I need to help Lexie and Arizona and Derek… they will defiantly need skin grafts and there is no one else I trust to do it." He said "I'll help you only if you let me to clean that burn and stitch those cuts; it's take less than thirty minutes." Jackson said.

Mark looked at his student and realized that there was no way he was going to get through him and force him to sign that he was ready to operate unless he agrees to his offer.

"Ok do it, make it fast though." Mark said and sat down on the bed again.

* * *

Next to Alex and Meredith were walking Thatcher and Caroline, Derek's mom. It was strange, those four people walking side by side like that on their way to the day care.

When they reached to the daycare Meredith stood up from the wheelchair and walked to her daughter she wasn't in place to run to her like she wanted to but she walked there and sat down next to her Zola turned her big brown eyes to her and said "Mama!" happily. Meredith felt the tears forming in her eyes again but this time they were happy tears, her baby called her mama… she was her mama. It was the greatest feeling she experienced… she was a mom…

The baby in front of her was calling her mama; because she was… she was her mama… Alex walked to her and helped Meredith back to her wheelchair. Zola tried to stand and catch her mom

"Mama" she cried, the toddler didn't realize why uncle Alex was taking her mama away again she just came to see her. Meredith's eyes fill with tears she remembered those screams, when she was a little girl she was screaming like that for her own mother.

"Alex, brink her to sit on my legs." Meredith pleaded Alex, who took the baby and bright her to her mother.

"Hey zo, don't cry baby girl, please." Meredith said to her daughter whipping the tears from her eyes. The baby raised her tiny fists and put the one in her mouth and the other close it around a strand of Meredith's hair. Meredith felt her eyes filling with tears again but she didn't let them escape.

"Alex let's get going." She said…

Alex was pushing the wheelchair with Meredith to the OB floor in order to get her to the ultrasound room, this floor was blinking back so many memories for him, both women he loved were working there, Lucy and Izzie… his wife… he missed her so much… after all the things that happened between them he still missed her… he still loved her just as much as he loved her at the first day they meet. He found an empty exam room and pushed the wheelchair with Meredith and Zola inside, Thatcher and Caroline stood at the door for a moment unsure of what to do next, should they get inside or not? Did Meredith want them there?

"Will you come in?" Meredith asked them, her voice was quiet and trembling, in a way that she wasn't sure if she was wanted them there or not

"If you want us" Caroline said "We can" she didn't want to press the young woman to her limits, she wasn't in the best place, her husband's life was in danger and she was pregnant and taking her first ultrasound.

Meredith looked at the baby in her arms; she was the best baby a mother could ask. It was almost like she understood when the situation wasn't good and she was trying to make her parents happy. She just understood. Just like now, when Meredith looked at her unsure of what to do next, to let them in or not, the baby in her arms turned her head and smiled at her. Then Meredith knew… she wanted them there…

* * *

_**OR 1**_

Lexie was ready to go to her room, she wasn't done with the surgeries yet she had at least three waiting for her, her body wasn't strong enough to deal with one long surgery so the split the surgeries in three smaller. That way she wasn't going to stay long under anesthesia, and they weren't risking her body not to be able to come out of it. Richard helped to put Lexie on the bed to transfer to recovery the young woman looked so much better now that she wasn't wrapped in those dirty, from the blood, shirts. His heart was clutching, she is so young and she came so close to death. If only they weren't able to move that piece of metal from her… He caressed her head and nodded to Debby to start moving. They were walking slowly

"Dr. Webber, shouldn't we inform Meredith that everything went well for now?" Debby asked him. Richard looked at her and hit him that he hadn't given not even one single update for Lexie… Meredith, Mark, Cristina, Alex, April, Jackson, everyone would be worried.

"Sent a message to Dr. Karev telling him that everything went well for the time being and that we are transferring to recovery" Richard said to Debby…

"OK Dr. Webber." Debby said and left quickly to send the message to Alex.

"I think you scare her for life!" April said to Cristina laughing. Cristina was sitting on the wheelchair smiling at April's comment.

"Oh well, she was wasting my time. And my time is very much valuable!" Cristina said joining April laughing.

The two women left the wheelchair to its place and the continued their way to the OR. They were walking to there when they saw Richard rolling a bed with Lexie on out of the OR 1

"Dr. Webber?" Cristina said and walked there "What's going on?" she asked him

"We fixed the internal bleedings we found and Callie fixed her hand" he said showing Lexie's left hand wrapped into a bloody red cast. "We thought about pink but she would have killed us." Richard said smiling at the thought. Lexie would indeed kill them if they wrapped her hand into a pink cast; since she was in high school she wasn't wearing pink… "She would, the only pink she might wear is a nail polish." April said. The truth was that Lexie had turn into a nail polish maniac after she and Jackson broke up. She was changing the color of her nails almost every day… the day before the accident she had paint them red… bloody red… just like her cast.

"We need to call Mer, she needs to know, Lexie is her sister." Cristina said.

Richard nodded and told them "I send a message to Alex, he is with them, he will let her know" Cristina looked at him in the eyes trying to determinate if her was telling the truth, she thought he was…

"Derek is in OR 2, he is the only one left." Richard said to the two women. Cristina nodded her head and turned to go to the gallery of OR 2 when she realized something that made her lose her balance… OR 2 was the same OR she had removed a bullet from his chest… the same OR he almost died… she almost died… Owen almost died… Meredith almost died…

She wasn't sure if she could get back in there again…

* * *

"Ok Mer take a deep breath the gel will be a little cold." Alex instructed. Meredith took a deep breath and prepared herself for the sense of the cold gel on her belly. Zola was sitting in her grandmother's arms who was sitting on a chair at the left side of the table Meredith was laying. Thatcher was standing behind Caroline and Zola, he felt blessed to witness the time his first daughter was going to have her first ultrasound, even if deep down he was whishing that things had worked out differently because honestly he wouldn't mind at all waiting in the waiting room outside…

Alex started the ultrasound and fixed his eyes on the screen, suddenly his eyes lighten "Here Mer. Here is the baby" he said showing the small embryo on the screen. Meredith felt the tears filling her eyes again; those hormones were driving her mad. One moment she was crying in sadness and the next time she was crying from happiness. "It seems like you are about six weeks far." Alex said shocked "That's around the…" Alex said shocked. "Oh well, it wasn't a stomach virus as it seems." She said smiling at him "Ok, look here, well its 0.10 inches, which is normal. I need you to start taking folic acid to prevent any complications. Other than that the baby looks fine" Alex said smiling "Oh yeah you need to take some prenatal vitamins as well, I'll get them for you." He said smiling.

Meredith wasn't able to stop smiling. "Mer, are you ready to hear the heartbeat?" he asked her.

"We can?" she asked him with wide eyes.

"Of course." He said. Everyone silenced for a moment in the room and the small thumb, thumb, filled the room. Meredith felt like she was going to burst from the happiness. Caroline and Thatcher had tears rolling down their cheeks. The small embryo on the screen whose heart was beating so strong filling with its sound the room was their grandchild… was a baby created from their children… Zola clapped her hands and showed the screen

"Yes, baby girl that's your baby brother or baby sister." Meredith said smiling at her. "Alex can you print it?" she asked him. She knew that Derek would never forgive himself that he lost the first ultrasound; the least she could do was to bring him a photo…

Alex pressed the buttons to print the image when his pager was heard. "Ops. Excuse me." He said and walked to the window he took the pager in his hands and read the message 'Lexie is out of surgery-going to recovery-she'll need a couple surgeries more-she'll be fine' Alex left a deep breath out and turned to the rest people in the room. Meredith was looking at him with her eyes wide open.

"If it's bad news I don't want to know" she told him trying to keep herself together.

"Lexie is out of surgery, they are getting her to recovery" Alex said smiling "She will need a couple of surgeries but she will be fine in the end." Alex said…

* * *

Mark let Jackson clean and dress the burn to his neck just like he let him to stitch his cut on his arm and forehead, truth to be told he felt proud for him he was one of the most talented residents he saw in his specialty together they really were a dream team

"I'll stay here" Jackson said. Mark was shocked; he never expected that he would say that. "You… you are… staying?" he asked him. There was almost no reason for him to do so his carrier was waiting for him. Not that he was going to complain if he would stay; it was just in his nature to want to know everything that was happening around him. He wanted to know that was his fault.

"I… I am staying because…" Jackson had a difficult time finding the right words to tell him that he was going to stay here for April. They had a home there, they had a family… and even if April doesn't have a job in SGMW hospital she was going to work at the clinic. Somewhere, the main point was that they had a family here…

"You proposed to Kepner didn't you" Mark said raising his left eyebrow. He knew that something like that would happen he was sure. He saw the chemistry between them, the sparkle. They were made for each other, even if they didn't saw it when he did…

"I… sort of, did." Jackson said because he wasn't sure if he really proposed… it was more like a bet between them more than a proposal. Well at least he never thought that he would propose that way to the woman he want to spend the rest of his life with.

"I am proud of you Avery, you make daddy proud" Mark said with a stupid smile on his face. For a small moment he forgot that Lexie was in surgery fighting for her life, he forgot that Derek was facing the huge possibility not to operate on anyone ever again, that Arizona could die… he forgot every bad thing that happened to his life in the last twenty four hours, he forgot and became the old Mark Sloan he used to be…

Jackson laughed at Mark's comment and answered "Hm. Now I hope that daddy will make ME proud and that he will put a ring on Lexie's hand ok?" he asked him and turned to leave the room. Mark's laugh died immediately "How do you know that?" he asked Jackson who already opened the door to walk outside the exam room.

"Well I do have my resources and… let's say that I can tell when two people are in love and you with Lexie are…" he said and closed his right eye knowingly to Mark.

Mark stayed sitting on the bed frozen for a few moments realizing what exactly Jackson told him_ 'Put a ring on Lexie's finger' _ and the thing was that he proposed to her and he didn't' had a ring for her… well he had a girlfriend… typically, he still had a girlfriend…

He really needed to arrange his matters… and quickly before Lexie wakes up. He walks slowly to the elevator and presses the button to his office's floor. After a while the light ping! Sound was heard and he walked out of the elevator. He quickly walked to the other side of the hall where his office was and opened the door… Mark felt exhausted, he really needed to sleep… but he couldn't the only thing he allowed himself to do is to take a shower and change scrubs. He throws his dirty clothes to the laundry box and walked to the locker to take a set of fresh clothes. He put them on as fast as his sore body allowed him. All the pain from the crash and the little sleep he took last night were coming out now after his shower…

He sat on the leather sofa he had across his desk and leaned his head back. Mark closed his eyes for a moment of two imagining… dreaming of his life…

**{Mark's dream… Mark's POV.}**

I am sitting behind my desk my eyes are feeling tiered… I can't believe how much my life has changed since the plane crash… tomorrow Jackson and April are getting married and I am sitting in my office waiting for Jackson to finish his surgeries and Derek to get, finally, away from his daughter and six months old son. It was an understatement if you say that the two kinds don't have their father wrapped around their tinny little fingers… I chuckled at the thought that in about two months I'll be like Derek… it was a shock when Lexie told me she was pregnant on the day the plane crashed… I… I never thought that we would be able to have kids so early, of course Addison came me down promising to me that she will be here during the whole pregnancy… in the end she stayed for ever… so did Derek's sister Amelia who wasn't able to keep living in LA with so many bad memories there… little Amelia was growing up in Seattle… she had found already a guy named George and they were together for six months already. Derek was still not comfortable being around him just like he wasn't comfortable being around Derek… and me… I wasn't less of a protective brother myself… my fatherly instincts were kicking harder and harder…

I took a deep breath and I heard a knock on my door

"Come in."I said suspecting that it was Derek whom his wife finally kicked him out…

"Are you ok?" I heard my wife's soft voice, my head instantly rose from my arms were it was resting and I looked at her in amassment… she was truly gorgeous… she was wearing a bright pink cocktail dress with a brown silken ribbon above her belly. Her brown hair were held into a high ponytail and she was wearing low-heeled silver strappy sandals…

"I am fine, a bit tiered" I told her and I stood up from my chair and I walked to her. I rested my hand on her belly for a moment "How is my favorite baby girl? Huh? Is she ok?" I asked the baby. Lexie let a laugh come out of her mouth.

"Is she answering?" she asked me when she saw me kneeling in front of her and touching my ear to her belly.

"Shhh, I am connecting with my daughter" I said to her. Lexie laughed again at me but I didn't mind… I could act like the biggest clown if that was making her laugh

"Mark… _Mark!" _

**{End of dream…}**

"Mark!" Jackson said to him and pushed his shoulder forcefully. Mark's eyes opened immediately, "What?" he asked Jackson

"Dear Julia is right outside the door." He said to him. Mark run his hand through his hair in despair, the dream he was having was way too good,

"Hey Jackson can you bring me an update for Lexie?" I asked him.

"Sure." He said and left the room…

* * *

Meredith walked with Alex to the OR, while Caroline, Thatcher and Zola went to visit Lexie. She used the excuse that she was paged immediately in OR 2 and it was one of their own and she needed to know. She promised to Caroline that she will return with information about Derek's condition. She walked to the OR floor and took the turn to the gallery of the OR 2 with Alex by her. OR 1 and OR 3 were empty so the only OR in this floor which had patient in was OR 2. She walked in and saw her husband lying on the table. His eyes closed and his skin so pale… dead pale. She closed her eyes and tears run down her cheeks. Alex saw her and put his hand around her shoulders. The Callie and Nelson were in a huge fight and they didn't notice Meredith and Alex entering the gallery. At first the sound in the gallery was turned off and they couldn't hear the discursions inside the OR…

"Turn the sound on" Meredith said between her sobs. Alex stood up and turned the sound on… Callie's screams filled the small room…

"Are you crazy?" she asked Nelson "This is Derek Shepard we are talking about! He is the America's most talented surgeon! And this is his hand you can't be seriously giving up!" she screamed. Meredith realized what they were talking and the tears flowed down her cheeks immediately.

"I am not giving up!" Nelson fought back "I am saying that his hand is beyond any stage of being saved! Even if you save his bones, his nerves and flesh will never be the same!" he screamed back. He seemed not to care about what will do to Derek if he wakes up and he realizes that his left hand was amputated. "He will be the same!" Teddy protested "He is Derek freaking Shepard! He will! You just don't want to try it! We both know Dr. Nelson, that you are too coward to try save those nerves, there is a way, I saw Derek Shepard doing it and the hand he saved was almost amputated, which means that it was ten times in worse shape than his! But you! You are a coward!" Teddy screamed at him. Nelson stayed shocked for a moment. Meredith was whipping from the gallery; she was sobing so hard that her sobs were heard at the inside of the OR.

"Derek!" she was saying his name like a prayer between her sobs hoping that somehow God will help him… and her…

Callie made a sign to Alex telling him to take Meredith with him and scrub in. stat! Alex took Meredith in his hands, who was refusing to leave her husband again.

"Come Meredith we are going to go inside" he told her into her ear. Meredith's eyes opened and she whipped few tears which were running down her eyes.

Nelson moved his head and went start the amputation. Callie was sitting there and put her body between him and Derek "Try me!" she challenged him. "If you want to amputate this hand you have to get through me first!" she told him. Nelson tried to walk to the other side. Meredith and Alex walked into the OR. Callie turned her head to them and looked at Meredith "Grey! Remember the Milton's case?" Callie asked her. Robert Milton was a young man around thirty five who had an awful car accident, as result his right hand was almost amputated and Derek used a difficulty technique to save the nerves… Meredith nodded her head positive "I remember" she said to Callie.

"Can you do it?" Callie asked her. Meredith was shocked, there were only four to three surgeons in the country who could perform this procedure and the one was her husband… she remembered Derek's bright smile that day, it was a week before her birthday and he came smiling at her and told her that in OR 3 was waiting her gift… "I can." She said. After all Derek thought her how to do it and she's done it, that day, a week before her birthday she did the same procedure Callie was asking her to do now.

"This is outrageous!" Nelson screamed "She is a general surgeon!" he was furious, he didn't liked her, especially after the rumors that she messed Shepard's trial, she never deserved to be in neuro, she was just there because of her husband, now if Torres let her kill him there was nothing he could do. "This is crazy, I am warning you there is a huge chance he won't survive the surgery, what do you prefer for him to lose his hand or his life?" he said and left the room angry

"Go to hell!" Callie screamed at him as he was leaving. Callie walked next to a shivering Meredith and told her. "Don't listen to him Meredith, you can do it. He is just an idiot." She said. Meredith took a deep breath and said "Ten blade please"…

* * *

The blonde woman walked into the hospital and looked around her. Everything seemed to be the same. She fixed her hat and her glasses and walked to the nurses' station in front of her

"Excuse me, I am looking for DR. Karev do you have any idea where is he?" she asked the nurse there praying not to understand who she was.

"Who is asking for him?" she asked suspiciously.

"I… I am an old friend, can you tell me where I can find him?" the nurse seemed not believing the women in front of her.

"I am sorry but I can't relive this kind of information" she said. The blonde woman nodded her head and turned around to leave. Then it hit her, she was going to use the back door and walk in through the basement and then wait for him at the locker room…

**A/N: Hey, I hope you enjoyed the next chapter. Let me know your thoughts they are always welcomed! I really want to know who you think is the woman looking for Alex :))) thank you soo much for your reviews! You have no idea how many they mean to me! I really hope you like that chapter as well. By the way I don't know if you guys like Nelson I just don't [figures]... and anyway I needed a bad guy to get Mer in the OR... **

**Until next time Bye!**

**I wait to hear your thoughts… **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy, obviously if I did, Izzie and George would have worked out, Lexie and Mark would have gotten married and Meredith and Derek would have given Zola a little brother or a little sister.**

**A/N: OK this is my first Grey's Anatomy fan fiction, I'm still in denial for Lexie's death, she shouldn't have died. This is why I am re-writing the finale.**

**WARNING! It's completely AU.**

**Pairings: **Lexie & Mark, Derek & Meredith, Cristina & Owen, Callie & Arizona, April & Jackson, Alex & Izzie

**Rating:** T

**I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

Meredith was working on Derek silently no one in the OR was daring to speak out of fear that Meredith might take their heads if they did so. From time to time Meredith was giving small stares to Derek she really needed to see his face every once and a while to take the strength she needed.

"Do we have any music here?" she asked. Alex looked at her shocked and walked to the CD player that was left on the table at the other side of the room close to the door.

"There is a CD here; it says "Lexie" on top do you want me to…" Alex said showing the CD player.

Meredith nodded her head positive and smiled though her mask Lexie had left CD'S all around the ORS Derek was furious about that he never liked the songs she was listening, but Meredith caught him about three weeks ago to sing quietly a song she knew Lexie loved she thought that was called Never Let You Go, but she wasn't sure. Her sister had a strange taste in music. And that song was one of them

_I don't know what I'm going through__  
__Close my eyes still see you in sight__  
__everything reminds me of you__  
__I could never let you go__  
_ Meredith smiled when she heard the first few moments of the song she smiled because it was the same song Derek was mumbling through his teeth

"Why are you smiling?" Alex asked her when he saw the familiar lines forming around her eyes

"Derek was singing that song a couple weeks ago"

_I can't hide my feelings at all_

_I give you love sometimes it's so hard_

_Without you I know I would fall_

_'Cause I'd never let you go_

"He was singing that?" Alex asked her smiling at the thought seeing Derek Shepard singing,

"Yeah, he is very good singer" Meredith said feeling few tears forming in her eyes again.

_I would cry for you__  
__And I'd lie for you__  
__I would lay my life on the line__  
__I can't hide from you__  
__That I'd die for you__  
__But I'd never let you go_

"I would like to hear him singing… he seems like he can do everything, he makes me hate him" Teddy said remembering back then at her first Christmas in Seattle when she was invited to his and Meredith's house he took the guitar from Owen's hands and…

_**FLASHBACK…**_

"_Ok I have to warn you that I have not played for years!" Derek said when Owen pressed the guitar to his hands. "I'll so embrace myself." He muttered to himself. Callie was sitting on the couch she finished from the hospital just a little bit earlier and came to celebrate with the rest of them _

"_Oh come on now Shepard! I'll sing!" she said. She had drunk a few shots of wine already and she was a bit tipsy. _

"_Ok but I am playing something to match the circumstances" he said and started playing the silent night…_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Teddy smiled at the memory

"I would like to see him sing, as I remember he plays guitar very well." She said smiling.

_What we share keeps me alive__  
__For you there's nothing I would deny__  
__All I know is I want you so__  
__'Cause I'd never let you go_

"He does." Meredith said her husband was really good; he played guitar and saxophone and apparently was singing very well as she remembered. He was really leaving up to his nickname…

_I would cry for you__  
__and I'd lie for you__  
__I would lay my life on the line__  
__I can't hide from you__  
__I'd reach the sky for you__  
__But I'd never let you go_

She felt a tear falling from her eyes as she saw his face. Pale and tiered, that man looked a little bit like her husband but at the same time he was so much different for him he was like another person in the same body. Her husband was optimistic and chatty and smiling all the time. Her husband was not giving up. He was a fighter! That's what she was telling to herself but then flew to her mind all those times he gave up… all those times he was a coward and left…

'But he came back!' a small voice was telling her into her mind 'he might left her but he was always coming back.' she husband loved her no matter what.

Everything seemed to be going fine and then the awful sound was heard… he was flat lining…

* * *

Julia walked into Mark's office her face was seemed to be worried, but Mark really didn't care. He only wanted to hear if Lexie was alright

"Mark!" she said her voice was heard to be too hitched and hurt Mark's ears. She run to his side and kneeled next to him

"Oh my poor little boy" she said and caressed his hair. Mark felt disgusted, even if he just had a shower he felt much dirtier than he felt before the shower with the whole blood and dirt which was on his scrubs and skin. He leaned back and Julia's hand fall to her side, why was he acting like that? It wasn't normal.

"Mark, what's wrong?" she asked him. She was worried he could tell that she was worried about him. Mark raised his head "Can we talk?" he asked her. His voice was not the in usual strong and sure tone it had this plane crash changed him…

"Of course we can talk darling" Julia said. She was suspecting that something was wrong; she just wasn't expecting to be something bad... for her at least…

"I… I have to tell you a few things… because I… I wasn't honest with you. I… I was sort of lying to you…" Mark said. His eyes were looking at the floor and not her. He was afraid that if he will look into her eyes then the guilt will come up and he really didn't need the guilt right now.

"You were lying?" Julia asked. All this seemed to be crazy, a stupid joke… she was hoping that in a minute or two Mark will turn his eyes to hers and he will laugh telling her that he was teasing her. She waited, but he didn't instead he continued his speech.

"The plane crash made me see it. We… we are not going to work Julia, no matter how much we try or pretend, we are not going to work… you are a nice person but you are not… you are not the right person for me… even… even if you are the perfect choice for me… you are not what I want… and what I want is not perfect… what I want is…" Mark took a deep breath. Julia helped him to get together after Lexie left him but still she wasn't who he wanted. Lexie is the love of his life and he can't let her leave again.

"Mark… is… do you… are breaking up with me?" she asked him. Her voice was giving out her emotions; she was ready to cry…

"I… I am so sorry Julia, it's just that… the crash… it made me realize that… that I want to be with Lexie, and… no one and nothing will change that… ever… I am so sorry, I… never wanted you to get hurt it's just" Mark stopped he didn't know what else to say

"You are dumping me… for Lexie Grey? You are kidding right? She left you Mark twice, she left you!" she said to him. The memories from the time he and Lexie were not together flew to his mind hunting him. The painful truth…

"I wish that I could find a way not to hurt you but… there is none… I am so sorry…" he said. For the first time since he started talking he raised his head and looked the face in front of him. Julia was broken, tears were running down her eyes, she was trying to keep herself together but she couldn't… he was breaking up with her for his ex… how could she get over that? In the end Rose was right… the Grey sisters are like drug… or virus… once they came in contact with a man they infect him… Rose was a new nurse in Seattle Presbyterian she and Julia were kind of friends… she was so right… Lexie Grey just like her sister Meredith infected Mark… he would never be hers. She was the owner of his heart and she was… she was nothing…

Mark felt the guilt he expected to feel… he was hurting her… he knew he was… but he needed to be with Lexie… he would do anything to be with her…

"I guess we are done" she said and whipped the tears that were running from her eyes…

"We are" Mark said and moved his head positive. The urge to turn his head to the other side only to avoid her teary eyes was overwhelming but he stopped. He locked his eyes to her face… it was the last thing he could do to show her that she meant something to him… because she meant… she just wasn't important enough to beat Lexie for the spot in his heart…

* * *

Lexie was lying on her bed in ICU, she was motionless her brown hair had signs of leaves from the forest, her left hand was wrapped in a red cast and her legs were in temporary casts as well. Thatcher and Caroline were sitting in the plastic chairs next to her bed. Thatcher was holding her right hand and he was praying to God to spare his daughter… she was too young to die… she had a full life in front of her… she had to fell in love, get married, make a family on her own like her sisters, to finish her residency, be great! She had to live all those things…

Caroline was watching Thatcher and she was wondering, she knew everything that happened between him and Meredith, she told her back then when Derek got shot. The two of them had a lot of free time to get to know each other. She was wondering if he was going to do the same in case that Meredith was the one lying on that bed… she knew that she would do it… she was wondering because few hours ago he seemed like he wanted to be a part of Meredith's life and Caroline wasn't sure if he was going to hurt her again. She needed to know…

"Mark is like a son to me…" she said, Thatcher looked at her questioning, he remembered a Mark Sloan, that Lexie was dating but as far as he knew they broke up… he had hurt and cheated on his little girl.

"Mark who?" he asked.

"Mark Sloan, he is like a son to me and I know him since he was six years old, its thirty six years since the first time I met him and the only time I saw him truly happy and in love was around Lexie. The same goes for my son, Derek, he is forty two years old and the first time I saw him so much… calm and… happy was when he was with Meredith." Caroline smiled remembering the way her son was speaking of Meredith before even she met her. He was over the head in love with her "I've never seen my boys like that, not even around Addison, Derek's first wife. They both fell in love with her in some time. But they never were like that around her… ever. Only your daughters managed to make my sons happy…" Caroline stopped, she could see the guilt in his eyes… he realized what she was asking him.

"I… I know I hurt my girls… and I understand that you are afraid that I might do that again but… I am not willing to lose them from my life… unless they don't want me in theirs… then I can do nothing." He said and looked Lexie sleeping peacefully. Was dreaming of anything? The doctor said she wasn't in coma… it was possible for her to be dreaming.

* * *

_**{Lexie's dream… Lexie's POV}**_

I was standing by the window in Mark's apartment tonight would be the last night I would sleep here are Lexie Grey… the next time I will steep foot in here I will be Lexie Grey- Sloan. There is not a single chance I am going to use only Mark's last name, imagine the confusion if there were two Dr. Sloan in the hospital… it was bad enough with the two Greys. Mark walked out of the bathroom and I could hear his steps coming closer, I think I need to tell him that when his feet are wet his steps are heard easier…

"I really needed that shower after you and your sister and Callie dragged me in every single shop with tuxedos" he said and buried his nose into her hair. Lexie laughed and told him "it's not our fault that when we send you with Derek, Jackson, Owen and Alex you couldn't decide… or that your program was full until today…the wedding is in two days… you should be more careful" I told him and leaned back into his strong arms. Marks smiled at her comment, it was true a week ago he, Derek, Alex, Jackson and Owen had gone to choose what they would wear at the wedding but in the end none of them bought anything because they weren't sure what was the best and what suited them the best. I can still remember my furious pregnant and hormonal sister being ready to rip her husband's head off its shoulders. Derek was scared of her… the hormones were making her dangerous; her mood was changing by every single passing moment! It was funny to see Derek Shepard scared of his wife, but I have to admit that Meredith would never kill him, not that I was going to tell him that… I would let him wondering for the rest of his life if she can do it or not. After that day they were found in the OR where he coded in her arms she would never be able to even thing of the chance for him to die. It was something that she just couldn't deal with… she saw him die too many times… enough for a life time…

"What is bugging you?" Mark asked me. I opened my mouth to answer him but I felt his hands to disappear form around my waist where they were resting.

"_Mark? MARK?" I screamed…_

_**{End of dream}**_

* * *

Cristina was sitting alone in the basement, she was feeling lost? Alone? She wasn't sure; she was feeling like everything was mixed up inside her head. She wanted the silence of the basement. She closed her eyes let it wander back when she first met Owen, back then when Derek and Meredith had just gotten together, when Izzie hadn't cancer and she and Alex were happy together, when Lexie and Mark were happily together, even if they were hiding it, when George was still with them and not six feet under, she wanted to go back there so much… she heard few steps but she ignore them…

"Cristina?" this was a voice Cristina Yang never expected to hear again, not that she minded that she was hearing it now it was just that she never expected to hear it…

"Izzie?" she asked, she wasn't sure if she heard right or her ears were messing up with her. She felt the gurney sift next to her and a small warm hand sneaked around her shoulders. Cristina opened her eyes slowly and saw the pale pink shirt; she slowly raised her head and saw those warm eyes she never expected to see. They were full with tears and worry but it was still Izzie.

"Oh my God!" she said and hugged her tightly "You are here!" oh my god!" Cristina let the tears fell from her eyes freely and Izzie wrapped her arms around her friend

"Shhh." She said trying to calm her friend down "Cristina, please tell me how is everyone?" she said as soon as Cristina's sobs calmed down a little bit.

"Arizona broke her left femur which was dislocated but she set it back, she didn't catch an infection over the night, she also broke a rib or two, I am not sure because I haven't talked with anyone since we came here and I got checked. When I finished with my shoulder she was already wheeled back to recovery but from what I heard she had a bad damage to her kidney and Bailey removed it. Lexie was trapped under a piece of metal which crushed her pelvic bone and both her legs. Her left leg was broken severally on the femur and the patella and it was bad, really bad, her right leg was a bit better she broke her fibula and tibia which weren't dislocated so the prognosis is better for that leg, than her left one, she also probably have internal bleeding." Cristina stopped for a moment to take a deep breath before she continued "Mark is not that bad he had a small cut cross his left cheek and another on his forehead. He also has a deeper cut on his arm I… I think on his right arm and a burn on his neck. He might have broken a rib or two because he wasn't in surgery, so he didn't have internal bleeding. Meredith hit her head, but she didn't show any signs of concussion and a metal thing was stuck on her thigh but she remove it and she… she is pregnant." Cristina was staring at the wall in front of her, the wall was her nirvana, she found peace in the wall.

"She is pregnant? Oh my God! Something good came out of it, right?" she asked. Izzie tried to make her friend continue because she was sure she was leaving someone out, Richard said that on the plane were Arizona, Lexie, Mark, Cristina, Meredith and Derek but she said nothing about him. "Cristina, what about Derek?" she asked her. Cristina left a tear roll down her cheek.

"Oh, no…" Izzie said "Please tell me that he make it" she begged Cristina. If Derek was dead and Meredith was pregnant then she will break down… she won't make it… even if she was caring his child…

* * *

April was sitting in the ER she was doing nothing, the only case that came through the doors was a seventy years old man that needed stitches, she did them gladly, the old man was a very nice company for her. He made jokes and he made her forget… but now she had nothing else to do… and her mind was free to wander to whatever place it wanted to…

She thought about Jerry, the pilot currently lying on the table of the OR 4. It was far away from the three surgeries of the east wing. It was in the north wing, the new wing as it's called since it was built only four years ago. She thought to go and see how he was doing but she decided against it. She asked for DR. Martin who was working on him to inform her as soon as the surgery was finished and he still hadn't paged her. She felt like she was seeing a drama…like she was watching her life and she was unable to do anything at all… she needed quite… she needed peace… where could she find it?

* * *

Thatcher saw Lexie trying to move, his whole bode froze… "Lexie? Darling please open your eyes." He pleaded her. Caroline realized what was happening and she stood up immediately and went to the door and called for a doctor. Jackson moved fast to the room

"Please Mr. Grey move, let me see what's going on" he said and he gently pushed Thatcher back. He turned to Olivia, who was hired back a few months ago. "Olivia, get them out" he said and turned back to Lexie.

"Come one Lexiepedia open your eyes. Mark needs to know that you are alright." He whispered to her. Lexie opened her eyes slowly and made a move with her right hand to take the tube out. She moved her hand to pull it out

"No… no don't do that" he said and put her hand down "The tube is going to help you breath. You need it." He said. Lexie relaxed a bit but he saw her to try to contact with him again

"Do you want me to bring Mark here?" he asked "One blink for no two for yes, ok?" he asked. Lexie blinked twice "ok, I am going to bring Mark here" he said smiling at her "Oh, Lex, do you want me to leave in your dad and Derek's mom?" he asked seeing her blink twice again. 'Yes'

* * *

Meredith stood there frozen, Derek was coding and she felt useless. She keep on fixing his hand with Callie's help.

"Bring the crash cart here NOW!" Teddy screamed at the nurse who was standing there shocked for a moment. She moved the corner and brought the cart to Teddy

"Ok charge to 200" she said, the nurse charged "Ok Clear!" Teddy said. Meredith removed her hands from her husband's hand when the electroshock went through his body.

"No change" the nurse said from behind Teddy.

"Charge to 250" she said. The nurse charged again and Teddy repeated the same movement again but still Derek wasn't responding

"Come on Shepard you can't give up now!" she said frustrated. Teddy turned to the nurse and told her "Charge to 300!" the nurse was hesitate for a moment and Teddy turned and screamed at her "Charge to 300!" she quickly charged to 300 and Teddy shocked Derek's heard once again.

"Damn it!" she cursed. "Still no change" Meredith left her hands opening in their own mind and felt whatever instrument she might be holding to fall on the floor. She ripped her gloves from her hands and moved to Derek's head she touched his forehead and leaned on top of him. Quietly she said to his ear something that it was impossible for anyone else to hear what she was telling

"Come on Derek, don't leave me alone, please, you… you promised me in this same OR that you are not going to die, remember? Don't die! That's an order. I chose you, please to leave me. I… I beg you don't leave me. Come back, Zola wants her daddy, she said her first words today, you don't want to lose that right? Wake up please. I know you are hurt and in pain but please don't leave me, together we will make it better, I promise just wake up" she said. The tears were rolling down her cheeks and she removed her mask for a moment and she pressed a kiss on his forehead. For somewhere in the background she heard the nurse saying something, she didn't make clearly but those she heard broke her _"You have to call it"_

* * *

Jackson walked to Mark's office and saw him sitting on his chair, his laptop open on his desk and he seemed to be really into whatever he was searching

"Hey Mark" Jackson started but Mark cut him. A huge smile was formed to his face.

"Hey Jackson I am looking for a ring, for Lexie, I found a couple but I am not sure can you help me a bit?" he said

"Mark, Lexie is asking for you" Jackson blurred out without really thinking about it. Mark's eyes rose from his computer and looked Jackson's eyes.

"Did… did she woke up?" he asked. He felt happy… the most happy person in the whole word possibly. Jackson smiled and nodded positive "She is still on the ventilator but when I asked her if she wanted to come and find you she said yes." Jackson said. Mark's smile became bigger and he felt a small sob forming on his throat out of happiness.

"Come on let's go" Mark said and whipped a small tear that was rolling from his eye. Jackson nodded his head opened the door of Mark's office.

"How did you contact with Lexie if she is still on ventilator?" Mark asked curiously. Jackson chuckled "I forgot to tell you ok well when she blinks once is no and when she blinks twice is yes. You have to remember, all the questions need to be answered with only those two words. Ok?" Jackson said to Mark who was walking a few steps in front of him

Jackson was almost pending when they reached Lexie's room because Mark was practically running to get there.

"In which room is she?" Mark asked him when they entered the ICU

"Second room on your left" Jackson said. Mark smiled at him and told him "Thank you" quietly before he disappeared running inside Lexie's room…

* * *

"_Oh, no__…__"__ Izzie said __"__Please tell me that he make it_" Izzie was petrified of what she might hear from Cristina

"He… he was alive but… he was bad, really bad…" she said and she let few tears run down her cheeks.

"Tell me" Izzie said to her.

"He… he broke his left hand… and he catch pneumonia… he is bad…" she said. Izzie realized that it was difficult for Cristina to talk, apparently

"Shhh, it's ok" she said and wrapped her hands around her shoulders again. Cristina let herself brake down for a moment, she let herself free.

"Cristina?" April asked, she wasn't sure if she really heard Cristina's voice or not. Cristina raised her head from Izzie's shirt and whipped her tears "April? What's wrong?" she asked her. April looked at her "I… I wanted some… some peace… are you ok?" she asked.

"I am fine. Here is Izzie, she used to work here" Cristina said. April smiled at Izzie and told her "I remember you, I am April, April Kepner." April said and gave her hand to Izzie.

"I am glad to see you again." Izzie said smiling…

* * *

Owen was sitting in his office alone; few hours ago this same office was filled with people, with life and now was empty and cold… just as if it was dead. He was closing his eyes trying to shut out the sun, the sun he was praying to come a few hours ago… it was like the sun and the weather was mocking him. The weather was one of the best Seattle had seen in the last two years, not even a sign of rain, but still a few hours ago few miles ago a storm almost cost the lives of his family… now that their lives were not in danger from the weather now the weather was perfect. The sun was shining outside making drying everything the rain make wet. The smell of the rain was still lingering in the air along with the smell of the wet grass and trees that were outside the hospital. Everything seemed to be so alive and happy but he was feeling so dead and sad…

A soft knock on the door distract him from the sun and he turned his eyes from the catwalk to the door

"Come in" he said, his voice was rough and sounded like the voice of a stranger and not his own. Richard came hesitantly into his office "I came to inform you for Lexie" he said and smiled hesitantly to the younger man in front of him.

"Oh, is she out of the surgery so soon?" he asked, from what he seen on the field she was seriously injured and she was going to need hours of surgery to be able to regain function of her legs.

"Dr. Nelson and Callie decided to split the surgeries in two because of the complications she might had in case it was only one surgery." Owen stood by his desk skeptically he looked into Richard's eyes and he could see that there was something that the older man was hiding from him…

"Richard, are you hiding something?" he asked the older man. His eyes were hiding something it was clear, at least to him.

"I… I am concerned about Dr. Nelson. He… I don't know how to put it. We called him stat in OR 1 and it took him twenty minutes to arrive and I know that he was close by because today when you left for the airport I saw him here, that means that he intentionally late." Owen listened to Richard and the truth was that Shepard was complaining about him as well. Owen never paid too much attention to him thought he never was important enough in front of everything else he had to face but if he was going to be the head of the department it was something that he needed to investigate the matter thoroughly.

"Do you know if he was paged in any other cases?" Owen asked

"He was paged in OR 2 for Derek's hand and they called him in OR 3 for Arizona but he never appeared. Even though Bailey said that she has it under control that. I have no idea what she means." Richard said to Owen, who had an idea on how Bailey will take care of the matter, she will kill Nelson…

* * *

"Come on Derek don't give up on me" Meredith cried into her husband's ear.

"Charge again" she said to the nurse who was sitting behind Teddy doing nothing "Haven't you heard me?" she screamed "CHARGE AGAIN!" she screamed at her. The nurse stayed there frozen but she composes herself fast and said "Why? He is dead we have to call it" she said. Meredith got frustrated and left her husband's head. She went to the nurse and pushed her out of the way

"I am charging to 300" she said to Teddy who grabbed the paddles again

"OK, clear!" she said and took a deep breath. The electricity went through Derek's body and everyone stayed silent for the next seconds. The truth was that it might was just two seconds from the moment that Teddy pressed the paddles to Derek's chest from the moment that the sound of the first heartbeat was heard but for Meredith seemed like an hour. Everybody in the room let a deep breath that no one realizes that was keeping because the truth was that there were very few people in the whole hospital that didn't like Derek Shepard or his wife Meredith or their sweet daughter Zola. Meredith turned to the nurse and her face seemed to be familiar but she wasn't quite sure where she had seen it before. If looks could kill then the said nurse would have been dead by the look on Meredith's eyes. She slowly makes her way back to Derek's hand and looks at the mess she had created when she run firstly to his side and then to the crash cart. "Get out of my OR," she said to the nurse who was still sitting by the crash cart. "But… this is" she protested "GET OUT OF MY OR!" Meredith said again raising briefly her head from Derek's hand. The nurse let a frustrated sing from her mouth and left.

Meredith felt guilty that she screamed inside the OR and she turned to Callie and Teddy "I am sorry for the way I acted. I was just…" Teddy smiled and stopped her "You were worried for your husband who was crashing at the moment it's pretty understandable and acceptable." She said smiling at the young woman.

"How is the hand going?" Callie asked her. Meredith took a deep breath and told her

"It's bad… worse than I expected but… I think I can fix it… it's going to be a long way back to the OR thought." She said felling the tears forming in her eyes again.

What was wrong with her? Why was she crying all the time? And then she remembered… she was pregnant it was normal… and she was in OR 2 operating on her husband… and then she froze again…

* * *

Mark stepped in Lexie's room and saw Thatcher and Caroline witting by her bed. Caroline stood up and went to give him a big hug

"How are you?" she asked him seeing the bandaged on his forehead, his cheek, neck and arm.

"I am good Mrs. Shepard don't worry I am good. He said, but he was lying because he wasn't alright or even good, he was far from it, because for the last hour he was nauseous and he vomited right after Julia left. And now he was feeling a terrible headache, but still he hide it and put a smile on again.

"Jackson told me that Lexie woke up, is she…" Mark stopped because a wave of nausea hit him and he felt really lightheaded. Thatcher stood up quickly and went next to the young man. Inside his head he was thanking the god that Lexie had fallen back to sleep because if she was awake and saw him so pale and sick she would get worried and she might hurt herself in order to make sure he was alright…

"Mark?" Caroline asked him

"I… I am not… don't tell Lexie…" he said and felt the world around him turn black…

* * *

Izzie Cristina and April were sitting together in the basement none of them was speaking they were just sitting on the gurney and they were watching the wall in front of them.

"It's crazy" April said "I… I feel like something really bad is going to happen in a while and I can't quite put it, because what is happening is really bad. I mean… this hospital is something like cursed… I think it is cursed otherwise I can't explain why this is keep happening. It's like no one who works here can find peace and… and live a good life. Do you get me?" she asked.

"It's the hospital; really it's its own damn fault. We should move to Mercy West, really, maybe the bad luck would have broken." Cristina said. Izzie laughed and caused Cristina to stop rumbling and look at her "Why are you laughing?" she asked her

"It's not the hospital, it's us. We are cursed not the hospital… because I left and I was doing the rest of my residency in Mass Gen in my hometown but still, but luck all over… I met my high school boyfriend who was drunk and told me right in my face that I was nothing more to him that just another number in his growing list of women he slept with, hm, yeah my mom is still wasting all of her money in astrologists, my daughter still has cancer, I still have cancer, I got divorced from the only man I loved for so long and generally I was still a mess even when I left this hospital for something else…" Izzie said to Cristina who looked at her with sad eyes and tears running slowly from her eyes. She opened her mouth to speak but she close it right afterwards because she had nothing to comment, because the truth was that her life and Meredith's life and Alex' life and Derek's life and all of their lives were worse than a freaking drama show in TV.

"We are cursed" Cristina said know legging the truth in front of her. It wasn't the hospital's fault it was her life, her own damn life who should take the blame. Someone, probably the one who was making the rules didn't like them. Why was the universe so screwed up?

* * *

Owen was sitting in his office truing to process everything that happened in the last two days, trying to process mainly what Richard told him about Nelson, was he really that careless and when he was called stat it was taking him twenty minutes to appear in the OR? Or was this just one simple bad moment? He didn't know what to believe. This whole thing… the whole job was just messing with his head and his ability to think logically. It was making him to almost wish he never came to Seattle… never walked through the doors of Seattle Grace Hospital… almost because when those thoughts occupy his mind then he remembers that in that case he would never have met Cristina… he would have never marry her… but of course he wouldn't have hurt her as well…

His mind was drifting to every possible matter, his offer to Bailey, his marriage to Christina, Nelson's unreasonable reactions, Derek's not so sure now resignation… his whole life which was now a pure mess…

He turned his eyes to the catwalk for another time and looked at the shining sun, how many hour it's been since they found the plane? Was it an hour? Maybe two? Or was it a day? He wasn't sure… he was sure he was sick of waiting and waiting and waiting. He decided to go to the ORS and see if there was anyone left… he knew for sure that Arizona and Lexie were out of surgery so that was leaving Jerry and Derek… the pilot and one of his best friends…

As he was getting closer to the OR 2, the only one full he knew that something was wrong… something was almost deadly wrong…

* * *

Mark opened his eyes slowly and saw the white walls of the hospital around him. He tried to stand up; he really wanted and needed to see Lexie, he stretched to grab his IV bag but felt a cramp and stopped for a moment. Only for one… he tried again and this time he managed to unhook the IV bag. Mark turned his legs to the ground and slowly placed them there. He took a deep breath trying to calm down the dizziness before he pressed his hands steady on the bed to give himself the force to stand up. The first time he tried to stand on his feet it was unsuccessful because the ligtheadness forced him to sit back onto the bed again before he even was able to take his first step. The second time though he did it. He took few unsteady steps to the door and he composed himself before he touched the door's handler to open the door.

He took a deep breath and prayed to whoever God happened to listen to prevent Bailey or Callie or Mrs. Shepard or Cristina or Jackson or anyone who knew him in the matter to be outside of his door…

Every hope he might had thought was shattered the moment he got out of the door because right across his door was sitting Miranda Bailey scarier than ever…

"Mark Sloan what the hell are you thinking you are going to do?" she asked him with her voice in a particularly dangerous tone…

"I am going to see Lexie…" Mark said and pressed the urge to vomit right then and there.

"Are you an idiot?" she asked. Mark was ready to protest but she was faster and shut him with the look she threw to his side "You and Shepard I swear you are doing everything in your powers to make my day hell!" she said frustrated at him. "I can't explain otherwise why you have to play the damn heroes every single time! Bailey reached his side and grabbed his arm and almost dragged him in the room again…

"I…I have to see Lexie!" Mark protested "She asked me!" he said… his eyes pleading Bailey to let him see her for even a single moment… just to see her and make sure she was ok… that's all he was asking. "Please Miranda… I beg you… take me to her room to see her for… for just an hour and then I'll rest… hell you can sedate me if I am not sleeping or cooperating… I just beg you… let me see her…" Mark said seeing straightly into Bailey's eyes… Bailey looked into his eyes intensely "I swear to God I WILL sedate you if you don't go back to sleep afterwards." She said and net to grab the wheelchair from the other corner and brink it close to Mark.

"Why did I faint?" He asked her. Bailey chuckled and told him "That's why I called you an idiot, because you were dehydrated and you have shown signs of hyponatremia." She said. Mark turned his head and looked at her in shock. "You are lying… I… have not hyponatremia!" he protested. Bailey laughed at his reaction. His shocked face the half open mouth; the wide open eyes were showing such a childish reaction. She stropped pushing the wheelchair and walked in front of him, she lowered her head to his eye level and asked him "Tell me Sloan when was the last time you eaten anything or drank some water?" her voice had the usual scary and scolding tone usually has but if you listen carefully you could hear signs of amusement in it. Mark stopped with his mouth left open… "Well I think it was a little bet before the crash… I think…"" he said trying to avoid her gaze. "Exactly!" she said smiling and went back; she grabbed the handlers of the wheelchair …

* * *

Owen scrubbed in and raised his head to see in the room and saw Meredith Grey standing on top her husband's hand working on it… He took a mask and placed it on top of his mouth and nose and walked inside the room.

"What is going on here?" he asked Teddy who was sitting closer to him

"Don't you see? Meredith is saving Derek's hand" she simply stated. Owen looked lost, he tried to stop her from stepping in this OR, how in the love of God did she end up there? He was pretty sure that Nelson was paged into to this case and in the end Meredith was a general surgeon and not a neurosurgeon, no matter how much experience she had…

"Where is Nelson?" he asked Teddy angrily, something was telling him that Meredith ended fixing Derek's hand because of something Nelson did.

"He left and honestly I don't care where he went. He could go to hell for all I care…" she said, she didn't turn to see him but Owen could hear the venom in her voice and realized, Nelson had really just signed his dismissal…

"What did he do?" he asked Teddy whose eyes were stuck on the heart monitor which was carefully counting Derek's heartbeats.

"I'll tell you one word" she said quietly "Amputation. I am sure you realized. The hand is viable and Derek have a chance to be a surgeon and he wanted to chop it off like some kind of broke toy or whatever." She said, this was the first time during the whole conversation that she took her eyes from the heart monitor and looked him in the eyes

"I bed you Owen do it for me, as… as a lost favor, don't let him go like that." She said. She was really turning to like those doctors, no she didn't start to like those doctors, she started to love them…  
"I'll take care of it. Don't worry" Owen said to her. He started to leave but he stopped and turned to her. He lowered his lips to her ear and told her "You are not fired" Derek's surgery went well until the end.

Meredith stood back and took a deep breath to calm her speeding heart. Derek was fine; Derek was going to be alright she was saying to herself over and over again. She closed her eyes and thanked God that Derek made it through the surgery. Callie smiled at her sweetly "You did very good Meredith. You are going to be an amazing neurosurgeon." She said smiling. Meredith felt a blush creeping to her eyes and she muttered"Thank you" to Callie.

Callie smiled and turned to Bucky telling her to inform the ICU that they are going to come with Derek in a little while. Teddy took Meredith's hand and led her out of the room to the scrub room.

"Follow me" she said calmly to Meredith. Meredith though wanted to follow Derek

"We need to talk" Teddy insisted.

"I'll come to find you as soon as he is settled in his room" she said trying to get out of the room.

Teddy grabbed her wrist and told her "You need to scrub out first, I can talk to you during that and if the time is not enough I can walk you to his room, Meredith… you need to know" she said. Meredith saw her eyes and froze, what she saw there made her freeze… whatever she had to tell her was not good…

* * *

Owen was sitting in his office once again this time though was not starring pointless whatever was catching his attention like his coworkers walking up and down the catwalk or the sun bringing the beauty out of everything that touched… this time he was waiting for Nelson… this time he was going to make a big mistake… or he was going to make the best move he made as a chief… a knock was heard on the door and Owen sat down to his chair

"Come in" he said in his best –I am the boss- voice. Nelson stepped in the office and stood by the door. His body was tense and he was sweating. Owen got curious

"Dr. Nelson?" he said at first a bit cold. Nelson thought seemed to be in his own world… like Owen didn't exist… "Dr. Nelson!" he said more strongly this tome. Nelson's head jerked and turned to look at Owen sitting there.

"Excuse me chief, did you say anything? I was a bit distracted." He said. His face instantly took a concern shape. Owen leaned back to the back of his chair and stretched his legs under the table. He was so tense the whole day and last night that he forgot who nice it felt to stretch and relax.

"I heard a few rumors." Owen said leaning to his chair. "Something about you being late for an emergency, or giving up and wanting to amputate the hand of a fellow surgeon, which was pretty much viable?" Nelson was staring at Owen shocked, how this ended in his ears? Nelson brought the smile back to his face forcefully, that stupid idiotic fake smile of his. It was really frustrating Owen.

"For my defense chief, I wasn't on call and it was clear luck that I was nearby and I managed to be back soon enough to help Dr. Grey and Dr. Shepard, if they had let me." He said, his eyes were a bit hazy, like he was drunk, Owen knew that eyesight he was in that state many times, his wife was in that state many times, his friends…family...

"Ok… let's say that I believe you, but please tell me why when I stepped into OR 2 where Dr. Shepard was in I found his WIFE fixing his hand and not you? And please explain me why when I asked where you were and what happened to have Meredith Grey operating on her husband they told me that you wanted to amputate his hand when it could be saved. I really want to know your side of the story" he said. Owen leaned forward being only few inches apart from Nelson, who for the first time noticed that the chief had closed the blinds around the glass walls of his office hiding whatever was happening inside the room from the people outside of it. Nelson took a deep breath and continued

"I… well my opinion was that this hand was far too damaged to be saved and there were many complications from the procedure Dr. Torres was suggesting that could cost his life. Probably my coworkers misunderstood me but I was just trying to save Derek's life… he has a family and I am sure that his daughter would like to have a father even without his hand than have no father at all." He said, the last phrase irate Owen, he could hear clearly the sarcasm in his voice and that made him forget who he was and where he was. Owen stood up quickly and grabbed Nelson's lab coat forcing him to stand up.

"Listen to me and listen closely and carefully, because what I have to tell you I am going to say it only once. That's why I am going to say it slowly and clearly so an idiot like you can understand it. Derek's hand IS viable and that's proved by the fact that by now he is probably wheeled back to his room and by the fact that in two years maximum he will be back to OR operating. Wait for it, in whatever hospital you might be, wait for it!" Owen said and left his wrinkled lab coat from his hands. Nelson took a step back and looked Owen straight in the eyes.

"What do you mean, from whatever hospital I might be? I will be here to see that he won't be able to operate again!" he screamed in anger. Owen was sitting close enough to him and when Nelson screamed his venom Owen smelled something that none surgeon was allowed to smell of in the hospital… Vodka or scotch… he wasn't completely sure…

"What the…!" Owen screamed and backed out. "Are you an idiot? Coming to work drunk? How more coming to see your CHIEF OF SURGERY! Drunk, you have got to be kidding me!" Owen's self-control has reached to its limits and he was ready to burst.

"Come on Dr. Hunt don't be hiding behind your own finger. I was not on call, I went to Joe's and I had a drink, I am not the first surgeon of this hospital who came to work having a drink before work, see Shepard, his wife, your own wife." He said. Owen lost then and grabbed Nelson's lab coat and shoved him on the wall.

"I'll tell you one thing, which is that yes my wife, Dr. Grey, Dr. Shepard even me came to work having a drink before, but we never- ever did that knowing that there was a trauma coming in within the hours." He said, Nelson thought was not ready to give up in trying making Owen angrier

"Yeah? Well I am sure I remember that Yang and Grey came to work in many occasions with hangover-"Owen's fist collided with Nelson's jaw and he let the lab coat from his hands. "Get out!" he said to Nelson who was still standing with his back on the wall. "What?" he said shocked

"Get out of my office and Get out of my hospital! You're fired!" Owen said

* * *

Bailey wheeled the chair with Mark to Lexie's room, there were sitting Thatcher and Caroline. Caroline saw Mark being wheeled into Lexie's room and got up reaching his side

"Mark? How are you darling?" she asked him

"We saw you faint and we got worried." She said touching motherly his cheek. Mark smiled at her motherly touch

"I am good, I dehydrated but now I am fine the IV is filling me up again." He said smiling, but his smile fell right after when he realized that he hadn't heard anything for Derek from the moment Teddy lead him in the OR. He was so wrapped up into his own problems, braking up with Julia, knowing if Lexie was alright… all of these lead him to forget that his friend was in an equal bad condition… his wife was pregnant… she was going to have a baby and her husband was not out of the woods yet. He felt sick, he felt like he was betraying his friend

"How is Derek?" he asked Caroline. She smiled a bit but the smile didn't reach her eyes

"I don't know darling, but the fact that they didn't contact us yet means that he is alive." She said and a small tear left her eye. Mark smiled and whipped the tear from her cheek.

"He'll be fine, there is no way he is going to leave Meredith now that they have a baby girl waiting at home and a baby on the way." Mark said smiling.

Thatcher was staying behind next to Lexie's bed holding her hand. The tears were pooling into his eyes from the picture in front of him. He never quite thought about Derek, he didn't knew him well, he seen him only a few times and up until now he never thought him as a family, but now he realize he was… Derek and Mark were both now his family as well if they wanted to be.

Lexie heard Mark's voice and opened her eyes but she wasn't able to speak she felt her father's hand and she squeezed it

"Lexie?" he asked her

"Mark is here." He said. "Do you want us to leave the two of you alone?" he asked. Lexie blinked twice 'yes' she told him.

"Ok, we will go" he said smiling at his daughter.

* * *

Meredith and Teddy were standing in the scrub room silent.

"You wanted to speak with me for Derek's condition." She said to Teddy.

"Derek's left lung collapsed and I needed to put in a chest tube. I fixed the damage. He will need to take antibiotics for the pneumonia. But he is week. He is very week… we… we are not sure that he will be able to come out of the ventilator, I am sorry that I have to tell you that but… but now we can only hope that his lungs will be strong enough to work on their own." Teddy tried to tell her the truth as nicer as she could but she couldn't not tell her the truth.

"Derek is strong, thought, he is healthy, he takes care of himself he… he has chances to get out of the ventilator, right?" she asked with tears in her eyes. Teddy closed her eyes for a moment and told her

"He has a chance to get out of the ventilator but he will need a lot of time to be back to normal, and the pneumonia is going to leave scars to his lungs that will need about three years to heal completely… it's going to take him a lot of time before he will be back to normal." She said

* * *

**A/N: here is the next chapter, it's not as big as the last one but I promise that the nest one is going to be much bigger than this one **

**I hope you like the new chapter, I would be glad to hear your thoughts, thank you all for helping me in my dilemma between Izzie and Lucy. All of the reviews that answered in that question wanted Izzie back, so I brought Izzie back, Next chapter will be up the soonest I can, hopefully by Monday****…**

**Until then Bye! **

**P.S.: Thank you all so, so, so, much for your reviews! They are really motivating me to keep writing! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Once again I own nothing.**

** A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing my story, it's really a great deal for me that you spent few minutes for my story which by the way it's my first story for Grey's Anatomy. **

**WARNING: IT'S COMPLETELY AU {Lexie lives.}**

** Pairings: Lexie & Mark, Derek & Meredith, Cristina & Owen, Alex & Izzie, April & Jackson, Teddy & Henry (mentioned), Callie & Arizona. **

**Rating: T **

**I hope you will enjoy it!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 8**

Cristina walked slowly to Owen's office; rumors were saying that he had Nelson fired few minutes ago because he was drunk in work. Her blood froze when she heard her because Nelson was the only neurosurgeon in the hospital that could operate at the time. He was the guy who was going to operate on Lexie, Derek and Arizona. He was the guy who was going to save or not her friends. She walked through the catwalk and realized that the blinds in Owen's office were closed. She got worried, why would he close the blinds? That couldn't be good… she reached at his door and knocked hesitantly at first.

"Come in" a voice was heard from the inside it was broken and tiered, but it was still Owen's voice. She shyly opened the door and got in, she saw her husband sitting in his chair with his head in his hands, his body language was screaming defeat. He was defeated.

"Owen?" she said, hoping that he will react, somehow…

Owen did react; he raised his head from his hands and looked at her, his blue eyes bloodshot from the tears. That's why his voice was heard tired, because he was crying. Cristina smiled and reached her husband's side, she touched his cheek and he leaned into her touch. "I… I walked into OR 2 and I saw Meredith Grey fixing her husband's hand, I… I fired a neurosurgeon and… and I made my neuro department from the best the west side had to a department without even a resident. I am the worse chief ever" he said and turned to his wife

"Whatever good I touch I destroy it, like this hospital, like you… I… I hurt you and… why haven't you filed for divorce? I… I still can't understand…" he said looking into her dark brown eyes.

"First, your neuro department has its resident Meredith will take neuro as her specialty and she and Derek aren't leaving. I am sure they will inform you soon enough. Second you are not destroying whatever you touch… I… I was already destroyed, you… you fixed me… a bit… I guess I can't be fixed completely yet. And for last I love you because you are you, kind loving loyal, you are all those things I want you to be. You might have some thinks I don't like but that makes you who you are, and I totally love who you are." She said, Owen raised his head and looked straightly into her eyes.

"I will do my fellowship here." She said. "I… Teddy is very good and I… I want to learn more from her." She said and Owen smiled a bit. "OK." Was all he said to her...

* * *

Mark wheeled himself close to Lexie's bed and took the hand her father had left before. He brought her fingers to his lips and placed a soft kiss there.

"I love you, thank you for not giving up on me… on us…" Mark said smiling at her. The tears pooling in his eyes were out of happiness this time. Lexie was awake; her warm brown eyes were looking into his.

"Are you in a lot of pain?" he asked her and waited, she blinked her eyes once 'No' she answered. Mark smiled, of course she wasn't, Richard had probably ordered to give her as many painkillers as they could to stop the pain.

"Richard gave you painkillers right?" He asked smiling at the mental image of the old man barking orders to the ICU nurses about giving Lexie the painkillers she needed to feel comfortable. Lexie blinked twice 'Yes' her eyes lighted up she was happy and smiling, if the awful tube wasn't going through her throat she would probably smiling now.

"Don't worry everything will be perfect. We are finally home and as soon as you are out of here we will have our perfect life to start." He said kissing her knuckles again. Lexie blinked three times and Mark looked at her confused. "What…?" he started and Lexie took her right hand which was resting lightly into Mark's hands and place it to his heart.

"Three blinks means I love you right?" he asked Two blinks 'Yes'…

* * *

Meredith walked to her sister's room, she didn't want to face Derek just yet, not when the image of his lifeless body was still lingering in her mind, not that this was an image she is going to forget soon, but it would get better in time.

She reached the ICU and walked into the unit, there everything was quite and all of her friends except Mark and Cristina were lying on a bed here… her sister was here, Arizona was here, her new friend Jerry was probably here, her husband was here…

She found Bailey sitting on a chair behind the desk at the nurses' station and got closer to her.

"Hey" she said, her voice was heard different than usually, it was showing the pain she was feeling and the tears she shaded so far. Bailey raised her head and looked into her face

"Hey" she said "you sister is in the room over there" she said showing the room right across the desk where Lexie was lying on the bed, her brown hair were shaped around her face making her look like an fallen angel, especially with her pale white skin. Her left hand was wrapped in a bloody red cast and her legs were wrapped in temporary casts which drawn Meredith's attention

"Why Lexie's legs are in temporary casts?" she asked

"Nelson and Callie decided to split the surgeries in two, because of the risks she'll be into if they do the procedure in one surgery" Bailey said to her.

"But now, Nelson is fired!" Meredith said "who is going to operate on Lexie?"

* * *

Callie wheeled Derek the ICU, he was worn out, his face seemed like he got older by many years the last day.

"Thank you for not dying Shepard, just… don't put anything funny on us anymore… please do it for Meredith, she… she loves you so much… don't do that to her again…" she said when they settled him to his bed. Callie thought of her own wife, who was laying on a bed few rooms away. She was her world and she could understand how Meredith might have felt.

"You can… you can go… I… I will sit down by him." Callie said and nodded to the nurses who were standing by the door of Derek's room. Bucky nodded her head smiling. 'Thank you' Callie muted to her; Callie always had a great understanding with this nurse.

When everyone left the room Callie sat down by Derek's bed and reached for his right hand. His left hand was wrapped in the navy blue cast she had put there. She took a deep breath and tried to place her thoughts in an order she tried to find a way so that she could express them

"It's difficult to express my thoughts… I… I don't know how to express it but… I want to tell you the truth… about your condition and the truth is that… your hand is bad… it's really bad but I will do my very best work and I will save your hand… you will be the surgeon you used to be… but it will take time… it will take time. Two to three years but you'll be as good as new in the end… I won't lie to you it's going to be difficult and you will need to have a lot of physical training and you are going to feel one hell of pain until the day you are going to operate again but it's going to be worth it… I am going to make it worth it." She said. In the meantime the tears had started running from her eyes and down her cheeks. Why was this keep happening to them? What had they done? They were always trying to help people, even those who they didn't want to help. They weren't saints but they weren't bad people either. They made mistakes that's for sure but they were trying to do the best they could, whatever that might be…

* * *

"_But now, Nelson is fired!" Meredith said "who is going to operate on Lexie?_

"I don't know Meredith… doesn't Derek knows any other neurosurgeon who is good enough to help Lexie?" she asked her. Meredith froze… she had to speak with Derek who was now unconscious and she couldn't face. He was her husband but she couldn't face him… What if she destroyed his chances of operating ever again? What if she was responsible for the end of his carrier? What if she was responsible for ending his dream? His dream to cure Alzheimer… Meredith looked at her old resident and bite her lower lip trying to stop the tears.

"Meredith?" she said when she saw the young woman being pale, more than usually. "Meredith?" she asked her once again more lout this time but Meredith didn't respond again, she was feeling extremely light headed

"Dr. Bailey… I… I am not… not good…" she said. Bailey stood up from her seat and reached on the other side of the desk.

"Meredith?" she said and touched slightly Meredith's shoulders "Meredith are you ok? Is there something wrong with the baby?" Meredith stayed silent for a little while longer, she felt nauseous and felt like she was going to vomit the moment she opens her mouth. She slowly closed her eyes trying to calm down. For a minute she staid like that with Dr. Bailey's hands wrapped around her shoulders until the nauseous calmed down a bit the truth was that it was getting better but still from time to time it was making her to want to faint.

"I… I am good Dr. Bailey… I… I want to see Lexie."She said smiling…

* * *

Mark was sitting next to Lexie smiling, they haven't told many things but it was enough for them… they were happy as long as they could just stay there looking into each others eyes. It was a great relieve to know that they were alive… they were alive after everything they've been through…

"Mark." Bailey said from the door. Meredith was standing next to her she looked tiered but relieved that her sister was awake…

Mark looked Bailey and realized what she wanted to say… it was time for him to go back to his room. He turned to Lexie and told her.

"I… I have to go now…" Mark lowered his head to her forehead and placed a soft kiss there "Bailey will eat me alive if I say no" he whispered. Lexie smiled at his comment and blinked twice. 'Yes she will' she thought.

The truth was that Bailey; as much as she was acting like the 'Nazi' she cared about them… she loved them all just as much as they loved her. She was acting like a mother many times, she scolded them when they did something dump; she was rewarding them with a smile or a knowing look when they had done something right…

Meredith stood by the door watching Mark saying good night to her sister she saw his eyes glowing from happiness and she wished she could be the same way… she couldn't because until Derek wakes up she can't be sure if she saved his hand and his surgical carrier or she ended his carrier… it was awful and she needed to speak with somebody… and that somebody is her sister… is her sister because Cristina would tell her that she shouldn't mind about it because she saved his hand and even if he won't return to the OR he owns her that his hand is still attached to the rest of his body… and then is Caroline who would tell her that Derek won't blame her for what will happen to his hand no matter what the result is going to be, the truth is that deep down she prayed she could believe that… she prayed that she could believe that no matter what Derek will be ok and that the two of them are going to live happily ever after… but… but she couldn't… she needed a voice of reason… and the only one was Lexie…

She was lost into her thoughts when she felt a big hand wrapped around her wrist. She moved her head to her left and saw Mark's hand holding her wrist

"Please take care of her for as long as I won't be here" he said to her. His eyes were pleading her

"I will" she said smiling at him. His worried face relaxed a bit and smiled back

"Derek will be fine" he told her. He really meant it wasn't a try to make her feel better, he really meant it…

Derek was too stubborn to give up on her and Zola, especially now with another baby on its way… he would fight tooth and nail to stay with them… for as long as possible…

"I hope so." Meredith said, she took a deep breath trying to calm down again, she forgot how many times she did this just today… was it four? Ten? Hundred times? Honestly she had absolutely no idea…

As Mark and Bailey walked out of the room Meredith walked slowly to Lexie's bed. She sat down next to her on the chair Mark was sitting before and reached for her right hand. She smiled weakly to her sister. Lexie realized that there was something bad with her and moved her left finger showing the paper and the pen in front of her. Meredith took the paper and the pen and brought them to her

"Do you want these?" she asked her. Lexie blinked twice 'yes' Meredith touched the pad on the bed and put the pen in her right hand. Lexie slowly wrote on the paper and pushed it to her. Meredith took the paper and read 'What is bugging you sis?' Meredith smiled and told her

"I… I operated on Derek's hand and right now I don't know if I saved or ended his carrier…and… and our marriage…" she said…

* * *

Mark was sitting on the wheelchair and was silent as Bailey wheeled him back to his room

"What's wrong with Meredith?" he asked her. He knew that Meredith had a good relationship with her. Meredith looked upon her as a mentor, or a motherly figure.

"She is… let's say worried… well she is worried sick for Shepard's hand…" she said.

She wasn't sure if Mark knew that Meredith operated on his friend's hand so she was careful not to let anything slip by mistake. The walls of this hospital have ears and mouths… but since Meredith asked everyone who knew that she had done the surgery not to tell anyone that she was the one operating Miranda would not break her promise…

"Is it that bad?" Mark asked concerned about his friend. He and Derek grew up together; they were leaving together with Derek's family. The Shepard's were his family as well…

Bailey closed her eyes, she prayed she could tell him that everything was going to be great with his friend, that he will be back to normal in no time, but she couldn't because the truth was that he was going to be, physically, alright in two to three years but emotionally? She wasn't sure at all, his ego would be hurt for the next months or so… well at least as long as his hand is going to stay in a cast, because even if he is not going to be invalid he will need help from Meredith for about everything, at first even getting dressed… and the worse thing of all is that we don't talk about a man with a small ego, we are talking about a man with an ego at the size of New York!

"It's… it is bad, but! He can get through this… he will need a lot, and I mean A LOT of help from all of us but he will get through this… I believe he will, I believe that he will be ok he is way too stubborn not to be" Bailey said. Mark remembered last night when he was caring Meredith to the shelter and laughed he had said to Derek the exact same words for his wife, that she was way too stubborn not to be ok.

"Why are you laughing?" Bailey asked, Mark chuckled and turned his head to partly face her

"Last night Meredith was in deep sleep because she was exhausted and Derek thought that there was something wrong with her because she wasn't responding and she wasn't snoring so I had to carry her back to the plane where we were sitting when you found us. Well on the way I was trying to calm him down, unsuccessfully I might add, and I told him exactly the same phrase as you told me that Meredith will be ok because she is way too stubborn not to be…" he said. His eyes were a bit nostalgic, not for the moment they spent to the forest but for the happy moments he shared with Meredith and Derek and Lexie…those few happy moments he had spent with the three most important people in his life at the moment… he hoped that he will be able to live them again.

Maybe in a few months in Derek and Meredith's new house in the woods, where Zola and Sofia will be able to run and play in the land and he with the rest of the adults are going to enjoy the view from the deck that Owen built not in the right level…

Everything was ready in his mind… so ready that he could almost see them…

_Mark's dream {Mark's POV} _

_Lexie was sitting next to Meredith and Arizona in the frond porch, her brown hair was shinning in the bright sun and her beautiful mouth was curled into a big smile. She looked like a goddess like that. _

_She brought her left hand which was finally free of its red cast and tagged a brown lock behind her ear and her diamond right glittered under the sun. I am once again bewitched from her beauty… _

_"Hey! Mark!" Derek shouted from next to me. His left hand was out of the navy blue cast but he was forced by Callie to have it wrapped all day and of course he was absolutely not allowed to try and raise any weight with this hand, because Callie will simply kill him…_

_ "What?" I ask him I really wasn't paying attention to what he might was saying, from a bit far I heard Owen laughing, probably at me… and then there was Richard by the barbeque trying hard to prevent himself from laughing. _

_"What?" I asked again, ok I was staring at my future wife so what? It's now like they haven't done it… they just weren't caught… _

_"Come on guys let him be." Jackson said to them for me, he was kind of in the same place as me, every little while he was throwing small glances over the place where April was sitting. Small glances followed by small smiles and nods. _

_Owen chuckled from his place by the barbeque, for the moment he quitted from his position as chief of surgery was much happier and calmer than before, he was smiling a lot more and laughing and generally enjoying himself… he seemed to be the Owen he used to be at the beginning of his carrier in Seattle Grace Hospital and just for the record everyone liked that Owen much better than the chief Owen. _

_Derek was drinking his beer silent but I could feel it that there was something bugging him, something that I wasn't going to like as soon as this something leaves his lips… _

_"Say it before it chokes you" I said to him. Derek chuckled and turned to me _

_"I am planning to ask Meredith to marry me." He said._

_ I choked with the water I was drinking at the moment and started coughing _

_"I… I don't want to make you sad or upset but Meredith is already married to you." I said to him, my voice was heard like I was speaking to a ten years old child but Derek acted like he didn't listen to me. _

_"I mean really marry me, in a church with a priest a wedding dress and a morning coat, ok maybe not the morning coat but a tuxedo, you know what I mean right?" he said to me. I turned my head to my friend's side and looked into his eyes._

_ "You really want to get married for the third time to the same woman?" I said, I was mocking him slightly trying to see his reactions._

_ "Yeah…" that was all he said… he really did want to marry Meredith AGAIN! _

_"Ok then." I said smiling at him. Derek turned his head to me and smiled as well. An awkward silent was forming between us and I felt like one of those ridiculous parties we had in high school with Derek. Two band geeks, members of the math club inviting all their fellows from school to their party ending up to be sitting at the back yard of Derek's home the two of them with their only guest Annie Miller a girl at their class who was so annoying that not even they could sit down and talk with her, this was exactly the same silence that was forming between them when Annie was in the same room, or at radius o f ten feet from them. _

_"Oh well…" Richard started turning all the eyes on him "the food is ready." He said earing a smile from all of us… _

_"Mark? Mark!"_

_End of Mark's dream…_

* * *

Alex was sitting with Arizona; he really wanted to tell her some things… important things…

"I… I know that you don't want to have anything to do with me… and I… I know that right now you pretty much hate me but… I… I am sorry… I want to go to Hopkins not because I want to leave you here or because Seattle Grace Mercy West is not good enough, or that you are not good enough because the truth is that you are more than enough. I… I just wanted to see if I was something without you holding my hand and guiding me I… I wanted to see if I am what you say I am. At least that's what I wanted… because now… now honestly I… I don't thing I can leave you. So, I'll stay, if you wake up, I can tell you that myself. I am not leaving you." He said and kissed her forehead.

Callie was sitting by the door and was looking at the scene in front of her, that man really loved her wife. He was not in love with her, but he loved her like… like a sister… probably like a sister.

"Wow. That was so sweet that if I wasn't married I would have fallen in love with you." She said and walked by her wife. She lowered her head and kissed her wife's head.

"Don't worry Alex, she will forgive you" Callie said giving him a half smile,

"Only if he promises not to leave." Arizona said, her voice was groggy from the sleep and the ventilator's tube which was going down her throat during the surgery. Alex smiled and told her

"How can I refuse that kind of offer?"

* * *

Izzie sat down in the resident's lounge waiting for Alex, she prayed he will come soon because she was losing her courage and she was going to run away if she had to wait for ten more minutes. Standing in front of her old locker she heard someone's steps coming inside

"Izzie?" Alex's voice was heard, asking to confirm that she was here, that she was her…

"Hey" Izzie said and turned her head to look into his eyes. She waited for this moment for so long, to see his eyes, see his face for one more time. Alex took a deep breath and came closer to her.

"Oh my God, Izz." He said and wrapped her in his arms tightly. He hide his face into her longer now blonde hair and smelled the scent of her shampoo the soft scent of vanilla and honey. It was a scent that he will never get bored of. Izzie wrapped her hands around his body and held his tightly.

"I missed you so much" he said into her hair.

"I love you." He said, quieter this time.

"Alex." She said to him. She tried to realize what he told her. She waited for so long to hear those three words from his mouth and now that he finally said them again she was shocked…

"Please don't say anything… I beg you don't… I… I need you…" he said…

* * *

Callie sat down by her wife's bed and reached for her hand. She was crying but her tears were nothing but happy tears.

There was no sorrow for the moment; none of her friends were lying on a bed in ICU fighting for their lives, just for this small moment everything was alright…

"Calliope?" Arizona asked hesitantly when she saw her wife tearing

"Don't cry Calliope everything will go great from now and on, I know it" she said smiling at her, at the moment this was all the comfort she could offer to her wife. She was too tired to try and pet her hair or touch her cheek, or hold her face in her hands and kiss her sweet lips. She was too tired and worn out by the surgery to do anything.

"I… I am not crying because I am sad Arizona, I… I am happy and those are happy tears nothing less." She said smiling. Arizona smiled back to her wife, the smile which was grazing now her features was disarming for her, Arizona felt the small butterflies in her stomach for another time,

"Calliope please tell me how bad was I?" she asked, her baby blue eyes begged Callie to tell her the truth.

"Please Calliope tell me the truth." She said, begged her wife.

"Your left femur was broken but I...I fixed it and you will regain full movement of the leg after some physical exercise in two or three months. Your spleen was ruptured level 2 Bailey said, your liver was a bit damaged but she fixed it as well but… but the one kidney was far too damaged and she had to… she had to take it out." She said.

Callie was still trying to realize what Miranda Bailey told her right after she found her; it was one of the most scaring moments of her life…

"Oh well, a kidney is better than none right?" Arizona said smiling

"I will live with a kidney" she said, her soft hand reached Callie's and her slender fingers were wrapped around Callie's trembling hand

"You… you will" she said smiling. If her wife was smiling then Calliope Iphigenia Torres was going, most defiantly smile as well…

* * *

Lexie reached for the pen once again and wrote to the paper in front of her 'No matter what Derek will not be mad because you saved his hand from amputation' Meredith read the note her sister had wrote down to the paper and looked straightly into her dark brown eyes

"Are you sure of that? How can he love me if I am the reason for his surgical carrier to end? If I am the one who will destroy his dream to cure Alzheimer? I… I wouldn't even love myself!" she said. The tears were running down her cheeks more and more by each word she was saying.

Lexie's heart broke in million pieces, another time that Derek Shepard broke her sister's heart.

There was not even twenty four hours since she threaten him not to make her cry again and now here they are, she was crying for him… again! If she was just able to get of that damn bed and go to his room he won't be able to see another morning because she will take his eyes off!

Lexie took the pen in her hand again and wrote another thing on the paper and pushed it to her sister, Meredith took the paper with her hands trembling slightly from the sobs that were going through her body. She read her sister's message and a small smile formed on her mouth

"No Lex. I don't want you to break all of his bones in half if he blames me."

* * *

Bailey and Mark reached to his room and she pushed the wheelchair to the inside of the room.

Mark stood up and went to the bed; he saw his laptop sitting on the table next to the bed and a note with Jackson's handwriting which was saying

'Keep looking for the ring… I will come later for help. Good Luck!' Mark smiled at Jackson's joke.

"What is it?" Bailey asked him. Mark sat on the bed and turned his head to her.

"I need help" he told her "I need your opinion because I was looking for a ring, for Lexie you know, and I couldn't quite decide which one was going to look better on her hand." He said a bit nervously to her because he waited that most likely she will start scolding him for not going to sleep and wasting her time with something that can wait for tomorrow, but her real reaction shocked him dearly.

"Show me the rings you liked" she said smiling at him…

* * *

April was sitting alone in the waiting room outside of the OR 4, since Cristina left to find Owen and Izzie left to find Alex she felt sick waiting in the basement for her pager with news from Jerry so she decided to come and see for herself what was happening with him.

She pressed her knees on her chest praying for Jackson to be there with her, he seemed to know what to say in every single case to calm her down, to make her angry, jealous fall in love with him even more…

She closed her eyes and dreamed of her feature life and for the first time after a long time she could really see the life she wanted since she was a little girl… she was seeing Jackson and herself at their home close to Meredith's old home where Alex and Izzie were leaving, Jackson was right after Mark the best plastic surgeon in Seattle and he was known all over the country, she was a remarkable trauma surgeon herself, since she passed her exams the nest year… she and Jackson got married not long after that and they got their first child Marisa Reed Avery who took her middle name from their late friend reed who died on the shooting… she was now six years old and she was a spitting image of her mother. She was a very clever child and they already had problems to hide things from her…

Their second child Charles Harper Avery was born two years after his sister and he was named after Jackson's grandfather and their friend who died at the shooting, to this day so she as Jackson were still missing their friends dearly…

April could hear the cry of the third child, he was only four months old Joe Peter Avery. He was a perfect mixture of her and Jackson…

"April!" Jackson's voice was heard. April opened her eyes

"Did you fall asleep here?" he asked her, he looked concerned

"I… I was waiting new for Jerry and maybe I fall asleep." She said slightly embraced by the fact that she got caught day dreaming by Jackson.

"Oh well in that case you can use me as a pillow and I will wake you as soon as someone comes out" he said smiling…

* * *

Bailey left Mark's room he was sleeping peacefully and the order of the ring was already sent.

She was standing outside his door not being sure of what to do, she wanted to go home and see Tucker as soon as possible but she wanted to speak with Derek Shepard just as much, now that he was on the ventilator and he was unable to stop her and bother her with his whining and staff…

She walked slowly to his room in ICU and stopped right outside of it. Behind the glass walls Derek Shepard was lying on the bed. His face was pale and he had a bandage to his forehead where he was hurt from the fall. His left hand was wrapped into its navy blue cast; he was going to have to get through a lot of surgeries before he will be able to operate again…

She walked into the room and saw the tube going down to his throat the ventilator was working almost silently next to his bed helping him breathe. She walked closer to the machine and checked how much it was helping… 70% it was pretty good if you thing the situation, it meant that he was at least doing the thirty present of the work alone.

She sat down by his bed and reached for his right hand. She said nothing at first… she didn't know what to say, but then Derek opened his eyes, it was not longer than a minute and his eyes weren't more open than in inch but it was enough.

"You hear me Shepard? I am sure you do! I should be with my son now, telling him that he will have a new daddy, telling him that Ben is going to live with us from now and on and that all together we will be a family , I should be there explaining all those difficult and… I should be home explaining to my son how things will be from now and on. But instead of that I am here! I am here and Owen Hunt asked me to be chief! ME! He asked me to be the chief of surgery! Honestly for a moment, just one small freaking moment I was sure that I was done with the drama but no… no… you! You and Sloan need to make my life difficult and miserable! Why on earth you had to shatter your hand with a rock? Couldn't you use your voice and call Meredith for help? And why in the name of God you had to play it the damn hero and not pay attention to the fact that your lung was badly infected or to the fact that you developed fibrosis?" Bailey stopped for a moment to take a deep breath. She needed that breath to compose herself and be able to tell him every single thing she wanted to tell him.

"Your wife is a wreck, she is crying once again over you Shepard so the best you have to do is wake the hell up! You better wake up and let her know you are here fighting for her, for Zola and for the baby you are expecting. Fight Shepard! Fight like hell! Fight more than you did when you were shot! You hear me? Fight! For Meredith, fight for her…" she said. Bailey run her hand into his black hair and placed a soft kiss on his uninjured side of his forehead. Derek didn't move he just opened his eyes for a second and smiled at her. She was seeing the small wrinkled around his blue eyes that were appearing every time he was smiling, appear now and she smiled back at him.

"Take care of yourself Derek Shepard! You hear me?" she told him Derek remembered the sigh language he was instructing his patients use when they were intubation one blink for no two for yes. He had used it as well back then when he was shot.

He blinked twice 'Yes' he said. Bailey smiled at him, her features calmer than before she was a bit more relaxed than before…

* * *

Cristina was sitting with Owen in his office they were both silent sitting on the couch facing the door of the room in front of them. Her decision to stay here changed his plans completely, he was ready to quit and leave Seattle with her and now he doesn't know what to do.

"I am planning to step down as chief of surgery and suggest to the board Bailey for the next chief." He said. Cristina stayed silent to his side, she didn't say a word but he could feel her mind working she was thinking and processing what the future might hold for them now that both will stay in Seattle.

Owen didn't ask her what exactly she was thinking because he was afraid that the answer might not be "enjoyable". He couldn't stop thought thinking what she might have decided as long as she was in that forest. He turned his head to her face slowly and saw her black eyes fixed on the door in front of her, she looked so beautiful right now…

He reached his hand on her shoulder and her head jerked at the touch.

"Cristina?" he said, his voice was not strong enough as it is usually but she heard him anyway. Cristina leaned her head to his shoulder and closed her eyes, she stayed like that for a moment before she replied to Owen

"What?" her voice was soft and sounded like music to Owen's ears. He couldn't imagine his life without her voice in it.

"How are you dealing with… with everything?" he asked her. He knew that this was a stupid question a few hours after the crash; she hasn't even dealt with the crush itself yet. She was showing some little signs of PTSD but she was dealing with it much better than the last time. She wasn't shaking… she wasn't crying… she was calm.

"I… I don't know… I don't know how to deal with it. How should I feel…? I felt distressed when we found Lexie under the plane, I felt sad when Mark and I couldn't find where the voices we heard were coming from, I felt he adrenaline rush when we took the metal piece off of Lexie, I felt worried when I saw Mark caring Meredith to the shelter, I … I think I felt everything I could feel in that situation and now I… now I feel empty… what should I feel?" she asked him her head turned to his face and he saw her black eyes filled with tears. Owen was taken aback by her beauty even now with her cheeks wet from the tears that left just few moments ago, her eyes shining from the tears that haven't fall yet. He touched her face softly and she leaned into his touch

"You should feel happiness to close the circle." He said and leaned into her touching her lips softly with his own.

* * *

Meredith smiled a bit at her sister's comment but her face felt of right after a while, Lexie saw her frown and leaned her head to the side a bit

'Ok tell me what's wrong now' she wrote down again. Meredith read her sister's words and frowned for a moment what should she tell her? The truth? Lexie wrote down something on the paper again and gave it to Meredith.

'THE TRUTH!' Meredith smiled and leaned her head to her side for a moment.

"I know that Derek wont blame me no matter what but I will never forgive myself if he loses his ability to operate." She said under her breath. Lexie heard her and she swore that if she wasn't intubated she would give her the biggest scold in history. Instead she took the paper and wrote down another massage to her sister, it took her a lot of time to finish it and she didn't let Meredith to see it. She carefully ripped the paper from the rest of the pad and folded the paper to four. She wrote on top something else and gave it to Meredith. Meredith took the folded paper to her hands and saw the small massage on top of it

'don't read it yet! Read it somewhere alone!' it said. Meredith smiled to Lexie who smiled back before her eyelids were too heavy and close…

Meredith placed the small piece of paper into her lab coat and she stood up from the chair she was sitting. She walked outside the ICU and went to the waiting room where Thatcher was sitting alone.

Caroline was nowhere to be found… just like Zola. When she reached close enough Thatcher saw her coming closer and stood up, he walked to her side and smiled at her, Meredith smiled back to him but her smile never reached her eyes.

"Caroline took Zola home to sleep and I decided to stay here… in case anything happens and I am needed…" he said. Meredith felt relieved now that she knew where her baby girl was and she sat down to a chair close to the spot she was standing. Thatcher put his hand on her shoulder and sat down next to her

"Can… can you go to stay with Lexie?" she asked him

"I… I spoke with the nurses and there won't be a problem with the ICU rules… I don't want her alone and I have to go to Derek too. He…" Meredith swallowed successfully the sob which was threatening to choke her at the mention of Derek's name.

"He will have awakened by now" she said to her father "And I have to give him the sonogram photo" she said smiling another fake smile. Thatcher was a bit naïve because he truly missed the cloudy eyes his daughter was trying to hide under fake smiles.

"Ok, go to your husband" he said touching her back softly

"I'll go and stay with Lexie, don't worry for her, your husband needs you now" he said…

* * *

Alex and Izzie were lying on a bed in an on call room in a tight hug. Their naked bodies were linked together and you couldn't tell where the one ended and the other began.

Alex was resting his chin to Izzie's head burring his nose to her hair which were ruffled from the time where he was running his hands into them. They felt just like he remembered, soft like silk. She grow them back to the two years they haven't seen each other and now she looked more like that girl he met at the party before he started his internship here. He loved her so much and he still couldn't realize the reason he let her slip through his fingers and because of that they lost two years… two precious years…

Izzie on the other side was lying with her face hidden in the crock of his neck, breathing into the smell of his skin; she always loved the way he smelled after they had made love. His skin smelled like a mixture of his and hers natural scent which was intoxicating to her. She couldn't realize what made her to leave him just like that and not stay here in Seattle and fight for him. He was after all her husband… WAS… this word stabbed her heart he was her husband, they were married… for a couple of months they were Mr. and Mrs. Karev… she was Dr. Isobel Katherine Stevens Karev…

"Izz." Alex said hesitantly he wasn't sure if she was awake or not.

"Yeah?" she answered to him. "Where this leaves us?" he asked, he knew that he told her that he didn't want to talk because he needed her presence around him, he needed HER around him but now after the passionate moments they shared he couldn't help but think where those moments were leaving them.

"Wherever we want it to leave us." She answered and snuggled closer to him. Alex wasn't completely satisfied with the answer she gave him but he settled because he realized that this was all she was going to say tonight no matter how hard he pushed, he wasn't going to get anything out of her tonight…

"I love you" he muttered into her hair a little before he left the need of sleep to overwhelm him. Izzie stayed shocked at her position did he really told her he loved her or she was just hearing things?

"I… I love you too" she said to his sleeping form before she fall into sleep as well…

* * *

Bailey got into her car, she was tiered and she really wanted to sleep, under other circumstances she would have just sleep into an on call room asking from her ex husband to take Tucker for the night. Tonight though she wasn't going to do it, tonight Ben took Tucker from the daycare with whom Tucker was getting well and she was thanking God for it. She had to drive to Ben's apartment where he and her son were and explain to her son how he is going to have another dad. She stopped her car in front of a red light and waited, she took a deep breath, she was nervous, she was hoping that this could wait, she hoped that her friends weren't lying on hospital beds… she hoped and hoped… but almost nothing from the things she hoped happened…

The light turned green and she pressed the pedal, the car started moving again and she got lost into all those things that where torturing her the whole day. Lexie was seriously injured; she needed a lot of surgeries to get back to normal and on top of all her neurosurgeon got fired after he got caught drunk on call! She was extremely pissed off because of him, not because she liked him or anything like that but because he was in charge of a department in her hospital… her future hospital…

Her hospital… it sounded nice… she liked it. Dr. Miranda Bailey M.D. Chief of Surgery in Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital… yeah she could defiantly get used to it...

She parked her car outside Ben's apartment complex and got out of it; mechanically she locked it and got to the door. The elevator ride seemed to be way to tonight, it was like someone was messing with her head and she didn't like it…

As soon as the elevator doors opened she got out of it and walked, almost run, to Ben's door. She thought about using her key to open the door but she heard her son laughing from the inside of the apartment o she decided to ring the bell instead. She was hearing Tucker from the inside

_"Come on! Mom's here!" _and she could almost imagine him dragging Ben from the couch where they were both sitting on his feet to follow him and open the door. Ben opened the door and smiled to Miranda who was standing there.

"Come in" he said smiling

"We are having great fun" he lowered his head to her ear to tell her that and she turned her head and noticed her son playing on the floor in front of the TV with a little wooden train.

"Aren't we Tuck?" he asked the young boy who was so deep into his own half finished train. Tucker turned his head to his mother and Ben and smiled

"It's awesome!" he said exited

"Mom, Ben taught me how to put together a wooden train!" Bailey smiled and went close to her son. She kneeled there

"Darling, can you stop for a while to talk?"

* * *

Meredith was walking slowly to Derek's room; it was silent in the ICU. She was walking slowly and passed outside almost everyone's room. Derek's room was at the end of the corridor… she turned her head to the left and saw Arizona lying on her bed silently, her blonde hair were braided in a new clean braid at the side of her head.

She smiled at the sight of Callie sleeping next to her holding her wife as tightly as her injuries were allowing her. She keep moving and looked at the room next to Derek's Lexie was lying on the bed asleep, her hair were around her head like a halo and Thatcher was sitting next to her on the chair. He was reading a book she couldn't see the title from here but he wasn't paying attention to it because every three seconds he was looking at Lexie to check over her. She smiled and walked slower to the room next door.

She was scared of what she might see there, she had seen Derek like that before and it wasn't a very nice memory. She stood outside the door watching him lying on the bed motionless. He was pale just as pale as he was on the helicopter she felt the tears forming in her eyes immediately, he seemed to be so… defeated…

She walked inside the room and the soft sound of the ventilator filled her ears. She closed her eyes and a tear left her eye and rolled slowly down her cheek, she took a deep breath and opened her eyes again, she was hoping he would be awake and smiling at her, she hoped all this to be a dream but it wasn't… she realized that as soon as she opened her eyes and saw him still there asleep with the ventilator breathing for him. Memories of another time when he was again like that flew to her mind…

** _FLASHBACK {Meredith's POV}_ **

_Right after Derek's surgery I went straight to the showers in the locker room. I needed to get all the blood from me. _

_My husband's blood__…__ my child's blood__…__ my blood__…__ it was suffocating me__…_

_I turned on the shower and I stepped into the small space and I let the water run down my face, my body__…__I felt__…__ I think I felt bad when Derek and I were apart but I was wrong__…__ the pain I used to feel back then was nothing because even if he wasn't sleeping next to me on our bed he was sleeping somewhere__…__ he was alive and now he came close to dying__…__ and our child died__…__ our baby which was barely formed died__…__ I felt empty__…__ completely empty. _

_How could one person 'Gary Clark', with only two objects ,a gun and a bullet, cause so much pain and sorrow__…__ took away so many lives__…__ just one bullet was enough__…_

_I was under the water for almost an hour until it run cold. I had my eyes closed dreaming the life I could have if I wasn't part of this crazy and messed up world. The life and the future I could have if Mr. Clark hadn't stepped into Seattle Grace Mercy West hospital this morning planning for his revenge._

_ I would have been home by now, prepared the table, I would have stopped by Derek's favourite Mexican restaurant and I would have took our dinner. Right about now I would have get already prepared the table and I would be getting ready myself._

_ I was planning to year Derek's favourite little black dress, the one I was wearing the night we met, he always loved seeing me in that dress. It was bringing a very naughty sparkle into his baby blue eyes, a sparkle I adored. _ _I am not sure how I was going to wear my hair but that didn't really matter because in the end of the night my hair would have been a mess from Derek's hands. He always does that when we are in bed he always runs his fingers through my hair__…__ he says he has a thing for them_ _I_

_ let a small sob from my lips and I knew that the tears fell from my eyes again. _ _The fact that Derek wasn't at home sleeping in out bed and I wasn't at home having a relaxing shower discussed me _

_I looked at the tails on the floor and I saw he small stains from blood that were lingering there. I turned my head away and I turned off the water I couldn't stay at this small suffocating space any longer I needed to get out to see another human being. I will get mad if I stay alone any longer, even if at the same time I might be begging to be alone, but who I was kidding__…__ everyone would bother me, everyone but him__…__ only Derek will be able to make feel better at the time. His wonderful blue eyes, his sweet smile, his adorable puppy face__…__ oh my God there are so many things about him that I love but I never told him__…_

_He nearly slipped through my fingers but the times I told him that I love him where close to zero. We had fallen into a sweet routine and we forgot to tell each other how we feel__…__ we were thinking that we have another day. How stupid we were__… _

_We are doctors for God's sake! We supposed to know that life is short and changes in an instant! How could we have acted so stupid? _ _I stepped out of the shower and get dressed quickly. I needed to see him no matter what and soon. I needed to confirm that he was alive that his heart was still beating__…__ he was still breathing._

_I went to the locker room and I saw the pregnancy test still wrapped into the toilet paper. I slowly took it to my hands and I unwrapped it. 'Pregnant' just a word that was going to change my and Derek's life__…__ if Gary Clark didn't exist__…_

"_Meredith." Cristina's voice was heard from the door. I slowly turned my head there. The tears were still not falling from my eyes but I could tell that this wasn't going to be for long_

"_Derek is asking for you" she said. Those words were the most amazing words Cristina could have say to me. I took a deep breath and I nodded to her, she realized that this was all I could do. He was awake and asked for me__…__ he asked for me... he was ok and he was awake__…__ he was going to be alright._

_ I gave a small glance to the test in my hands again and I walked to the wasting bin, I dropped the test in the trash and I turned to go to the door here Cristina was waiting to tell me the room he was in._

"_In which room is he?" I asked her _

"_He is in room 320 in ICU " she said and turned to leave. I stood there staring at the hallway in front of me unsure of what to do, should I go and see him? He was asking for me and I knew that no matter what he was the only one who could really make me feel better, or should I not go just yet? He would probably be still on the ventilator and I don't want to see him like that. I am not sure if I am going to keep it together after that. I really needed to be the strong one for him. He was going to need someone strong to help__…__ I had to be the strong__…__ but the need to see him was stronger._

_My steps were getting faster and faster I needed to see him soon, right now if it was possible. I reached to the ICU and I felt that my whole willpower left me. His room was at the end of the corridor which meant that I had to walk past each and every room and the nurses' station before I will be able to sneak into Derek's room and to hide into his arms__…_

_I was sick of all those sweet 'look at the poor Meredith' glances, I had too many already. I reached the room and got in, I was thankful that no one seemed to be there tonight. I turned and saw Derek lying on the bed__…__ sick__…__ barely alive__…_

**_END OF FLASHBACK _**

She hated that he looks again sick like he looked back then; Meredith walked to the ventilator and checked how much it was assisting him breath. It was about 70% something that shocked her, he was getting better not perfect but he was getting better slowly and steady. She turned her head to him and saw him, really saw him. He was really different when he was sleeping. He still looked tiered and sick but he was calm and relaxed.

She run her right fingers across his cheek and chin following the delicate lines around his eyes. She traced his nose and as much of his lips she could, trying to believe herself that he was real and that he was there with her. Meredith closed her eyes and felt more tears running down her cheeks.

She wanted to see his eyes, his beautiful blue eyes. But he was in pain, she knew he was in pain and she knew that he needed to sleep and heal, but she couldn't help but hope that he will wake up even for a moment so she could see that he is ok. She walked to the chair on the other side of his bed and reached for his right hand. She caressed his fingers and his palm softly like he was made of breakable material. He looked so fragile right now that it was difficult for her to believe that he was her strong husband.

She hated to see him sick. Even when he rarely caught the flu or a cold she was getting sick only by watching him cough and sneeze. She remembered the last time when she called in sick and the only thing she did the whole day was to hold him in her arms all day, even when he was asleep…

She had a lot of things to tell him, she didn't know what to tell him first…

"Derek? Hey I… I am sorry I wasn't here earlier. I… I hope you didn't wait for long… I had to check on Lexie, she is in the room next to you…" Meredith tried to tell him the rest of the things she needed to tell him but she couldn't her sobs were harder and harder not letting her voice to come out. She hated to cry in front of him… in front of everyone for the matter. She stayed there and cried thought because no matter what she couldn't brink herself stopping…

* * *

Caroline was sitting in her the master bedroom, Zola was sleeping there in the middle of the bed. Her tiny fists were close to her face. She was curled into a ball with her head on Derek's pillow and covered with Meredith's shirt. Caroline was amazed how the baby fall asleep immediately when she found the pillow and the shirt when she couldn't even stop crying at her bed.

It seemed like she wanted her mommy and daddy. 'Daddy' her baby boy was a daddy himself. He had a daughter and there was another baby on the way… he was going to be a daddy again. And honestly she couldn't find another woman more fit than Meredith to have these children with. She was caring and passionate and… well she is seeing life in colors and not just black and white. In her world there is not just good and bad she was seeing more…

Her boys, Derek and Mark were fine… but Caroline felt guilty that she didn't saw Derek. He was her son but she didn't want to see him… she had seen him like that before. Sick and tired, breathing through a tube and she didn't want to see that again and knowing her son he wouldn't like that either.

After Christopher's death he always wanted to be the strong one and he always was, at least in front of her and his sisters, he never was showing any signs of weakness. She didn't want to have any memories of him hurt, in pain, fragile, not being himself and stuck in a bed. It was a pure nightmare for her.

She still couldn't understand how Meredith dealt with this twice, how could she see him twice like that and still keep get going… she amazed her with her strength…

* * *

Cristina and Owen were lying naked on the couch; their bodies were tightly wrapped together. He was caressing her back with his left hand and was holding the back of her neck with his right one, his touch was all Cristina needed to drift into unconsciousness.

"How are you?" Owen asked her hesitantly. Cristina didn't know what to answer, how was she? She was alright? She was fine? Bad? Getting better? What exactly was she?

"I… I'll get better… after some time… I'll be ok" she said and buried her face to his chest. He was warm and felt like a nice soft blanket. She snuggled closer to him and closed her eyes, she was going to get better just like she got better after the shooting and after Burke left her in the alter. She was going to be ok… she just needed time…

Owen wasn't one hundred percent satisfied with her answer but he wasn't going to push the matter any longer. He knew that she wasn't ready to talk and therefore she wasn't going to answer to him. He made that mistake before and now he knew better than that. When she was ready she was going to talk to him. He just had to trust her and wait.

Something that he could defiantly do…

* * *

Teddy Altman wasn't easily scared and she didn't say that to brag about herself but because it was the truth. She served in Iraq as a surgeon and saw many of her friend die. Nothing could scare her or break her! That's what she used to believe and what used to be true before she started working in Seattle Grace Hospital that stopped being true.

From that moment what she let those doctors in her heart she lost the title of the doctor who was never scared. Now she was scared of her friends who were more than just friends… they end up to be her family, especially after Henry's death.

She was sitting in the attendings launch with three charts in front of her. The first one on top of all the others had the tag 'Arizona Robbins' on Arizona's file which was left there for her from Bailey after she begged her to leave it for a moment so he could read it. Her hands were trembling when she opened her file. Bailey had to take out her kidney which meant that from now and on she had to be extra careful not to cause any damage to her other kidney. The damage to her spleen and liver where not that life threatening and she will be able to heal in about four to five months, her leg on the other hand was going to need two months only for the bones, because from then and on she will need at least three more surgeries to replace the damage to her nerves, skin and muscles. If she was lucky she was going to be back to work in less than a year. In ten moths top!

Teddy left Arizona's chart on the low table in front of her and took the second in her hands, it was Lexie's. She didn't have any life threatening internal bleeders just a minor in her spleen which was taken care of by Richard. Her bones though were another story. Her pelvic bone was going to need at least three to four months to be completely back to normal just like her left leg. Her right leg and her left hand were in a better situation though because they would need only a month or two to be back to normal. But with a very quick counting Teddy did Lexie wasn't going to be back to work for the next two and maybe three years. At least she was alive, she couldn't imagine her death how would have cost to Mark. He was completely in love with her. She could never forget one night she spent there when he called Lexie's name in his sleep. She heard it even if she didn't say anything. She understood…

She closed Lexie's chart and took Derek's in her hands. That was the worst case probably from all. He would need to be on the ventilator for at least two days, maybe three. And from then he would need a nasal cannula for a month minimum. Her speculation was that he will need oxygen for about two to three months. As about his hand… well that was BAD, really bad. His bones were fixed but they would need two to three months to heal completely. His nerves, skin and muscles thought would need five to six additional months to heal, in total seven to nine months only for the healing part. Meredith will probably have given birth by then and he won't be able to hold the baby without difficulty and defiantly some pain.

Of course Meredith will gladly help him along the way but for a man with Derek's ego, which by the way was let's say HUGE, that will break him. Teddy never saw him broken but from what she heard from Callie and Owen it wasn't a nice sight. She closed the chart and placed it on the table in front of her, her eyes were burning from the tears she was holding back the whole day. She run her hand through her hair and let the tears run down her cheeks and break the mask she put on the whole day…

* * *

April was sleeping using Jackson's shoulder as her pillow. Jackson was sitting there motionless, at least as motionless as he could. His muscles hurt because he was like that for hours but he didn't mind. He would do anything for her. Dr. Martin walked in the waiting room and saw Jackson and April there locked in a tight hug.

Jackson saw him coming closer. His face was blank he couldn't read if the surgery was successful or not…

"Is it over?" Jackson asked him. The older doctor in front of him nodded his head. He remembered Dr. Martin from Mercy West Hospital. He is one of the few attendings of his old hospital which survived in Seattle Grace.

"I… I don't want to wake her if there isn't good news to tell her." Jackson said showing April. Dr. Martin looked April sleeping peacefully in Jackson's arms and thought that was about time those two to get together.

"Jackson I thing you…"

**A/N: Here is chapter 8, I am so sorry I was late but my life was hectic this weak really, I hated it! **

**I hope you liked it and I hope it worth the wait thank you all for reading, and I want to hear your thoughts on this chapter as well! You all guys are the reason that I keep writing. Thank you!**

**Until next time Bye! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Once again I own nothing.**

**A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing my story, it's really a great deal for me that you spent few minutes for my story which by the way it's my first story for Grey's Anatomy**

**WARNING: IT'S COMPLETELY AU {Lexie lives.}**

**Pairings: Lexie & Mark, Derek & Meredith, Cristina & Owen, Alex & Izzie, April & Jackson, Teddy & Henry (mentioned), Callie & Arizona.**

**Rating: T**

**I hope you will enjoy it!**

**P.S.: Is any of you interested in being my Beta? Honestly I am trying to make the story better but still I am making some grammar mistakes since English in not my native language. If anyone is interested please sent me a P.M. or leave a review telling me and I will contact you and sent you the first chapters to be corrected**

**Chapter 9**

Meredith sat down by Derek's bed for hours, she was tiered but she couldn't sleep, every time she was closing her eyes she was seeing him lying on the stretcher motionless… dead… he was alright now she knew that, but the image was still lingering into her mind. She closed her eyes and let the tears run down her cheeks until they were dry and she didn't have anything else. She remembered the letter her sister gave her and took it out of her pocket and unfolded it.

_Mer,_

_Please stop blaming yourself! Derek loves you, even when he is mad at you (even if he never really is) he loves you. He can__'__t breathe properly without you. Even if his hand is not the same and he won't be able to operate again he still will not be mad at you because simply he will still have two hands, both attached to his body and he will still be there alive__…__ he will still be a doctor and a husband and a dad! Because Mer, you and Derek are parents, stop doing this to yourself, if not for your sake then for the baby__'__s sake. Think of him or her, the baby needs its mama and its dad and you didn__'__t__ kill the baby__'__s dad. That little guy or girl is going to have you both there and you will be BOTH fine. Think of Zola who is waiting for both of you at home, her dad is alive because of you! He is alive Mer, that__'__s what matters! So stop I beg you stop doing this to yourself._

_Love Lex._

_p.s. LISTEN TO ME! I know better, he called me Meredith too many times to count! He loves you no matter what! _

Meredith left the note on the bed and whipped her eyes, she thought that she didn't have any more tears in her but she was so wrong, she had. Her sister's letter brought them back to her eyes again. She was a crying mess… since the crash happened all she could remember doing is crying and worrying. Maybe Lexie was right, she had to stop worrying for everyone and everything, maybe she had to try and calm down, she was a surgeon, a mother and a wife and she was as good as she could in every single role… she should start acting more like herself, starting from now!

* * *

Tucker stopped trying to put together the wooden train in front of him and looked his mother's face. He was studding it trying to understand if he did something bad to get in trouble. He really hoped not because he hated when his mommy was mad at him. He always wanted to see her smiling.

"Is there something wrong mommy?" he asked her. Bailey saw his son's eyes trying to hide the fear that he was feeling, she knew those eyes, they were wondering… wondering if he did something wrong, he was afraid that he did something to disappoint her or make her sad. Her son hated to see her sad or crying, every time this was happening, mainly after the shooting, he was always sneaking in the middle of the night to her bed and he was putting his tiny little hands on her arms, the small boy was easily opening his mother's arms and he was sneaking in. his scent was calming Miranda and the tears were always stopping after a little while. Her baby boy was all she needed to get better.

"There is nothing wrong honey" she said and touched his cheek sweetly. The boy realized that there was no trouble for him and smiled to his mom for a moment because the moment after that his face became serious all over

"What do you want to talk about mommy?"He asked her on a much lighter tone than before. Bailey turned to see Ben standing behind her 'I am here if you need me' that's what his body language was telling her. He was there without intruding between her and her son, she couldn't have been more thankful for that…

"Darling, you know that mommy and daddy had problems when they were together and they decide to break up from each other right?" she said and waited for the boy in front of her to answer. Tucker nodded his head; he didn't know what this had to do with the way his mom was acting. He had this conversation with his mom a year ago when he was going to spend a week with his dad and his future wife. His mom told him that dad's fiancée wasn't going to replace her; he was just going to have another mom, a stepmom. He liked her and his dad seemed to be happy, like his mom was with Ben. He liked Ben too, well he has to admit that he likes Ben a little more than Elisa, his stepmom, but that's because he makes his mom smile and laugh and he has really good time with him.

"Well, baby boy, mommy found someone to make her happy and-"Bailey started but Tucker smiled and said before she had the chance to continue "Ben!"

"What?" Bailey said confused "Its Ben right mom?" the boy asked smiling widely. If his mom like Ben and Ben made his mom smile that mean that Ben would get to spent more time with them… and him!

"Yes darling it's Ben, well mommy and Ben decided to get married like your dad and Elisa. Are you ok with that?" Miranda said. The young boy smiled widely and clapped his hands

"Yey!" he said smiling "I like Ben a lot mom!" he said and gave Bailey a big hug. Tucker walked to Ben who was standing at his spot few feet behind Miranda frozen, the truth was that he and Tucker were getting along perfect but he still didn't expect that much of acceptance from the young boy.

"Can I give you a hug?" Tucker asked the older man standing in front of him. "Of course you can" Ben said and lowered to Tucker's height. Tucker locked his small arms around his neck and told his to his ear only for him to hear

"Please don't make my mommy sad."

* * *

"Jackson I think you should wake her" Dr. Martin said smiling a bit. It was the first time after a long time that he seen the older man smiling. Jackson felt the smile forming to his lips slowly and hesitantly, he couldn't believe the good luck they had after all, because yesterday with plane went down seven people and today almost two days after that seven people were lying in Seattle Grace Mercy West's ICU… all of them very much alive. He smiled and touched April's shoulder. This was enough for her to awake; she never was a heavy sleeper, especially in hospital.

"Jerry is out of surgery" he said to her ear. April blinked a few times and turned her head to see Dr. Martin standing there. "How did it go?" she asked him.

"He is bad… but… he will make it. He had internal bleeders in many organs and he was lucky, you got him just in time, he wasn't going to last another hour out there. I had to take out his spleen and his kidney. His liver had a rupture level 3 but it was fixed. His heart was weak, thought and that's what is bothering me the most we have to keep a close eye on him and I will page Dr. Altman to take a look at his lab work and scans. Other than that I have nothing else to say, we need a neuro consult to tell if the paralysis is permanent or not." He said. April and Jackson thanked him and turned around. April wanted to go the ICU with her friends but Jackson forced her to the first on call room he saw and told her to get some sleep… … And so she did…

* * *

**_Hour 00:00 DAY 3 _**

_Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital was a place of dreams. A place which crushed dreams not strong enough and a place which let dreams blossom when the time was right. And right now all the doctors working in this hospital were dreaming. _ _Good dreams bad dreams, funny and sad moments, family moments, romantic moments but specifically future moments. All of their dreams were placed in the future which they hoped was going to be better than their past and present. _ _Their dreams and hopes were keeping them alive__…__ their dreams were keeping them alive; they were the light even in the darkest moment of their lives. Their dreams__…_ _So they dreamed__…__ that was all they could do for now__…__ they could dream__…_ _Right now they were dreaming even if they couldn't tell anyone about it__…_

* * *

Lexie was lying on her bed peacefully her father was asleep next to her. The ventilator was working slowly and steady next to her. Now it was helping only about fifty percent which was pretty awesome and it meant that before the end of the day she will probably be ready to get off the ventilator. She didn't know that of course because Lexie Grey was right now in her own perfect dreamland…

**_Lexie__'__s dream__…__ Lexie__'__s POV_ **

_I am sitting on the front porch of my sister__'__s new house. The house is finished and they moved there right after Derek was released from hospital. The wooden swing which was there was the perfect place for Meredith and I to rest._

_ She was ready to blow; her words not mine, since she was past her due date. Izzie told her again and again that it was absolutely normal and expected because it was her first labor and later she joked saying that in was normal because the baby__'__s parents were the two most stubborn people in the whole Seattle. Meredith didn__'__t__ laugh at the joke thought, it was one of her bad days, and replied to Izzie that she and Alex were much worse than her and Derek. Izzie smiled and told her that this was true but she wasn__'__t__ the pregnant one. I still remember that day__…_

_I turned my eyes to the surprisingly clear sky, there was not even a sign of cloud lingering there, the weather was mocking me, it was great for a walk in the forest and at the same time I was stuck in a wheelchair and I developed a phobia for forests! I mean seriously? Who hates me? _

"_I think I will blow up__"__ Meredith said. She was sitting next to me; in her left hand she was holding a glass full of cold water. I laughed at my sister__'__s comment and I told her _

"_Please wait until Mark and Derek are back from the shop, because otherwise you are going to give labor at home__…__ and alone__"__ I told her showing her the casts on my legs. Meredith laughed at my joke, this was a good day apparently. Her mood swings were killers! Derek often says these days that he wanted to move back into the trailer. One moment she was making jokes and laughing uncontrollably and the next she was crying because she broke a glass or something._

_ As much as I love my sister I have to admit that I can__'__t wait for the day she will stop being pregnant. _

"_They won__'__t be long; Derek said__ that today he has a one hour session__"__ Meredith said looking at the hand watch she was wearing, it was new, I can tell__…_

"_New watch?__"__ I asked her and I saw her cheeks blush. __"__Oh my God! You are totally blushing! Tell me!__"__ I told her and she looked at the watch smiling._

"_Derek gave it to me__…__ it__…__ it was our anniversary yesterday__"__ she said. I looked at her confused because I was pretty sure that their anniversary was three days before George__'__s memorial and his memorial hasn__'__t__ come yet._

"_Anniversary?__"__ I asked her __"__But yesterday was Callie and Arizona__'__s anniversary.__"__ I stated. I am pretty sure I am right because yesterday Sofia spent the night with us and Callie with Arizona had a nice quite night alone in their apartment._

"_Well, the day Callie and Arizona got married remember how Derek and I were late and didn__'__t__ make it to the ceremony?__"__ she asked and I nodded, I remembered what she meant, that day on the wedding I was waiting for my sister and my brother in law to come, I remember seeing the chairs next to me empty and wondering where they were__…_

"_We were going through the papers which were needed for the adoption and we saw that we needed to be married to help with the progress so we went to the city hall and__…__ and we got married. For real__"__ she said smiling. I stared at her with my eyes wide open and started laughing_

_"__Oh my God! Happy anniversary!__"__ I told her and I gave her a hug._

"_It seems that Derek and I are not mend to have a normal wedding__"__ she said. I bite the inside of my cheek in order to shut myself up trying not to destroy Derek__'__s surprise to her. Because my dear brother in law was planning here and a whole month to propose to his wife__…__ again, he and Mark were looking for any kind of ideas about the way, the place and the how he was going to ask her, for me it was ridiculous since he asked her already once and she said yes. _ _Meredith was playing with her engagement ring, which she finally started wearing after the plane crash, and I saw her face slightly furrowing,_

"_Are you ok?__"__ I asked her when I heard her letting out a gasp. Her hand flew to her belly and she closed her eyes tightly_

_"__Lex.__"__ She said slightly out of breath. __"__Yes!__"__ I told her_

"_My__…__ my cell phone is over there__"__ she said showing the small table next to me __"__Grab it and call Derek__…__ no! No Derek, Mark, call Mark and tell him to come here, right freaking NOW!__"__ she said. That moment when a cry of pain let my sister__'__s lips I realized what happened__…__ my sister Meredith Grey __–__ Shepard was going to brink into the world her first child._

_ I quickly gabbed the phone which was next to me and I dialed Mark__'__s number. _

"_Mark Sloan here__"__ he said in his usually playful voice._

"_Mark, it__'__s Lexie here, please come home quickly, Meredith is in labor.__"__ I said. My voice was frantic and more high pitched than even I couldn__'__t__ even recognize it. On the other line Mark was silent he couldn__'__t__ believe what I told him probably. _

"_Mark?__"__ I said waiting for his response, when he didn__'__t__ I told him again__"__Mark Sloan don't you dare freak out on me! Meredith is in labor and you! You will take your lousy back here immediately, you hear me?__"__ silent was all I could hear from the other side of the line.._

"_Mark? Mark?__"__ I said again and again._

"_Lex?__"__ oh my god! Why was he answering the phone?_

"_Der__…__Derek? Hi where is Mark?__"__I asked with my voice trembling._

"_He__…__ he freaked out a bit. Well don't worry I am done here we will be home soon.__"__ He said he was heard happy bubbly like the Derek he used to be before the plane crash, even before the whole fiasco with the clinical trial. _

"_Derek, Meredith is in labor, sent someone here, soon, we will meet you at the hospital.__"__ I said _ "_Ok, well wait__…__ wait there I will call Amelia she said she is on her way there I will tell her to hurry, tell__…__ tell Meredith I love her and that I will wait here__…__ I will wait here__…__ I__'__ll be here as soon as she is here, ok__"__ he said. His voice was indeed heard happy but he was nervous__…__ as hell__…__ I have to admit I totally enjoy it!_

_ If it wasn__'__t__ my sister in labor I would have enjoy it even more. _ _Another contraction hit Meredith and she screamed in pain again. I winched and I gave her my right hand to hold. She was squeezing it tightly but something inside me was telling me that she is not doing it as tight as she will squeeze Derek__'__s._

"_Calm down sis, Amelia will be here soon__"__ I told her praying that Amelia was really going to be here soon. I was scared, all over the years, from the moment I started my internship my life had many ups and downs. The moment I thought I had it all something was always happening and everything was going straight to hell. So why this time it__'__s going to make a difference? I finally am with the love of my life, planning to get married, talking about the family we will have in few years, my sister and her husband __are happy with their baby girl, Zola and they are expecting their first baby boy. Panic flew through my mind and soon it was followed by paranoia__…__ oh well paranoia is a surgeons best friend__…__ that__'__s__ what Derek told me once._

_A car parked a few feet away from the front porch were Meredith and I were sitting and a frantic Amelia got out of it _

"_Are you ready to go?__"__ she asked Meredith who had just come out of another contraction._

"_Yeah.__"__ She said out of breath, _

_"__Zola is__…__ in the daycare with Sofia and Tucker, my__…__ my bag with the things I need is by the door__…__ Derek and I left it there last night.__"__ She said and got up slowly. I was struggling with my left leg trying to make it move a bit in order to get into the wheelchair next to the swing. Amelia came out of the house and helped Meredith in the car, I heard her saying over her shoulder to me_

_"__Don't move I__'__ll come to help you!__"_ _I closed my eyes to compose my thoughts and the next time I opened them I was in the car with Meredith sitting next to me on the back seat, Amelia was driving like a maniac and I saw a police car in front of us opening the way._

"_Why is the__…"__ I said and I saw Amelia flashing me a half smile from the mirror. _ "_Don't tell me__…__ please__…"__ I said and the truth is that I knew the reason; she was dating a cop__…__"__Oh well__…__ don't tell Derek that__"__ Meredith said smiling next to me._

_We were getting closer to the hospital and a smile grazed my face, Derek and Mark were standing in the ambulance entrance they seemed to be nervous__…__ no, they didn__'__t__ seem to be, they were, _

"_Look, Mer they are waiting there__"__ I said to her showing the two men few feet away. The car was parked there and a nurse helped Meredith out of the car. Derek was running next to her holding her hand._ _Mark helped me out of the car and smiled _

_"__I__'__m sorry I freaked before, it__'__s just that__…"__ he smiled __"__It was unexpected and Derek was standing right next to me__"__ he opened and closed his mouth like a fish for a few moments not knowing what else to say_

"_It__'__s ok Mark, let__'__s__ go inside__"__ I told him. He eased me down onto the chair and took the handles to lead me inside__…_

**_End of Lexie__'__s dream._**

Lexie turned her head to the other side and a smile was formed to the edge of her lips. Thatcher woke up because the book he was holding fell from his hands onto the floor. He saw his daughter's face lighten up, around her eyes were formed small wrinkles showing that she was smiling. Probably she was dreaming and Thatcher hoped she was dreaming of a better moment, anything better than this…

* * *

Derek Shepard was the man who was dreaming, he believes in dreams, in soul mates, true love... he loved Christmas and holidays. His wife on the other side was not that kind of woman, maybe because every time she was trying to dream of the future something was happening and destroying her dreams every single time. From the moment she met Derek thought she started dreaming again. She, slowly, started believing in fairytales and happy endings. She was transformed… Right now she was sleeping on the chair next to her husband's bed holding his right hand under her head, she was using it like a pillow even if it wasn't comfortable it was good because that way she was feeling him there, she would smell the unique scent of his skin, she could feel him there, warm and alive next to her. The sound of the heart monitor which was working didn't bother her at all on the contrary it was calming down her fears that his heart might stop working… That way she was hearing every heart beat… Meredith shifted lightly into her sleep and let out a soft sign the dream she was seeing was enjoyable… defiantly enjoyable…

** _Meredith's dream {Meredith's POV}_ **

_I was standing in front of the mirror being shocked with the image in front of me. I was standing there completely changed from the woman I was the first time I saw myself in this mirror. It was the same I had in my old room, which later became mine and Derek's room. I smiled when I remembered her husband, what was he doing right now? He was at Mark's there was where he spent the night before the wedding. It was ridiculous, I mean it's not like we are getting married for the first time or that we haven't slept together before. But, no one and especially Izzie weren't going to let us stay at the same house the night before the wedding. _ _My life had changed so much… last week I finished my fellowship and now I was a neurosurgeon… an attending to Seattle Grace Mercy West hospital. Of course the whole big carrier will have to wait a bit because last night I found out I am pregnant again… and the best/worst of all is that Derek has no idea about it! We weren't trying; we just were… enjoying ourselves… I smiled at the reflection of myself on the mirror and I thought how I was going to tell him tonight…._

_The dress was fitting perfectly on me, Izzie, Lexie, Amelia, Arizona, Callie, Bailey, Cristina and I had spent hours trying to find the perfect one. I had almost forgot how difficult was to try on dresses trying to find the wedding dress that looks better on you. Some of the dresses were hideous some were more acceptable… but after a week I haven't found the dress I wanted… I have to admit I was getting rather nervous and I was sure that I was going to get married on Izzie's- my old wedding dress. _ _Thankfully we found the perfect dress… _

_Lexie walked into the room with Zola, I turned around and saw my baby girl dressed in her light purple dress. She was perfect! The dress was ballroom style, a little too fluffy for my taste but she and Sofia were irrevocable. There was no way to change their minds_

"_Mama!" Zola squealed "Do you like my dress" she said, her tiny hands were holding the dress in front of her lifting it up a bit, her small purple shoes were showing from the gap between the dress and the floor. I smiled and knelled in front of my daughter _

"_I love it baby girl!" I hugged her tightly and I gave her a kiss on her cheek, from time to time I am thinking how close Derek and I came to lose her forever and never see her again, every time I get the same feeling on my stomach. It's like twisting inside me… _

"_Mama, can I go and play with Sofia?" she asked. I smile even wider than before _

_"Of course, just be careful not to rip your dresses!"_ _Zola left the room smiling. I turned to Lexie who was sitting there dressed in the purple dress we chose for the bridesmaids. It was a lavender satin dress which had darker purple organza on top of it. It was a great dress and it looked perfect on Lexie's fair skin. She was pregnant, that came as a shock to her and Mark, they weren't sure of she was going to be able to get pregnant after the plane crash, even if Addison told them that there was a big possibility that she will get pregnant and carry the baby to full term. I don't blame them I understand them, the doctors were sure that with the right treatment I would get pregnant and have a baby but for as long as I was taking the fertility drugs nothing happened instead from the moment I stopped them I got pregnant twice! And gave birth to Cris, who by the way is one of the most amazing babies I have ever seen!_

"_How my niece is doing in there?" I joked, Lexie was sure that she was going to have a boy when everyone, Mark included, was sure she was caring a girl, _

"_The baby is fine" she said smiling, I guessed the joke was getting old because she didn't protest this time. I smiled and turned my head to my reflection I was really beautiful._

"_Did Derek come?" I asked her _

"_he is outside the house with the rest of the guests waiting for you to get ready, but if you let him wait a little longer I am afraid that he will come here and drag you outside!" she said smiling._

"_Ha-ha yeah that sounds like Derek" I said smiling and I turned around and away from the mirror_

_ "Let's go"_

**_End of Meredith's dream_**

* * *

Mark Sloan was sleeping peacefully on the small uncomfortable hospital bed. It wasn't his first choice to sleep tonight, he would rather to be sleeping on the chair next to Lexie's bed, he might was more comfortable here than in a chair but he was away from her, he was away from Lexie and they spent way too much time away from each other, he wanted her sweet scent around him, he wanted to have her petite body wrapped around his own, he wanted… he wanted her. He needed her. Mark Sloan needed her more than he needed air. She is his air, his oxygen. And she was the one occupying his dreams…

** _Mark's dream {Mark's POV}_**

_I am sitting in my apartment, Derek and Owen are in the kitchen, Jackson is sitting in the leaving room, Richard and Ben didn't come yet, we are going to meet them probably at the church. I am getting married today, to Lexie, Lexie Grey… it's like a freaking dream. Honestly I am totally waiting for the moment I will wake up. The plain crush changed me, a lot! I am not the same person I used to be anymore, for example I am not paying attention to every woman was walking by me. I am not the same man I used to be. _ _I don't know if I am felling bad for it… no I defiantly don't feel bad that I am not the same man as I used to be, I prefer my new personality much more than the old one. I stood up from our bed, Lexie's and mine and I walked to the closet where was my tuxedo hanging. I quickly change into it and I look my reflection at the mirror next to me, I look good, I have to admit that I look good like that…_

_ I wonder how Lexie will look like, she and Meredith and Callie and Arizona and April and even Cristina were not talking to me out of fear that I might persuade them to tell me about the dress. Every time the conversation was going somewhere close to the wedding dress they were dropping the subject._

"_Mark! Get ready already we have to be at the church in half hour!" Derek said from the kitchen (?) I am not sure._

"_Ready!" I said to him as I was putting on my shoes._

_ "Let's go" I told them. _ _Jackson and Owen were watching TV while Derek was sitting on a stool in front of the kitchen counter _ "_About time!" he said smiling, I know, I could see that he wasn't frustrated, as he was acting to be, he was just getting back at me all those I did to his own wedding to Addison all those years back._

"_The car is parked right outside the door" Owen said and stood up "Shall we?"_

_The ride to the church was quite, I was too nervous to speak; well I was too nervous to even think properly, but anyway. We reached to the church just in time and I have to say that I was impressed because for a moment I was sure I was going to be late on my own wedding! _ _I don't remember how many minutes I was waiting for Lexie to walk down the aisle, because simply it didn't matter at all. The whole ceremony was a blur just like the reception. _ _Somewhere between all those unimportant things though a thought crossed my mind… _

_Lexie Grey was my wife! __Alexandra Caroline__ Grey was my wife! She was Alexandra Caroline Grey – Sloan!_

**_End Of Mark's dream_**

Mark Sloan signed happily into his sleep as he turned on the other side he might not was with her but she sure as hell was into his dreams every single moment…

* * *

Owen couldn't sleep he was lying on the couch in his office with his wife wrapped into his arms. Her naked body was radiating heat but he still was shivering. He didn't know why, the heated was working perfectly and the room was warm but he felt cold. Maybe he was feeling like that because of all the unanswered questions in his mind… he didn't really know. But were those unanswered questions enough to take away his sleep? It seemed they were… He turned his attention to his wife who was sleeping peacefully into his arms. She seemed to be… happy… She was probably dreaming… and Owen really hoped that she was dreaming of something better than the reality that is waiting for her when she will wake up…

** _Cristina's dream {Cristina's POV}_**

_I woke up and I looked at the surroundings around me. I am at home. 'Good that's good' I say to myself. The memory of the plane crash is still fresh I think…_

_ I hear movement from the leaving room so I stood up from the bed to see what was wrong. I stepped into the kitchen and I have to admit that I was shocked! Owen was standing in the kitchen with Sara and Michael there with him the three of them were covered from head to toes with flour._

"_Seriously Owen? Are you kidding me?" I said trying to talk to them in my best bossy voice, even if I wasn't so successfully._

"_Morning mama!" Michael said happily I smiled back at the young boy and I nodded my head, I was really hopeless against those kids… _ _Michael was five years old, he was born few months after I ended my fellowship. Around this time I had been sure that I would like to have a baby… maybe I would end up to be a crappy mom, but it was worth the try… and after all Owen was going to be there… help along the way… _

_Michael was really a very easy child. He rarely cried and when he did it was only because he was in pain or too hungry, something that I proudly have to say that he took from me! Sadly this was the only thing he took from me… because other than that he was the spitting image of his father. Light blond hair and clear blue eyes… he was a Hunt! Through and through!_

_Sara was just a year old, we didn't plan to have another child but the moment I found out I was pregnant I knew that this was my chance to take my "revenge" from Owen… and I did! The little girl was just like me, dark brown curls and dark brown eyes! _

_Meredith often joked saying that the end of the world might be close now that was created a new Cristina Yang and a new Owen Hunt. I have to admit that she is right! Especially if I will judge by the condition of the kitchen… _

_Owen was standing far behind them all trying to hide? I am not so sure I smiled at his actions _

_"what the three of you were up to?" I asked them smiling, today was a good day… even if we almost died seven years back…_

"_we wanted to make a cake to take with us to aunt Meredith's and uncle Derek's house but we didn't make it right I guess" Michael said looking at the floor in front of him, he realized or thought that he was in trouble… the truth was that he and his sister weren't in trouble at all, I couldn't say the same for their father thought… oh he was in trouble… in so much trouble!_

_ "It's ok Mike, don't worry we can buy your favorite cake from the bakery across the street" I said to him, a bright smile appeared onto his face and the guilt which he had put there when I caught them was gone. Sara on the other hand didn't really pay attention to me and her brother, she was more interested in taking all the flour form in front of her and throwing it to her father who by the way couldn't stop her 'that's my girl!' I thought as I left the room with Michael in my hands as we were heading for the bathroom to get him cleaned…_

_The crash changed me… that's for sure! If it didn't happened when it did so many things could have gone wrong… for example Meredith and Derek could have moved to Boston, or Lexie and Mark could never have gotten married, or Owen and I could have gotten divorced and then those two little perfect angels wouldn't have been born… _

_I don't cherish the crash… not at all, but I do cherish all those I earned form it…_

_**End of Cristina's dream**_

* * *

Callie Torres was feeling strange… over the last few hours she did things she couldn't imagine herself doing. Subconsciously her mind wandered to Meredith over the last months they were studying for her board she came to like the young woman, even if they weren't in so good terms before that. Things change, people change… she wasn't sure why she was acting so differently to everyone… in less than forty eight hours she gave life advises to three residents, she learned that her wife and her best friend got into a plane crash and might die, she operated on her wife, and on the love of her best friend's life, and on the head of the neuro in the hospital, she fought with pilots, her chief and probably her future chief.

She saw Derek Shepard giving up and dying, he was dead for whole five minutes! She saw a neurosurgeon, Derek's supposed left hand, trying to amputate his hand, which was savable! And later she found out that the same surgeon was drunk! He was drunk and he came to operate! He came to work! She knew that he didn't touch her wife but still he touched her friends! He touched her family and he could have touched her wife, he could have damaged her just like he wanted to damage Derek.

Truth to be told she never quite liked Derek, she always found him to be too cocky, egoistic bastard! Yeah he was that, he was, as Cristina would put it a McAss, from time to time. Everyone in the hospital knew what he put Meredith through and there were people who didn't liked him at all.

He was grumpy and peaky and generally a difficult person to work with. He wasn't her favorite college but he was talented, he was defiantly her favorite neurosurgeon, he was the one who she was going to ask to operate on Arizona, if he could. She was defiantly going to ask his opinion on the way her wife's treatment was going to take. He was the best either he could or couldn't operate.

Arizona was sleeping peacefully, Callie was glad that she didn't need to be on the ventilator for longer than the surgery was requiring, the other three people that went into a surgery today they were still on the ventilator, Lexie was going to be off the ventilator soon, but Derek… well it was going to take him a day or two before they can take the tube out and place a nasal cannula to help his breath. She spoke to Teddy earlier before Meredith step into the surgery and she told her some things for his condition, he was going to be on oxygen for a long time. Teddy wanted to get him off the ventilator thought soon because the most help his lungs will take the less easy will be to stop it. after all there will be much more surgeries ahead of him and he will need to be put on the ventilator many times in the close future, Teddy didn't want to take the risk… and no one else would like to take the risk…

The sight of her wife sleeping peacefully helps her to relax, she couldn't sleep yet… she won't be able to sleep for a long time. She wasn't even to the crash but form the moment she saw the bloody pieces of metal where Lexie and Derek were trapped and then the image of her wife half lying inside the almost destroyed plane made it impossible for her to sleep, every time she was closing her eyes she was always seeing her worse nightmare… she was seeing them dead… Arizona on the other hand was dreaming in color…

**_Arizona's dream {Arizona's POV}_ **

_I was standing in the kitchen preparing Sofia's cake for her birthday. Lexie was there too helping me and Callie with Mark went out to buy presents and supplies for the party. Lexie and I were lucky we were still using the wheelchairs because it was easier to explain to Sofia, who was just two years old why she will go for shopping only with mommy [Callie] and, when mama [ Arizona] and mom [ Lexie] will stay at home. They didn't told her anything about the party or the cake, she thought that they weren't going to have a party this year because mama and mom and uncle Derek and aunt Meredith and aunt Cristina and mamma's friend Jerry were in an accident and many of them were injured after that. For her age she was really mature. _

_That was an understatement… she knew when she could ask her parents for something and when she couldn't, when we were in good mood and when we weren't and above all she could read people like no one else! From the first moment she will see someone she will know if he intends to do good to her family or not. Callie and I had already difficult time hiding things from her. _

"_I think we are ready" Lexie told me showing the cake in front of her. She was sitting on the wheelchair for mow, not wanting to worn herself out before the party. There was going to be another surprise for all the guests, Lexie took her first steady steps few days ago, I was the only one who knew._

"_Yes I think we are!" we really were, the whole leaving room was decorated in pink and silver colors with balloons and ribbons hanging from the ceiling, it was really pretty._

_The doorbell was heard and I went to open the door as quickly as I could, I was walking, by now only with the help of a cane. Derek, Meredith and Zola were standing there, Meredith was smiling widely, she was seven months along but she was already complaining wanting the pregnancy to end. She didn't have the easiest pregnancy of all, the morning sickness was murder!(her words not mine) Derek on the other hand was smiling and was holding Zola's small hand in his right hand, his cast was off but he still was not allowed to put ANY pressure on his hand, or lift weights or do anything at all. I really felt bad for him when Callie was there informing him what he couldn't do after he was released from hospital__._

"_Hey!" I greeted them happily _

_"come in!"_

"_This is for Sofia" Meredith said and gave me a colorful bag. _

"_Thanks" I place the gift carefully along the rest and turned to the four people sitting in the leaving room waiting for the rest of the guests._

"_When Callie and Mark with Sofia will be back?" Derek asked, he was feeling uncomfortable that was obvious he was filled with estrogen here, we were defiantly outnumbering him. _

_I wasn't able to answer him because the doorbell was heard again and I smiled at him. This time was Owen and Cristina, they both had stayed in Seattle after all so did Alex, Jackson, April {who got her job back}, Teddy and of course Meredith and Derek. Izzie was back in the hospital as well, as a matter of fact she was the new OB/GYN neonatal fellow. And she had a great potential! Whoever worked with her was impressed. Our lives were going better after the crash, actually several months have passed, almost half year but nothing have happened since then, the other shoes hasn't dropped yet…_

**_End Of Arizona's dream…_**

* * *

Meredith woke up, she was tired but she really had difficult time sleeping alone, because even if Derek's hand was under her cheek she was feeling like she was sleeping alone. She didn't want just his hand she wanted his whole body. She wanted his scent and his warmth… she wanted HIM!

She needed Derek Christopher Shepard to lie next to her on the bed and wrap his arms around her to be able to fall asleep. He really had infected her. She wasn't able to do anything without him, he was addictive, of course the dream she had didn't helped her a lot… why in the love of God would she have to dream about hers and Derek's white wedding or whatever? Her eyes fell onto her sleeping husband, he was sick, which was clear to everyone who knew him, and well it was clear to everyone who saw him lying there on the small hospital bed. His face was pale, his eyes closed and the awful tube of the ventilator was going down his throat. Meredith was feeling sick as well, not because there was something wrong with her, or the baby but because she was always getting sick seeing him sick. She totally hated it! He was her rock, from the moment she met him she rarely saw him sick and worn out {in the bad way}. She hoped he was going to be able to get off the ventilator tomorrow, but she was ready for the possibility he won't, honestly she didn't care all that much, he was alive and he was with her.

He was safe… and he was dreaming peacefully… or so she hoped…

**_Derek's dream {Derek's POV}_ **

_I am lying on the bed tired as hell, today was probably going to be a bad day. Meredith wasn't next to me, I didn't expect her to be, yesterday we had a huge fight, again. These days everything we seem to do is fight. Her hormonal mind was not a good combination with my pain filled mind, because even if I hated to admit it I was feeling pain… a lot of it… especially when the time for physiotherapy was coming. I hated the fact that even the smallest easiest things were difficult for me. I hated that he couldn't grab Zola and just spin her around. I hated that I was useless. Meredith thought was always optimistic… that irate me even more…_

_I got out of bed and walked to the stairs probably Meredith was in the kitchen, maybe, if she was in good mood, I could ask for forgiveness, she was pregnant after all, if she wasn't optimistic… oh well, if she wasn't I am not sure if the baby would have survived to the ninth month. Well not exactly ninth, she was going to close the ninth month in a week. _ _I was close to the stairs when I heard a sharp scream from the room behind the closed door. It was a guest bedroom, the one Meredith slept in… probably, but why did she screamed?_

"_Meredith?" I said. "Meredith are you ok?" I asked her again when she didn't answer. I waited again but she didn't answer again, I tried to open the door but it was locked_

"_Meredith? Open the door!" I know that my voice was sharp and a bit cold and I knew that if she was mad at me before now she will be furious!_

"_Mer, I… I am so sorry for last night. I know you are in there and I know that you probably are sitting next to the door and you can listen to me. Mer, I know that over the last months I… I was awful to you and my reactions were… unreasonable but please open the door Mer, I… I love you please open the door just to be sure that you are ok and then you can slam it to my face, I won't mind. Just please…" the door next to my opened and I saw Meredith slipping to her knees, a tear fell from her eyes and rolled down her cheek, she was clutching her belly and then I realized something that made me almost to fall down… completely…__I was going to be a father! _

"_Der… Derek I… I think I am… am in labor." She said and let out another small scream._

"_Are you sure? I mean it's still early." I said, I felt a little bit {a lot} like a headless chicken. _

"_Derek! There is a baby willing to come out from my uterus using my vagina as an… Ahhh" she said. I stayed there with my eyes wide open "ok" was all I could say. _

"_I am going to wake Amy up, are you going to be ok for a few minutes?" I asked her. She nodded her head… just that…_ _I've never been to my trailer faster I thing that this was the first moment I was there in less than a minute. Amy was staying there from the moment she moved to Seattle because I couldn't drive and Meredith wasn't always able to drive {see today!} _

_I don't remember knocking I just remember bursting into the trailer and screaming to Amelia to wake up and get ready because Meredith is in labor. Honestly I don't remember much… _ _I don't remember the ride to the hospital either, or the labor moment by moment I remember bits and parts, I remember the pain in my right hand as Meredith was squeezing it to a point that I was sure my circulation stopped._

_But in the end it didn't matter, at all! Because in the end my, no our baby boy was born! He was perfect!_ _I turned my head and saw Meredith smiling. It was the best smile she had ever given to me…_

**_End of Derek's dream…_**

* * *

_The night was ending and everyone in Seattle Grace Mercy West hospital were walking up slowly. Some of them had a nice night some of them didn't. Some of them slept some of them didn't. Just like some of them will have their happy ending some of them won't__…_

* * *

Bailey opened her eyes and saw Ben sleeping peacefully next to her. He was just sleeping there like everything was fine when Miranda knew that nothing was fine! Well she was overreacting a bit, because her son Tucker was excited by the fact that Ben was going to leave with them and he liked him very much.

The truth was that Ben was amazing with Tucker, he was playing with him reading him stories, and he was acting like a father to him already. Her friends were going to be alright, Arizona will have to use the wheelchair at first and then a cane to walk, probably she won't be running a marathon any time soon but she will be alright and she will raise her daughter Sofia with Callie and Mark and apparently Lexie. Lexie will need a lot of time before she will be back to work but one day she will be back and she will be a great general surgeon, because she is talented and she will make it.

Meredith will have a baby, the baby she wanted to have for such a long time. And Zola will have a little sister or brother to play with, and Shepard, well he will not be in the OR for a long time but he is alive and he will stay alive… otherwise Bailey was thinking about unburying creating a clone of him killing the clone burying him again and then not talking to him ever again! He wasn't going to die thought his stats were good, he was getting better.

Cristina and Owen were going to stay in Seattle after all and Owen asked her again if she wanted to be chief. She wanted to be chief… it was her dream since the first time Richard Webber was thinking of quitting, she wanted this job so much! Everything was getting better but still Miranda Bailey was seeing the glass half empty.

'The glasses of the world are always half empty' she thought as she closed the apartment's door…

* * *

Cristina woke up and turned around, during the night she had turned around, he face was facing the door and her naked back was touching Owen's warm chest. She felt happy, after a long time Cristina Yang was happy! It was probably the first time she was seeing the glasses of the world half full and not half empty. She is happy…

Owen was awake for a long time before Cristina opened her eyes but he stayed still, he didn't want to wake her up. She needed her sleep so much, she was tiered, the crash broke her down. She was going to need time to come back to who she was. "Morning" she said to him, a small faint smile.

"Morning" Owen said and tugged a strand of hair behind her ear. She smiled and looked outside the window; the sunlight was coming inside the room through the half closed blinds

"it's a new day." Cristina said to herself….

* * *

Teddy opened her eyes and looked around her, she was still in the attendings launch she probably had fallen asleep onto the couch because she was still there. She was tiered all this mess that was created once again in this hospital brought her to her knees. From time to time she was really thinking to take the place she was offered; after all she had almost nothing left here. Her husband was dead her friends were thinking of taking jobs in other places and Owen with Cristina probably will leave too.

She was thinking that she could easily leave, and for a normal person what happened, see the plane crash, the shooting, the dead husband, etc, would be the reason number 1 to leave for her was the reason number 1 to stay.

She wanted to stay here and help her friends through the difficult and painful recovery. They were going to be in lot of pain because of the traumas they were in. it was soo unfair… all those things happening to them again and again. She looked at the clock on the wall and saw that she was going to be late for rounds if she waits a little longer. She got up and saw herself and looked her reflection on the mirror, her hair were sticking out of her ponytail but she felt too tired to fix it, she just let them be…

* * *

Mark woke up and saw around him, he tried to understand why he was sleeping in the hospital, nut then he realized why. The crash, the almost hyponatremia, there was no one who was going to argue with the fact that his luck was one of the worse…

He tried to stand up but he saw Bailey walking outside, he slowly sat down again. Bailey opened the door and walked in

"Morning" she said to him, she seemed to be happy but she wasn't sure if she should allow to herself to be happy.

"Morning, Miranda" he said cheerfully.

"Your stats look good and you blood work shows that nothing is out of normal. You are free to leave." She said. Bailey was filling and updating his chart.

"Are you ok Bailey?" Mark asked her. Bailey raised her head from the chart and looked at him

"I… I told my son that I am getting married"

"Really?" Mark said happily.

"Will you please shut up?" she said. Mark froze ther

e "Ok" he said

"I told my son that I am getting married to Ben and he is all great and perfect with him, he said all the right things and staff, but I… I see the glass half empty. I am waiting for the other shoe to drop. Because… because it always does…" she said. Mark saw the tears being formed in her eyes; she was trying to hide them, and truth to be told she did a great job. If Mark wasn't so careful he would have missed them. Mark got up and walked slowly to her side dragging his IV bag with him,

"Miranda" he said and hugged her

"Every… every time I am happy and I feel… I feel good, something happens and the other shoe drops. Always… it always happens. And… and I am not ready to deal with it anymore." She said through her sobs.

"Miranda," Mark said and put his hand under her chin

"look at me. Even if this happens, even if the other shoe will drop we will be all together. We will be here for you, we are family ok?" he said to her. Bailey whipped her tears which were running down her cheeks and looked Mark in the eyes.

"How can you be so optimistic? Lexie could have died out there, Arizona could have died, Derek could have died… all of you could have died." She said.

"I believe…"

* * *

Lexie opened her eyes; she turned her head to the side, as much as the ventilator was allowing her and saw her father sleeping on the chair next to her. He was going to have a sore back when he will wake up. She smiled a bit, her mind wandered to her sister, last night she was so nervous so… worried about Derek, if he blames her sister for whatever will happen to his hand she will break his bones in half… or she will pay someone else to do so…

She felt better than yesterday, her legs were not killing her from the pain anymore, of course the morphine which was running in her veins might have something to do with that. She tried moving her toes but she couldn't do it 'maybe is too early.' She thought.

She tried to move her left fingers and saw the moving a bit. She had the mobility of her left hand, it was still early she knew she had to wait until all the surgeries be over with before she started to move her toes and fingers, she knew that she was a surgeon but still she couldn't but feel bad… she was feeling bad because she couldn't move her toes and she couldn't but think what would happen if she won't be able to move her legs again…

She wanted Mark there by her side; she wanted him there because he was the optimistic when she was the realistic mind in their relationship. He believed in the fairytales, probably something he picked from all those years with Derek… she needed him there to tell her that everything will be alright, because even when her father told her that everything will be alright she couldn't believe him…

* * *

Caroline woke up seeing Zola clutching Derek's pillow, just like the night before. She had moved a bit only to get a better grip on the pillow. She smiled at her niece and went downstairs to make some coffee, she hoped that Derek won't be on the ventilator today, she wanted to see him but if he wasn't still breathing on his own then she wasn't sure if she COULD see him.

She wasn't strong enough… she heard a soft knock on the door and walked there to see who was standing. There was standing a tall blonde woman and a young man whom she had seen with Meredith the first time she had came to Seattle. His name was Alex. The woman was familiar too she was one of Meredith's friends Izzie…

"Hello Mrs. Shepard" the woman said "I am Izzie Stevens and he is Alex Karev"

"I know, come in, but please be quite Zola is still sleeping" Caroline said and let them in, she remembered them now. They were Meredith's best friends and their roommates. Or at least they used to be…

"We came to see if you are ok and if you need anything" Izzie said. Caroline smiled to the sweet woman

"I am good, and after all I am sure that you have jobs to do." She said

"I haven't yet, I will start from next Monday" she said.

"I have but…" Alex said moving his head, the smile on his face was saying that even if he had job to do he was going to leave it if Izzie was told him to do so.

"Alex, if you have job to do then go do it. I was a nurse in the navy and I know how difficult it is to be working in a hospital, don't forget, I raised three surgeons." Caroline said smiling. Alex nodded

"Will you be alright?" he asked Izzie.

"We will be fine" Izzie smiled back at him, if we want we will find a taxi and we will come to the hospital. Call us if something change" she said to him

"I have a rental car, we won't need a taxi" Caroline said smiling. Izzie nodded her head approving and turned to Alex

"See problem solved, now go before Arizona decides to fire you" Izzie gave him a peak on the lips and pushed his shoulder softly. He smiled and got up

"Ok, if you are kicking me out…" he said. Alex made a face that looked like a wet puppy.

"Puppy eyes won't work with me!" Izzie told him…

* * *

Callie was in the attending's launch getting ready for the morning's rounds, today she wasn't going to round on all her patients, today her program had only three patients, Arizona, Lexie and Derek. She was going to go first to Arizona. Richard and Bailey got in the room and Callie turned to see them

"Morning" Richard said, he wasn't in his usual happy mode, he was worried, but again who wasn't in this hospital? This plane crash was the last thing they needed…

"Good morning" Callie replied,

"How is Lexie doing?" Callie asked him, she knew that she didn't have any severe damage or internal bleeding which was something unexpected. To be true!

"She is good" Richard answered. A small smile appeared on his face

"we will be able to take her off the ventilator today, in few minutes actually." He said "Great" Callie said smiling, it wasn't her normal big smile but it was close enough…

"How is Arizona?" Richard asked he had heard about the damage which was done to her kidney, liver and spleen but he wanted to know how SHE was doing.

"She is good, she… she was awake yesterday, when Alex visited her, she seemed to be alright, given the circumstances" Callie said, she lowered her head to the floor refusing to look into Richard's eyes, not because she was telling him a lie but because she didn't want him to see the tears already forming in her eyes.

"Callie trust me this is what we want in these situations for the patients"

* * *

Meredith was sitting next to Derek's bed, she was feeling lost, he was lying on a bed, on a hospital bed! Why was her life such a mess? She found him in the most unorthodox way ever!

Honestly who finds the love of his life in a bar? Still she found him in a bar, of course back then she didn't know he was the love of her life; back then all he was it's a one night stand she was determinate to forget. He was just another nameless guy with a pretty face. That was all he was supposed to be and the next day when she saw him in the hospital she was acting like they had shared nothing the last night. For few weeks she did a great job and then she stopped fighting him…

He walked into her life and change it, he was like a… like an earthquake, he left nothing the same. At first she thought that she found the man she was going to spent the rest of her life with, she told him that, even when Addison appeared in Seattle and they tried to give another chance to their marriage she was dreaming, kind of hoping that they won't make it only because she hoped that he will come back to her. It was selfish and she still hated herself for those thoughts, she was practically hoping for Addison's emotional pain in order to have Derek to herself.

He was rational and jealous type and when he was angry he was saying things he later regretted. She knew that now… but none of these faults made her think to leave him, on the contrary those faults made him human… they made him real…

Derek stirred in his sleep a bit, he was waking up probably. Meredith put her hand to his head stroking his hair. His eyes opened a bit, they were hazy from the sleep and he seemed to be too tired to even fight the tube, well he seemed too tired to even blink.

"Derek?" Meredith said, her green eyes were wide open looking straight into his blue ones, "Relax ok you will be alright." She said, she put on a face smile hoping that Derek won't be able to read her as easily as all the other times.

Derek on the other hand could easily read her wife's face even in the state he was in right now. He hoped he was able to hold her in his arms and just calm her down a bit. She was always trying to put on a brave face for everyone, just like after the shooting, she was always being there, being the strong one who was supporting everyone so much that sometimes he forgot that she went through a trauma too. He swore to himself that he won't let himself forget that this time.

This time he will get through recovery with her, together. He took her left hand into his right and gave her a squeeze, he tried to smile, as much as he could, he wanted to show her that he was here, that he was fighting for her, for the baby and for Zola… he was fighting for his family…

* * *

Teddy and Richard entered Lexie's room she was laying on the bed awake but smiling, this was a good sign. Teddy walked next to her and lowered the ventilator to thirty percent.

"Well Lexie I have very good news for you" she said smiling "the ventilator is helping now thirty percent which means that you doing most of the work alone. In about an hour or so I will come back and lower it more and then we will see if you came come off of it. If I am correct we will be able to hear your voice before the afternoon" she said smiling. Lexie was so excited that if she could scream then she would have screamed.

Richard smiled and placed his right hand softly onto her right leg which was protected by its red cast.

"I don't have something important to tell you, Callie will come to inform you later, and she said she had to take some results before rounds, as soon as she is done with Arizona she will come" he said smiling.

Lexie nodded her head slightly in a polite way but she didn't care for all of those things they were telling her. She wanted to know where Mark was, how he was. Richard looked Teddy in the eyes and she nodded her head positive

"Mark is working on his release papers, he told me to tell you that he will be here as soon as Bailey will let him be." With that Richard and Teddy left the room.

"I have to check on Derek" Teddy said and turned to the other side of the corridor where Derek's room was.

"Ok I will find Owen, I think I know a neurosurgeon" he said smiling…

* * *

Callie and Bailey walked into Arizona's room she was reading a book Callie brought to her from her locker. Callie hated that book she tried to read it but she couldn't, it seemed to her too… too romantic, the twilight saga.

Arizona had read all the books currently she was re-reading the last book, breaking down. While Arizona was a vampire fan Callie was a wizard's fan. She preferred the Harry Potter books.

Well she really wanted to see which one of the series Sofia was going to like the most.

"Morning" Arizona said cheerfully.

"Good morning to you too" Bailey said. She was shocked Arizona was soo happy and cheerfully so soon after her surgery, it was strange, but this is Arizona Robbins we are talking about! She never was sad. Almost never…

"We came to inform you over your current situation" Callie said using her doctor voice. Arizona smiled in a playful way before she answered

"Go ahead Dr. Torres"

"Well I fixed the damage to your femur, you were lucky that you set it back because that way it was limited the damage which was done to the nerves and to the tissue. We wait for a neuro consult to see how we will be moving from now and on." Callie said nodding her head. She was thankful Arizona didn't stop her because she wasn't going to be able to complete her thoughts otherwise. She was going to have a black out and forget everything.

"Ok Dr. Torres, why don't we ask Derek, I am sure he knows of other neurosurgeons, I would prefer to be him the one who was going to operate but… you know… And maybe… maybe Meredith can tell us an opinion. She is going to be a neurosurgeon and she is by far the most qualified resident." She said smiling.

Callie and Bailey looked each other shocked, how couldn't they have thought of that, Meredith Grey was indeed the only doctor in the hospital who could give them an opinion and soon.

"I'll ask her when I'll go to Derek." Callie said smiling.

"I have to go to Lexie now." She said. Callie walked to her wife's side and placed a small kiss on her lips. They were still dry from the tube and the dehydration she went through.

"Bye Dr. Torres" Arizona said. Callie stopped on the door and turned to her

"Have a nice day Dr. Robbins."

* * *

Teddy walked into Derek's room, Meredith was standing by the window but she wasn't paying attention to the picture in front of her, she was looking lost. Teddy cleared her throat to draw Meredith's attention. The younger woman turned her head to Teddy "Dr. Altman." She said, her eyes betrayed her feelings, her hopes… she was hoping for some good news…

Teddy felt terrible that she didn't have any…

"Good morning Meredith. How are you? How is the baby?" she asked. she was hoping she didn't have to crush her hopes.

"I am good, we are good." Meredith smiled a bit. She was pregnant, she was still pregnant, and the baby was still growing inside of her.

"I am glad. I came to see how Derek is doing. Hopefully we will be able to lower the ventilator." She said and turned her attention to the machine which was working next to Derek, she saw that it was helping still seventy percent.

"I will lower it to sixty percent and if everything goes well in an hour I will lower it to fifty percent ok?" she asked Meredith, hoping that this was enough for her. It was really the best she could do for now. Meredith nodded her head and walked to Derek's bed. She reached for his right hand and grab it between her own.

Derek's eyes opened and looked around the room. He was trying to focus on something, anything to stop the pounding pain in his hand and head. His eyes found Teddy's eyes first and then Meredith's.

"Derek, Teddy is going to lower the air flow to sixty percent." Meredith said. Teddy opened her mouth to tell Derek the whole plan but Meredith cut her

"Dr. Altman can we talk a bit outside?" Teddy looked Meredith shocked but she nodded her head positive and followed the younger woman outside the room…

* * *

Richard reached Owen's office, he opened the door and got in without bothering knocking, he didn't thought that he was going to find him and Cristina Yang naked… again!

"Oh, no, not again!" Richard said turning on the other side facing the door. He gave the couple some time to get dress. He honestly was bored of finding the doctors he was working with have sex all the time. It was frustrating and unprofessional.

When the door opened Cristina left a squeal and hides her head to Owen's chest, why was this happening? Wasn't enough that she was naked in a room with glass walls? (Even if they were covered by blinks)

"I… I will be going" Cristina said when she got dresed. It didn't took her too long, even with the dislocated shoulder she wasn't going to take any longer getting dressed than it was needed, especially with the former chief there. Owen grabbed her hand and stopped her from moving

"Are we going to go home tonight together?" he asked her, his voice was hopeful that tonight they will be able to talk about some things, maybe they will be able to tell where they will be going with their marriage from now and on.

"We'll see, I… I want to see how Meredith is doing. I'll page you later. Maybe… maybe we could go for lunch if things are quiet." Cristina said smiling. Owen was shocked, he knew that the crash changed the way she was seeing things but still he had difficult time getting used to her new personality.

"OK" he said and smiled. Cristina lowered her head and placed a small kiss on his cheek

"Good morning Dr. Webber." She said as she left the room. Owen cleared his throat and turned his head to Richard

"So what did you wanted. Why you came here?" he asked.

"Yeah, well I found a neurosurgeon we could call" he said smiling to Owen

"Who?" he asked

"Amelia Shepard"

* * *

Izzie and Caroline were in the kitchen preparing breakfast, Zola was going to wake up soon.

"You and Meredith are close?" Caroline asked the younger woman.

"Yes, we were, before I left." Izzie said, the guilt appeared in her eyes, she was still feeling guilty that she left and didn't look back. All those people were her friends… her family.

"Meredith told me about you. When Derek was shot, you know, I… she made me… she thinks of you like a sister." Caroline said to Izzie. "so do I" Izzie said smiling. A small cry was heard from upstairs, Zola was probably awake.

"I'll go get her" Caroline said and left from the kitchen. Izzie sat down on a stool in front of the bench and hide her head into her hands. Over the last two years she was away she hadn't thought how much she hurt her friends. They were next to her in her darkest moments and she just left. She didn't know how Meredith will react, or how Bailey will react, she knew Cristina and Alex were not mad at her but Meredith and Bailey probably will be.

What a mess!

* * *

"_Amelia Shepard" _Richard said smiling

"Amelia Shepard? As Derek's sister?" Owen asked. He knew Amelia and she was one of the best, like her brother. He remembered the surgeries she had performed in the past and the truth was that he was thinking to contact with her after Derek handed his resignation. She was an equally strong name for his neurosurgery department.

"Yes, I don't have her number but I can call Addison and she will contact with Amelia, she is good." Richard's eyes were wide open and his face was glowing, he truly believed that Amelia was the solution to their problems. She was a great young neurosurgeon and she was going to be the best for the job they needed her to do.

"Ok, do it" Owen said. He truly hoped Richard was right… because Amelia Shepard was probably their best shot…

* * *

"What's wrong Meredith?" Teddy asked Meredith who was standing in front of her with her back touching the wall behind her.

"I haven't told Derek that I… I was the one operating and I would be glad if you won't tell him as well." Meredith said. Teddy looked at her shocked why she would like to keep something like that a secret?

"Meredith I know that my opinion in these matters is not important because this is something between you and your husband but don't you think that he deserves to know? Secrets never helped anyone." She said.

"I'll tell him, later, when he will be ready to hear, now he is not. And another thing, please can you tell him just one step, for now? I don't want him to get overexcited and then to have his hopes crushed down. That's why I stopped you inside, because there is the chance he won't be able to breathe on his own for a while…" she said. Meredith sniffed a bit trying to hide another sob, she was becoming the crying mess she swore to stop being. She broke her promise to herself once again. Bailey was getting out of Lexie's room when she saw Meredith trying hard to stop the tears from rolling down her cheeks. She walked to her and Teddy.

"Teddy, Dr. Martin was looking for you, he needed you to see some tests. For the pilot, Jerry." She said. Meredith whipped her eyes and turned to Bailey

"Is he alright? Was the paralysis permanent?"

"we don't know yet" Bailey said, Dr. Webber said he will call a neurosurgeon he knows and we will see." Bailey said smiling. Teddy smiled and to the two women and left. Bailey saw Meredith looking pale, she smiled a bit and told her

"Have you eaten breakfast? My treat."

* * *

Teddy walked into Jerry's room, she saw the scans Dr. Martin ordered and she was worried because it seemed like he was having a problem with his aortic valve. She needed to check a few things before she will be able to be sure what was wrong with him. He was going to need a surgery, that's for sure, she just wasn't sure how soon and how serious the surgery was going to be. For the moment the problem seemed to be minor but she should keep a close eye on him and take him to surgery immediately if something changes. She checked her clock again, she had to go back to Lexie's room it was time to lower the air flow…

* * *

Richard went to his office and opened his agenda. He remembered having Addie's number there. He searched around the drawers to find the number, it was written on a paper which was thrown in the back of the drawer. He was sure he had it stapled in the agenda, but it seemed that he was wrong. He dialed quickly the number waiting for Addison to answer.

"Addison Montgomery" she said

"Addison…"

* * *

As soon as Mark was done with the release papers he went to Lexie's room. She was still on the ventilator and Thatcher wasn't there. He wondered where he might be.

"hey." He said smiling; he walked next to her and sat down to the chair next to her bed. Lexie's face was relieved; she was going crazy from her worries for him. But now he was here and he was smiling and that was all she needed.

"Are you ok?" he asked. Lexie blinked twice 'yes' Mark's smile grew even bigger; she has really better now that he was there with her.

"I am glad" he said. Mark lowered his lips and kissed her forehead softly, it was probably the best thing she felt over the last hours. She felt so lucky that she and Mark had another chance being together. It was really a rare gift.

Teddy walked into the room and saw Mark sitting next to Lexie; she wasn't surprised, not at all. It was expected. He wasn't able to stay away from her for long.

"Hello Mark, well Lexie I am here to lower the flow, I will lower it in twenty percent and we will wait to see for a few moments ok?" she asked, Lexie blinked twice fast 'yes' she really looking forward to being able to talk again.

"Ok I am lowering the air flow to twenty percent." Teddy said,

For the next fifteen minutes none of them was talking it seemed like they were holding their breaths but nothing happen everything with Lexie was great. Teddy moved to the ventilator and turn it off. She didn't say anything to Lexie or Mark, she just waited to see what will happen, but Lexie was breathing perfectly.

"Ok Lexie, get ready girl. When I will tell you I want youto take a deep breath and then breath out so I will be able to take out the tube ok?" she asked, Lexie smiled brightly and blinked twice,

"Ok take a deep breath" Teddy instructed. Lexie took a deep breath "one,, two three breath out" Teddy said. Carefully she pulled the tube out and Lexie started coughing forcefully

"Your throat is going to be sore from the tube drink some water and try not to speak for a while." She said and left the room. Lexie smiled to Mark who was holding something nervously in his palm.

"You know it's not a permanent thing, it's just a temporary solution but it was the closest thing I found to a ring in the gift shop." Mark opened his palm and showed her a small ring, it was a hello kitty ring. Lexie felt the tears in her eyes. She knew that ring it was nothing more than a simple ring with white and red crystals.

"Alexandra Caroline Grey, you came to my life and change it completely, you made me a grown up, I decided to grow up and put some roots here because of you. I love you and I realized that I can't leave without you, I can't breathe, I can't sleep, I can't think without you. So I am asking you to let me work properly I am asking you to marry me, will you?"

* * *

**A/N: I hope you have enjoyed the next chapter. I would love to hear your thoughts ;) as always, and remember that even anonymous your reviews are always welcomed **

**Thank you all soo much!**

**Until next time bye! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Addison." Richard said

"What's going on Richard why are you calling me?" she was heard like she was in hurry probably she had job

"I need Amelia's number, you know Derek's sister. Derek, Meredith, Cristina, Lexie, Mark and Arizona were in a plane crash, they are all alive but we will need her help, our hospital is empty from neurosurgeons." Richard said he was looking at the floor. He knew that what he just said was stupid and deep inside h hoped that Addie won't comment, even if he knew she will.

"What do you mean empty?" she asked, with a tone of amusement in her voice.

"Dr. Henderson is in sick leave he had a serious allergic reaction and he won't be back for at least two months and Nelson was… he was caught drunk on clock. Derek had… well he is not in place to go to OR, and he won't be for a long time." Richard remembered Meredith's face, he hadn't talk to her yet but he saw her in Derek's room as he passed by, she looked pale and defeated, it was truly unfair that life throw to her way so many difficulties.

"Richard how are they?" Addison asked, she knew that if she was going to tell to Amelia that she was needed in Seattle then she needed to know the whole truth.

"Derek broke his left hand and it's bad from what I've been told. He will need many surgeries to get back to normal. Meredith did the first along with Callie but Owen thinks that it's not right to put her through this again alone, he caught pneumonia out there and on their way here his left lung collapsed. Lexie broke both of her legs and her left hand; she was trapped under a metal piece of the plane. She also had a small internal bleeding in her spleen but I fixed it. From what I heard she just got off the ventilator. Arizona broke her left leg and she will need at least two more before she will be ready to walk again. Mark was dehydrated and showed signs of a mild hyponatremia. Cristina had just a dislocated shoulder but she was lucky because she didn't need surgery. Meredith… well she needed stitches for a cut she had on her head and on her leg but other than that she is fine. It was heard thought that…" Richard hesitated he didn't know if the rumors were true.

"What was heard Richard?" Addison asked. she was heard to be worried, she was worried about what happened to them, after all those years she didn't hold a grudge against Meredith, her marriage to Derek was over long before she even ended the picture she was just too attached to let go and he was too good to let go.

"It was heard that she is pregnant, so if you..."

"I'll come; Amelia thought might not be in place to travel for another week or so." She said.

"Is she alright?" Richard asked, he didn't know the young woman well but from what he had heard from Derek and Addison and Mark she cared for her big brother too much.

"She just had a baby." Addison said and hanged up.

* * *

Meredith and Bailey were sitting in the cafeteria; the room was almost empty surprisingly because it rarely was empty. The two women were eating in silence. Bailey was shipping her coffee seeing Meredith from the top of her cup.

"Are you ok Dr. Bailey?" Meredith asked. "I am fine Meredith, how about you? Are you ok?" she asked Meredith. Meredith let down the cup with the orange juice she was holding in her hand.

"Can we go somewhere more private, I… I don't feel very comfortable to talk in front of others." She said. Bailey realized what she meant; she turned around and saw the almost empty cafeteria being filled by people.

"Let's go." Bailey said and led Meredith out of the cafeteria.

* * *

Teddy went to Owen's office she needed to ask him if he meant what he said yesterday in the OR, about her job. She needed to know if she still had a job in Seattle or not. The corridors of the hospital were full of life. Doctors, nurses, med school students were walking through them, going to their offices, labs to do their job. Teddy felt hopeless and strange, for the surgical floor wasn't a normal day. Three surgeons were lying in the ICU, this couldn't be normal, it couldn't be simple. She knocked the door to Owen's office and waited. The blinds were still closed and that made her worry, he never closed the blinds, Owen Hunt enjoyed the light, he didn't like the dark.

"Come in" his voice was heard from the inside, he had job, probably, that was what was heard from his voice. He was heard tiered like he was working all morning. Teddy opened the door carefully trying not to spill the coffees she brought for them.

"Morning, I brought you coffee." She said. Teddy wore her best fake smile.

"Thank you, you are a life saver!" he said. Owen took the cup of coffee from Teddy's hand gracefully, he really needed it.

"Something is bugging you." Teddy said. She could read him, she knew him for far too long.

"You know me well" he stated. A small faint smile grazed his smile

"Well, I am looking for a neurosurgeon well, wrong I am looking for two full-time neurosurgeons because Nelson is fired and Derek won't be back for another two years. Henderson called me an hour ago telling me he won't be back full-time anytime soon because his allergy has gotten worse and until he cuts the cortisone he can't take the tests and see what is bothering him. By the way this will happen in three months. So I have to look for at least two full time neurosurgeons. Oh and I forgot Meredith Grey will take neuro as her specialty which means that these two neurosurgeons will have to be liked by Derek AND Meredith." Teddy made a face, because truth to be told it wasn't an easy quest to find two neurosurgeons liked by Meredith Grey and Derek Shepard.

"Ouch" Teddy said.

"Exactly." Owen said. "The good thing is that Richard said he will contact with Derek's sister Amelia. Well if she says yes hopefully I will be looking for only one neurosurgeon." Teddy laughed when she heard the name of Derek's sister leaving Owen starring at her like she had gone mental.

"Why are you laughing?" he asked her.

"She called Derek, a jackass." She said laughing

"oh." Owen said. If she called him a jackass and lived then well… this was going to be fun!

* * *

Izzie and Caroline were sitting in the leaving room looking Zola playing with her stiffed animals. She was perfectly happy.

"She is adorable" Izzie said. She hadn't met her before but she couldn't but be smitten by the little girl. She was truly an angel. So small and so perfect, her mind wandered to her daughter, where she might be? Was she alright? Izzie missed her now, now that she had a job and friends she missed her, because now she could give her what she wanted to give to her child. It wasn't that Izzie didn't want her daughter, because she did; it was just that she was born in the wrong time. If she was born now… well things would have been different.

"She is really adorable. You know when Derek told they were going to adopt her I didn't know how I was going to react when I will meet her. I wanted so much not to resent her because she was adopted because deep down this will never change, that's what I was thinking but you know, as soon as I meet her and I got to know her, I realized that I couldn't love her more… she is… she is perfect." Caroline had tears in her eyes, she really couldn't believe how attached she was to the baby girl in front of her. Now she realized why Derek was so over the moon with her. She was just perfect; she could sense when the situation wasn't good and when it was. Just like now, she realized that the situation wasn't good and she stayed silent on the floor playing without disturbing the two women who were sitting on the couch.

"I am going to call Alex, see how things are" Izzie said and left the room. The young woman went to the kitchen and closed slightly the door behind her. She dialed Alex' number and waited.

"Alex Karev speaking." Alex said. His voice was heard like he was having a good time.

"Having good time Dr. Karev?" Izzie teased him slightly.

"Very good time Dr. Stevens, why do you want to join?" he asked her. The truth was that Alex did have a good time. He spent his day on the peds floor and he didn't even went close to ICU, Arizona's tiny humans made him feel better, their strength and power made him believe that his friends will be alright. They made him believe.

"Nah, I don't think so. How are they?" she asked.

"Lexie got off the ventilator, Arizona is better, she is awake, Mark is discharged and Derek… well last time I checked Teddy lowered the air flow in sixty percent." The good thing, or the bad, was that even if Alex didn't step foot in the ICU the news came to him. Many people were coming to the clinic to find strength from the tiny humans, or to do consults check their post ops, etc. in Seattle Grace Mercy West hospital nothing stays secret for long… especially if it is about them.

"Oh good! I am here with Derek's mom and Zola, she is such a cute baby!" Izzie, she tried to avoid bringing the matter to the accident she knew how much it affected Alex, she was forced to ask him about their friends because she had to know something when she will go back into the leaving room. She had to have something to tell Caroline.

"She is very cute. But now I have to hung up, I have rounds" he said, before Izzie managed to answer he had already hanged up the phone

"Bye" she muttered…

* * *

Cristina went to the ICU she was almost sure that Meredith will be there 'where else she can be?' a little voice was telling her in her mind. She turned to a nurse who was sitting behind the nurses' station

"in which room is Derek Shepard?" the nurse raised her head and looked who talked to her.

"It's across the hall Dr. Yang." She said and showed the room in the end of the corridor. Cristina nodded her head and left. She walked to the room and stood in front of the door. The door swished open and reveled Derek lying on the bed, alone. Meredith wasn't there. Cristina was ready to turn around and leave the room but she heard a noise from the bed, she turned her head and saw Derek using his right hand to make noise.

"Hey Shepard you woke up!" she said. Cristina moved to his bed and sat down next to him. Derek turned his head slightly to face her.

"Are you ok?" she asked him. She knew that her question was lame; he was on the ventilator how good he could be? Not too good.

'Yes' he blinked. Cristina knew he was lying, she could see it in his eyes that he wasn't saying the truth.

"You are lying! You and I both know It." she said, her brown eyes looked into his blue. He blinked twice 'yes'.

"At least you know you can't lie." She said smiling,

"its crazy, why we ended up like that again?" Cristina looked at the floor sad. She was feeling hurt, emotionally; she needed to take a break. Soon!

"I never expected all those things when I started my internship here." She said. Cristina stood up from the chair and walked closer to his bed. Slowly she caressed his hair, she lowered her head so her mouth was next to his ear and told him

"we are lucky, we are alive. And… I would like to tell you something… I would like to thank you for taking care of me last year after the shooting and… I want you to know that if you need anything you can call. I'll be there for anything you might need me. Ok?" she asked his and raised her head, her eyes locked with his own again and saw him blinking twice tiered.

'Yes'

* * *

Meredith and Bailey walked into an empty on call room. The two women sat down on the empty bed. For a little while they weren't talking, the silence was suffocating between them. Bailey didn't want to push her too much, from experience she knew that when someone was pushing Meredith Grey to her limits she was pushing back even harder… and she run…

"I am afraid" Meredith said, she didn't realize that the words left her mouth until it was too late. Bailey turned her head and her deep brown eyes looked straightly into her green.

"What makes you afraid?" Bailey asked scared, Meredith was strong. Always! She was almost too strong and she usually made her believe that she was something like a wonder woman.

"I am afraid of Derek's reaction when he will wake up. I… I am not sure of how he will react if he will find out that I was the one who did the surgery on his hand. Yesterday he said that he trusts me with his life but what if I destroyed his hand and his chances of a normal life? What if I condemn him in a life of pain? I… I remember reading of possible complications of the procedure and I found that in about ten percent of the cases the patient is having complications after the surgery and… ends up drug addicted because of the pain. So what if I hit the wrong nerve, literally! How can he be able to love me? I won't be able to love myself!" Meredith broke into tears and Bailey held her tightly against her shoulder. She was making her navy blue scrubs wet but she really didn't care at all. As the young woman was crying on her shoulder Miranda was processing what she learned. She believed in her resident she knew that she did flawless job on her husband's hand but if something went wrong she couldn't even imagine what will cost to their marriage. Derek Shepard is a tumor junkie. He is not able to live outside of an OR, his life she twisting around cool cases. For God's sake he had painted an un-operable tumor on the wall on top of his and his wife's bed.

"He will be alright Meredith. Even if this will take a long time he will. Don't worry" Bailey muttered into Meredith's hair. She let the woman cry on her shoulder until there was nothing left. Every time Meredith tried to open her mouth she was stopped by a new sob which was stopping her voice…

* * *

Alex was sitting in the nurses' station updating some charts, it was boring and he preferred to be doing anything else. He was thinking the way his life had turned over the last hours, Izzie was back and last night they spent it together in an on call room, she promised his that she won't leave ever again, she promised his that she still loves him, she promised his a future… Then it was the crash too which happened and shock his world. He wanted to go to Hopkins to show that he was something even when Arizona wasn't there holding his hand but the truth was that he was unable to leave the hospital which became his home. He loved the building, because even if he had spent the most sad and difficult moments of his life in it he had spent some of the best too. Most of them were with Izzie, Meredith, Cristina and George. Later on Lexie, Jackson, April, Reed and Charles joined. They became his family. The family he always wanted as a child and never had.

_"Let's say you were drafted to a team that wasn't your first pick. You know, you don't like the players. You hate the way they play the game. You even think the quarterback is full of crap. The quarterback's a pain in the ass you don't owe a damn thing to. But, it's your team. You don't quit. You don't talk to the press. You don't bitch to the coach. You just... you go out there on Sunday and you make the blocks and you take the hits and you play to win. You show up and you suit up and you play, because it's your freaking team." _Alex remembered that day clearly. It was after Richard found out about Danny and the cut LVAD wires. They started as his team but now they were more than that. Now they were family… His Family…

* * *

Meredith was sitting on the bed in the on call room, her tears were dried and she just lay her head on Bailey's shoulder. She was felling a dull pain in her head and leg. it was expected but still shocking. The whole time she was here in the hospital she used to have as a second home she hadn't paid attention to the pain. She didn't feel it being there. Now she was feeling it and it wasn't a nice feeling at all.

"Are you going to be alright?" Bailey asked her looking straight into her eyes. Meredith raised her head slowly and nodded, she was going to try, because she was sure that she wasn't going to be alright for a long time. Bailey smiled and nodded her head.

"Ok I can walk you to Shepard's room if you want." She offered

"Thank you" Meredith said.

* * *

"_Alexandra Caroline Grey, you came to my life and change it completely, you made me a grown up, I decided to grow up and put some roots here because of you. I love you and I realized that I can't leave without you, I can't breathe, I can't sleep, I can't think without you. So I am asking you to let me work properly I am asking you to marry me, will you?"_Mark's voice was strong and steady he seemed to be sure about himself… but he wasn't. Under the mask he had put on he was hiding well the fear of rejection Lexie smiled at him sweetly.

She was shocked, even if she knew that Mark loved her, even if she knew that he wanted to spent the rest of his life with her she still was afraid that he might told her all those under the stress which was caused by the crash. A small voice in her head was telling her that fear makes people see colors, but the fear of death makes them see clearer than ever. Still here he was holding a hello kitty ring to his hand saying all those sweet words to her and actually asking her to marry him.

"Mark are you… are you sure?" she asked him. A sob was caught in her throat, but it was a happy sob. She wasn't sad, she was happy. She was ready to burst from happiness.

"As I have ever been in my whole life." He answered to her. Her eyes were glistening from the tears which were forming there she was as happy as she could be. The pain she was feeling from her broken bones had stopped. She felt like she never had been in the crash. Like she was brand new…

Mark was looking into her eyes intensely he wanted to hear her saying the yes. He needed to know that she wants to spend the rest of her life with him too. He needed to hear it…

"Mark." Lexie said. She raised her right hand and placed it softly onto his cheek.

"I love you, very much. And… I would love to be your wife. I want to spend the rest of my life waking up next to you… and I can't wait to get out of here and be back to our home together, start creating our family of six." She said. The tears rolled down her cheek in the end. She was unable to stop them. Mark smiled and felt a lonely tear run down his cheek. He held Lexie's face into his hands and gave her a slow kiss. He tried to make her feel all the emotions which were going through him. He wanted her to know how much he loved her. He slowly parted her lips with his tongue and searched for her own. Lexie respond to the kiss her land curled around his neck pushing his mouth closer to hers. She wanted him close, she needed him close. She knew that he wasn't sure if she wanted to be with him and she wanted to show him how much she loved him, how much she wanted to be with him. She had no other way to show him, to make him believe that she loved him more than life itself…

* * *

Meredith walked slowly to Derek's room she wanted to see him as soon as she could but she felt like her feet couldn't walk too fast. She felt shaky like the floor from under her feet was shaking. Still she was walking slowly to the ICU and she got there ten minutes later than usually. She walked through the corridor and she reached to the room her husband was currently laying. He was sleeping. His blue intense eyes were closed. His chest was raising and falling slowly and steady.

She was currently praying to whoever God was listening to spare him, she needed him to be able to keep living. Her life was never easy or simple… it always had difficulties. She needed for at least once to have her damn happy ending. Life owned her that much, whoever was setting the rules in this game of life was owing her that much! Meredith's hand touched the glass which was separating from Derek and touched her forehead to it. The coolness of the glass soothed her headache which was giving her hell for at least three hours now. She didn't pay attention to anyone, nurses and doctors were walking past her but she didn't care. All she cared about was lying on the bed in front of her.

* * *

Cristina got out of the on call room she got in and saw Meredith standing outside Derek's room. She seemed to be defeated; her head was touching the glass which separated her from her husband with her hands on either side of it helping her to stay steady there. It was painful for Cristina to see her friend like that, the hurtful words she spoke to her few weeks ago, she was always next to her, helping her with her problems even if that was creating problems to her and to her relationship with Derek, she almost lost him because of her. There was a little voice in her head telling her that. She remembered her scared face the night before her wedding to Burke when she almost begged her to do this. She needed the reassurance that people like them can have their happy ending; the failed wedding was a punch to her face telling her that she shouldn't have given Derek a chance because people like her can't be happy…

* * *

"I can't wait here any longer" Caroline said to Izzie who was sitting on the floor playing with Zola. Izzie turned her head slowly to the older woman who was sitting on the couch behind her

"We can go." She said simply. She turned her head to the small girl in front of her. Zola turned her big brown eyes to them

"mama?" she said hopefully, she missed Meredith and Derek too much it was obvious that. Every time a car was passing from outside the house she was turning her head to the window and she was calling for mama and daddy. It was painful Caroline was feeling her heart breaking each time her granddaughter was calling for her parents. She was feeling bad knowing that they won't be home tonight, as a matter of fact they won't be home for a long time. How could she lie to her granddaughter telling her that everything will be alright?

"We can take Zola with us I am sure she will love to see her parents." Izzie said slowly. Her voice was quiet but was showing signs of how unsure she was, she wasn't sure why things always turned out like that for them. Things seemed to never work out the way they wanted, someone was against them the whole time making impossible for them to get what they want.

"I think we should go" Caroline said, her voice trembling giving away her mixed feelings. She didn't know if she should feel sad for what happened to her family, happy because at least they were alive, mad at the universe because it was always them… she wasn't sure of her feelings…

* * *

Owen was sitting in his office massaging his temples trying to calm down the headache he was feeling, the pain he was feeling was killing him but he didn't have any painkillers in his office to take. He was feeling helpless sitting there doing nothing more than rubbing his temples, he should be out of these walls working, helping patients, running his hospital. He was wondering if Richard talked to Amelia, if she accepted his offer to work in Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital. There were so many questions running into his mind without an order. His hospital was falling apart right in front of his eyes and still he felt like he could do nothing to prevent it. He was turning into passive member of the story of his life. He would give everything to go back in time, before the cheating before the pregnancy before everything, back to where he and Cristina were happy… back to then when no one of his friends was hurt and lying half dead on the ICU...

* * *

Cristina walked thought the halls of the hospital which she thought of home for the last six years, 'almost seven' she reminded to herself. She was walking though those halls and for the first time she was actually seeing what was around her. She was seeing the colors in the paintings she never paid attention to before; she actually saw the color of the walls and the doors around her. She was relaxed, she talked to Derek, not to Meredith but this will happen in time, she was relaxed and calm because as many awful moments she might had got through into these walls they weren't enough to break her. She was still standing, still breathing, still fighting. For the moment she felt like the most powerful person in the whole world. She reached to the catwalk and stood there facing the sunny parking, it was an amazing day so far…

The only thing that was left was for this day to be continued the same way…

* * *

Addison was pacing outside of Amelia's room trying to process everything that happened but she couldn't, she tried analyzing the facts, and the facts were that Amelia just had a baby without the father next to her, the father of the said baby was dead and her brother was in a plane crash and he was going to need a lot of surgeries to be back to normal. When Richard called her she was stunned, she was in hospital the whole day and she didn't have time to take a look at the news, no one did. Her legs were hurting her from walking up and down outside the room, she really needed some time to relax and sit down but she didn't had that time. Richard needed an answer soon and she was the one who had to break the news to Amelia. Addison took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment, one single small moment to take a breath and calm down. She really needed that…

'Now or never' she thought and knocked the door softly.

"Come in" Amelia's voice was heard, it was soft and quiet. Addison opened the door slowly and saw Amelia holding the tiny baby in her arms, the maternity looked good on her, she seemed to be so much calmer than Addison had ever seen her.

"How is this little guy doing?" Addison asked Amelia. Amelia smiled proudly and turned her head to Addison.

"He is doing great! He just ate and now he is asleep." She said, she seemed so happy for the first time after Ryan died that Addison felt almost guilty that she was the one to break the sad news.

"Amelia give me Ryan, I have something to tell you and he better be in his crib" Addison said, Amelia's blue eyes widened and she gave the baby slowly to Addison's extended arms. She was afraid that something was wrong with her son but the look on Addison's face was telling her that this was something much more major that she might have imagined. Addison placed baby Ryan in his crib and turned to sit on Amelia's bed. She leaned back a bit and her back touched the end of the bed. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Addison you scare me" Amelia said. Her voice was giving away her emotions; she was scared of the news Addison was going to deliver.

"There was a plane crash, in which was Arizona Robbins, Lexie Grey, Cristina Yang, Mark Sloan, Meredith Grey and Derek Shepard." Addison's voice was steady and heard like she was saying the news on TV "they are all found alive and currently are in the ICU in Seattle Grace Mercy West hospital. Richard called me a few hours ago and told me that they need a neurosurgeon, he…" Addison's voice was caught in her throat she felt the sob forming and she tried to stop it…

"They wanted me?" Amelia asked. The tears started forming to her eyes, she knew that Addison wouldn't lie to her, and that meant that her brother and Mark and Meredith were really alive. She knew that… still she couldn't but be nervous and shocked and worried.

"They were giving you a job there if you would like to move there." Addison said. Amelia turned her head to the window seeing the sunshine outside. She had so many bad memories from this city she would gladly take an opportunity to change her life, to move away from the pain and the heartache. Still she wasn't sure if she was ready to leave all the good memories too. There were so many good memories, with Addison, Violet, Pete, Sam, Cooper, Charlotte… in this city she met Ryan and gave birth to her son, she wasn't sure if she was ready to give up all those memories… but at the same time was the same city in which Ryan died, in which she started using drugs again… the city she almost died…

"What are you going to do?"

* * *

Callie got back to her wife's room; she stood in the door and smiled at her. Arizona was sitting on the bad reading the same book she was reading before when they were on rounds.

"Is Bella dying in the end?" Callie asked. Arizona raised her head from the book and looked into her wife's eyes.

"No she turns into a vampire." She said smiling. Her smile was sweet and warm and made Callie's heart beat a bit faster than usually. She had unlimited power to her and she knew it. One smile from her and it was enough...

"I have good news." Callie said smiling "You will be transferred into a regular room." Callie's face was lightening up by the smile Arizona put on her lips. That super magic smile was enough to make her feel all better…

* * *

Mark and Lexie stayed there silent looking into each other's eyes, it was enough for them, it was all they needed to be alright for now. Lexie longed for human touch; she longed to have Mark's strong arms wrapped around her body. It was something she wanted more than anything but at the same time she knew she couldn't have it. it was not good for her broken body to be in a such close proximity with him… as much as they both longed it.

Mark on the other side was sitting on his chair staring into Lexie's warm brown eyes an eyesight he prays he will be able to see for the rest of his life. Her eyes are the mirrors to her soul, to her mind… her heart. He was in place to tell if she was in pain, if she was happy, in love, sad… all these just by looking into her eyes.

"Are you alright?" Lexie asked him, her voice was a bit better and sounded a lot more like her familiar sweet voice. Mark was cursing the ventilator for hurting her, her vocal cords, but at the same time he was blessing the damn machine for keeping her alive. He was divined.

"I am fine" he said, his head leaned into her hand which was caressing his cheek "I am just worried about Derek, I haven't seen him since we came to the hospital, but at the same time I am not sure if I can see him lying on a hospital bed. I've seen it before; it's not something that I would like to see again." He said. Lexie smiled sadly realizing exactly what he meant, he had seen her sister weak in a hospital room after she gave half of her liver to their father and the sign of her in pain lying on a bed unable to do anything it was killing her slowly and painfully. She was praying to never have to face that eyesight again…

"Why don't we wait for Meredith?" she said smiling at Mark, "when she will be here you can ask her about Derek and if he is better you can go and visit him." Lexie said the small smile which was formed onto her face was growing bigger as she saw Mark's frown being disappeared... If he was at least a bit happier then she was more than alright with it…

* * *

April and Jackson were lying on the same bed in the same on call room in which they spent the last night in. April was snuggled into Jackson's chest and Jackson was holding her close to him trying to shield her from the big bad world which was trying to hurt her. He wanted to be there for her to protect her from everything even if he knew he couldn't. April stirred in her sleep and she snuggled her face further into his chest and breathed into his scent. Jackson looked down to her half hidden face and smiled tenderly. She was so beautiful sleeping like that, he wanted so much to see he like that, he wanted that from the he realized he loved her. He needed to see her like this vulnerable and completely open to him, that's how she is in her sleep…

He wanted to get into her dreams and see what she is dreaming of, were her dreams dark and vivid like her eyes and hair? Or maybe were the fair and light like her skin? Were they alive and joyful like her laugh? Or sad and wet like her tears? He wanted to know, was she dreaming of him? Of a better place?

"Jackson?" she murmured in her sleep, Jackson froze, she called his name, she was dreaming of him. He closed his arms around her and held her tighter against his chest.

"Shhh, don't worry I am here" he said quietly into her ear. A small smile grazed her face as the lines to her forehead lessen.

"I love you" Jackson muttered and closed his eyes.

* * *

Miranda walked into the cafeteria and walked straight to the counter, the young woman there smiled

"Dr. Bailey, back so soon?" she asked, she had a smile on, and she acted like nothing is wrong like this is another normal day.

"Coffee" Miranda said, she wasn't in mood to talk, she was tired and she needed her coffee.

"Black like always?" she asked. Miranda just nodded. The girl went to the coffee maker and started making the coffee for Bailey.

At that time Ben walked into the cafeteria. His dark eyes searched the room; a nurse in the ICU told him that Miranda had gone to take some coffee. She had to be there. His eyes were wandering pointless until he saw her by the counter waiting for her coffee probably. She looked tired, he wasn't blaming her, the whole situation took its toll on her. It hit her harder than anything else. She was shaken up just like she was after the shooting; the only difference was that she was hiding it better this time. He was torn between going there and talking to her and turning around and leaving her alone. For a moment he was ready to walk there and try to talk to her making her feel better but he stopped. He stopped because he remembered what happened the last time he tried to comfort her after a tragic event. She left and broke up with him… a little voice in his head was telling him that in some things it was better if he left Miranda on her own…

The young girl came back with Miranda's coffee.

"Here is you coffee Dr. Bailey." She said. Miranda left some money on the counter and whispered to the girl

"We are ok" before she turned around to leave. She knew that she probably paid the coffee twice its price but she didn't care she just wanted to get out of there. Walked fast to the door and opened it. She wanted to go somewhere where she could be alone and have time to think, she needed to think. She walked to the basement; it was the best place to calm down. Usually was occupied by her former interns but right now no one of them was in position to be there. One of them was dead, the other was away here and couple a years, the third one was with her husband in ICU, the fourth one was in the pediatric surgical wing and the last one was probably either her husband or her friend. None of the five of them could bother her…

She reached there as fast as she could, but someone was there someone was already sitting there on her favorite gurney. She walked closer and realized that Richard Webber was the one who was sitting there trying to hide (?) from the rest of the hospital…

"Dr. Bailey" he said smiling when he saw her coming closer

"I am hiding" he said. He answered her untold question he knew her way too much not to know what she was thinking. She was questing herself what he was doing there.

"So am I" she said. Her voice was sincere and made Richard's head to move and his eyes stopped looking at the floor.

"Sit" he told her smiling a bit. Miranda walked there and sat down on the gurney next to him. That man next to her for over the last ten years was more than a father to her. He was there by her side every time she needed him…

"I called Addison" he started "I called her to tell her that we need a neurosurgeon, so she could tell Amelia Shepard to come here. She told me that Amelia had a baby. And you know what the bad thing is? It's that I don't trust anyone other than Amelia and Derek to operate on my people…"

* * *

Meredith stared at her husband for almost an hour she was unable to move. She wanted to go there hold his hand let him know that she was there with him but she couldn't at first. She wanted him to wake up so much. She needed him to wake up so she could be sure that she hadn't messed up his hand. He was a surgeon he needed his hand. Meredith wouldn't be able to live with herself if she was the reason he wouldn't be able to operate again. The minutes were passing and people were walking by her. Some of them walked into his room some of them passed by…

Teddy walked to her place, she saw her there standing with her hand touching the glass in front of her, her eyes were slightly closed and she seemed like she was sad. Like she was thinking about things… her life… She walked slowly to her and stood next to her, Teddy's right hand touched softly Meredith's left. The soft touch caused Meredith's head to turn around and she faced Teddy.

"How is he?" she asked. Meredith's voice was shaking but she forced the tears to stay in her eyes and not roll down her cheeks. A smile grazed Teddy's face and her eyes softened finally after a long time she had some good news for Meredith, she thanked God for that because the young woman needed it. In the last hours she heard and saw the worse things a wife can see.

"I have good news for you" she said, the smile on her face got bigger and reflected in her eyes. Meredith couldn't remember when was the last time she saw Teddy smiling like that. When Meredith heard the news and especially the 'good news' part she felt like she was going to scream, she wanted to scream

"How good news?" she asked her. Her face was happier, her eyes were shinning, after many hours not from the tears and her body language was indicating that the weight of the world seemed like it was lifted from her shoulders.

"Derek is getting better much faster than I was expecting. If everything goes as plan he will be off the ventilator by tomorrow." Meredith's eyes widened and a great smile grazed her face, she felt like she was going to explode form the happiness she was experiencing, those were defiantly the best news she had heard here and a long time.

"Thank you so much!" she said and gave Teddy a small but firm hug. Teddy hugged the young woman back and smiled. Maybe this was it! Maybe their lives will be better from now and on… Maybe… who knows…?

* * *

** Seattle Presbyterian Hospital**

Julia walked into the hospital a day after Mark left her for Lexie Grey; she still couldn't believe how her life is now. It's so dull and slow especially if you compare it with the way her life was used to be before the crash. It was so bright and colorful, full of movements and light. Now all of those things belonged to Lexie Grey. A woman who throw them away twice… a woman who never realized how lucky she was to have a man like Mark in her life… how could he give all back to her again?

"Hey Julia, you wanted to talk to me?" Julia turned around and saw her favorite scrub nurse standing there.

"Oh, Rose, I have to talk to you. Do you have some free time?" she asked her. Rose seemed to be shocked by the pleading eyes she saw on her friend.

"Of course! I always have time for you" she said smiling and led Julia to the first empty on call room she found.

* * *

Meredith walked into Derek's room and sat down next to his bed. Her hand reached for his right hand which was lying there. His eyes were closed but he seemed to be a little bit more… more himself… or at least that's what she thinks. She slowly tangled the fingers of her left hand with his hair and he combed them a bit. They seemed more like his usual flawless hair now. Meredith smiled thinking how obsessed her husband was sometimes with how he looked. Honestly she wasn't so interested about how she looked. Not that she minded, no, not at all, she loved all the little quirks her husband had by now. They were together for almost what? Five years? It was more than enough time to get to know him and love him just the way he is.

She never wanted or indented to change him. As perfect as he looked in a tuxedo she was never going to force him to wear it if he didn't want to, for example. She wasn't one of these women who get married and then parade their husbands in front of their friends. No, her husband was hers, only. She wasn't going to share him… even by showing him off.

Derek's eyes opened a bit and wandered around the room, he could feel Meredith's hand in his. He gently squeezed it and she turned her head to see his bright blue eyes being wide open.

"Hey. Good morning." Meredith said smiling. A few soft lines appeared around Derek's eyes indicating that he was smiling at her that caused her heart to skip a few beats. Even now his smile was enough to make her knees buckle from underneath her. He didn't know for sure the effect he had on her but he was suspecting it, therefore he was testing her. At least that was what he was doing before the crash.

"Zola is at home with your mom. And yes your mom is here. She heard in the news about the crash and because she couldn't contact either me or you or Mark she flew here." Meredith answered all those questions which she knew were wandering into his head.

"Do you want me to tell you what happened when you were sleeping?" Meredith asked him. Her voice tone was quieter than usually trying not to cause him any discomfort. She remembers how sensitive he is in the sounds when he wakes up…

Derek looked into his wife's eyes and felt like he was swimming into them her feelings were all the water he needed…

He blinked twice 'yes' because truthfully he couldn't wait to hear what happened…

* * *

**A/N: Here is chapter 10, it's smaller than all the chapters before but I felt really upset when I learned that Mark will probably die as well. And all those rumors which are running around aren't making the situation any better. Anyway… that's not the point.**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I want to remind you that I am looking for a beta so if you are interested please let me know! **

**Ok, well enough of me, I want to hear your thoughts now!**

**Until next time bye!**


	11. AN

I am so sorry that it's taking so long the next chapter but I want to tell you that I have found a beta and we are working on the next chapter. I really hope that I will be able to update soon but I can promise anything.

I want to thank you all so much for reading my story, I feel very happy reading your reviews.

Anyway sorry if you thought that this was a new chapter I just wanted to tell you that I haven't given up on the story :)

Until next time Bye!


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer :I don't own Grey's Anatomy... sadly...**

**A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing my story, it's really a great deal for me that you spent few minutes for my story which by the way it's my first story for Grey's Anatomy**

**WARNING: IT'S COMPLETELY AU {Lexie lives.}**

**Pairings: Lexie & Mark, Derek & Meredith, Cristina & Owen, Alex & Izzie, April & Jackson, Teddy & Henry (mentioned), Callie & Arizona.**

**Rating: T**

**I hope you will enjoy it!**

**P.S.: Is any of you interested in being my Beta? Honestly I am trying to make the story better but still I am making some grammar mistakes since English in not my native language. If anyone is interested please sent me a P.M. or leave a review telling me and I will contact you **

**Chapter 11 **

_24 hours later_…

Meredith was sleeping on the couch in Derek's room. The whole night she was nervous and barely got any sleep at all. Bad dreams were waking her up the whole time. Around six in the morning about two hours after she gave up every hope to get some decent sleep she felt her eyes closing. Teddy had walked into the room last night bringing good news for them…

_Flashback._

_Meredith was sitting next to Derek's bed holding his hand. She smiled at the impatient blinking. He was repeating 'yes' over and over again. She rolled her eyes when she saw him trying to make his best puppy eyes, he knew that she could never say no to him when he did that. _

"_Ok, well as soon as we landed you were taken to the surgery because your left lung collapsed. Nelson was there he came after he was done with Lexie, but here is the catch, later on he was found drunk, by Owen! He is fired, no need to say that right?" Meredith tried to light the mood a bit and saw Derek's eyes widen, probably out of fear. His eyes fell onto his left hand it was wrapped into a blue cast, he tried to move his fingers a bit but he felt a terrible pain hitting him. Meredith saw him trying to move his fingers and she turned her eyes from his to his left hand and saw the tiniest of movements to his fingers. 'He can still move them.' she thought. _

_"They moved" she told him. She saw the lines to his forehead, lines of worry, disappearing_

_ "I went with Alex for an MRI, to check my head and on our way to the day care to take Zola before I go for the ultrasound, I__…__ well Alex and I found your mom and my dad there. They heard for the crash and they couldn't contact with us so they came to the hospital to check if we are alright." Meredith turned her eyes to their hands which were lying on Derek's bed linked. He gave her a squeeze and she smiled. _

_"Well my dad and I agreed to give a shot into this whole father- daughter thing. It might not work for us but you know. He'll be a good grandfather__…__ I guess." Meredith saw Derek smiling at her nervous status and frowned. She playfully hit his right shoulder_

_ "hey, don't laugh at your wife, it's not nice!" she scolded him. _

_"Anyway, I have a gift for you." She said smiling. Her hand reached into the pocket of her clean scrub pants and got out the sonogram photo. Smiling she gave the photo to him saying _

_"Derek Shepard meet your baby" _ _Derek took the photo from her hand and saw for the first time his child, the emotions overwhelmed him and he felt a tear escaping his eyes, but before it could roll down his face Meredith reached with the back of her right hand and whipped it. _ "_Alex said that everything is alright, the baby is growing normal, I have to start taking folic acid and some prenatal vitamins but I'll be fine, we both will be fine." Meredith said smiling, she caressed Derek's head and she was almost sure that she saw the signs of a faint smile forming around his eyes. _ _Teddy walked into the room smiling _

_"Hey both of you" she said smiling widely. _ "_Hey" Meredith said._

"_I have wonderful news" Teddy's eyes were shinning "I love this day I am giving good news to every single one of my patients" she said and let a small laugh out. _ "_So?" Meredith smiled when she heard that Teddy had good news, she was afraid to thing wonderful just yet._

"_Well by tomorrow morning I am planning on taking Derek of the ventilator. His lung is healing so much better than it was expected, he is responding very well to the antibiotics. He will need to use the nasal cannula thought, and I WON'T take a no for an answer" she said, this part was supposed to be for Derek and Teddy made her point clear, he was going to do whatever she told him to._ _Derek blinked twice 'yes' showing that he had no problem to follow whatever instruction she was giving._ "_Good! Well that's all for now. Other than that I have nothing else to tell." She said. Teddy turned to leave the room, she reached to the door and stopped there _

"_Good night to both of you" she said and left the room__…_

_End Of Flashback__…_

She had a smile formed to her lips the whole night after she heard the news. She had really missed Derek's voice. He was there sure but she needed to hear his voice telling her that everything will go alright; she needed to hear his laugh instead guessing when he wanted to laugh from the thin lines around his eyes. She needed the whole him! She couldn't stand the silence anymore…

* * *

Caroline found herself lying for another night next to Zola on Derek's and Meredith's bed. She was tired, more than the last night anyway. The small meeting with her son made her feel at least ten years older than she is. He was better than she expected him to be but still he wasn't the Derek she knew… he was on the ventilator he was unable to talk and express himself and she knew deep down that he hated the fact that he was unable to take care of himself. She closed her eyes for a moment letting the tears flow down her cheeks. She needed the relieve they could give her… she felt it every time she cried… it was like she was getting everything out of her system. Every moment she was closing her eyes for more than ten minutes the first picture which was coming to her mind was her son lying on a hospital bed… pale with all those machines working next to him, the small sound of the working ventilator and the sound of the heart monitor as it was counting every beat of his heart were echoing into the small room…

_Flashback_

_Caroline walked into the ICU, Izzie and Zola had gone to find Alex, the young woman realized that Caroline wasn't going to visit Derek if Zola was around, that's why she offered to take Zola with her as she went for Alex. _ _She walked through the corridor walking next to Lexie's room. She was lying on the bed asleep with Mark by her. A smile creped to her face when she saw the picture, it felled really strange that Mark and Derek were both happy right now. Right after the biggest crisis in their life… she wasn't complaining about that… no, no on the contrary she was more than happy that both her boys were happy and ready to start a big family on their own. Maybe Derek was a bit ahead of Mark if you think that he was already married and had a child already but he was always a little ahead of Mark. _ _Mark was always the premature child. He was never acting like he should for his age… or Derek was always acting to mature for his age. Caroline wasn't sure which one was true of the two… and the truth was that she didn't care at all anymore. Not when they were in a hospital, not when they could both be dead…_ _Her feet were heavy as she was getting closer to Derek's room, she felt like she was at least twenty years older than she was. All her strength was leaving her, she heard that he was bad; she heard that he might not come off the ventilator; she heard… she heard a lot. She wasn't sure if she could meet him. She wanted to… sure she did, he was her son after all she just wasn't sure if she could._ _Even thought she wasn't sure she knew that she had no other way she had to see him; she had to be the strong and step into the room… his room… her son's ICU room…_

"_Hello" she said softly to Meredith who was sitting on the chair next to Derek, she looked up from her book and smiled at the older woman in front of her. _

"_Hello, where is Zola?" she asked. She expected that Caroline would come sooner or later to see Derek, but she expected to bring Zola with her._

"_She is with Izzie-" _

"_Izzie?" Meredith's green eyes widen when she heard the name of her old friend._

"_Yes she came over with Alex and when he left she stayed to help me with Zola." She said. Caroline knew that Izzie left after the major, but she didn't know why Meredith acted so surprised when she told her that Izzie came back._

"_Can… can you stay here for a while?" Meredith asked "I'll be back." She turned and took her lab coat from the back of the chair. Meredith placed a kiss on Derek's forehead before she turned to leave. _ _Caroline wasn't sure why she was acting so strange, but Meredith was gone before she was even able to ask her. She walked over to the empty now chair and sat down. _ _Her son was lying on the bed, he was pale but he wasn't as bad as he was after the shooting. He was getting better… she could tell that for sure. Even with his hand wrapped into the blue cast with the bandages on his head and the ventilator breathing for him, even like that he was getting better._

"_I am sorry I didn't came earlier." She whispered taking his right hand into both hers. _

_"I… I was afraid of what I might see. You are my child and…" Caroline swallowed a sob as she felt a lonely tear rolling down her cheek. _

_"I was afraid that you might not… not make it." she took her left hand from where it was resting on top of his right hand and whipped the tears which were rolling now freely from her eyes. _

_"I am glad you did, when I heard of the crash I… I felt paralyzed. The only thing I could do was book a ticket to come here…" Caroline stopped when she felt Derek's hand moving. It was slow but she stopped talking and turned her head to face her son's blue eyes. He was smiling, she could tell from the wrinkles around his eyes… _ _Slowly Derek raised his hand and whipped the tears from his mother's face, that was all he did before he fall back into sleep…_

_End Of Flashback._

It wasn't an easy night for any of them, they all had to face their own demons and ghosts from the past, some of them did some other didn't, some of them got away from their past some of them will face it soon…

XXXX

Owen and Cristina were sitting in the car on their way to the hospital, last night they spent it to their home, slept into their own bed. It was relieving… actually it was nice and familiar.

"Today I have a meeting with the board to hand my resignation from chief of surgery. I am going to suggest Bailey to take over" he said trying to open a conversation with Cristina who was staring outside the window silently.

"Good, Bailey deserves it." she said. She didn't turn to look at him; she continued looking outside the car.

"Are you still upset with me?" he asked. He knew somewhere deep down that she still was dealing with his betrayal to their marriage. To him it was unaccepted that he betrayed his vows like that. He should be the man he was supposed to be, the man his parents taught him to be. She had every right not to forgive him, even if she said she had. He wouldn't have been surprised if that was the PTSD talking and not her.

"I am not upset with you Owen, I told you" she said. This was the first time she turned her head and her soft brown eyes looked straight into his clear blue ones. Owen smiled and turned his eyes back on the road ahead of him. His faced was relaxed and his jaw unclenched. Cristina smiled at how easily she could relax him and make him feel better on such short time. He must really love her… the truth was that a year back she was sure of it, she was sure he loved her very much, but she was afraid that after all the things that happened between them in the last months he just fell out of love with her. She was terrified he didn't love her anymore. And mostly she was afraid of getting hurt again. After Burke left she took the pieces of her heart and locked them away, somewhere where she thought that no one will ever be able to find them, and then when Owen came he did found them… and glued them back together. When he cheated on her he gave her heart a very strong hit but he didn't break it completely because he was still there. She was afraid thought, what if he wasn't happy with her? What if he decided he needed something more? Something that she couldn't give him? What would happen then? Cristina knew that if HE leave he won't only break her heart into a million pieces but he'll crush each one of them so much that her heart will be beyond repair… he could crush her a thousand times more than Burke ever imagined…

* * *

Izzie woke up feeling Alex' warm body next to her, he was calming, his breath was making her feel better… he was making her feel like she used to feel before the hell broke loose. She sat on the bed resting her back to the headboard. Today she had to talk to Meredith and Owen, and she had to go and visit Arizona, Lexie and Derek. She was worried about them, they were her friends after all, the fact that she left didn't change anything.

"Morning" Alex' voice was heard from next to her, he was waking up but he didn't really want to do so. She heard this voice too many times to count. It was his voice which was screaming 'I am waking up when I would rather stay in bed the whole day.'

"Good morning" Izzie replayed with a smile. Alex opened his eyes slowly seeing her face being lightened by her smile. Her blonde hair which were reaching to her shoulders her hugging softly her face as they were falling in soft curls. Her face was softer than he remembered it and the smile was reaching to her eyes, something that he really missed, because the last smiles he saw from her were fake and never reached her beautiful eyes. This was an image that he could easily get used to.

"What time is it?" Alex asked. He opened only his left eyes refusing to believe that sleep time was over. The world he was leaving into his dreams was so good, bright, shiny and calm, there was no drama, no plane crash and none of his friends was fight for their lives.

"It's 6 p.m." Izzie said, she looked at the clock on the bedside table next to her just few minutes ago when she woke up so she didn't bother to look again. Alex opened his other eyes too and smiled at her mischievously.

"What?" Izzie asked when she saw his smile.

"We have…" Alex said as he pinned her on the mattress holding her hands over her head "thirty minutes to spare before we go to work." And leaned to kiss her.

* * *

Cristina and Owen reached to the hospital after an hour; Owen parked the car on his parking spot and got out with Cristina. The way to the entrance was filled with an awkward silence. When they reached to the elevators Owen decided to break the silence and talk to her.

"I have to find the others" he said. "We have a meeting in with the board in less than an hour and I have to inform Bailey." He said and kissed Cristina softly on the cheek before he disappeared behind the doors of an elevator. Cristina was left standing there looking at the closed doors of the elevator in which Owen had disappeared. She wasn't sure which was going to be her next move. She wanted to do something but she didn't know what it was. Her mind wandered back into the thoughts she had during the last days, she realized that she wanted a child; she realized that she wanted to stay in Seattle because her family is there, she realized how important Meredith and Owen were to her life. She already had spoken with Owen and their relationship was on its road to recovery, she needed to talk to Meredith now…

* * *

Bailey looked at herself in the mirror in front of her once again. She was wearing a purple shirt and dark blue pants which were remind her of her scrub pants, and over her shirt she was wearing a matching jacket. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before she fixed her hair once again. She was nervous about the meeting with the board; she was a surgeon after all this was an unknown territory for her.

"You look absolutely wonderful" Ben said. He was standing by the door in the attendings launch looking at her. His eyes were full of pride and love, something that calmed her down a lot. Miranda left a small smile grazed her features as she whispered

"thank you" to him. Ben smiled and walked closer to her "I have something for you, let's say for… good luck." He said and reached for something from his right pocket. Ben got out a small square black velvet box and gave it to Miranda.

"I didn't had the chance to give it to you before." He said. Miranda took the box in her hands and opened it. Inside was a delicate pink gold ring with a pear shaped diamond on top of it. Around the diamond were other smaller diamonds which were glistering in the light. Miranda bite her lower lip to suppress a cry which was threatening to fall from her eyes. She had just finished her makeup it was cruel to cry right now.

"Can I?" Ben asked her showing the ring box she was still holding in her hand. Miranda nodded her head; she didn't trust her voice to answer. Ben smiled sweetly and took the ring form the box; slowly he took Miranda's left hand and placed the ring on her finger. The diamond seemed to be fitting perfect on her hand.

"Good luck chief" he said and leaned to place a soft kiss on her cheek before he turned around and left her alone in the room.

* * *

- Owen was sitting in the conference room in the east wing waiting for the board, the heads of the departments and Bailey to come. He was nervous and he didn't know how many of the head departments would come to the meeting. He was petrified that his top surgeons wouldn't come to the meeting; he already knew that the department of neurosurgery wouldn't be represented by its head, but if Dr. Henderson is feeling better he will be there as acting head of the department. It was a pure nightmare! He was almost one hundred percent that his ortho department probably won't be represented, he was almost sure that Callie won't leave Arizona alone. The only thing saving him was a miracle…

Miranda opened the door to the conference room, her face was glowing, she was happy…

"Good morning Owen" she said smiling. Owen looked at her surprised, he wasn't used to Bailey smiling; it was unusual and just not normal.

"Good morning, you seem… happy" he said. Miranda closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath "I am" she said. She wanted to talk, brag about the ring Ben gave her and she would have done so if the phone hadn't interrupted her…

* * *

"_What are you going to do?__"_ Amelia asked Addison

"What do you mean?" she asked. She couldn't understand what she had to do with the offer from Seattle Amelia have. "I want you to be the baby's godmother and I value your opinion very much, I want you to tell me what will you do, are you staying here or?" Amelia leaned her head to the side, she wasn't sure what she was asking of Addison, the obvious is that she was asking of her to tell her what to do, but there were other hidden feelings in this question.

"Richard offered a position to you, not to me." She tried

"I'll leave" she said...

* * *

"Dr. Hunt" Owen said to the person in the other side of the line.

"Hi Dr. Hunt, I am Amelia Shepard, Dr. Webber gave me your number. He called Dr. Montgomery and told her about a job offer, is it true?" she asked. Owen's eyes widen and Miranda from next to him seemed to notice. 'Of course she would she was Bailey she notices everything!' He tells to himself.

"Yes Dr. Shepard it's true, Seattle Grace Mercy West hospital is interested in hiring you here as a temporary head of the neurosurgery department due to the injury of…" Owen frozen for a moment he forgot to whom he was talking but then it hit him; he wasn't talking to a random person, a random surgeon he was talking to Derek's sister. It hit him when he heard her breath being caught in her throat.

"Derek is alright, today he will be off the ventilator" Owen said reassuring. He was kicking mentally himself for his insensitivity, she was a young woman who just gave labor to a child, how could he startle her like that? He heard her taking few deep breaths before she talked again

"I am interested about the job I just want to ask a favor. Between us" she said. Owen felled puzzled, what possible she might be asking him to do? He would do pretty much everything to have a surgeon like her in his stuff.

"Tell me" Owen said. "I would like you to make an offer to Addison. She wants a way out of here but she is too damn proud to ask for her job back." Amelia said. Owen was shocked. This was possible the most easy deal he had made.

"Of course I will." He said "we have a few problems finding a good neonatal surgeon up here." He said.

"Thank you, I will be there in a couple of days as soon as I am cleared to travel." She said. Amelia hanged up the phone before Owen managed to answer a faint cry was heard before that. He guessed the baby woke up.

"It was Amelia, wasn't she?" Miranda asked. "Yeah, she will take the job and all I have to do is to make an offer to Addison." He said. A smile was spread to his features. "Everything alright?" Richard asked. He had just stepped into the room and saw the smile on Owen's face.

** XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX **

Teddy stepped into Derek's and saw Meredith sitting again by his bed. Derek was asleep but she had to admit that he seemed to be better, the color returned to his face a bit he was more alive than he was when he was brought in.

"Good morning Meredith, I have to wake Derek up, I intent to try take him off the ventilator." She said with a smile. Meredith stood up and put her hand on Derek's shoulder but she stopped

"Please tell me, before he wakes up what are his chances to breathe on his own?" she asked.

"His chances are 70% that he will breathe on his own. Which means that there is 30% chance that he will need to be put back on the ventilator, but still… you know he has a very big chance not going back on the ventilator, that doesn't mean that he won't need oxygen, he will need to use the nasal cannula for a long time, he will need help, his lungs are not that strong to provide the oxygen he needs." She said. She saw the tears fill her eyes but she wasn't so sure if Meredith was ready to cry out of happiness or sadness.

"Good, I… I am going to wake him up now." She said.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Amelia will come to work here if I make an offer to Addison to come here too." Owen said. The smile was still on his face and apparently wasn't going to leave any time soo.

"Really? This is amazing!" Richard said "the rest of the board members will come in a minute" Richard said and sat on the chair in front of him. He was right just a few seconds later three members of the board passed the door…

** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Meredith woke Derek up he seemed to be better than the last time he was awake, she felt do bad for Caroline, she knew how difficult it was for her to see her son in a hospital bed and above all she saw him in his worse.

"Good morning Derek, Teddy is here she will try to take out the tube." She said smiling. Derek's eyes lightened up when he heard Meredith's words.

"Ok, you both are doctors, Derek take a deep breath please and when I tell you exhale". She said. Derek took a deep breath and Teddy nodded. She walked to Derek's head and closed the ventilator

"Take a deep breath Derek." She said. Derek took another deep breath and Teddy said,

"On the count of three please exhale." She said "One, two, three" Derek blew the air out of his lungs. Teddy pulled the tube out of Derek's throat and he started coughing violently.

"Mer" he said. His voice was harsh,

"Shhh, don't talk", she said and place the oxygen mask on his nose and mouth.

"Ok, his stats are good, keep the mask on for the rest of the day and we will see tonight, probably we will switch to nasal cannula." She said smiling "Thanks" Meredith said smiling.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX **

Owen sat down on the chair at the head of the table 'for the last time hopefully' he thought.

"Please sit down" he said politely.

"Well I called you here to tell you about my decision to step down as chief of surgery I would like to suggest Dr. Miranda Bailey as the new chief of surgery." He said. Richard smiled when he heard Owen saying what he did, Bailey was his favorite and she most defiantly deserved the place more than anyone.

"I think that this will be the most proper thing to do, but first Dr. Hunt tell us what happened with Dr. Nelson and how are you going to fill his spot." Jerkins said.

"Well, first of all, after the plane crash we transferred our doctors here for medical care, well Drs. Shepard, Robbins and Grey needed a neurosurgeon so we paged Dr. Nelson, he didn't answer the call which was made for Dr. Robbins and he came late in the OR 1 in which Dr Grey was. Dr. Webber came to me and told me about his worries because it seemed as Dr Nelson was in the premises of the hospital when we called him. Later on thought Dr. Altman who was working in OR 3 along with Drs. Torres and Grey, Meredith Grey, she told me about an incident which took place during the operation, it seemed that Dr. Nelson had an outburst in front of Dr. Grey almost like he was blaming her that she was risking Dr. Shepard's life to save his hand. In the end though it seemed that Drs Grey and Torres were right since Dr. Shepard's hand was viable. I called Dr. Nelson in my office to talk after what Dr Altman told me and he came drunk, I decided then that this was it and fired him, as about the department, Meredith Grey will take the neuro fellowship and I came in contact with Dr. Amelia Shepard who agreed to work here, I also took the liberty calling Dr. Addison Montgomery and offering her a job here as the head of neonatal surgery." Owen finished his speech and left a deep breath he felt relieved, he was relieved.

"I think that we could afford Drs. Montgomery and Shepard in our staff they will most defiantly be very useful assets to our staff and hospital." Jerkins said. "Well I think this is all we had to discus, Dr. Bailey congratulations you are the new chief of surgery in Seattle Grace Mercy West hospital.

** XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

IN SEATTLE PRESBITERIAN HOSPITAL

"Thank you all for being here in such short notice but I wanted you all to be here because as all you know it I am planning on stepping down from my position as chief of surgery. So I planned to get a replacement which will make US the best hospital in the state and not Seattle Grace Mercy West, please welcome our new chief of surgery Dr. Preston Burke,"

** XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 **

**Day 4 **

Meredith woke up for another morning on the couch in Derek's room, the small hospital room felt like home… more than home. She turned her head seeing her husband's bright blue eyes staring back at her.

"Good morning Mer." He said smiling. He was much happier than he was yesterday; apparently being without the oxygen mask, being able to talk whenever he wanted was clearly bringing up his spirits… and hers…

"Good morning Derek." Meredith got up and walked to his bed she was so happy to see his face smiling, to be able to see his smile. She was never going to take that for granted again.

"I love your smile" she said kissing Derek's lips softly.

"So do I" Derek said smiling.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Cristina woke up in her bed she turned around hoping to find Owen there but he wasn't.

"Owen?" she said. Her mind was making all sorts of dangerous out comings like him cutting his throat during shaving, or tripping over the stairs and breaking his neck or even worse trying to play pretend being a firefighter and falling from that damn poll and braking all of his bones. Something grooved and bloody!

"Owen!" She said louder this time.

"What?" Owen said. He came out of the bathroom, his hair wet dripping small drops of water down his naked torso. The only thing covering him was a simple white towel around his waist.

"Are you alright?" he asked worried.

"I… I am fine I just woke up and you weren't here." She said. Owen sat down next to her and took her into his arms. Cristina buried her head to his chest feeling safe there.

"I was taking a shower" he said, his voice barely above a whisper. He softly kissed the top of her black hair and breathed into her scent.

"Could I join you?" she asked. Her voice was heard completely innocent, but by now Owen knew better she wasn't innocent at all, in the contrary she was a very, very naughty girl… **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lexie opened her eyes; the light in the room was soft. She turned her head and saw Mark sleeping on the arm chair, he looked peaceful, and that was what she missed more about sleeping in the same room with him. She missed seeing him asleep. She missed seeing him so peaceful and calm.

"You are staring at me again." She heard his sleepy voice. Lexie smiled a bit

"I did not!" she said.

"Yes you are!" he said. His eyes were still closed; he was pretending to be sleeping.

"Ok, Dr. Sloan I won't stare at you again!" she said and turned her head. Lexie putted her lips pretending to be mad at him.

"Thank you Dr. Sloan, now I will go back to sleep." He said smiling.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The sun was shining and the whole day was just wonderful, that's exactly how Izzie felt today, she felt wonderful! Alex was sleeping peacefully to the bed and she was standing next to the window. The soft orange glow the morning sun was giving to everything around her a beauty she had never thought that existed. She was happy, really happy. This is what she wanted… this is what she wants…

** XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Owen packed his staff from the office and looked around him one more time, he wasn't going to miss this office. He wasn't going to miss it at all… a soft knock was heard on the door.

"Come in" he said Cristina came in smiling at him, that was something he haven't seen in a while… her smile. "Are you done here?" she asked him. She was holding two cups of coffee in her hands

"I brought you coffee." She said and gave him the one cup. Owen took the cup from the empty desk and brought it close to his nose, the strong scent of the blend hit his nostrils, and this was by far the best thing she could give him right now. He took a ship from the cup and left it on the desk right on the spot she left it before

"thanks, that's exactly what I needed" he said smiling. Cristina smiled at him again and sat down on the couch

"well what happened at the meeting?" she asked taking a long ship from her coffee. Owen took his cup and went to her sitting right next to her.

"Bailey is the new chief of surgery." He said. This was all he could think of to tell right now. He didn't know why but his mind blacked out when he saw her lips connecting to the plastic cup. All he could think of was her lips. Why this thing keeps happening to him?

"What will happen with the neuro department?" she asked him. Her voice brought him back from his daydream.

"Well I contact Amelia, Derek's sister and she will come over here, to take over the department temporary." He said

"She might not be temporary." Cristina said. Owen turned and looked at her, a question was forming in his eyes and it was one he was almost scarred to ask aloud… **  
**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Meredith was sitting in the cafeteria waiting for Cristina to finish her talk with Owen, she said she will just go to give him the coffee and ask him if he took care of the personal issue his neurosurgery department had but she was taking a hell lot time. She saw all around her nurses, interns, other residents looking at her sympathetically, she could almost hear their thoughts 'Poor Meredith she had to operate on her husband, who will possibly never operate again and it's all her fault… bla… bla… bla…' she hated that, it was the worst thing that they could do. A young nurse walked to her table

"Dr. Grey?" she asked. Meredith turned her head and starred at her. If she hears again the words 'I am so sorry for what happen,' she will defiantly kill someone.

"What?"

"Your sister asked for you" she said.

"Oh… well thanks"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lexie woke up and saw Mark sleeping peacefully next to her bed on the chair a chair which didn't seem to be comfortable at all. She smiled at the sight of him like that, she wanted to wake him up and tell him to go home and take some real sleep but she couldn't, he looked so cute when he sleeps…

"Mark" she said quietly. She wanted to wake him up but the tone her voice had was like she didn't want to wake him so much…

"Mark, wake up!" she said again more laud this time, Mark stirred in his sleep

"what?" he said and tried to turn to the other side, but the chair was small and he didn't quite make it. Mark fall from the chair and woke up instantly.

"What?" he asked. He looked around him seeing Lexie smiling from the bed. "What happened?" he asked her as he struggled to stand up.

"Derek is off the ventilator and Meredith will come here in a while to talk why you don't go to see how he is doing. He is your friend have you visited him at all?"  
Lexie asked, knowing that Mark didn't, she wasn't trying to cause him guilt because she could understand what he was going through while she wasn't able to talk. She would feel the same way if the situation was reversed.

"Ok I'll go see him." He said and kissed her sweetly.

"I love you" she said

"I love you too."

** XXXXXXXX**

Meredith walking into the ICU, she saw Mark walking out of Lexie's room

"Did she kicked you out?" she asked smiling

"Sort of" he said "Is Derek awake?" he asked smiling

"He was about an hour ago he was awake. Why?" she asked

"I am going to see him" he said

"Hm…" Meredith said

"Hm? Hm what?" Mark asked.

"Nothing I just thought something." Meredith said smiling. She turned around and entered Lexie's room.

**XXXXXXX**

Mark walked into Derek's room, he was awaked

"Hey mate! Your wife is mental! You know that right?" he asked Derek who chuckled

"It's the pregnancy!" Derek said, he was feeling still tiered and he really wanted this mess to be over with but at least he was feeling better. He was feeling more like himself. The cannula didn't bother him that much as the ventilator's tube did. Thank God for that!

"Pregnant or not she is mental!" Mark said smiling, he liked Meredith very much she was the one who was making his friend happy, he was now sure that he had never seen Derek that happy before. His friend was smiling, he was happy and in love… so in love with her.

"That's why she marry me" he said. Derek was smiling widely, Mark's company always made him feel better.

"How's Lexie?" Derek asked. He wanted to visit her but he didn't dare to even vocalize that thought he knew that Meredith will probably murder him before he even has the chance to finish the line.

"She is good, she woke up, she is in a little bit of pain, on a LOT painkillers, and actually I think she describes it as high as a kite. But at least she is not in pain. And I propose to her." Mark said and looked at the floor. Derek smile froze immediately

"You did what?" he said in pure shock

"Propose to her" he said

"Oh boy!"

**XXXXXXXX**

"Hey Lex!" Meredith said as she walked inside her sister's room "How are you?" she asked smiling "I am as high as a kite so whatever I say cannot be taken seriously." She said smiling.

"Thank God I am not here to ask you something then I am here to tell you and show you something." She said smiling.

"Did you did an ultrasound?" Lexie asked her sister excitedly.

"Yes, yes I did, and Derek's mom was there along with Thatcher, well the baby is healthy, we heard the heartbeat and I brought you this" Meredith said and reached inside her lab coat to grab a sonogram picture.

"Oh my! Is this my niece or nephew?!" she said smiling widely.

"Yeah."

"Congratulations" Lexie said and opened her arms to give her sister a hug. Meredith stood uncertain for a while but in the end she leaned forward and accepted her sister's hug. It was probably the most awkward hug she ever accepted with Lexie's left hand in cast but Meredith wouldn't have liked it differently.

** XXXXXXXXXXX** Amelia was packing her things just as Addison was doing, Ryan was sleeping peacefully in his crib he had his right hand next to his head while the left one was in his mouth. She was more than happy to stay all day doing nothing but watching him, but she needed to pack her things and leave for Seattle the soonest. She also needed to call the family and tell them about Ryan but that was something that she wasn't sure she could do alone… Addison looked around her once again and checked if she left something behind. She was satisfied to see that everything was packed and ready to be shipped off to Seattle, it seemed strange she chose LA because she wanted to get away from Seattle and now she is leaving LA to get back to Seattle. That was really strange… even twisted.

** XXXXXXXXX**

Bailey was sitting in her office, in the chief of surgery's office! It was like a dream coming true… she always envied that position she always wanted it… and finally, finally she got it. What a Bailey wants, Bailey gets. She heard a knock on the door

"Come in" she said, Ben walked into the room carrying a vase with roses. Blue roses just in her favorite tone. She loved these roses because they remind her of her scrubs. Her attending scrubs…

"Congratulations chief!" He said smiling as he left the flowers on her desk.

"Thank you" she said smiling. She was glad she had a very well trained self-control because otherwise she might have started giggling like some high Scholl girl, the last thing she needed in her first day as chief!

**XXXXXXXX **

Mark and Derek were sitting, talking about everything that happened, Derek was curious to know how Lexie reacted when he proposed, while Mark wanted to know how he reacted when Meredith showed him the sonogram photo. Since that moment Derek was holding the sonogram photo in his right hand not willing to let it down even for a moment. It was his kid's first photograph. Right now he realized the truth, he and Meredith were going to have another baby. Zola was going to be a big sister. They will finally have the family they wished for…

"I gave her a hallo kitty ring for now, it was the only one I could find in the gift shop, I know I was supposed to wait until I have a real ring and until she is out of the hospital but man, life is freaking short. We might die the moment we walk out of the hospital. With our luck we could die tomorrow because a bomb explodes." He said

"And she said yes?" he asked a fake shock in his voice.

"Even if it is strange she said yes!" Mark and Derek laughed at the last comment Mark did. The both were feeling like they left the plane crash miles away. Like it never happened.

**XXXXXXXXXX **

Burke was sitting in his new office. He was finally the chief of surgery, not in Seattle Grace as he originally hoped but in Seattle Press, which was just as good. His assistant, a girl named Linda knocked the door "Enter" he said "Dr. Burke I came to give you your daily program" she said and left a paper on his desk. "Thank you Linda" he said professionally to the girl as she turned to leave the room. "He unfolded the paper and read the program, he didn't have much to do today. Hopefully he might even had a chance to go by to his old workplace see his so called friends. He wanted to see how Cristina was doing. Maybe now she was ready to take the next step with him. Maybe this time she won't hesitate to walk down the aisle to meet him. Maybe…

**XXXXXXX**

Izzie felt wonderful wearing her dark blue scrubs. She was an attending, well she was actually a fellow in Neonatal surgery she was wearing attending's scrubs. She was an attending. She left a deep sign feel from her lips. She reached the ending line. She was closing the circle where she ended it. In Seattle with all of her beloved friends… with Alex.

**XXXXXXXXX **

Owen scrubbed out and walked out of the scrub room, it was the first time in months that he felt so relieved, he performed a surgery and he felt every stitch, every drop of blood. Everything! This was probably the best day of his life after his wedding day. As he was walking down the corridor he reached for his pocket and took out his wedding ring. Slowly he slid it in place. He and Cristina didn't wear their rings often mostly because they had to remember to take them out every time they scrubbed in a surgery. It was wasted time that might cost to the patient. Today though they both reached for their rings when they were getting ready for work. Today was the first time after Callie's and Arizona's wedding that they wore their rings…

**XXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Sorry it took me ages to upload but I have a really bad case of writer's block. Anyway hopefully I will update another chapter next week, no promises though. Let me know what you are thinking about the story, it's always nice to hear your thoughts. **

**Until next time **

**Bye!**


	14. AN IT'S NOT A CHAPTER SORRY PLEASE READ

**! IMPORTANT NOTE!**

**I am so so sorry I wasn't able to update but I am re taking my final exams and I have A LOT of studies. I want you to know that I have not given up on the story I am still trying to write the last chapters and I will upload them as soon as I am over with the exams. That, sadly, will be in about three weeks.**

**I hope you haven't given up on the story and I hope that you will wait for the next chapter. I want to thank you all for reviewing, following, putting the story in your alert list or even just reading this story (My first in Grey's Anatomy). **

**I'll be back with a new chapter the soonest I can. See you again around June 1st. **

**Bye!**

**With love Vivi xxx**


	15. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 **

_A week later._

Amelia and Addison were standing in the middle of the airport in Seattle, they were waiting for Mark to come over with the car and lead them to Meredith's old house. Last week Caroline helped Meredith and packed all of hers and Derek's staff, while Alex, Owen, Jackson, Mark (whenever Lexie was kicking him out of the room or she was in surgery), Ben, Bailey, Callie, April and Richard helped to move everything from the old house to the new. Even Thatcher came and helped to arrange a few things. Everyone had banned Meredith from even trying to lift anything on her own, her pregnancy was going along fine but they wanted to be on the safe side. Better safe than sorry! And everyone around Meredith wanted to be sure that this time nothing bad will happen to her or/and to hers and Derek's child. Since all of Meredith's and Derek's staff were moved to the new house in the woods the old house had been left empty, Lexie was the only one who was still living in it, but since her new home was for now her hospital room she wasn't going to use the house. Meredith and Derek decided to let Addison and Amelia stay there until they will be able to find a house to settle. As Mark was walking through the airport's doors he saw two women with two babies in their hands. He knew that Addison had adopted a child and he knew that Amelia was now a mother but still seeing it is so much different than hearing about it.

"Hey Mark!" Addison said smiling,

"Hey Addie, Amelia, how are you girls? Did you wait long?" he asked hoping that they will answer no because otherwise he was afraid that Caroline might bite his head off his shoulders.

"Don't worry Mark we just landed a few minutes ago" Addison said smiling.

"Phiew!" Mark signed.

"Let's get you girls and boy to settle." He said smiling.

XXXXXXXX

Lexie woke up and saw her sister sitting next to her bed

"Don't you have a husband to go to?" she asked, it wasn't that she wasn't enjoying her sister's company on the contrary she loved it, but it seemed strange to her that Meredith left Derek on his own.

"The said husband is here too!" Derek said and smiled at Lexie. She turned her head on the other side and saw Derek sitting in a wheelchair on the other side of her bed "How are you doing?" he asked.

"Oh, I am just peachy, you know full of sunshine and daises" Lexie said smiling

"I told you she is high!" Meredith warned him. Her sister had three more surgeries with Callie to fix the damages that the crash had caused to her bones and right now she had so many drugs on her system that she was really, really high as kite

"You both are funny when you are on morphine" Derek said smiling, the whole hospital could remember how Meredith was on morphine and it was something that no one will ever forget.

"Of course we are! It's a Grey thing!" Meredith said and laughed at her husband's fake shocked face

"Of course how could I not get it before?"

XXXX

"Well how is my stupid brother? Is he alright?" Amelia asked joking. Addison who was settling herself to Lexie's old room heard Amelia's comment from the door of her bedroom which used to be Meredith and Derek's.

"The siblings are just so… I can't put it in words." She said and wiped a fake tear from her eye.

"They love each other deeply." Mark comment while participating to her little theater.

"Ha, ha, ha you are so funny, so funny NOT!" Amelia said and turned around to go back to her room.

"He is fine!" Mark said to her but the only answer he got was the sound of the door slamming shut…

XXXXXX

Meredith wheeled Derek back to his room.

"Well you saw Lexie, she is fine. Now no more favors for you mister!" she said smiling

"Yes ma'am!" he said. Derek was smiling he was feeling better. Teddy had come in last night and told him that he can start turning off the oxygen for a few hours every day just to help his lungs to get stronger.

"Where Mark was?" he asked. It was strange that Mark wasn't there. He was sure that it was hard to even get him to leave in order to shower or eat.

"Well he went to get Addison and Amelia from the airport remember?" Meredith asked.

"Yeah… I do know…"

XXXXXXXXX

_ A week later _

Mark was sitting in the waiting room this was the first time Amelia was going to go back to an OR and Lexie was the patient. He trusted Amelia, truth to be told he trusted her with his life but he still wasn't sure why he felt as if all this will just go straight to hell. It was like he made himself believe that somehow Amelia won't make it and he felt awful that for the first time ever he doubt her. He knows she is good… he knows she is just as good as Derek but still he can't get over the fact that she might not make it. That Lexie might not come out of the OR alive.

"What are you thinking?" he heard Addison's voice right next to his ear.

"Why it's taking so long?" he sounded defeated, even he couldn't recognize his own voice.

"It's a difficult surgery, it's not in and out, be patient Amelia is the best hope Lexie has right now. You have to stay strong for her." Addison grabbed Mark's hand and held it tight.

"She is strong she'll make it" she said and smiled. This remind her of another moment. Another moment years back when in the same hospital just a few feet away from the spot they are standing right now she had said almost the same words to Derek about Meredith Grey. It seemed strange two men she loved in the past both in love with the two Grey sisters and she was the one trying to keep them strong while one of them was fighting for her life.

"You said the same thing to Derek when Meredith almost downed didn't you?" he asked. Mark had a small smile on his face.

"Yeah, it seems that it's my duty to keep you two calm when one of the Grey sisters is in danger."

XXXXXX

Meredith and Derek were watching a show on the TV but if someone asked them what the show was about they wouldn't be able to answer. Since Amelia left the room to get ready for Lexie's surgery they both fell into a comfortable silence. Derek was rubbing circles on Meredith's flat belly. He was trying to believe that they will really have a baby, it was strange that two years back he didn't know if they will get one baby and now in less than 9 months they will have two babies in the house.

"I can't wait any longer." Meredith said. She was restless for the last few minutes and she almost slapped Derek's hand away in order to get out of the bed. "I have to find out if Lexie is alright."

"Mer." Derek tried to hold her down, not let her out of the bed just yet but he couldn't, he was doing better that's truth but he wasn't still his old self. According to Teddy his prognosis was much better than expected. He had caught pneumonia but his lungs seem to respond to the treatment much better than expected. Now he needed the nasal cannula only in his sleep. He was glad that the annoying thing left his nose. It's bad enough that he had the catheter he didn't need anything else more embracing. Thank God Owen was always around when he needed him. After all he was sworn to secrecy while the nurses aren't and therefore they chat… a lot!

"I can't wait any longer Derek. I'm going!" she said.

"Ok." He said

"Ok?" she was shocked she didn't believe that he gave up so easily.

"I'm coming with you"

XXXXXXXXX

**A/N: Hey everyone! I hope you haven't forgotten the story. Well finally I am done for good with my exams and hopefully I made it to Biology school (trust me the educational system in Greece SUCKS!) Anyway enough about my problems, let me know what you are thinking! Love you all Bye!**


End file.
